


A Conflict of Interest

by AmyEatsCake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Love, Pain, Secrets, Sex, Slow Burn, Violence, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 126,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyEatsCake/pseuds/AmyEatsCake
Summary: Take the shot and end it.Take the shot and end the blond man stood before her.Take the shot and end Adrien Agreste’s life.It was as simple as that. Or at least it should have been simple.Marinette shouldn’t have known his full name. She shouldn’t have known the sound of his laugh or the way his lips felt upon hers. She shouldn’t have known what his favourite food was or how much he loved puns. She really shouldn’t have known how it felt to make love to him; to be loved by him and to know how perfect he was for her.She shouldn’t have known, but she did.





	1. A Prologue

1: A Prologue

Marinette steadied her hand on the gun and gazed unblinkingly at the target dot before her. She watched in silence as a blond man, his friend and a member of the Agreste security team exited the hotel and began to walk towards a parked BMW. They were all dressed in their finest, having left a work Christmas party and none were aware of the figure on the roof above them.

 

This was her chance.

 

This was her moment.

 

After weeks of meetings, months of planning and years of being undercover; this was to be the outcome.

 

A swift pull of the trigger and a quick get away. No one would be able to name her true identity and the deed would be done.

 

She should have felt honoured to be the chosen agent to take the winning shot.

 

Marinette knew why they had selected her. She’d worked hard to prove herself at the Direction générale de la sécurité intérieure, spending years mastering her craft under the guidance of Master Fu and his team of special agents. Her Mother had been Fu’s Prodigy in her youth and had made quite the name for herself. After marrying and giving birth to Marinette, Sabine retired from the field. She had recognized her daughter’s talent at the age of fifteen. With careful direction, Marinette spent her teenage years in training and at eighteen she was hired to help stop the AKUMA terrorist group from destroying her beloved country. As the years passed, Marinette had become the best in her field. She was quick, resourceful and powerful in her abilities to get the job done; regardless of what it actually was.

 

And here she now stood, at the age of twenty-six, with the apparent solution to France’s problems only a short distance away. A quick squeeze of the trigger would do it. She’d killed before. All of the agents had. It was part of the job description and Marinette asked no questions and never missed. She was now as well known as her Mother had been. But where Sabine had the name of Un Corbeau, Marinette was Une Coccinelle.

 

Ladybug.

 

Her red and black spotted mask covered half her face and allowed for a hidden identity. The rest of her outfit was department issue black save for the customized body vest which matched her mask.

 

If Ladybug was assigned to you, it was a signed warrant for your arrest or your death.

 

The blond man was to be assassinated without delay.

 

Marinette took a steadying breath. “I’ve got him in shot Tikki.”

 

Her earpiece buzzed and the delicately sweet voice of her desk partner hummed encouragingly. “Master Fu wants you to take the shot.”

 

“Taking it,” Marinette whispered, moving to action and then pausing as her eye locked on him.

 

He was laughing at something his friend had said. Carefree and utterly mesmerizing; the man was a sight to behold.

 

“Ladybug?” Tikki asked, sounding puzzled.

 

Take the shot and end it.

 

Take the shot and end the blond man.

 

Take the shot and end Adrien Agreste’s life.

 

It was as simple as that.

 

Or at least it should have been simple.

 

Marinette shouldn’t have known his full name. She shouldn’t have known the sound of his laugh or the way his lips felt upon hers. She shouldn’t have known what his favourite food was or how much he loved puns. She really shouldn’t have known how it felt to make love to him; to be loved by him and to know how perfect he was for her.

 

She shouldn’t have known, but she did.

 

She knew and it wasn’t as simple as pulling the trigger.

 

It wasn’t simple at all.

 

“Ladybug?” Tikki asked again. “Are you still there? Have you taken the shot?”

 

Marinette stared and stared and stared. The light fluttering of snow fell around her and she couldn’t think of anything more perfect. It would be a white Christmas. Her Father had loved white Christmases.

 

“Ladybug,” Tikki called, sounding worried. “Do you copy?”

 

Did she copy?

 

Marinette wasn’t sure.

 

Watching Adrien make his way to the car, Marinette knew she needed to do something and quick. Fu wasn’t stupid, other agents would be in position for this moment. It was too important to miss.

 

Turning her gun to the city skyline, she could see three others in wait. All getting ready to do what Ladybug could obviously not. Steeling herself for what was to come, Marinette aimed her weapon at the first target.

 

It took less than a minute and three bullets to take out the danger.

 

The men below her jumped in shock. The security guard began to huddle Adrien quickly towards the car but Marinette took no chances and emptied a round in the expensive bodywork. It exploded as the bomb below it triggered.

 

Flipping her gun onto her back, Marinette used her Yo-Yo grapple to fly down the building and land in the street below. She ran at the men, ignoring the security guard as he pulled his own gun from its holder. They ducked in shock as Ladybug flipped up and over them to take out an agent heading towards them on the ground.

 

“Ladybug, what is going on?” Tikki cried in her ear. “We have reports of our own being taken down. Have they got you?”

 

“I’m so sorry Tikki,” Marinette uttered softly, kicking a masked colleague in the stomach and sending him skidding across the snow covered road. Pulling a small hand gun from her thigh belt, she ended his pursuit quickly with a bullet to the leg.

 

“Ladybug?”

 

Marinette switched off her earpiece and turned towards the guard. “I won’t kill them but they’re disarmed. Mr. Agreste isn’t safe here. He needs to come with me.”

 

“No way in hell,” the guard gruffly snorted. “I’m not handing him to you. I know exactly who you are Ladybug.”

 

“Doubtful,” Marinette sighed, instead rounding on Adrien. “We need to go.”

 

He stood staring at her with his mouth hanging open. The friend beside him took a nervous step forward. “He isn’t going anywhere Ms. Ladybug.”

 

“Nino, don’t involve yourself in all this,” Marinette sighed. “Get out of here and head to your girlfriend’s place. She can keep you safe.”

 

“Y-you know who I am?” Nino stammered, reeling in shock.

 

“Of course I do,” Marinette replied, moving around him and latching onto Adrien’s arm. “I’m a government spy. I’ve been trailing the Agrestes for a long time. I know everything I possibly could about them, which means I know everything I possibly could about you; the best friend.”

 

She kept the fact that she also knew him in her civilian life, that he was dating her best friend and co-worker, to herself. No point giving away her job and her secret identity in one night.

 

“What?” Nino asked, watching as Ladybug began to walk away with Adrien in tow. “How?”

 

“Magic,” Marinette joked in her best deadpan voice, hailing down a cab and pushing the blond in before getting inside herself. Slamming the door, she gave sharp instructions to the driver before turning to her target. “We need to get you somewhere that’s completely off the grid.”

 

Adrien nodded but seemed at a loss for words, which suited Marinette just fine. She knew the questions would come but for now they needed to disappear. With that in mind, Marinette changed their route three times before paying the driver and walking the rest of the way. They stuck to the shadows and eventually arrived at the most secure location she could think of. No one but her used the tiny room hidden down thirty-nine poorly lit ancient stone steps. It had once been part of the Paris Catacombs, before being used as a maintenance room for the tourist attraction up until the 1990’s. Now it was used as a safe house of sorts for Ladybug.

 

She pushed open the heavy wooden door and guided Adrien inside. For a moment they stood in absolute darkness, before Marinette let out a shaky exhale and flicked a stiff light switch. It bathed the simple room in a dull yellow colour.

 

“Okay,” Adrien sighed, slowly rounding on her. “Do you want to explain what just happened?”

 

Marinette gazed up at him, taking in his handsome features and kind eyes before clearing her throat. “I’ve just become a traitor to my country Mr. Agreste.”

 

“Why?” He asked, pale and shocked to his core.

 

Why indeed. It was a very good question.

 

~O~

A Raven: Un Corbeau

A Ladybug: Une Coccinelle

 

In case you were interested the DGSI: General Directorate for Internal Security or  _Direction générale de la sécurité intérieure_ was founded in 2008. It is actually tasked with counter-espionage, counter-terrorism and the surveillance of potential threats on French territory.


	2. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets Adrien for the first time...

  1. A Meeting



 

_Ten months earlier._

 

Marinette dashed across the impressive marble floor of the lobby; juggling a handful of papers, a folder full of design concepts, her handbag and four dress bags stuffed with half finished outfits.

 

“Hold the d – ” she called, skidding to a stop as said doors sealed shut and the floor numbers above began to light up mockingly above her.

 

“Fuck!” Marinette hissed, glancing down at her dainty wristwatch. Thirty minutes late and counting. Punching at the elevator buttons in desperation, Marinette bounced on her feet. “Come on, come on!”

 

“Running late?” A delightfully smooth male voice noted behind her.

 

“Stating the obvious?” Marinette snapped, not looking behind her and instead eyeing the glass staircase. Fourteen floors; could she do it before the elevator made its descent back down?

 

“Unless you’re some sort of marathon running goddess, I don’t think you’ll make it using the stairs.”

 

Marinette snorted, turning her glare back to the numbers above them. She gave the button another jab in frustration. “I can’t be late today.”

 

“Just give it a minute and you’ll be on your way,” the man replied calmly. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Marinette muttered, juggling the bags. “I’m pretty sure I’m about to be fired.”

 

The doors glided quietly open and Marinette barrelled in, moving straight to the number pad and pressing her floor. She was followed in by Mr. Smooth Voice but paid little attention as her phone started ringing madly. Cursing under her breath, Marinette fumbled for the device in the recesses of her handbag.

 

“Need a hand?”

 

Marinette shook her head, sending a lipstick and her hairbrush to the floor as she snagged the phone and pressed the answer button.

 

“Hello?”

 

An extremely pissed sounding woman barked out of the speaker. “Where the hell are you?”

 

“I’m here, I’m in the el –”

 

“I made it clear that you were needed at eight am Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“I know, my Mama needed –”

 

“You were given this promotion under the presumption you would work on your tardiness.”

 

“I know, I am trying –”

 

“You have yet to make a meeting at the correct time and you’re never where you’re supposed to be.”

 

“Things have been a little tricky since my Papa –”

 

“We gave you time to gather yourself when your Father died. If it is still affecting your work then perhaps –”

 

“No! It’s not. I’m fine and I’m putting the hours in, it’s just my Mama needs more support with –”

 

The woman on the other end of the phone sighed. “You have ten minutes to get yourself here Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

 

The line died, leaving Marinette to let out a shaky sigh.  She fumbled to put the phone back in her purse and glanced over at the man stood beside her for the first time. He held out her lipstick and hairbrush, having collected it whilst she’d been talking. Any words Marinette had died on her lips as she took him in.

 

He was utterly gorgeous.

 

Tall and muscular like some sort of Greek god, with carefully styled blond locks and a symmetrically pleasing face, all wrapped up in a tailored navy suit. Marinette doubted she had ever met another human being so beautiful. Striking green eyes took her in and a small smile graced utterly kissable lips.

 

“You dropped these,” he said; silky tones washing over Marinette and making her blush from head to toe.

 

“T-thanks,” she replied, taking them and stuffing the items away without taking her eyes from the deity before her.

 

“You’re the new head designer?” He asked, giving her overflowing bags and folder an appraising glance.

 

Marinette nodded, “I-I’ve been interning here since finishing university but this is the first major line I’ve b-been given.”

 

“And you’re late for the first phase meeting?”

 

“Thirty-three minutes late,” Marinette muttered, pulling herself to stand taller as the elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened. She didn’t have time to think as her folder was pulled gently from her hands and the blond delight gave a curt nod and marched ahead of her with purpose. She followed with her mouth slightly ajar, as he walked straight into the imposing meeting room and took a seat beside Gabriel Agreste himself.

 

“Good morning Père,” he smiled winningly. “Sorry for the lateness but I bumped into Ms. Dupain-Cheng and we got to talking about her ideas for the fall collection. Her ideas about jacket textures are enlightening.”

 

“Really now?” Mr. Agreste drawled, lifting an eyebrow as Marinette took a seat beside the _son_ of Agreste Fashion. “You’re both late because you’ve been discussing jacket textures?”

 

It was clear that the older Agreste wasn’t buying it, but his son powered on regardless and began opening Marinette’s folder and gesturing to her confidently. “Just look at some of these ideas Father.”

 

“You didn’t mention this on the phone,” Nathalie Sancoeur noted, from her spot beside Mr. Agreste. She was formidable as his assistant and an absolute dragon when it came to keeping order within the fashion house.

 

“She didn’t really get a chance with you cutting her off every few seconds,” the young Agreste smiled, before turning his attention back to Marinette and gesturing to the papers and bags she still held. “Show them your designs Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

 

Marinette gazed wide eyed between the three of them. How the hell did this just happen?

 

The divine beauty gave an encouraging nod, causing Marinette to smile weakly. She nervously took a breath before launching into the most nerve-wrecking hour of her life. Marinette talked and talked and talked, answering each question to the best of her ability and demonstrating where she wanted to take the men’s Autumn line with clarity. Her experiments with different materials were easy to sell as she had a number of prototypes on hand to share. By the end of the meeting Mr. Agreste sat back in his chair with a pleasing nod. Her lateness all but forgotten.

 

“The scope here is exciting,” he noted, surveying the evidence upon the large meeting table thoughtfully. “You have an excellent eye for detail and Adrien is correct when he says the use of textiles is enlightening.”

 

Marinette gave _Adrien_ a quick glance. Adrien Agreste, he was actual Adrien Agreste and he had just saved her arse by lying to his Father. Of course she had heard of him, but this was the first time in the five years she’d worked at the fashion house that she’d ever set eyes on him. And god, was he a sight to behold.

 

“I can assign an extra four members to your team to help with accessories, seeing as the collection has such a strong statement on lightweight layering,” Mr. Agreste said, bringing Marinette’s attention back to her boss as his assistant made notes on her tablet. “And seeing as Adrien was _so enthused_ by your discussion this morning, he’ll be your lead model for the campaign.”

 

“I’m not here to model for you Père,” Adrien replied, clearing his throat. “I want to stay in the business side of things.”

 

“You haven’t modelled anything for eight years Adrien, now would be the perfect time to re-launch your career for our company.”

 

“I haven’t done it because I hate it,” Adrien sighed, pulling at the pale blue tie around his throat. “I am of more use elsewhere.”

 

Mr. Agreste gave his son a thoughtful nod. “I am happy to compromise.”

 

Adrien stopped playing with his tie and cocked his head. Marinette felt the instant urge to get up and hug him. He was so clearly uncomfortable with the idea of modelling.

 

“You model for Marinette’s key pieces only for our advertising campaigns and help co-ordinate the entire design process with her. This will give you more experience with the design teams and allow us promotion of your return to the company.”

 

“Marinette,” Adrien hummed, giving her a quick once over which made her cheeks light up. “I can do that.”

 

Mr. Agreste smiled like a cat who had caught a canary. “I am pleased. Perhaps this will be the start of many great things.”

 

Adrien nodded, “You’ll email me a list of all your expectations?”

 

“Of course,” Mr. Agreste replied before turning his attention to Marinette. “You have worked hard on this. In future I would advise you to keep to our requested meeting times, regardless of the distraction.”

 

Marinette flushed and mumbled another apology.

 

“We’ll meet again in four weeks. Nathalie will be in touch.”

 

Hearing the dismissal loud and clear, Marinette stood up and quickly gathered her work. She gave her thanks and said her soft goodbyes, before hightailing it out of the room as quickly as her strong legs would carry her. Pressing somewhat more lightly on the elevator button, Marinette only had to wait a few seconds for the doors to ping open. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the irony.

 

Making her way in and letting out a long sigh, Marinette sunk to the floor and lifted a hand blindly to press the number for her little office.

 

“Hold up,” Adrien called, running to catch up and putting a hand out to stop the door just in time. He paused as he entered, regarding her on the floor with a raised eyebrow. “That bad?”

 

“Erm,” Marinette replied, feeling her embarrassment from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. “Just overwhelming.”

 

Adrien nodded kindly, “Not fired though.”

 

“Not fired,” Marinette agreed, “thanks to you.”

 

He shrugged, smiling down at her softly. “I know what Père can be like.”

 

“How did you know about the different jacket textures?” She asked, carefully pulling herself back up and standing like a normal human being.

 

“I could see the proposal you’d written,” Adrien said with a gesture to the papers she was still holding precariously. “I read it whilst we were waiting downstairs.”

 

The door re-opened and Marinette took a step out. “Thank you Mr. Agreste.”

 

“Adrien,” he laughed, green eyes twinkling. “Please call me Adrien. We’ll be seeing a lot of each other over the next few months. I couldn’t bear the formality that my Father seems to enjoy.”

 

“Thank you Adrien,” she smiled, watching him disappear as the doors sealed shut. She stood in the hallway for a few minutes, replaying everything in a cloud of confusion and happiness.

 

Her meeting had not ended in disaster. She still had a job. She’d met the most handsome creature on the planet and he wasn’t an arsehole. Somehow Marinette would be working closely with him. He was the son of Gabriel Agreste.

 

Seriously, what had just happened?

 

Dazed, Marinette wandered back to the small office and workspace she’d been assigned a few months ago. It was nowhere near as large or lavish as the other head designers, but she had yet to earn her name in the fashion world. The space suited her and her little team just fine. If the casualwear line was a success Marinette would be upgraded and the number of people at her disposal would expand. She knew exactly how it worked, which was why Mr. Agreste’s offer of four more people was strange.

 

“Are we all fired?” Chloé Bourgeois drawled, not looking away from filing her nails.

 

“Not fired,” Marinette sighed, “get your shoes off the desk. You’re supposed to be my receptionist and PA. It looks bad if you’re lounging about doing nothing.”

 

“I’m doing nothing because you’ve given me nothing to do,” Chloé replied, keeping her high heels firmly planted above ground and showcasing large expanses of exposed skin.

 

“You sabotage everything I give you to do,” Marinette sighed, gently pushing Chloé’s feet off the polished mahogany and walking sedately to her office and falling hard onto her chair. She dropped everything onto her desk and closed her eyes.

 

“So on a scale of one to ten,” Chloé continued, having followed Marinette and leaning leisurely against one of Marinette’s many work tables. “One being we’ll all be eating out of the bin. How badly did you fuck up?”

 

“I didn’t fuck up,” Marinette muttered against the cool wood squishing her face.

 

“Of course you didn’t,” Sophie Jones (an English designer who had been on the Agreste payroll for years) laughed, entering the room and plonking herself down next to Chloé. “You’ve nailed it. You always do.”

 

Chloé snorted but didn’t argue. The pair were like clothing chalk and cheese. Chloé had grown up in luxury and followed the latest trends like a sheep. Her current outfit of a skin tight hot pink body-con dress and black heels was _the look_ of this year. Her trademark blonde high ponytail finished everything off nicely. It was hot but totally unprofessional for the workplace. Not that Chloé ever cared about professionalism.

 

Sophie, on the other hand, never followed anything. She was the one setting the trends and no one ever really knew what she would design and make next. Gabriel Agreste rated her highly but other designers loathed working with the cheery Englishwoman. She wore wacky outfits and was unafraid to try anything new. Today saw her wearing a dress modelled on a traditional sari. It was beautifully woven and a rainbow of colours. Leather leggings clung to her legs and a plait ran down her back. Marinette had yet to meet a woman with lovelier brown hair. It usually fell to her waist in waves and always shone in an inviting manner.

 

“I was over half an hour late,” Marinette admitted, running her fingers along her face and sitting up.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Chloé laughed, “when are you going to learn to use an alarm.”

 

“I know, I know,” Marinette sighed, “but I didn’t get into too much trouble.”

 

She slowly told them what had happened and wasn’t surprised at their incredulous expressions when she got the part about the hot blond being the boss’s son.

 

“How can you not know what Adrien Agreste looks like?” Sophie laughed. “His face is all over the bloody building.”

 

“His teenage face,” Marinette argued, cheeks pink. “He’s a man now and he’s changed a lot.”

 

“Yes, but he’s still utterly gorgeous!” Chloé replied, “and you pass his face at least twenty times a day.”

 

“Alright,” Marinette huffed, “I obviously haven’t been paying enough attention.”

 

“We all know that,” Sophie smirked, “You’re useless when it comes to noticing the hotties around you. That delivery guy the other day was seriously stunning and you didn’t bat an eyelid.”

 

“And the models who literally give you their bodies to bejewel and deck out in fine fabrics,” Chloé laughed. “You don’t even _see_ them.”

 

“I have like three jobs,” Marinette sighed, moving to tidy away her work from this morning. “I don’t have time to notice.”

 

“Sounds like you noticed Adrien though,” Chloé said, eyeing her shrewdly.

 

“Not in that way,” Marinette muttered, keeping her eyes fixed on filing away her designs.

 

“Good,” Chloé grinned. “I’ve had dibs on him for years so make sure you keep your hands off.”

 

Sophie folded her arms looking unimpressed. “Dibs?”

 

“We are childhood friends,” Chloé replied smugly. “My Mother and his were good friends and so we had playdates for years. Of course, that all stopped when my Mother decided to take an overdose after a weekend piss up. I still saw him at society dinners and such. His own Mother died a few years later but she always made sure to invite me to things when she was alive.”

 

Marinette paused in her filing as Sophie put a hand on Chloé’s shoulder. “That’s so sad.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Chloé sighed dramatically, shaking the comforting hand away. “It’s all very depressing.”

 

“You can’t call dibs because of it though,” Sophie said, folding her arms again. “Unless Adrien has specifically made a claim for you.”

 

“Hello,” Chloé sassed, standing up and gesturing to herself. “Childhood sweetheart.”

 

“No,” Sophie laughed, shaking her head, “just rich kid friends.”

 

Chloé huffed and the two bickered back and forth as Marinette contemplated what Chloé had said. She had known about it all, but now she’d actually met Adrien she felt so sad for him. Being without his Mother must have been awful growing up. Add that to a scary Father and a sheltered, home-schooled upbringing. It was no wonder that Adrien Agreste ran off to explore the world as soon as he turned eighteen.

 

“Adrikins is mine,” Chloé stomped as Sophie continued to tease her.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t call him that!”

 

“It’s a perfectly cute pet name for childhood sweethearts,” Chloé sniffed, lifting her nose high in the air.

 

Marinette smiled fondly at the girl. She’d known Chloé for years. They went to school together and hated each other. It was only when Chloé’s Father lost all his money in a string of gambling problems and Chloé was forced to actually work that the blonde became easier to deal with. She’d somehow landed a job at the fashion house (which was probably down to the connections with the family) and always seemed to be put wherever Marinette was. They had slowly and begrudgingly built a relationship with each other. They still had their moments, and Marinette would love a receptionist and PA that actually did work, but they got on just fine now.

 

“He’s all yours Chloé,” she laughed. “He’ll be spending some time with us so make sure you actually do some work whilst he’s here.”

 

Chloé waved her comment off. “I do plenty of work.”

 

“Have you sent those accounts off to payroll?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Have you set the new intern up with his own area on the laptops?

 

“Nope.”

 

“Have you scanned the proposed denim designs to the girls upstairs?”

 

“No.”

 

“What have you done?” Sophie giggled as Marinette rolled her eyes.

 

“I caught a Horsea in the lobby and stopped that stupid Maggie from human resources sniffing around our floor,” Chloé smiled triumphantly. “Some idiot has spent way too much on printer ink and she thinks it’s us!”

 

“Is it us?” Marinette said in a dead tone voice.

 

“They will never prove it so don’t worry,” Chloé grinned wickedly before spinning around and heading back to her welcome desk.

 

“She is terrible,” Sophie sighed, watching the girl stroll confidently to her large leather chair.

 

“She has her uses,” Marinette noted, handing the brunette a list of jobs. “Could you get Lucy and James to finish the drafts for those Café trousers we agreed upon?”

 

“Of course Lovely,” Sophia smiled, giving Marinette the once over. “You know I’ve never seen you blush about anyone before.”

 

“I was just embarrassed by the situation,” Marinette replied with a shrug. “I should have recognised him and I didn’t.”

 

“If you’re sure,” the designer laughed, skipping away happily.

 

Marinette shook her head and ploughed into her own list of jobs for the day. She was not going to dwell on the skip of her heart and the instant attraction she’d felt looking up at Adrien. It was just the initial shock of the entire meeting, nothing more. Besides, she really didn’t have time to develop a crush on a colleague.

 

With that in mind, Marinette allowed herself to be swallowed up in Fall design for the next nine hours.

 

It wasn’t until she’d collected her folder and bag, said goodnight to the few people left milling around and marched across the impressive entrance lobby to Agreste Fashions that Marinette allowed any thoughts of Adrien to enter her mind. Glancing at an old advert of a very young Adrien, Marinette couldn’t help but picture the full grown adult version. He’d been so different to what she’d expected Gabriel Agreste’s son to be like.

 

Shaking her head to rid herself of the beautiful man, Marinette exited the building only to stop on the top steps and look out across Paris. The Mother of all thunderstorms had broken out. Rain pelted the grey pavements and people squealed, running to find protection from the onslaught of cold raindrops. Marinette cursed under her breath and tried to pull the sleeves of her white jacket down. Today was a bad day for a light sundress and three quarter length sleeved jacket. Her pretty pink dolly shoes were already soaked and she hadn’t even stepped out from the entrance awning.

 

“You’re still here?” A heavenly voice noted from behind her. Adrien Agreste stopped beside her and let out a low whistle. “That’s a lot of rain.”

 

Marinette glanced up at him, instantly feeling hot under the collar. He was a glorious specimen of a man and god he smelt _good_.

 

“W-we’re going to get wet,” she stuttered out, feeling like a fifteen year old again.

 

Adrien flashed her a charming smile and produced a large black umbrella. He clicked it open and offered it to her without a second thought.

 

Marinette hesitated, slowly lifting her hand as he nodded encouragingly. Her fingers grazed his as she took the handle from him. They stood, regarding each other in silence. Warmth travelled from her hand and seemed to shoot straight to her heart.

 

The moment was ruined by the umbrella closing around her suddenly. Adrien burst into joyous laughter and Marinette knew she was a lost cause. She peeped out, dying of mortification, but unable to stop the little chuckle from escaping.

 

“See you soon Marinette,” he whispered, with emerald eyes sprinkling happily. He effortlessly glided down the stone steps, getting himself soaked in an instant. With a small wave, he headed off down the street and Marinette knew she was fucked.

 

~O~

 

Sabine watched as her daughter floated into the bakery, giving the black umbrella she was holding a good shake and letting it down.

 

“Someone’s happy,” she laughed, watching as her daughter drifted over to the counter and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

 

“I had a great day,” Marinette admitted, resting her head on her Mother’s shoulder. “The meeting went so well.”

 

“Agreste was pleased?” Sabine asked, pausing in her evening clean up.

 

“Very,” Marinette smiled, “he’s given me more staff and assigned his son to oversee and model the collection.”

 

“Marinette this is excellent!” Sabine grinned, pulling her into a tight hug. “Have you told the agency?”

 

“N-no,” she admitted, “I didn’t think it was necessary.”

 

“Ma Chérie,” Sabine sighed, placing warm hands on Marinette’s cheeks. “I know you love working in fashion but the whole point of you being there is to feed the agency information on Agreste. You know he’s crucial to the capture of the AKUMA terrorist group.”

 

“I know Mama,” Marinette mumbled, “I’ll tell them tonight.”

 

“We are so close to infiltrating AKUMA. Any information is good information, regardless of how small a detail it is. Agreste’s son working with you may be significant to our plans.”

 

“I’m scheduled to surveillance this evening with Alya. Before I go, I’ll pop into Master Fu’s office and debrief him.”

 

Sabine nodded, “I think that is a wise decision. Are you eating here before you leave?”

 

“I would love some dinner,” Marinette grinned, giving her Mother another kiss.

 

“Let’s shut up shop and head up.”

 

Once the bakery had been completely closed and locked for the evening, the two women passed through the bakery and made their way up the stairs. They entered the family kitchen and Sabine watched sadly as Marinette swallowed, delicately running her hand across Tom’s coat. It hung peacefully on the back of the chair; exactly where he’d left it on the day he had died. Neither Marinette or Sabine had been able to move it in the months since the car crash. Sabine doubted they ever would.

 

“It will never stop hurting,” she whispered, watching her darling girl battle the tears which always surfaced when she touched the coat. “We can only hope for a time when we are at peace with the missing piece of our hearts.”

 

Marinette gave a small nod and lightly placed her work things on the counter, ignoring how her folder was overflowing with pictures and ideas. “I miss him so much.”

 

“And you always will Ma Chérie,” Sabine murmured, moving to rub a soothing hand down her back. She glanced down at a few of the designs spilling out across the worktop. Gently lifting one from the pile, Sabine couldn’t help but smile at the sheer talent her daughter possessed. “These are wonderful.”

 

Marinette hummed bashfully. “Mr. Agreste and Adrien thought so.”

 

“Adrien?” Sabine frowned, looking over and noting the light blush covering Marinette’s cheeks.

 

“Adrien Agreste, the son. He’s going to help manage the collection and then model my key pieces for all the promotional things. It’s really exciting because Adrien hasn’t modelled since he was eighteen but he’s actually going to wear my designs!”

 

“How old is he now?” Sabine asked, watching her babble away happily.

 

“Erm,” Marinette paused, biting down on her lip thoughtfully. “Around my age I think.”

 

“He’s had a long break from modelling then, is he still up to it?”

 

“God yes,” Marinette breathed, closing her eyes for a second before shaking her head and smiling. “He’s going to to make the line a huge success.”

 

“I think your creations are going to be the success story Mon Coeur,” Sabine said, with a pat on the cheek.

 

Marinette giggled and moved towards the fridge, pulling out ingredients for their dinner. “Mama, Adrien and I will both be the reason for its success. I can feel it. Our partnership will be a good one.”

 

“Hmm,” Sabine replied softly, watching as the smile stayed rooted and the blush shone brightly. A disconcerting feeling settled in her stomach, like a set of angry moths fluttering around and trying desperately to escape. Partnership or not, Marinette had a job to do. Falling for Gabriel Agreste’s son was not part of the plan.

 

“Try not to get too attached to him Mon Amour.”

 

Marinette paused as she took a chopping board from the cupboard. “Why would I get attached?”

 

“These things sometimes happen when you work closely with someone,” Sabine replied gently. “Look at you and Chloé now. Your close working relationship has given you a friendship which none of us would have guessed at. Working with Agreste’s son may result in a friendship if you’re not careful.”

 

“I’m always careful,” Marinette sighed, beginning to chop vegetables.

 

“Yes you are,” Sabine agreed, “and I’m sure you will continue to be. I’m just forewarning you that your promotion has landed you closer to the Agrestes than anyone else currently is. You’ll be supplying large amounts of information to the department.”

 

“Which was the whole purpose of me being there,” Marinette replied, pulling out a large pot and dumping her first round of chopping into it. “I was sent to university to study fashion. I was placed as an intern so that we could watch and gather intelligence. It’s just lucky that I happened to be good at it and now I’m in the perfect position to take out AKUMA and anything else Mr. Agreste is doing.”

 

“Which is why Adrien Agreste must be kept at arms length,” Sabine said softly. “You will be spying on him too. You know Master Fu will want to know everything about this elusive young man. We know very little. He’s been hidden away for a long time. It can’t be a coincidence that he has returned just as AKUMA have begun hitting us harder than ever.”

 

“I will do what is required of me Mama,” Marinette sighed again. “This is an excellent opportunity for us and I’m not going to do anything stupid.”

 

“I know that,” Sabine assured her, taking over the prep work for dinner. “I’m just cautioning you as any mother would. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

 

Marinette sent her a cheeky smile. “I’m Ladybug. Ladybug doesn’t get herself hurt!”

 

Sabine laughed, “Alright Bighead, go and have a shower. You’ve got a long evening ahead of you.”

 

Taking the stairs two at a time, Marinette disappeared up into her loft bedroom. Sabine watched her go with a mixture of pity and pride. It wasn’t the first time that she regretted ever involving her daughter in her life as an agent. Marinette had excelled, just as Sabine knew she would. But the constant worry of something terrible happening to her only child pressed increasingly down upon Sabine. This was not a job for the faint hearted. She herself had left when her life could no longer allow her to work in the field. Marinette’s own life was taking a turn that way too, she just didn’t realize it yet.

 

Her dedicated daughter worked three jobs between the bakery, the department and the fashion house. She wore herself thin and hadn’t had a day off in months. The death of Tom had also taken its toll. Sabine knew Marinette couldn’t continue like this. Something had to give, she just wasn’t sure what.

 

Perhaps it was time she dusted off her suit and prepared for the fallout. It had certainly been a while since she’d used her particular skill set, and with the clouds forming maybe Un Corbeau was needed.

 

~O~

 

Un Corbeau = A Raven

Mon Coeur = My Sweetheart

Mon Amour = My Love

Ma Chérie = My Dear

Père = Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!  
> I always feel that a prologue is a little like a cheat chapter so here is another update.  
> This is my second story for Miraculous Ladybug and another AU so things will obviously be a little different. The first major difference being no Miraculous. That doesn't mean we won't see Tikki and Plagg however. Both have an important part to play in the story.  
> I've mapped out the first fifteen chapters so updates should be fairly regular. I hope you enjoy my take on the Spy AU.


	3. A Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Gabriel lunch, whilst Marinette and Alya spy...

3\. A Cat

Adrien knew returning to Paris would be hard. He knew being in close proximity with his Father would be a strain for them both. What he didn’t comprehend was how often Père would actually want to _see_ him. Growing up Adrien had been kept locked away in his room and only wheeled out for special occasions and modelling gigs. It was rare to have a sit down meal with his Father, let alone spend actual quality time together.

 

So it had been quite jarring when he had first touched down on French soil to have so many lunch and dinner dates booked into his schedule. Not that Adrien was complaining. He could never feel anything but happiness for his Father’s sudden interest. It couldn’t make up for his lonely childhood and desperate desire for parental love, but it was a start.

 

He’d been back five weeks and this was their twelfth meeting together. That was more encounters than his entire fifteenth year of life.

 

“So I think you should attend the Halloween gala as my representative. It will fall just after Fashion week and hopefully the media will still be buzzing from our shows,” Gabriel continued, pulling Adrien away from his thoughts and back to their lunch at Le Meurice. The restaurant was exquisitely furnished and the food was heavenly. It also happened to be his Father’s favourite place to eat. They had their own booth on constant reserve and the staff treated Gabriel like a king.

 

“A little early to be thinking about Halloween?” Adrien replied, chewing carefully on his salad. Going back to modelling certainly had its cons.

 

“We should always look ahead,” Gabriel reasoned, “and I want you to be prepared over the next six months. You’re going to be busy.”

 

“I’m happy to go to the gala,” he said truthfully, eyeing his Father with a slight frown. “I told you I would help and if that means dressing up and talking to a group of socialites then so be it.”

 

Gabriel looked satisfied, “You have already done much for our cause. It pleases me that you’re back in Paris and able to add to our arsenal. You know the fashion house is vital to our image. It is a powerful cover for our work with AKUMA. Your Mother would be proud.”

 

And there it was.

 

The reason Adrien was back doing a job he absolutely hated.

 

His Mother. His Mother who had died horrifically when he was thirteen. His Mother who had been murdered by the very people she had worked for. AKUMA had been created to find and destroy every single person involved in her death. They could never get her back but they sure as hell could get justice for what had happened.

 

“You’ve yet to spread your claws along the Parisian skyline,” Gabriel noted, taking a sip of his expensive wine. “When should we expect Chat Noir to enter the fray?

 

“Within the next week,” Adrien smiled, “Plagg is all set up and ready to go. He flew in on Thursday and has begun surveillance for me.”

 

“Interesting idea to employ him in the way you have.”

 

“The idea came from the agent I took down in Egypt a few years ago,” Adrien admitted. “They all have a desk partner who guides them and controls things in the background. I met Plagg in New York and knew he’d be perfect for the role.”

 

Gabriel nodded, “If we’re going to destroy them, we need more people on the ground like you and Plagg. It has become clear that working in the shadows isn’t as effective as it once was. Their agents are stronger and their hold is far reaching.”

 

“You’ve got that Italian woman helping you now though,” he said with his own nod. “I’ve seen the footage of her in action. She’s fierce.”

 

“Volpina is certainly an asset,” Gabriel agreed, eating his steak with organized zeal. “As is Kubdel’s daughter.”

 

“I’ve yet to see her.”

 

“Her name is Guépard, and she’s extremely fast.”

 

“I look forward to meeting her,” Adrien remarked, finishing his meagre lunch and wishing for more.

 

“I want you to focus solely of Ladybug, leave everything else for now.”

 

“You don’t want me to attack?”

 

“Not yet,” Gabriel responded with a quick glance around him. “There will be plenty of time for the others. Ladybug is our priority. We know nothing about her. She’s their best agent and the most elusive. No one seems to be able to get close to her. Nobody has any idea how to stop her. Chat Noir has made a name for himself around the world by being just as mysterious and just as powerful. You are the perfect person to track her down.”

 

“I’ll find her,” Adrien stated confidently. “Give me some time and I’ll find the little bug.”

 

“Have as long as you need,” Gabriel smiled, “as long as the outcome leads to her demise. Master Fu would be extremely vulnerable if his best agent was destroyed.”

 

“If working at the fashion house becomes a problem, you’ll offload things for me?”

 

“Of course,” Gabriel assured him. “The modelling and Autumn line are covers to your true reason for being here. Although, it is good to see you back in the family business. I’ve been impressed with your enthusiasm so far.”

 

“Well, it’s always best to put on the correct face,” he sighed, swirling his own wine but failing to take a sip. “You taught me that.”

 

“It’s an excellent lesson to learn.”

 

Adrien hummed but said no more.

 

“You know,” Gabriel drawled after a few moments of silence. “I am curious whether your interest in Ms. Dupain-Cheng is also part of the role of dutiful son.”

 

“Interest?” Adrien laughed, shifting slightly in his chair. “I’ve met her twice. I hardly call that interest.”

 

“And yet on the very first meeting you chose to lie for the girl.”

 

“Not a complete lie,” he shrugged. “I was looking at her designs.”

 

“Nathalie has noted that your visit with her team was a success,” Gabriel continued, gazing at his son with a slight smirk. “The Bourgeois girl wouldn’t leave you alone but it was Ms. Dupain-Cheng who held your undivided attention.”

 

“Did Nathalie mention I spoke to every single person in that studio?” Adrien scowled, remembering for the first time since his arrival why Nathalie was such a pain. She told his Father everything.

 

“Indeed, but it was observed that you were rather taken by the raven haired designer.”

 

“I wasn’t taken by anything,” he replied shortly. “I think she’s a talented designer and a hard worker. It also makes a change that you’ve hired someone normal. Usually you rely on the crazies and temperamental members of society to design your masterpieces. Marinette is just a regular girl with an extraordinary ability to create beautiful things.”

 

Gabriel chortled, “I’m not sure if she’s entirely normal. I’ve never known another person to be so clumsy and haphazard. The girl is late for everything and has the strange capacity to knock over or walk into objects which seem to have appeared out of thin air. She also has a terrible habit of never being where she should be.”

 

“Sounds like you don’t actually like her,” Adrien muttered, rolling his napkin between long fingers.

 

“I like her,” Gabriel smiled. “I think she’s the best designer I have.”

 

“But?”

 

“But nothing,” Gabriel shrugged. “The campaign is going to be a success and you’re going to be a part of that.”

 

Adrien blushed at his Father’s praise. “Thank you.”

 

Gabriel shrugged again. A devilish smirk resting on his lips. “Although I must say it’s a bit of a relief to know you’re not completely ignorant to the opposite sex.”

 

“Sorry?” Adrien asked, sitting up straighter and flushing.

 

“I have nothing against your affinity to a single lifestyle. You’ve stayed away from either sex and chosen a life of celibacy. I can understand that and when you were a little younger it was a blessing. I’ve never pushed the issue and I never will. It would be beneficial if my only son produced an heir or two one day, but until now I didn’t think it would be an option.”

 

“Jesus Père,” Adrien choked. “I spend two mornings with a woman and you’re marrying me off and imagining the children.”

 

Gabriel shook his head, “I’m not a fool. I wasn’t saying you’ve fallen head over heels for Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I’m merely stating that you are clearly attracted to her in some way. It bodes well for the future. You’re possibly not as asexual as I once believed.”

 

“I’ve never been asexual,” Adrien admitted, wondering how the hell this conversation had occurred. “And you’re wrong in your assumption that I’m attracted to Marinette. You know I had no friends growing up. She’s a similar age to me and I was intrigued when I caught her punching down the door to get into the elevator. There is nothing sexual about it.”

 

“If you say so,” Gabriel smiled, looking completely unconvinced. “Just make sure she gets the Autumn line out before you distract her in any way.”

 

Adrien groaned, rubbing his face. “I’m not going to distract her. You have my word.”

 

“You might regret giving that to me,” Gabriel remarked casually, calling for the bill and looking every inch the king in his castle.

 

 

~O~

 

Alya was going to kill her best friend.

 

Maybe not kill, but seriously maim.

 

Their patrol was supposed to start at nine. It was already half past ten and the little designer was nowhere in sight.

 

Alya sighed and switched her earpiece on. “Cora, have you heard anything from Ladybug?”

 

“Not a thing Tigress. Would you like me to see if I can pinpoint her current location?”

 

“Don’t bother,” Alya muttered, pulling at her tiger striped vest. “I’m pretty sure she’s still working.”

 

Letting out a string of curse words under her breath, Alya paced back and forth on the roof she currently resided on. It was a rookie mistake to stay in the same place for as long as she had. It didn’t help that she had the distinct impression that someone was watching her. Squinting across the rooftops Alya felt more than she saw something shifting.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Pulling her tracking lens across one eye, Alya swept the area for heat source. Sure enough, a yellow glow emitted from a couple of rooftops along. Whoever they were, they were crouching low and observing her with interest.

 

“Okay, you wanna do this then we do this.”

 

Alya unclipped a handgun from her thigh and inched forward. She carefully moved around a large chimney stack, keeping her eyes glued to the glowing figure before her. Stalking carefully, Alya took in the casual shifting of the sneaky bastard. They looked to be built like a man. Even hunkered down, they appeared to be tall and muscular.

 

“Tigress, I’m so sorry!”

 

Alya whirled around to find Ladybug touching down hard.

 

“I was stuck in a meeting until seven and then I had to finish my order for fabr –”

 

“Shh a minute,” Alya hissed, whipping herself back to the snooping lurker and gasping in shock when nothing registered in her lens. No heat, no body, no lurker. “Oh fuck, where’d he go?”

 

“Where did who go?” Ladybug asked, taking note of Alya’s position and pulling out her own weapon. “What’s going on?”

 

“Someone was keeping tabs on me,” she sighed, watching the skyline like a hawk. “They must have spooked when you arrived.”

 

“That’s not good,” Ladybug muttered, looking out with concern. “Wanna sweep the area?”

 

Alya nodded and they quickly set to work investigating the rooftops around them, the streets far below and the buildings they came across. After thirty minutes, neither woman had found anything or anyone untoward.

 

“I swear I saw a tail back there though,” Alya stated as they made their way to their actual destination for the evening. “I know that’s not bad or anything. It’s just weird.”

 

“Probably just a really big cat,” Ladybug shrugged, using her yo-yo grapple to take the pair up to a disused roof garden. It sat directly across from an apartment building which was rumored to house one Lila Rossi; or Volpina as she preferred to be called when wielding her knives.

 

They settled down as discreetly as possible and began pulling out their camera equipment. The department wanted as much intelligence as possible on the vicious fox. Staking out her alleged new home in Paris was vital to working out more about the Italian beauty.

 

“I still don’t get how she fits with AKUMA,” Alya admitted, once they had set up and begun the dull task of watching and waiting.

 

“Hired help,” Ladybug muttered, taking a few snaps of each apartment and cataloguing who lived there. “They’re expanding from their usual goons.”

 

“She is impressive,” Alya agreed, mentally flipping through her current notes on the woman. “Natural born liar with a taste for blood. She’s a specialist in melee weapons and excels in killing foreign diplomats. No family and no friends.”

 

“Perfect for Agreste.”

 

“I’ll say. How much do you think he’s paying her?”

 

“Enough to make her pack up and move to France,” Ladybug replied, zooming in. “No one is home. I hate it when we’re forced to sit around and wait.”

 

“Sorry to break it to you,” she chuckled, readjusting the striped mask covering half her face. “But sitting around and waiting is a huge part of the job. If you hadn’t realized that by now, I think there’s no hope for you.”

 

“I know,” Ladybug sighed, shifting onto her stomach and keep the camera in position. “I just prefer the action side of things.”

 

“I kinda like the meddling and the collecting of puzzle pieces,” Alya admitted, following her friend onto her belly. “I like piecing it all together and solving shit.”

 

Ladybug smiled, “well, it’s what you’re good at.”

 

It was true. Alya knew she’d been snapped up by the agency because of her drive to find out secrets. It had started with her desire to uncover the mysterious Ladybug a few years ago. The DGSI had quickly spotted potential and had offered her a role in their top secret AKUMA prevention department. She’d been given the false job title of PR assistant for the council and a two year training programme, before being partnered with a desk agent named Cora. She’d been at the department for four years now, and loved every minute of it. Although it did come as a serious surprise to learn that Ladybug was actually her best friend. Alya still couldn’t believe she had missed the signs with that particular puzzle.

 

“I’m sorry about the lateness by the way,” Ladybug continued, glancing back at her equipment. “I really did try to leave the office. I just got caught up in everything.”

 

“It’s fine Ladybug,” she shrugged. “I only wanted to kill you for a little while.”

 

Ladybug giggled. “You have permission to destroy me in our fitness class on Sunday.”

 

“Duly noted,” Alya grinned, knowing full well Marinette would never let her win anything. She was ridiculously competitive and refused to back down, especially when it came to something like group exercise. “So things are pretty busy at the office then?”

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Ladybug sighed. “I love it, but with everything else going on I’m feeling a little drained.”

 

“Take power naps where you can,” Alya suggested. Her wonderful friend had a habit of neglecting her sleep when she was on a tight schedule. It drove everyone around her mad and left Alya in a state of constant worry.

 

“I actually fell asleep for an hour today,” Ladybug admitted sheepishly. “My intern found me drooling over my desk.”

 

“Nice,” she hummed appreciatively. “At least it wasn’t hotness himself that found you.”

 

“I always know when he’s coming for a check up,” Ladybug replied, running a hand through her fringe. “I’d never be able to sleep knowing he was gracing us with a visit.” 

 

“Have you seen him since the second meeting?” Alya asked, clicking a few snaps of a pedestrian strolling along the sidewalk opposite them.

 

“No, just the two so far. But he’s coming in tomorrow to finalize our work. I still can’t believe what a bumbling idiot I became when he met the team. I’m dreading what my stupid body will do next.”

 

“I’m sure it isn’t that bad,” she soothed. “You won’t be like that once his celebrity shine has diminished.”

 

“I knocked over my coffee and ruined all of the paperwork I was supposed to give him,” Ladybug sighed. “I had to pretend I hadn’t finished with it. I tripped over my laptop cable. I stuttered and blushed myself into a mess.”

 

“I bet he didn’t even notice,” Alya laughed fondly. “You said yourself, he was preoccupied with introducing himself to everyone.”

 

“Maybe,” Ladybug agreed, “but I’m still dreading seeing him again.”

 

“Girl, you’ll be fine. Don’t let it worry you so much. The less of a deal you make him, the easier it’ll be to work with him.”

 

“I haven’t made him into a big deal,” Ladybug muttered. “He just makes me a little nervous.”

 

“Which will subside eventually,” Alya promised, ruffling Marinette’s hair fondly. “What has Fu said about it all?”

 

“Not much, just keep watch and report everything.”

 

“Typical Fu then,” she sighed. “Be vague and give absolutely nothing away.”

 

“Oh, there’s our fox!” Ladybug smirked suddenly, sitting up a little straighter and beginning to snap. “Looks like she’s got company.”

 

“Girl got thirst,” Alya whistled, as they watched the young woman enter her home with an equally attractive young man. They wasted no time stripping off their clothes and attacking each other like horny teenagers.

 

They spent the next two hours logging Volpina’s sexual conquest but nothing more. Once the lights went out and the city around them slowed to a quiet lull, the two women decided to call it a night. They would learn no more this evening.

 

“Well, at least we have proof she goes to that address,” Alya yawned once they had packed away and begun to slip away. “The night wasn’t a total bust.”

 

“That’s –”

 

 Alya watched Ladybug freeze, gazing into the distance as her fingers itched to draw a gun.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I- I swear I just saw something,” Ladybug breathed, straightening back up and shaking her head. “But I think it was just a large cat. It had cat ears anyway.”

 

“Do you think it was the same thing I saw with the tail?” Alya asked, looking about her but feeling no presence except for Marinette.

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Do you think we should be worried?” She frowned, following Ladybug as she began to move again.

 

“Not if it’s just a larger than average tomcat,” Ladybug mused. “I’m going to keep my eye out over the next couple of days though. It’s probably nothing but we should never shrug anything off in this job.”

 

“Agreed,” Alya sighed. She added large cat to her list of strange things. “Wanna crash at mine tonight?”

 

“I can’t,” Ladybug smiled apologetically. “I promised Mama I’d help with a delivery before I go to work tomorrow. I need to be up by five.”

 

Alya checked her watch and whistled, “you’ve only got four hours until wake up.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Ladybug shrugged, handing over her camera gear. “Fancy dropping that back to the department for me?”

 

“Anything to give you a few more minutes in bed.”

 

Ladybug gave her a big hug before running off into the shadows. Alya watched her go with a small smile.

 

Her girl was seriously impressive.

 

~O~

 

 

Le Meurice = Very expensive restaurant in Paris

Guépard = Cheetah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise many spoilers have been released for season two but I've chosen to ignore them for this AU. Hence Alya as Tigress instead of another animal ;)


	4. A Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette spends time with Adrien. Chat Noir and Ladybug meet.

4\. A Warmth

 

It took a while to realize that someone was calling her name. Ever so softly, in the far reaches of her mind, a velvety smooth voice called out to her.

 

“Marinette?”

 

“Marinette?”

 

Her eyelids fluttered open leisurely.

 

“Hey sleepy girl.”

 

Marinette hummed, lifting her head from the desk and stretching lazily.

 

“Rough night?”

 

“S-something like that,” she yawned, rubbing her face and sitting up a little straighter in her chair. Papers covered her work space and fabric samples seemed to stick to every surface.

 

“May I suggest heading to bed a little earlier this evening?”

 

“I’ll get right on it,” Marinette muttered, looking around the room for the first time. Her eyes stopped on the man kneeling beside her. Gorgeous, tanned and smiling kindly.

 

Oh fuck.

 

“Would you like me to get you a coffee to help perk you up a bit?” Adrien grinned in that perfect model way.

 

“N-no thank you,” Marinette flushed, rushing to desperately tidy her desk. “I-I’m so sorry. I know I shouldn’t be sleeping on the job, it’s j-just –”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Adrien laughed, waving her off and moving to grab a chair. “We’ve all been there. Besides, you looked pretty adorable.”

 

“T-thanks,” she blushed, clearing her throat. “I think.”

 

“Are you okay for us to do this now?” Adrien asked, as he pulled out the final designs for the collection. “I don’t mind coming back if you’d rather take a little break.”

 

“No, I’m g-good. Just let me grab my bits and we’ll head to our little m-meeting room. We can spread everything out to make the f-final decisions.”

 

Full sentences with hardly any stuttering. Marinette gave herself an imaginary pat on the back and got up to find her notepad. She couldn’t wait to tell Alya that she actually _could_ fall asleep at work when a meeting with Adrien was scheduled. Dying of embarrassment now looked like a very real possibility.

 

“No N-Nathalie today?”

 

Adrien rubbed his neck bashfully, “I’ve told Père we don’t need her presence for every single meeting. I’d rather us work together without her constant interruptions.”

 

“A-and Mr. Agreste was okay with that?” Marinette asked, feeling slightly shocked. The strict woman had always patrolled the fashion house like a hawk.

 

“He was completely okay with it. Need me to carry anything?” Adrien asked politely, standing as Marinette hauled four folders into her arms.

 

“I’ve got this,” she said with a small smile. “Let’s get on it.”

 

Adrien’s cheeks tinged a faint pink as Marinette tried to reel herself back in. “N-not on it l-like on it. Just on with the t-task. Y-you know what I m-mean.”

 

“Erm, yes I do.” He cleared his throat and signalled for her to lead the way.

 

Grimacing and spinning on her nude pumps, Marinette marched ahead with as much dignity as she could manage. They didn’t get very far before Chloé appeared out of nowhere.

 

“The hot delivery guy needs your signature,” she said with disinterest, lifting a hand to feel the lapel of Adrien’s suit jacket. “Gorgeous design Sweetness.”

 

“Anyone can sign for it,” Marinette frowned, watching the receptionist run a hand down Adrien’s front. “I’ve told you that a hundred times. He doesn’t need it to be me.”

 

“He doesn’t need but he wants,” Chloé tittered, flicking her gaze from Adrien. “You know he wants to get in those granny pants of yours. He’s being very persistent about it all.”

 

Marinette groaned, hitting her head on the folders in her arms. Why was this happening?

 

“Stop being such an idiot and go and sign for the fucking parcel,” Chloé continued with a roll of her eyes and a swift push. “It might end that two-year dry spell of yours.”

 

“I hate you,” Marinette muttered, turning cherry red and dumping everything she held onto the bratty blonde. “Go and put those in the meeting room.”

 

“Undo the top three buttons of that blouse!”

 

Marinette resolutely ignored the curious gaze of one Adrien Agreste and sped towards the reception desk. How was she supposed to spend the next few hours with him now? Her mortification would make it impossible to say anything coherent around him. She was going to _kill_ Chloé.

 

As swiftly as possible, Marinette signed for the stupid parcel and made as little small talk with the delivery guy. His disappointment was evident when she took the box and dumped it on the nearest desk, before giving a quick wave and sped off again. She entered the meeting room and sat down, closing her eyes with an exhausted sigh.

 

“Really?”

 

“Go away Chloé,” she snapped, flicking her eyes open and zeroing in on the girl currently perched on the desk. Her teeny tiny skirt hiked even higher up her legs as she fawned over Adrien.

 

“Did you even give Hotness a chance?”

 

“I will pay you to leave,” Marinette sighed, pulling the largest folder towards her and opening it up. “Seriously, take my card and go and get your nails done of something.”

 

“As tempting an offer as that is,” Chloé snorted, jumping off the expansive desk and giving Adrien’s cheek an affectionate rub. She edged around the table towards her. “I’ve got _work_ to do.”

 

“Levelling up on Candy Crush Saga?” Marinette retorted, slapping Chloé’s hands away as they reached for the buttons of her pale blue blouse.

 

“Obviously,” she grinned, giving up on her quest to undress and confidently strutting towards the door. “See you later prude. Bye Adrikins.”

 

“Bye Chlo,” Adrien replied softly. The door snapped shut and the room descended into complete silence.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Marinette whispered after a minute of utter awkwardness.

 

Adrien let out a small chuckle. “Don’t be. I know what Chloé is like. I’ve had years of her complete lack of social understanding. I’m probably just as bad to be honest.”

 

“Highly unlikely,” she sighed, keeping her eyes on the drawings before her.

 

“She’s very fond of you,” he noted thoughtfully. “In her own weird way, that was Chloé trying to be helpful.”

 

“I don’t need any help,” Marinette replied, looking at him for the first time since entering the room. He looked a little flushed but had kept that kind smile of his. “I’m perfectly fine as I am.”

 

“Of course,” he nodded, saying no more.

 

“So back to business,” Marinette said, with as much confidence as her body could give her. “By the end of today we need to decide which pieces we want to make up the entire Autumn collection. I’ve got every single design our team has had approved. We just need to identify the ones which will make the final cut.”   

 

“I’m actually quite excited to do this,” Adrien admitted, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the back of his chair. He was tailored in a fine charcoal three piece today. Utterly perfect when paired with his crisp, white shirt. “I’ve never been given this much responsibility before.”

 

Marinette smiled brightly, spreading out the designs carefully. “I’ve always wanted to do this too. I’ve been involved in previous collections but this is the first one I’ve actually had charge of. I want it to be perfect.”

 

“And it will be,” Adrien laughed, eyeing the menswear with interest. “Do you want to start with our favourites and then work from there?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically. “I’ve also asked the team to pick their own preferences so we have that to think about too.”

 

“That’s a nice touch.”

 

Marinette shrugged, lifting her own personal favourite from the pile. “They should work on something they are passionate about, otherwise where’s the fun in coming to work?”

 

Adrien positively beamed at her. The overall result caused Marinette to feel slightly lightheaded. Trying to clear herself of its effects, she pushed her chair back and stood up suddenly. Of course, in doing so she sent papers flying everywhere and her chair soaring to the floor with a loud bang.

 

“Oh god,” she groaned, trying to right herself and causing further damage to the mess on the table.

 

“Calm down clumsy girl,” Adrien chuckled, standing to help her. “I know you’re eager to start but there’s no need to wreck the furniture.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette squeaked, covered her face with her hands. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“I think we need a rule,” he continued to chuckle, righting the chair and moving towards the designs. “You are only allowed one sorry per meeting.”

 

Marinette nodded weakly. She was an absolute disaster.

 

Adrien paused in his tidying to glance over her shoulder. “Erm…”

 

She swivelled round to find Chloé, Sophie and two more of her design team watching them through the glass panel of the room. Each wore a knowing grin and Sophie even had the gall to throw them a cheeky thumbs up.

 

Marinette whined and sat back down to bury her head in her hands.

 

“Are they –”

 

“Mocking my inability to function as a normal human being? Yes, they are.”

 

“Okay then,” Adrien replied, sitting himself back down in the chair closest to her. “Do they do that a lot?”

 

“On a daily basis,” she admitted, giving herself a little mental shake and sitting back up. Her face was probably the colour of a tomato.

 

“So, not only do they try to set you up with the hot delivery man,” he smiled, watching her with curiosity. “They also mock your cute clumsiness.”

 

“Awful, aren’t they.”

 

“Terribly so,” Adrien smirked. “Workplace bullying at its absolute worst.”

 

“I should probably fill out the HR forms,” Marinette sighed dramatically. “Get the law courts on their arses.”

 

He laughed, giving her shoulder a gentle pat. “Don’t worry, I’ll be your witness Princess.”

 

There was a pause as both took a second to take in what had been said. If Marinette wasn’t tomato red yet, she certainly was now.

 

“Oops,” Adrien continued, dropping his hand and shifting in his seat. “Sorry. I have a ridiculous affinity to nicknames. I-I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

 

“Y-you didn’t,” Marinette replied softly. “It’s a lovely nickname. N-not sure I’m suited to it though.”

 

Adrien shrugged, looking sheepish. “I think Princess suits you just fine.”

 

“Thanks,” she smiled bashfully for a second before gesturing to the pile. “We should probably get these designs finalised.”

 

“Absolutely,” he cried, shooting up to attention. “So, favourites?”

 

It didn’t matter what she had repeatedly told herself over and over again. It didn’t matter that she’d given her Mother reassurances about keeping Adrien at arms length. It didn’t even matter that the Department wanted her to pay special attention to him for the purpose of spying on his Father. Marinette could pretend till she was blue in the face. The truth of the matter was that Adrien made her feel like a teenager again. She was attracted to him in a way she’d never been to anyone else. The man was kindness and loveliness all wrapped up in a beautiful body.

 

Marinette couldn’t stop the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach even if she tried.

 

 

~O~

 

 

It had been an excellent day.

 

Adrien had left the office feeling extremely positive. He’d helped pick the final Fall line up and he knew his Father would be pleased. The day had been a lot of fun, thanks in no small part to a certain little designer.

 

Chuckling fondly, Adrien flexed his clawed fingers and began his climb up to the roof.

 

“Keep giggling and I’m cutting you off Kid,” Plagg drawled in his ear. “You sound like a lovesick teenager.”

 

“I do not,” Adrien snorted, hoisting himself up and breaking into a run across a factory building. “I’m just glad to not be screwing everything up for a change. You know I’m rubbish when it comes to people.”

 

“Well, congratulations. You’ve finally found someone as socially retarded as you.”

 

“You’re not supposed to say words like that,” Adrien sighed, jumping a large gap with ease. “It’s politically incorrect.”

 

“You’re right. _Congratulations_ is offensive, I’ll add it to the list.”

 

“You’re incorrigible. I don’t know why I tell you anything,” he muttered, coming to a stop when he’d reached his intended destination. Adrien had managed to track Ladybug and Tigress the previous night around this area. He was hoping to have similar success this evening.

 

“You tell me because you have no one else to talk to,” Plagg shot back. “It’s not like you can sit down with Papa Agreste and converse like humans. You have no friends and you have no sane family members. I’m all you’ve got so I get the joys of your meaningless chatter.”

 

“Wow, thanks!” Adrien replied with a roll of his eyes, “I feel _so_ good right now.”

 

“What can I say, I’m a real pal.”

 

“You’re something alright,” he muttered, pressing his night vision on and gazing about him.

 

“I’m getting some sort of signal disturbance on the computers,” Plagg reported with a low whistle. “Someone is close and using seriously good tech to block us. I’m guessing that’s one of them.”

 

“I would imagine so,” Adrien agreed, circling round and keeping himself as hidden as possible. “Is it definitely just the one?”

 

“Can’t be too sure,” Plagg admitted, “but my gut is saying just the one. Their desk partner is good. I’d love to know how they’ve managed such a thorough shut down.”

 

“I’m going to – Oomph!”

 

“So I did see a Kitty!”

 

Adrien struggled, trying desperately to turn on his attacker. She had barrelled him to the floor and landed a knee hard to his back. The wind had been knocked out of him and the woman seemed in no hurry to ease off. She’d somehow managed to wind him up in some sort of wired yo-yo device too.

 

“You wanna ease up on the knee?” Adrien called, trying to get purchase with his hands.

 

“You’ve been following me Kitty-cat,” the woman continued, putting more pressure on him. “Question is; are you friend or foe?”

 

“Neither,” Adrien replied, attempting a roll and going nowhere. “I’m just a lonely stray trying to fit in to this strange city.”

 

“By donning a cat costume?” She giggled, pulling at his belted tail. “You’ve gone all out. I’m impressed.”

 

“Turn me over and you’ll see how impressive I am,” Adrien replied, wiggling impatiently.

 

“I can’t do that Kitty,” the woman continued to chuckle. “I need to know who you are before I let you go. Otherwise, what’s to stop you from turning round and putting a bullet in my skull or a knife across my throat.”

 

“You’ve been watching too many scary movies,” he stated, giving up on moving. “I’m not planning on hurting you. I’m just curious.”

 

“They say curiosity killed –”

 

“Yeah, yeah. An over-rated line if you ask me. My curiosity hasn’t been the death of me yet.”

 

“Maybe tonight is the night?” She breathed close to his ear, making him shiver slightly.

 

“If you were going to do that,” Adrien breathed, “we wouldn’t have had this conversation. You would have put a bullet in me before I’d even known you were there. If you’re who I think you are anyway.”

 

“And who do you think I am Kitty?”

 

“The mysterious Ladybug herself,” Adrien said softly. “Only she could sneak up on me.”

 

“And who are you?”

 

“Chat Noir, hired gun and fabulously handsome informant.”

 

“Chat Noir,” Ladybug repeated, taking a feel of the name on her lips. “I’ve never heard of you.”

 

He chuckled again, “then I’m doing my job right.”

 

“Have you been hired to kill me?”

 

“If I had, I would have done it yesterday when you had your little stake out with Tigress.”

 

“So you are here to spy on me?” Ladybug muttered, pushing more force onto him. “How lovely.”

 

“Not so much spy,” Adrien admitted, hissing as her yo-yo wire tightened around him. “More learn how you’ve managed to be so successful. Think of it as an apprenticeship. I’ll be following you around, taking notes and getting tips. Then eventually I’ll go off on my own and use everything you’ve taught me.”

 

“I don’t have time for trainees _Chaton_ ,” Ladybug said with a snort. “I’m a lone bug. I can’t have you following me everywhere. Who sent you?”

 

“I sent me,” Adrien replied, trying to turn his head and send her a winning smile. He didn’t get far because Ladybug laced her fingers into his hair and pushed down hard. The concrete met Adrien’s head with a resounding bump. “Meow-ch!”

 

“I don’t believe that for a second. Wanna try again?”

 

“It’s the truth, all my idea. I want to improve and you’re the best in the field!”

 

“You’re working for AKUMA Chat Noir,” Ladybug sighed. “You’re one of the new recruits and you’re here to spy on me for your boss; Hawk Moth.”

 

“Hawk what? AKU who?” Adrien snickered, “I’m sorry Lady, I’m not sure what you’re talking about. Look, just let me up and if I don’t try and kill you you’ll know I’m just a friendly stray.”

 

“And if you do try anything?”

 

“You can shoot me, or stab me, or take me to whoever pays you.”

 

“I suppose that’s reasonable,” Ladybug muttered, after a few seconds of pondering. She slowly moved away from him, releasing the yo-yo and removing herself from his body. Adrien cautiously sat up, placing hands behind his back onto the roof and stretching out his legs. He made no move for a weapon and instead gazed up at her expectantly.

 

She was smaller than he’d realised close up. Pretty blue eyes and a gun were trained on him with practiced ease, allowing him to look but not touch. Her outfit was fitted but practical; black leggings padded in key locations, a black jacket with a hood, a bullet proof vest and a delicate mask in Ladybug colours, sturdy boots, a discreet bag which seemed to be attached to her back and a huge array of arsenal strapped to different parts of her body. Tech was hidden, unless you knew where to find it. An earpiece, night vision gear, a watch which was more than a watch and the funny little yo-yo. She was impressive to look at.

 

“Finished ogling Mon Minou?” Ladybug smirked down at him. “Or do you need me to give a little spin?”

 

“I’m just admiring that gun My Lady,” Adrien grinned winningly. “Small and compact, but devastatingly dangerous.”

 

“Indeed,” she hummed, giving him her own little inspection. “So the cat mask?”

 

“Secret identities and all that,” he shrugged, continuing to lounge on the floor. “I’m sure you’re aware that in this line of work it’s best to keep the face hidden.”

 

“I admire the design,” Ladybug admitted, giving it another glance. “Did you make the outfit yourself?”

 

“I designed it but had someone else make it. I’m not particularly good with a needle. Would you like to see the rest?”

 

He gestured to his body, watching her bite her lip in obvious contemplation before giving a small nod. Adrien carefully stood up, aware that her gun had not left her hand. He towered above her, a point which made Ladybug blink in shock and take a little step back.

 

“It’s a leather mix,” Adrien confided, holding his hands out. “We dabbled in the strongest fibres available. The claws are carbyne infused, which is supposed to be stronger than graphene. Plates run along my entire body, keeping me safe from nasty little bullets. The whole suit is pretty hard to destroy.”

 

Ladybug nodded, moving closer to him again and lifting a hand to feel along his arm. Adrien watched quietly as her gloved fingers took it all in. Up close he could clearly see her sparkling sapphire eyes and lightly freckled face.

 

“What does the tail do?” She muttered, dropping her hand to pick it up.

 

“Purely decorative,” Adrien grinned.

 

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, “and the eyes?”

 

“Built in tech for long distance sight, night vision and the usual things needed to spy on people.”

 

“It’s a wonderful look,” she smiled, giving his face a closer inspection too. “You’ve thought it all through. I particularly like the ears.”

 

Adrien’s eyes grew as she stood on tip toes to tweak one of them. “W-well I h-had to commit.”

 

Ladybug giggled, lowering herself and the gun. “Are you going to kill me Chat Noir?”

 

He wanted to make a witty comment. Something that neither confirmed of denied her question. Instead Adrien found himself shaking his head slowly, at a loss for any words.

 

“I don’t want you to kill me,” Ladybug whispered softly. “And I don’t want to be the one to kill you either. I admire your desire to improve but I can’t be the one to help you. Following me around will do you no good.”

 

“There is statistically only one person currently on par with me My Lady,” Adrien uttered just as softly. “There is no one else I can learn what I need to learn. It must be you.”

 

“How about we test that theory?” Ladybug proposed, placing a hand on a cocked hip. “If you can beat me in a race across Paris I’ll consider you for a little apprenticeship. However, if I win you’ll need to go back from where you came Kitty. Sound fair?”

 

Feeling slightly dazed at her playfulness, Adrien gave a little smile and a nod. “I suppose that’s fair. Where’s the finish line?”

 

“Eiffel tower?” Ladybug grinned, “the viewing platform to be exact.”

 

He laughed, pulling the baton from his back. “Ambitious!”

 

“My first lesson to you Chaton,” she giggled, following him to the edge of the roof and unclipping her strange yo-yo object again. “ _Always_ be ambitious.”

 

“Lessons already?” Adrien purred, “you obviously recognise your defeat is near.”

 

Ladybug laughed outright. It was a sound that warmed his entire body.

 

“On the count of three Kitty,” she grinned.

 

“One… Two….”

 

“Three!” Adrien shouted, taking off like a rocket.

 

“Hey!” Ladybug called, following close behind.

 

They hurled themselves across the rooftops; jumping, skidding, leaping and flipping in tandem. He was tall and powerful, she was small and fast. They seemed to glide as one over each building, neither letting up as they laughed into the night. It was exhilarating and fun. Adrien could tell Ladybug was enjoying herself just as much as him.

 

As they hit the final stretch towards the tower, Adrien couldn’t help but admire how Ladybug used the yo-yo. Latching onto a metal frame near the top, she allowed the wire to swing her up and over him. Not one to be out beat, Adrien extended his baton and begun climbing the frame himself. He lost sight of her as he reached the top, looking around and below before he made his victory known.

 

“Over here Kitty,” She sniggered from above.

 

Adrien glanced up to find her hanging upside down on her wire. She resembled a spider as she wound down to be closer to him. Her upside down smile said it all.

 

“I win!” Ladybug sang, lifting a finger to poke his nose.

 

“We arrived at the same time!” Adrien argued, touching where she had just jabbed him with a slight frown.

 

“I was five seconds faster,” she argued, giggling away. “I win.”

 

“Alright Lady Spider, you beat me by _five_ lousy seconds.”

 

Doing an impressive little spin, Ladybug rolled and landed on the platform beside him with grace.

 

“I’m starting to think your little yo-yo has a part to play in your mysterious disappearing acts and amazing stunts.”

 

“A fair assumption,” Ladybug agreed, looking out towards Paris and taking a calming breath. “I’m also wicked with a gun.”

 

“I’ll bet,” Adrien smirked. “I have a feeling you’ll give me a demonstration some time.”

 

“You’re not following me around Chat,” she sighed, turning to him and serious. “I can’t allow it.”

 

“It’ll only be for a few weeks,” he shrugged, flipping his baton and preparing to depart. He’d already stayed with her for too long. “You won’t even know I’m there half the time.”

 

“That’s even more of a reason for me to worry. I don’t know you and I haven’t a clue who you work for. Someone has sent you to me for a reason. Those reasons are rarely good.”

 

“I want to see you again,” Adrien admitted, feeling himself blush slightly.

 

“Wants and wishes can be dangerous things,” she smiled, lifting a finger to ring the golden bell attached to his zipper. “You don’t want to get mixed up with me Kitty. I create problems for people.”

 

“I’m paid to destroy problems,” Adrien licked his lips, eyes focused on the hand lingering on his suit. “Maybe we could team up.”

 

Ladybug granted him another joyful laugh, letting go of his bell and taking hold of her yo-yo again. “Goodbye _Chat Noir_. Stay away from me.”

 

With that she was gone; jumping off the tower without a care in the world and whirling away from him in a blink of an eye.

 

He stood frozen, trying to untie his twisted thoughts and wondering what the hell just happened.

 

“Kid,” Plagg called down his headset. “Are you still breathing?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Adrien replied, clearing his throat and flexing his claws. “D-did you hear all that?”

 

“Every bit. You didn’t turn me off.”

 

“I think I need a drink,” Adrien whispered, taking his baton and beginning the journey back down the tower.

 

“I’ve never known you to behave like that,” Plagg cackled. “You were flirting up a storm. What was that?”

 

“I don’t know. I didn’t mean to do it. She talked and I talked back.”

 

“She was flirtier than I had expected,” Plagg noted, as Adrien hit the ground and glanced about him. “All reports suggest she’s a complete hard arse who can’t be cracked. I didn’t really get that vibe when she was talking to you. If anything, she was kinda playful.”

 

“Playful,” Adrien repeated blankly. “Plagg, where’s the nearest bar?”

 

“Erm, computer says there’s one just down the road.”

 

Plagg directed him to an alleyway so that he could take off his gear and transform back into Adrien. He paused before stripping off to finish conversing with his partner.

 

“I’m not totally crazy am I?” Adrien asked, rubbing his eyes. “Ladybug was really sweet.”

 

“She was a delight,” Plagg agreed. “If you like that sort of thing.”

 

“She was skilful and tough, but cute as a button. She flirted with me and fooled around.”

 

“Don’t even think about it Sunshine,” Plagg warned. “You have no business enjoying her company. You’re hear to spy on her. Your Father wants to get rid of her. You shouldn’t have said as much as you did.”

 

“I know that,” Adrien muttered, beginning to pull off his suit. “I know all that. Doesn’t change the fact that she was unlike anyone I’ve ever met.”

 

“Seriously Kid, leave it. You do not want to open that door.”

 

Adrien hummed in agreement. “Talk to you tomorrow Plagg.”

 

“Don’t drink too much,” Plagg sighed. “You’re an idiot when you do.”

 

“Thanks Bud,” Adrien rolled his eyes, turning his earpiece and connected mic off. It took less than a minute to change and stow the suit, mask, eye tech and weaponry into the bag he always kept attached to his back. Once finished, he slung it onto his shoulder and strolled towards the nearest place that served alcohol.

 

Walking straight in and settling at the bar, Adrien yawned and put his head in his hands. Tonight had been an absolute rollercoaster.

 

“Hey Man,” the bartender called in a chilled out voice, “What can I get ya?”

 

“JD and coke,” Adrien replied with a smile, “thanks.”

 

“Rough night?”

 

“Not so much rough as completely confusing,” he admitted, accepting the drink and necking it.

 

The bartender gave a nod of understanding. He was dressed casually but still managed to look smart. “Another?”

 

“Please,” Adrien said, glancing around the club for the first time. It was definitely a cool kind of place; laid back, hip and effortless with chunky wood and exposed metal. It wasn’t trying too hard but felt welcoming.

 

“I’ve never seen you around here before Dude,” the bartender stated, placing the second drink down and nodding. “You new in town?”

 

“I’ve moved back recently,” Adrien replied, sipping his JD this time. “I haven’t been in Paris for years. You worked here long?”

 

“I own the place,” he grinned looking around with love in his eyes. “I left school and did some DJ work across Europe but I missed my girl. I came back and decided to set up shop here. I still DJ but now I have new talent popping in to try their sets a few nights a week.”

 

“Nice, it’s a cool venue.”

 

“It’s not to everyone’s taste but I like it. My girl’s best friend helped design the interior and stuff. Haven’t really looked back since opening. I’ve been here three years and wouldn’t leave if you paid me.”

 

Adrien took another swig from his glass. “I admire people who follow their dreams.”

 

“Thanks Dude. So, back onto you. What’s got you confused?”

 

Adrien hesitated for a moment, downing the rest of his drink. “A woman.”

 

“Isn’t it always,” the bartender chuckled, pouring Adrien a refill.

 

“I only met her this evening,” he frowned, rubbing his fingers along his glass. “I’d been forewarned about her. I thought I had her figured out. Turns out she’s nothing like I imagined; in a very good way.”

 

“So what’s the problem?”

 

“I’m not supposed to get too attached,” Adrien muttered. “I’m supposed to get the job done and move on. That’s going to be harder now that I know she’s the perfect woman.”

 

“Well maybe the job will change,” the bartender replied, adjusting his glasses. “Maybe she won’t be the perfect woman. Just stick to your original plan until one or the other happens.”

 

“You think I should carry on as planned?” Adrien asked, sitting up a little straighter on his bar stool.

 

“Until you find a reason otherwise,” he nodded. “No point jumping the gun straight away Dude.”

 

Adrien smiled at the choice of words. “Yeah, I should continue with the proposed plan and then review the situation later on.”

 

“Besides,” the bartender shot him a knowing smile, “perfect women are hard to find. I’m lucky I found mine when I was at school.”

 

“That is lucky,” Adrien agreed. “Until tonight I hadn’t thought a perfect woman was possible.”

 

“Name’s Nino by the way,” the bartender said, holding out his hand. Adrien shook it happily.

 

“Adrien, pleased to meet you.”

 

“Feel free to pop back for a chat any time My Man.”

 

Adrien nodded, “I might take you up on that Nino. I don’t have many people to talk to right now.”

 

“Moving away and then coming back again can be hard,” Nino stated, arranging clean glasses behind him. “Don’t let it get you down.”

 

Taking three large gulps, Adrien finished his drink and paid. “Thanks for this. I’m sure I’ll be back soon.”

 

“No worries Adrien.”

 

Adrien left feeling far warmer than he had in years. He wasn’t sure whether it was Marinette, Ladybug or Nino who had made him feel so happy today. Perhaps it was a combination of all three.

 

Regardless, Adrien liked the current feeling he had in his bones. It made going back to his empty apartment somewhat less daunting.

 

~O~

  

 

Chaton = Kitty

Mon Minou = My Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I've loved writing this and can't wait to share more with you all.  
> I'm on Tumblr (AmyEatsCake) if you ever fancy talking about Mirculous Ladybug :)


	5. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Sabine meet Adrien for the first time, and the Blond beauty makes a decision about his relationship with Marinette.

5\. A Decision

 

Working in the bakery always made Marinette feel connected to her Papa. The sounds, smells and heat from the ovens soothed her in a way no other place on Earth could. The shop always felt like he was closer to them in some way; allowing Marinette to take a little comfort. She would never see him again. She would never be able to talk to him again. She would never do father-daughter things with him again. The bakery was the closest she would ever get to the man who had brought her up with love, kindness and pastries. Marinette relished it.

 

Having three jobs wasn’t ideal but the bakery filled a tiny part of the void within her. She didn’t begrudge getting up at 4am every Saturday to complete the weekend shifts and filling in a few hours before she went to the office during the week. Marinette could cope with getting herself out of bed, getting herself ready and putting on her cute pink apron.

 

What she couldn’t cope with was Adrien Agreste in casual grey joggers and a tight white t-shirt smiling down at her from behind the counter of the croissants.

 

“You work here too?” He asked, taking in her attire with his dazzling emerald eyes.

 

“I-I’ve always helped out when I could,” Marinette blushed, placing the tray of macaroons she’d been holding down on the counter. “I do most Saturdays now that my Papa is no longer with us.”

 

“Oh,” Adrien replied softly. “I’m sorry.”

 

Marinette shook her head and tried to smile. “I enjoy being here.”

 

“Of course,” he said simply.

 

“W-what can I get you?” She asked as her Mother drifted past her to collect a pot of coffee.

 

“Well, what would you suggest?” Adrien grinned, looking at the array of yummy treats like he’d never been to a bakery before.

 

“Depends; sweet or savoury?”

 

“Definitely sweet,” he replied, rubbing his neck. “I’m not really allowed any of this stuff, especially now that I’ll be modelling again. But I’ve just been for a run and I feel like a need a little hit of sugar.”

 

“A sugar hit is always good,” Marinette agreed, pulling out a few cake selections. “I personally love all of these. Any of them would give you a little boost.”

 

“I think I’ll have the classic chocolate cake for now, but I’ll take all three and save the others for later.”

 

“Are you sure?” Marinette asked, hands going on her hips. “I don’t want your Father sacking me for feeding you up.”

 

“He would never sack you Princess,” Adrien laughed, moving aside as her Mother wiped along the cabinet he’d been leaning on. “Sorry, I’m in your way.”

 

“No, no,” Sabine smiled indulgently. “Don’t mind me, I’m finished now.”

 

Marinette shot her a small frown as she moved a little further away to begin cleaning the window sill closest to the counter.

 

“This is my Mother,” she sighed quietly. “Sabine Cheng.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Madame Cheng,” Adrien smiled warmly. “I’ve been working closely with Marinette over the past few weeks.”

 

Sabine dropped the act of cleaning and came back to the pair. “Yes, I’ve heard all about you Mr. Agreste.”

 

“Adrien is fine,” he replied graciously.

 

“Marinette speaks very highly of you,” Sabine continued, ignoring her daughter’s blush. “I hope you’re looking after her in that big building of yours.”

 

“Absolutely,” Adrien assured, glancing back at Marinette with happiness in his eyes. “I didn’t realise I’d made such an impression.”

 

“Well you have,” Sabine laughed, giving him a light pat on the arm. “Don’t ruin it.”

 

“Mama!” Marinette exclaimed, burning from head to toe. “Please stop.”

 

She was saved from her Mother’s big mouth by an even bigger one.

 

“You are going to love me!” Alya shouted, making her way into the bakery like a firework. “You are seriously gonna blow your shit Marinette. I actually can’t believe it myself. Hey Sabine.”

 

“Hello Alya,” Sabine greeted, as Alya completely ignored Adrien to move around the counter and tackle her friend into a death grip cuddle.

 

“Alya!”

 

“Seriously Marinette!” She continued, grabbing Marinette with both hands around her cheeks. “I’ve managed to do it. Took a shit tonne of alcohol and a few promises that I’m unlikely to keep but I’ve secured tickets to Jagged Stone’s farewell concert next month!”

 

“What?” Marinette frowned. “How?”

“Okay so don’t be mad,” Alya grinned wickedly.

 

Marinette groaned. “Alya, what did you do?”

 

“You know me and the boy went out last night? Well, we ended up at that exclusive bar that’s just opened up down the road. We bumped into Rose and Juleka; I told you that you should have come.”

 

“I was working last night,” Marinette sighed, as Alya squeezed her cheeks again.

 

“All work and no play Ms. Marinette is a recipe for disaster.”

 

“Back to the story,” she replied, pulling Alya’s hands away and moving back to packaging up Adrien’s cakes.

 

“Right. So, we’re in one of the booths and who should appear?”  


“Jagged Stone?”

 

“Jagged fucking Stone!”

 

“And he just happened to give you tickets to his final ever show in Paris,” Marinette said with her favourite deadpan voice, as she carefully folded down the cake box.

 

“Well not at first,” Alya admitted, re-adjusting her glasses. “But he remembered you making his favourite album cover when you were a teenager. He gushed about you for ages!”

 

“He did?” she frowned, pausing to look at her friend in shock. “But that was years ago.”

 

“Well, he remembered!” Alya grinned excitedly. “And he wants you to go to the concert!”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Seriously,” her vivacious friend laughed.

 

“So why would I be mad?’ Marinette continued to frown.

 

“Ha, well funny thing!” Alya shrugged, fiddling with a pile of paper bags under the counter and looking almost bashful. “Jagged Stone would really like you there and he’d like you to meet his nephew. So you’ll be there and three of your friends will be there. And also, you know, Jagged Stone’s nephew will be there. Like, maybe a date kinda thing.”

 

“What?” Marinette cried, turning on Alya and taking a step towards her. “No way. No. I’m not doing it. I can’t do that. Oh my god, why would you agree to that? What were you thinking?”

 

“I was thinking my best friend would love to go to the concert,” Alya replied holding her hands up in what was probably supposed to be a reassuring manner. “I was thinking it would be a fun thing for you to do. You know, get out of the house and do something that isn’t work. No offense Sabine.”

 

“None taken Dearie,” her Mother replied, obviously listening to the entire conversation with interest. “It’s a wonderful idea.”

 

Marinette groaned, “don’t you start.”

 

“Sounds kinda cool,” Adrien admitted, joining the debate with another winning smile. Alya zoned in on him for the first time since entering and did a funny little double-take. Marinette resisted the urge to climb under a table and hide.

 

“Hey,” she greeted, cocking her head and smiling roguishly. “Who do we have here? I’m guessing from the dazzling good looks you are the illustrious model I’ve heard so much about.”

 

“Adrien,” he blushed, greeting her with a small wave.

 

“Wow!” Alya exclaimed, eyes tracking every bit of him and looking every inch the tiger she was known as. “I mean seriously. You _lucked out_ Man.”

 

“Erm, thanks?” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 

“How does anyone get any work done around you?”

 

“Alright,” Marinette snapped, reigning her best friend in with a pull on the arm. “I think you’re done here. I’ll call you later.”

 

Alya chuckled, continuing to observe the blond with curiosity. “Would you like to go to a Jagged Stone concert with us Adrien?”

 

“Oh,” he laughed uncertainly. “I would love to go. If Marinette wanted to go, of course. I mean, I don’t want to force Marinette to go if she really doesn’t want to go. With the nephew. And stuff. It would be entirely Marinette’s choice. I’d love to. But it’s Marinette’s decision. With the nephew.”

 

All three women watched him trip over his words endearingly.

 

“You’re one of those!” Alya clapped with joy, making him blush harder. “You’re another poor member of society with the terrible case of word vomit, just like our Mari!”

 

“No he’s not!” Marinette defended, folding her arms. “You just turn people into word vomits.”

 

Alya waved the suggestion away. “No, no, no. Mr. Model is a word vomit just like you!”

“I-Ignore her Adrien,” Marinette instructed, handing him his box of cakes. “Take these f-free of charge as an apology for my Mother and friend.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Really Marinette!”

 

“Oh, no. I couldn’t possibly!”

 

“P-please,” Marinette replied, giving him a weak smile. “Take them.”

 

He slowly took the offered treats, looking thoughtfully between them all. “I am a word vomit sometimes.”  


Sabine chuckled, giving him a light pat on the back. “That’s a perfectly acceptable trait to have. Besides, we have plenty of experience with our own little ray of sunshine over there.”

 

“Mama!”

 

Alya snickered, ruffling Marinette’s hair fondly.

 

“Well,” Adrien smiled, “I should be getting off. It was nice to meet you both.”

 

“N-nice?” Marinette replied. “I-I’m not sure about t-that.”

 

Adrien gave her his trademark grin. “I’ll see you at the office Princess.”

 

With that he was gone. They had the decency to at least wait until the door closed before launching on her.

 

“Princess?”

 

“He likes you!”

 

“I told you to keep him at arms length Mon Chérie.”

 

“He’s as sugary sweet as you!”

 

“You must be careful Marinette. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

“Damn, he’s _fine_.”

 

“And really Alya, inviting him to the concert is asking for trouble.”

 

“Did you see how cute they were together?”

 

“Will you both stop!” She cried, putting a hand over her eyes. “You’re making a big deal out of this.”

 

“We’re only commenting on what we saw,” Alya argued, pulling out her phone as it signaled a new message. The guy called you _Princess_.”

 

“It’s just a silly nickname,” Marinette sighed, moving to reorganize the éclairs. “He wasn’t flirting or anything.”

 

“No, I doubt the boy knows how to flirt,” Sabine hummed, going back to her cleaning. “He was not what I was expecting at all.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Marinette frowned, holding a pair of prongs in one hand.

 

“Well,” Sabine said thoughtfully, “we all know his Father is ruthless and cold. Adrien seemed like the complete opposite of that. A little shy, but kindhearted and affectionate. I can certainly see why he appeals to you.”

 

“He doesn’t –”

 

“Mon Amour, he does!” Sabine smiled, with a shake of her head. “You shone in his presence.”

 

“And what was with the stuttering?” Alya added, glancing up from her phone. “You don’t usually stutter like that. You’re too much of a bad ass now.”

 

Marinette shrugged, admitting defeat and dropping the prongs. “I don’t know. I just get all tongue tied and twisted when he talks to me. Everything I want to say comes out all stupid and wrong. It’s really embarrassing!”

 

“In another world,” Sabine replied sympathetically. “You would have probably fallen in love and been very happy together. That is not to be the case here and my previous warning still stands; keep your distance.”

 

“I am. I’ve been completely professional in our meetings.”

 

“Speaking of meetings,” Alya muttered. “I’ve been called in, which means it’s highly likely you have too. Where’s your phone?”

 

Marinette dug into her apron pocket and sure enough found three missed calls and two messages from the department. “Sorry Mama, will you be okay?”

 

“Of course, you best head off quickly. It must be important if they’re bringing you both in.”

 

Changing quickly, Marinette and Alya then raced towards the dull office building used by the DGSI as their base. It was just an ordinary council building to the outside world, but important secrets were hidden under the city street it resided on. A series of tunnels and rooms held weapons, training facilities, surveillance teams and tech for the agents on roll. It was virtually impossible to penetrate and absolutely vital against AKUMA.

 

It didn’t surprise Marinette to find the meeting room full of significant department members when they arrived. What did surprise her was the image on screen in front of them all.

 

Taking a seat at the large oval table, Marinette held her breath and waited. It didn’t take long for everyone who’d been called to arrive.

 

Master Fu stood at the head of the table and quietly cleared his voice. The room feel into respectful silence straight away.

 

“Thank you for your swift arrivals,” he began with a small smile. “As you are aware, Hawk Moth has recruited a number of new members to his team over the past few months. Volpina and Guépard have been predominantly our cause for concern due to their ferociousness and unpredictability.”

 

Across the table, Tikki caught her eye. The bubbly desk agent had been Marinette’s partner for many years and they’d built a strong bond together. She knew Tikki was uncomfortable with the image projected behind Fu and wanted to say something. Marinette also knew she wouldn’t unless Marinette herself said something first.

 

“We are extremely concerned that we now have another to add to that list,” Master Fu continued, unaware of the heated gaze passing between the two women. “Reports suggest that the notorious Chat Noir is here in Paris. We have yet to track him or gather anything to suggest he is working with AKUMA, but we should all be on high alert. Noir is extremely proficient in the field and has swept across the world taking contracts and honing his skills. You are not to engage him. If you are caught unawares by him, call for back-up. No agent is to be found alone with him. It is not a risk we are willing to take.”

 

Marinette shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had yet to say anything about meeting Chat to anyone at the department. Tikki had been mortified when Marinette had outright refused to mention their encounter. She had argued that he’d seemed harmless and she’d rather find out more about him without alerting Fu. It was completely against protocol but Marinette couldn’t shake the feeling that Chat would be important in some way to the fight against AKUMA.

 

A small part of her had also _enjoyed_ fooling around with him a few nights ago. It wasn’t often that someone could keep up with her in training. It was even less common to find someone who actually wanted to challenge her. Chat hadn’t been worried or scared to push her buttons. It had been somewhat refreshing.

 

“What’s his specialties?” An agent known as Panthère asked curiously.

 

Master Fu smiled, pressing play on the laptop beside him. The image before them flicked into life showing Chat Noir in a guarded room. A shout rang and then he sprung into action. A kick to a head, a duck and a dive, a gun in the hand and then six bullets. Each hitting a head with astounding accuracy. Chat then dropped the empty weapon to climb up and over an exposed pipe which ran the length of the room. His litheness was clear as he leapt at another guard; using his claws to stab at the man’s face. The video lasted until Chat had managed to take out a room of eleven armed men and escape out the window.

 

“Noir is extremely talented in several forms of fighting,” Fu continued, clicking at the laptop to reveal a collection of photographs detailing his prowess. “He has outstanding flexibility for a man of his stature and isn’t afraid to take calculated risks. His sleuth skills are noteworthy and his cat persona is very fitting. No one has been able to identify who he is and where he came from. The man is a ghost; he enters a city at night and is usually gone by morning.”

 

“Damn,” Alya whistled, gazing up at the pictures intently. “He sounds like a match for our Ladybug.”

 

Master Fu inclined his head. “Indeed. On paper the pair are on par with each other.”

 

Chat had said the same thing four nights ago. 

 

“I do not want anyone involving themselves with him until we know exactly what he’s doing here,” Fu stated clearly. “We will continue to monitor the situation and inform you if anything changes. Please be vigilant and share anything that may help us.”

 

Tikki sent Marinette her worst shit eye, but Marinette stayed strong. It was too soon to reveal their meeting. She could feel it. Chat Noir had come to her and if she was to learn anything about him she couldn’t have other agents on her back. This was something she needed to do alone.

 

Besides, it wasn’t like Marinette would withhold information forever. It would just be a few weeks of working on her own and then she would share everything she had learnt. Marinette told Tikki this as soon as she had been dismissed by Master Fu and exited the meeting. Suiting up, she’d quickly taken to the roofs to hunt the cat out, feeling restless and slightly agitated.

 

“This is such a bad idea,” the redhead had whispered in her ear, as soon as Marinette had reached her favourite perching roof.

 

“Tikki, relax!” Marinette replied, sweeping her gaze across the skyline and finding nothing. “He was perfectly fine with me. I know I can get closer to him and so do you. If we tell Fu, he’ll put other agents on my arse and I don’t want that yet. Let’s figure the Kitty out first.”

 

“Withholding information is forbidden,” Tikki hissed. “We’ll get into trouble.”

 

“They’ll never know,” Marinette said confidently, swinging herself across the street and hanging for a moment. “Your brilliant computer skills will keep us hidden from the main database. No one will see my conversations or hear my conversations.”

 

“Such a bad idea,” Tikki repeated moodily. “I’m telling Tigress if things go wrong.”

 

“You can tell Master Fu himself if I fuck up badly,” Marinette assured her, hitting another roof and rolling gracefully. “Let’s give Chat a chance. You’re always telling me to look on the bright side of things. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

 

“I’m getting a funny signal,” Tikki sighed in defeat. “Head left for thirty metres, then a sharp right.”

 

Marinette followed Tikki’s instructions, silently creeping along a set of gabled townhouses and keeping her eyes everywhere. She smirked when she caught his black form crouched low and looking the wrong way. Taking out her yo-yo, Marinette whipped it at him, hooking his arms and pulling hard. Chat fell back with a yelp, allowing Marinette to appear above his head with a wicked grin.

 

“Hello Kitty!”

 

“Hello My Lady,” the silly blond purred, looking up at her with his arms above his head and a leisurely smile gracing his features. “We need to stop meeting like this. I seem to get all tied up around you.”

 

“I knew I could find you,” Marinette beamed. Sleuth skills her arse.

 

“I caught a little glimpse of you zipping about on that handy yo-yo of yours and thought I’d come and join you,” Chat shrugged. “Now, what would bring sneaky Bug out during the day? You’re a night time agent, from what I’ve heard.”

 

Marinette bopped his nose playfully. “This night time agent has just been put on high alert.”

 

“Don’t tell him that!” Tikki wailed in her ear, as Chat gave a pull and sat up as she released the rope.

 

“High alert for what?”

 

“High alert for _you_ of course,” Marinette grinned, shifting so that they sat side by side. “Wanna tell me all about your life so I can go back and tell my boss who you really are?”

 

“Tempting,” Chat chuckled, “but no. I’m not here to have the DGSI on my back.”

 

“Shame,” Marinette stretched, leaning herself back slightly. “I was looking forward to sharing all the gory details.”

 

“Gory?”

 

“I was shown some interesting footage of you,” Marinette admitted, kicking at his boots. “You’re very good at defending yourself.”

 

Chat looked over her appreciatively, “I’m very good at many things. Maybe I’ll show you sometime?”

 

“Why are you interested in me specifically?” Marinette asked, giving him another kick. “And don’t give me that bullshit about learning from me. You are perfectly capable without any input from me.”

 

“Everyone is interested in _Ladybug_ ,” Chat replied after chewing on his lip for a few seconds. “Purr-haps I want to see what she’s really like.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes at his silly play on words. “Mon Minou, I’ll have no choice but to put a bullet in that handsome head of yours if you find out too many Ladybug secrets. It’s best to walk away now. The department are watching you with their own interest. It’s not safe to come sniffing around me.”

 

“Thank you for the handsome comment,” Chat grinned, sending a cheeky wink. “But I already know you’re not going to kill me. You’ve never killed without reason and I don’t plan to give you reason. Relax a little!”

 

Marinette moved to kick him again but froze when he caught her heel. Poking his tongue out childishly, Chat pulled hard. She yelped, pulling at his neck to stop herself tumbling over the edge of the roof. Both skidded down the smooth tiles in a jumble of limps, swearing as they tipped over the edge and plummeted towards the ground. Chat shoved his baton down hard to break their fall. Using one hand, he held her tightly against him and slowly moved them down to the garden below.

 

When her feet touched down, Marinette shoved him hard. “Now I’m going to kill you!”

 

“What?” Chat laughed, jumping away from her. “I just saved you!”

 

“No, you just sent me plunging to my death!”

 

He laughed heartily as she chased him down the long and winding garden they had landed in. “I saved your life!”

 

“Keep running Tomcat,” Marinette called threateningly, following as he jumped the back fence. “If I catch you, I’ll skin you!”

 

“We’ll see about that My Lady!” He called back with a hearty snicker.

 

They played their game of cat and bug for a solid hour; chasing each other across the city in a similar fashion to their previous evening together. Chat was quick but Marinette easily kept up with him. She managed to catch him twice, rolling them hard on the ground each time. Kicking and punching, poking and teasing tickles made them lose breath and giggle like teenagers.

 

Eventually they gave up, landing together on an old church building and calling a truce.

 

“I’d better be going,” Marinette admitted, glancing at her watch and smiling sweetly. “I’ve got work to do.”

 

“Top secret work,” Chat nodded, spinning his baton lazily. “Anything I can help you with?”

 

“Nice try Kitty,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “But no. Make sure you stay out of trouble without me.”

 

“It’s you who causes the trouble Bug,” Chat winked, watching her ready her yo-yo.

 

“Don’t follow me.”

 

Chat held his hands up. “If that is My Lady’s wish. You’ll be begging me to follow you one day.”

 

Marinette snorted, “Yeah. You keep telling yourself that!”

 

She left him with her own mischievous wink. Tikki scolded her all the way home.

 

 

~O~

 

 

The Agreste offices were always a hive of activity. It didn’t seem to matter what time of the day one entered the imposing building; someone was always there working hard. It came as no surprise to Adrien that Marinette seemed to work the oddest hours of anyone else. She worked day shifts, evening shifts and late night shifts in no particular pattern. Sometimes she would say she was going to be there in the morning but would actually turn up at ten o’clock at night. Sometimes she left suddenly at lunchtime and didn’t return till midnight. It was somewhat odd but that seemed to suit the quirky designer and no one ever mentioned it. It was just Marinette.

 

Adrien knew she worked bloody hard and her team were effectively managed so that she could come and go at her unusual times without causing a problem. Looking at her sign in data would tell you that she easily clocked up sixty hour weeks. No one could fault her for not putting in the effort.

 

Which is why Adrien didn’t bat an eyelid when he caught her breezing past his office at two in the morning on a Wednesday. He hadn’t spoken to her since his unexpected visit to her bakery on the previous Saturday. A visit which he was still trying to process and which seemed to leave him slightly warm on each reflection.

 

Smiling fondly, Adrien got up and followed her.

 

She entered the materials room before he could catch her. He hesitated for a second, before entering himself. The lights had been switched on but Adrien couldn’t see Marinette anywhere. Moving down the silk isle, he quietly perused the space around him.

 

Turning left, all of the air was pushed from his lungs as a force hit him hard against the stomach. Reacting purely on impulse, Adrien blocked the leg heading for his body a second time. Gripping the calf, he spun it away from him and took a defensive stance. Blinking up at Adrien with a growl was the very woman he’d followed in here.

 

She was hunkered low, with one leg folded in and one stretched out long. A hand rested on the ground whilst another hovered at her thigh. Raven hair fanned her face and pale skin called invitingly to him. She looked dangerous and determined. She looked hot as fuck.

 

“Wow, Marinette!” He breathed, breaking position and rubbing his belly. “That’s quite a hit you have there.”

 

She blinked up at him, shaking herself and looking down at her own body. “O-oh shit!”

 

Scrambling up and flushing brightly, Marinette reached for him. Hands touched where he’d been thoroughly kicked. “A-Adrien, I-I didn’t realise it was y-you!”

 

“It’s fine,” he assured her, looking down as she continued to lightly caress the area she’d attacked. “I s-should have announced myself.”

 

“I j-just didn’t t-think,” she admitted, looking utterly despondent. “I heard someone a-approaching and t-thought who the h-hell would b-be here at t-two in the m-morning!”

 

“You’re here at two,” Adrien reminded her, taking hold of Marinette’s fluttering hands and halting their investigation of his stomach. “I’m okay. You just took me by surprise is all.”

 

“I kicked you!” Marinette cried, resting her forehead against his chest in shame. “I’m so s-sorry,”

 

Adrien continued to grip her hands gently and smiled down at her. “I snuck up on you. I’m the one who should be apologising Princess.”

 

“A-are you h-hurt?” She whispered against him.

 

“Just my ego,” Adrien laughed, pulling away so she had no choice but to look up. “You have some serious moves Marinette!”

 

She grimaced, looking away. “Mama was always very encouraging of me learning self defence growing up. She can knock over a man three times her size and ensured I could look after myself too.”

 

“I’ll make sure to never piss off any Cheng women then,” Adrien chuckled, letting go of her soft hands now that she was calm. “I don’t think I’ve ever been knocked back like that.”

 

“Normally people hit the floor,” Marinette admitted, straightening her cream skirt. “I’m actually impressed you managed to stay on your feet.”

 

“Père was also adamant that I learn to defend myself,” he shrugged, omitting the fact that he was _Chat Noir_ who happened to be abnormally strong and an excellent fighter. He had been trained by the best and given a powerful drug, known as _Miraculous,_ as a teenager. The overall effect had allowed him to become a fighting machine for his Father. It was a miracle she’d managed to land the type of attack she had.

 

“He’s going to fire m-me for sure now,” Marinette joked weakly. “I j-just beat up his o-only child!”

 

“We’re not going to tell him,” Adrien snorted, folding his arms. “We can’t ruin my street cred.”

 

Marinette giggled, placing an adorable hand over her mouth to try and hide it.

 

“I’ve gotta ask though,” he continued, ignoring the heat spreading across his cheeks. “What are you doing here at this time of the morning?”

 

“What are y-you doing here at this time of the morning?” Marinette shot back, placing hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

 

“I was supposed to write an appraisal of the team for Nathalie,” Adrien admitted with a sigh. “She wants to know who is pulling their weight and such.”

 

“Everyone is pulling their weight,” Marinette frowned.

 

“I know,” Adrien agreed, “which is why it’s now two in the morning and I haven’t completed the stupid thing. It’s so negative and I can only give positive feedback. Everyone has been amazing. I can’t seem to get anything written down.”

 

“Oh,” she replied, dropping her hands. “Well, do you want me to help? Two heads might be better than one?”

 

“Really?” Adrien asked, feeling himself sigh in relief. If anyone could appraise the team, surely it was Marinette. She knew each of them so well and seemed to have a wonderful way with people. “I would love a bit of help!”

 

“Let me just grab the fabric I’d ordered and I’ll be right with you!” Marinette beamed, spinning quickly.

 

“Fabric?” Adrien laughed. “You’re here late for fabric?”

 

“Well I wanted to get a start on the main male coat in the collection today,” she chattered, looking up and around at each number on the racks. All materials came here before going to the team who had ordered it. Sometimes spares came back but usually once the designers had their orders, there was no need to visit this room. “I’m actually quite far along but I wanted the lining we’d decided upon before I go any further.”

 

“How long have you actually been here today?” He watched, as she found the number she’d obviously needed and began shifting through the fabrics. It was nice to hear her stutter dissolve as she spoke about fashion. Adrien had noticed that it seemed to clear when she spoke of things she was passionate about.

 

“Erm, since about half ten maybe.”

 

He raised an eyebrow as she took off her shoes. “Morning or evening?”

 

“Morning,” Marinette grinned impishly, before climbing part of the shelving unit to retrieve her lining.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Adrien gasped, standing behind her with his arms out in case she fell. Which, based off of her clumsy disposition, was highly likely.

 

“Relax,” she giggled, moving higher and cheering with delight when she found what she needed. “I do this all the time.”

 

“That fills me with confidence,” Adrien snorted.

 

“Catch!” She threw the material to the ground and began her descent. Adrien ignored the fabric and instead lifted his arms further as her foot caught on a wobbly piece of shelving. Marinette twisted awkwardly to try and right herself; causing her to lose her grip and fall.

 

With a yell of surprise, she dropped. Only to squeak when she landed soundly in Adrien’s arms. He let out a small huff and took a steadying foot back, but held firm. They stared at each other with gaping mouths for a second and then proceeded to burst into hysterical laughter.

 

“I-I’ve never fallen b-before!” Marinette said, through fits of giggles.

 

“Must be my bad luck rubbing off on you. Next time,” Adrien commanded, smiling and shaking his head as he placed her lightly back on the ground. “Next time use a ladder or something.”

 

“Duly noted,” she tittered, brushing her skirt down for the second time and then picking up her lining. “Thank you for the save.”

 

“This is the most eventful morning I’ve ever had in this place,” Adrien chuckled, leading them back to his office. He offered to carry her fabric but she outright refused.

 

“Wait until we get to final fittings Mr. Model,” she advised, drifting beside him as they exited the materials room. “Not only will we be poking and prodding you with your outfits, you’ll be in charge of making sure _all_ outfits and models work in the way we’ve envisioned. Then deadline day comes and everyone is either dead on their feet or crying in a corner.”

 

Marinette said all this with a happy glow, almost skipping into his office.

 

“You enjoy it though?”

 

“Yeah, it’s the best!” She said, sweeping her pretty blue eyes around the room. “I always feel like I’m literally living and breathing fashion during those weeks. It’s wonderful seeing all the hard work pay off. Wow, this is ridiculously big.”

 

“I know,” Adrien sighed, pulling another chair around the desk so that Marinette could sit beside him. “Père goes a little overboard sometimes. I think he was just pleased I was coming back to the company.”

 

“Understandable,” Marinette replied, setting her lining on a chunky marble table at the back of the room and then moving to her chair. “Mama loves it when I’m working the bakery.”

 

“I’m not sure how you fit it all in!” Adrien admitted, turning his mac back on and spinning to face her. “Working here all the hours you do and then shifts with your Mother.”

 

“I actually have another job too,” she admitted bashfully. “At the council. It’s nothing special; just filing and answering the phone. I’ve had it for years and my friend Alya works there so it’s kinda fun.”

 

“How do you have time to eat and sleep?”

 

“Sometimes I don’t,” Marinette chuckled. “And then I get caught sleeping on the job by my boss’s son.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Adrien assured her. “I would never tell the boss.”

 

“It’s something to put in your appraisal for Nathalie though,” she fidgeted forward, eyeing the form with distaste. “If we get really stuck.”

 

Adrien felt his face split into a large grin. She was such a joy to be around. The more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to see her. Just like Ladybug in a strange way. Both women pulled him in and made Adrien feel happy. It was such a simple thing, yet it had a profound effect. Happiness had been a rarity in his life for so long, he’d often believed that he would never truly experience it again. Within the space of a few weeks, Adrien had somehow stumbled upon two people who had the ability to bring him newfound hope that he could be happy.

 

It was a jarring thought. One which stayed with him as Marinette helped to write fair and thoughtful comments for each member of their team. It took another two hours before they were completely finished and in that time Adrien had come to a clear decision in his mind.

 

He would become friends with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He hadn’t bothered with friendships for a very long time. Adrien hadn’t ever really bothered to keep a true friend besides Chloe; and that relationship was a slightly unconventional one-sided affair. With Marinette, Adrien wanted a real friend. Someone to talk to about day to day life. Someone to do fun things and joke around with. Someone to moan and listen to in equal measures. A person to help take the edge off of Adrien’s loneliness and whom he’d support in any way he could. In truth, he wanted to make her as happy as she made him. A real partnership.

 

Looking over at Marinette’s glowing face, Adrien smiled brightly. They were going to be _friends_.

 

~O~

 

Panthère = Panther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoroughly enjoying writing this and I hope you are enjoying reading it!


	6. A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is concerned. Nino is wonderful. Chat Noir and Ladybug are becoming increasingly closer.

6\. A Feeling

 

It had been two whole weeks since Alya had seen Marinette. Usually this would be because one or both women were placed on a big case. Generally, they had very little opportunity to talk and hang out. A perfectly acceptable excuse, which Alya had never worried about. The lead up to Fashion weeks and collection deadlines also meant less Mari time. There had been a few months after Tom died that Marinette also hid away and kept Alya at arms length.

 

All perfectly understandable reasons for not having quality time together.

 

This however, felt different.

 

Alya was under the impression that all agents were keeping low and investigating leads, but Master Fu hadn’t sent anyone on anything big. So Marinette couldn’t have been on an important case without something being mentioned to the other agents. There were also no huge deadlines coming up in the fashion diary, which meant Marinette’s work was at a normal hectic instead of an ‘Oh fuck, we haven’t slept for a hundred hours’ hectic. Popping into the bakery had also yielded no answers because Marinette hadn’t _been there_. Sabine had mentioned later nights at the Agreste offices and even earlier starts. Marinette had also taken to daily Ladybug patrols, which lasted longer than usual. But no one had seen or heard from her at all.

 

It was all extremely worrying.

 

“Stop frowning at your phone,” Nino sighed, from behind the bar. “She’ll contact you when she’s ready. You’ve sent her messages and left voicemails. That’s all you can do if she doesn’t want to talk right now.”

 

“But why?” Alya cried, shoving said phone into her bag and swinging on her stool. “I thought she was getting better. She’d been way chattier over the past month and had stopped tearing up at random moments. Why would she go back to hiding herself away now?”

 

“Grief affects people in different ways,” Nino commented wisely. “Maybe it’s a relapse.”

 

“Maybe,” Alya agreed, taking the strawberry daiquiri her talented boyfriend had just placed in front of her and sipping thoughtfully. “But my gut is telling me this isn’t related to Tom.”

 

“Marinette will contact you eventually,” he assured her, wiping down the bar. “You know she will. Humans are odd creatures. Marinette has always been a little odder than most. You can’t predict what is going on with her until she tells you. Be patient.”

 

“I’m the least patient person on the planet,” Alya snorted. “When I want something I hunt it down. You _know_ that!”

 

Nino chuckled, “I love you all the more for that Babe.”

 

She watched him move away to serve a customer and despondently mixed her cocktail with a straw. Marinette was up to something. Alya could feel it.

 

Pulling her phone out again, Alya browsed the latest news headlines from the last few weeks. Had anything happened which could link to her friend going to ground? Nothing particularly caught her eye. A few break ins, a car crash, a large cat sighting and a rise in the amount of late night noise complaints at the local council. Hardly anything worthy of Ladybug herself.

 

“My man Adrien will probably be here soon,” Nino commented, pulling Alya from her screen. “He using turns up after midnight.”

 

“Oh god,” Alya replied, rolling her eyes. “Don’t start fawning all over the place again. That’s all I’ve heard lately; Adrien said this, Adrien did that!”

 

“He’s a cool dude,” Nino laughed, adjusting his glasses. “You’ll like him I know it. He seems like a really genuine guy. I kinda feel for him you know. I don’t think he has many real friends. He comes in nearly every night; sometimes for a chat, sometimes for a drink, sometimes both.”

 

“Isn’t that a little strange?” Alya asked, finishing her drink with relish.

 

“You’ll get it when you meet him,” Nino assured her, taking the empty glass. “He’s got a major thing for some woman he’s been working with. Says she’s perfect but his boss wants him to stay away. Poor guy doesn’t know what to do with himself.”

 

“That’s kinda crap,” she agreed, spinning around on her chair as a large group entered the club and yelled a greeting to Nino. He grinned, waving them over and proceeded to get swept away in drunk patrons.

 

Alya watched him work in amusement. He was so good at what he did. His club was extremely successful and that was entirely down to him being so welcoming. People came back time and time again. Of course he would befriend some stray who had no friends. It was such a Nino thing to do.

 

As the ruckus of drunks began singing happily further down the bar, a blond man sat down a few seats to her left. Alya glanced over him for a second before realization dawned on her.

 

“Agreste?”

 

“Erm,” he said, turning to her in surprise. “Yes?”

 

“Adrien Agreste?” Alya asked, sitting up straighter and gaping at him. “Nino’s befriended Adrien Agreste?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Adrien blushed, “I’m not sure –”

 

“I’m Alya,” she laughed, holding out a hand which he slowly took. “Marinette’s friend!”

 

“Oh!” Recognition also dawning on his pretty face. “Alya; _Jagged fucking Stone_ Alya!”

 

Laughing she nodded enthusiastically. “One of my prouder moments.”

 

“It’s nice to see you again,” Adrien smiled politely. “You know Nino?”

 

“I’m his girlfriend,” Alya replied proudly. “I can’t believe you’re the Adrien he’s been talking about.”

 

“He has?” Adrien asked, rubbing his neck. “Good things I hope.”

 

“Ridiculously good things,” Alya snorted, rolling her eyes. “I’m pretty sure he’s a good eighty percent gay for you. Between him and Marinette I’ve heard your name at least twelve times a day for weeks.”

 

“Sorry about that,” he blushed, looking far less model and much more shy schoolboy.

 

“Hey, it’s not your fault my two faves have fallen in love with you,” Alya joked, giving him a nudge. “Although I think you should know that I called dibs on them both years ago.”

 

Adrien chuckled and held his hands up, “don’t worry. I promise to keep my hands off.”

 

“Good,” Alya said, glancing over his casual attire thoughtfully. “Mama Cheng would probably kill you if you went near Marinette anyway.”

 

“I’ve heard she’s quite accomplished in knocking out tall men,” Adrien admitted with a light flush.

 

“Marinette told you that?” Alya asked with a slight frown. Why would her friend feel the need to share that kind of information if she was keeping her distance from him?

 

“She may have mentioned it,” Adrien fidgeted.

 

“Have you seen much of Marinette lately?”

 

“Most days,” Adrien suddenly smiled, looking incredibly fond. “We’re into the next phase of the collection which is exciting. Marinette has been amazing with it all. The team are making so much progress under her. I think we’ll actually finish early.”

 

“Has she seemed okay to you?” Alya continued, trying to not sound too nosy and failing terribly.

 

“Yeah,” Adrien said, shooting her an inquisitive look. “Why?”

 

Alya hesitated. She didn’t want to involve him further into their lives. He was already inching closer than Sabine would ever want him to be. And it wasn’t like Alya was unaware of the risks involved with such closeness. Sure, she wasn’t as strict with Sabine’s ‘keeping the distance’ mantra but she certainly didn’t want to share too much with the hot model. Marinette was in a very dangerous position, working as closely as she did to the Agrestes, but Alya had complete faith in her abilities as Ladybug. It was Marinette’s civilian self which caused Alya concern. Without the mask, Marinette had a habit of getting hurt.

 

“Why wouldn’t she be okay Alya?” Adrien repeated, his full attention on her.

 

“It’s probably nothing,” she sighed, after a few more deliberating seconds. “I just haven’t heard a peep from her in two weeks.”

 

“Oh,” Adrien frowned. “She’s been fine at work. Happy and chatty with everyone. Maybe she’s just tired from the long hours she puts in?”

 

“She never ignores my calls or texts unless something is going on,” Alya sighed, cheek resting on her hand. “We’re close. Marinette always keeps in contact, even at her busiest.”

 

“Why don’t you pop into the office to see her?” Adrien suggested. “She’s terrible for not taking lunch breaks. You could visit and get something to eat. I’m always taking her food and drink.”

 

“That’s a good idea in theory,” Alya smiled sheepishly. “But I’m not allowed in the Agreste offices.”

 

He raised an eyebrow but didn’t prompt her to explain. Something she was thankful for because what could Alya say to him? It definitely wouldn’t go down well if she told him she was banned because she works for a top secret agency and didn’t want to blow her top secret agent friend; who happened to be spying on Adrien and his Father.

 

“I know I’m probably silly to worry,” Alya muttered, “but Marinette did this when her Papa died. She didn’t talk to anyone for weeks and kinda disappeared.”

 

Adrien shook his head. “You’re not silly to care about your friend. I actually think it’s great that Marinette has someone like you keeping an eye on her. If it helps at all, I’ve seen her a lot the last two weeks and she’s been buzzing over the collection. I’m no expert but I haven’t seen anything to warrant concern.”

 

“Thanks,” Alya replied with a small smile. “Maybe she really is just busy.”

 

“Hey!” Nino exclaimed, spotting the pair. “You’ve finally met!”

 

“Babe, I’ve met him before.” Alya couldn’t help but giggle at her boyfriend’s pout. “This is _Adrien_ Adrien. Marinette’s _Adrien_.”

 

“Seriously?” Nino gaped. “No fucking way!”

 

“Way,” Alya laughed. “Your new friend has been working with her for over a month.”

 

“Nearly two,” Adrien admitted with a blush. “Small world really.”

 

“So you’re a model?” Nino asked, looking at Adrien with new eyes. “You’re the son of Gabriel?”

 

“I am indeed,” Adrien shrugged, uncomfortable with the new attention. “It’s not something I brag about though.”

 

“Dude!” Nino cried, slapping him across the shoulders. “You are nothing how I pictured you to be. I mean, good looking sure, but –”

 

“Alright,” Alya snorted, pushing Nino’s hands off the blushing blond. “Stop professing your undying love Babe. You’re embarrassing him.”

 

“Please,” Nino replied with a grin, “like you don’t make it your personal mission in life to embarrass our Mari every five minutes.”

 

Alya shrugged, eyes flicking back to her phone. “She’ll thank me for it one day.”

 

“Or kick your arse,” Nino smiled. “I’ve told you, leave the phone alone.”

 

She waved him off, as Adrien ordered himself a drink.

 

“So, how’s Miss Perfect?” Nino asked him, leaving Alya to her moping. “Won her over yet?”

 

“Not yet,” Adrien sighed, flexing his fingers against the bar. “I’ve actually seen her every day so far this week. I know she’s hunting _me_ down now. At first I thought it was just coincidence, but she keeps finding me before I’ve had a chance to even look for her.”

 

“Well, that’s promising!”

 

Adrien nodded, accepting his drink with a small smile. “It’s been fun.”

 

Alya watched the two men chat with little interest. Her phone stayed resoundingly quiet as she somehow knew it would. Marinette was not going to answer any time soon. It was extremely worrying and Alya felt inclined to believe something big was happening. Call it a hunch, or years of department training, but she could feel something stirring in the background. Whatever was going on with her best friend, Alya had to get to the bottom of it.

 

 

~O~

 

 

Chat Noir and Ladybug lay side by side gazing up at the night’s sky with sleepy smiles. They had just completed a circuit of the city and were now taking a rest in the Parc des Buttes-Chaumont. The gardens stretched beautifully out before them, with large trees swaying lightly in the early springtime breeze. Running water babbled peacefully into the night and Marinette couldn’t help taking deep breaths as the intoxicating sent of moonflowers and jasmine coated the air.

 

“I could get used to this,” Chat sighed happily beside her, closing his eyes and stretching a hand above his head. Marinette flipped onto her side, placing her head on her right hand and chuckled. He looked like some sort of strange animal model.

 

“I’m sure you could come here during the day,” she grinned, poking him in the side lightly. “The papers would love it: Weird cat man sunbathes in leather, scares away locals.”

 

“I meant laying here with _you_ , Silly Bug!”

 

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him childishly. “I am a superior species, I suppose.”

 

“Superior something,” Chat laughed, turning to mirror her with a head in his hands. “Maybe we should schedule weekly park excursions for your little Bug needs.”

 

“As long as I get to beat your ass across Paris first,” Marinette agreed.

 

They had spent the past few weeks racing to different points across the city. It was wonderfully freeing to go where she pleased and mess around with someone without any consequences. Tikki was still moaning at her for not telling anyone about Chat, but Marinette couldn’t find it in herself to reveal him just yet. It was selfish and more than a little dangerous but Marinette _liked_ Chat’s company. He made her laugh and forget about spying, worried Mums, dead Dads and awkward crushes on blond models.

 

Chat felt safe and dependable in some strange way that didn’t make any sense on paper. Marinette wasn’t stupid. She knew he was a risk. He was highly skilled and definitely working for someone. But for the life of her, Marinette couldn’t seem to stay away from him. If he didn’t appear when she started her evening patrols, Marinette would go and find him. She’d stopped taking shifts with other agents specifically so that she could spend her nights with Chat. Tikki had started swiping all CCTV in the city to ensure no one caught sight of them together. She even used her technological abilities to affect phones close to the pair. All to keep her partner safe from the backlash that would surely come.

 

“My Lady,” Chat purred sweetly. “You can do whatever you want to me, as long as you continue to grace me with your presence.”

 

“Hmm,” she replied, tapping a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “Maybe I’m giving you a little too much of my time Chaton. You’re getting awfully clingy.”

 

Chat grinned wolfishly. “I can’t help it Bugaboo, you’re like a drug that I can’t stop taking.”

 

“Let’s get you to some counselling then,” Marinette teased, moving her finger to tickle along his sides. He wiggled away from her, chuckling as he did. “I’m sure someone can cure you of your demons.”

 

“Stop,” he huffed, trying and failing to stop laughing as Marinette applied more pressure. “I mean it. Stop tickling!”

 

Marinette, of course ignored his request and instead went harder with her attack. Chat shot up quickly and rolled her so that he could pin her hands away from his body. She laughed heartily at his attempt to restrain and used her own strength to roll him onto his back. They spent five minutes tumbling each other in the grass; each trying to get the upper hand.

 

“Don’t make me Ladybug you!” Marinette warned, when he came out on top and had the cheek to start his own tickle assault.

 

“Please do!” Chat smirked, holding her wrists with one large hand and leaning over her like a predator.

 

Marinette gave a small huff before hoisting her legs up to her chest. Her feet landed on Chat in an instant. He didn’t have time to react as she pushed every once of strength up and through her body to kick him off. With a flip she sat up and smirked as he lay collapsed before her.

 

“Oh I’m sorry,” she hummed softly, crawling over to him with a wicked smile spread across her face. “Did I hurt you?”

 

He shot her a withering look, continuing to lay on his back. A hand rested on his chest as he took deep breaths.

 

“Poor, poor Kitty,” Marinette whispered, gently straddling him and pushing the hair from his eyes. “How awful.”

 

“You are mean,” Chat huffed, looking up at her with glowing green eyes.

 

“I,” Marinette smiled, running a hand down his face, “am Ladybug.”

 

Chat gave a little shake of his head and placed his hands on either side of Marinette’s legs. “Ladybug always ends up on top.”

 

“She does,” Marinette laughed, allowing him to roll them once more so that he could gaze down at her. “Unless she lets you take a turn.”

 

“I’m honored,” he whispered, shifting so that they could both get comfortable in this position. He quite literally lay between her legs.

 

Physical closeness had never really bothered Marinette growing up. She had always been happy to cuddle her friends and family. In training, she wasn’t worried about hands grabbing her or bodies being squished together. It was only when she started to panic and worry about dating that physical closeness became a bit of an issue. Having Chat so close didn’t faze her however. If anything, Marinette quite liked his weight pressing down upon her. It was oddly reassuring.

 

“You should be,” she giggled. Her hands lifted to circle his neck and pull him even closer.

 

“Ladybug?” Chat whispered, looking unsure for the first time ever.

 

“I like spending time with you Kitty,” Marinette admitted, allowing a hand to rub along strong shoulders.

 

“I like our time together too,” Chat smiled, touching her rosy cheek affectionately.

 

“It’s only been a few short weeks,” she said softly, cataloguing his pleased expression. “It’s ridiculous really.”

 

Chat shook his head. “We’ve got something.”

 

“An epic friendship?” Marinette chuckled, bopping his nose.

 

“Or a whirlwind romance?” He winked, bopping her right back.

 

Marinette pulled a funny face at him. “I don’t do romance Chaton. I stopped doing all that years ago.”

 

“You should never give up on love My Lady!” Chat cried in disbelief. “Love is what stops us from becoming monsters.”

 

Ladybug shrugged, feeling herself flush under his penetrating stare. “I’m already a monster.”

 

“No,” Chat vehemently disagreed. “I’ve seen monsters. You are no monster.”

 

He sat up on his knees, letting Marinette’s arms fall back down, and ran a hand over his messy locks. “You may have done things that normal people don’t even need to consider but that doesn’t make you a bad person. You work for your country and you protect your country. Sometimes that involves doing the unthinkable. If anyone could be deemed a monster here, it would be me.”

 

Ladybug followed him up, bringing her own knees to her chest and resting a cheek to them. “How much do you know about me Kitty?”

 

Chat regarded her considerately, taking his time to answer. “I know everything that has ever been written about you and released to the public My Lady. I know a few things that were only ever released to your department. I know one or two classified things that only you and your commanding officers should know about. I have a file full with reports and notes, comments and pictures. But I also know things that only a close friend could ever know.”

 

“Whoever pays you must be pleased with how close you’ve managed to get to me then,” Ladybug whispered, picking at the grass beneath her hands.

 

“I haven’t told them,” Chat muttered, drawing her fingers away from the ground and into his large hands. “I haven’t told them how I’ve memorized the little freckles I can see peeping out from your mask. How I’ve committed that breathy laugh of yours to memory. How I know exactly which face you pull when you’re surprised, or excited, or smug. I haven’t told them anything. I don’t want to tell them anything.”

 

“Kitty,” Marinette breathed softly, into the night’s sky. Without further thought, she climbed into his lap and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“I know you’re not a monster,” Chat continued, running warmth down her back.

 

They stayed curled around each other for a long time. Marinette couldn’t force herself to move away from him. It felt wonderful to have some of her bottled up anxieties soothed. She had killed people. That sort of thing stayed with you regardless of how hard you buried it away. Chat understood. Chat knew the price and yet still managed to find something worthwhile in her. Marinette had spent years keeping people at a safe distance. Chat was not going to be one of these people.

 

“You’re French,” she muttered against his collarbone, after a while.

 

“I am,” he replied. Amusement in his tone. “Any reason why you’re picking up on that now?”

 

“You’ve stayed out of the country for years,” she whispered, closing her eyes as he delicately rubbed a hand over her back.

 

“I’ve been running from my problems for a very long time,” Chat admitted softly, moving to snuggle against her neck. The movement sent a lovely fluttering of butterflies into Marinette’s belly.

 

“If you’re back in Paris,” she shifted closer, eyes fluttering as his minty breath tingled pleasingly over her. “Does that mean you have stopped running?”

 

“Too soon to tell,” he muttered, placing a light kiss against the underside of her jaw.

 

Keeping her eyes closed, Marinette hummed at the attention. Taking that as a green light, Chat pressed another, and another, and another along her jaw. Little kiss after little kiss made its way over her skin like a pray. He had wanted to do this for weeks, maybe even from their first meeting. She could feel it in the way that he held her so reverently, in the lightness of his touch and the breathiness with which he pulled away.

 

Chat Noir wanted her.

 

Feeling overwhelmed by this knowledge, Marinette took a steadying gulp and pulled away to look at his lightly flushed features. He was a good looking man.

 

 “I don’t think we should do this,” she admitted gently, placing her hands comfortingly on his strong biceps. “It will confuse things.”

 

Chat nodded respectfully. “Whatever you want My Lady.”

 

“Friendship,” Marinette uttered honestly. “I want us to be friends Kitty.”

 

“We can do friendship,” he smiled kindly. “I think I may be a little in love right now, but friendship I can definitely give you.”

 

Marinette giggled, pushing him for messing around. “Be serious Chaton. I can’t have a lovesick Tomcat following me everywhere!”

 

Chat shrugged, pulling her right hand to place a light peck across it. “I shall do my uttermost best to keep my sickness at bay Bugaboo.”

 

“Thank you,” she smiled, untangling herself from him and standing up. Chat took her offered hand and hoisted himself up too.

 

“Why are you thanking me?” He asked, playing with his tail. “I was the one smothering you with kisses. It should be me saying thank you. Or perhaps apologising.”

 

“No apologising,” Marinette assured him, looking up with a delicate smile. “I liked the kisses. I just don’t think we should be partaking in things like that. Besides, I don’t need kisses to make me happy. Just hanging out with you does that.”

 

Chat blushed, rubbing his neck endearingly. “Ladybug, how am I not supposed to fall in love with you if you say things like that?”

 

Marinette laughed, standing on tiptoes and placing one last light kiss to his cheek. “Have this as _my_ apology!”

 

She skipped away from him, pulling out her trusty yo-yo and giggling when she looked back to find him pressing a hand to his face wonderingly. “See you around Chaton!”

 

Leaving him alone in the park, Marinette took her sneaky route back to her home. Feeling content, she happily let herself into the bakery and whizzed up the stairs. Sabine had already gone to bed, so giving her Papa’s coat a little stroke, Marinette made her way up to her loft bedroom. It was a little cramped, having moved back when Tom had died with all the furniture she’d accumulated at her own apartment. She was loath to get rid of anything in case she one day moved back out.

 

Squeezing through the gap between a chest of drawers and a stack of dining table chairs, Marinette stripped off her Ladybug uniform. She had long since given up on keeping her earpiece switched on during her time with Chat, so there was no need to say goodbye to Tikki.

 

Within minutes, she was changed into her pyjamas and ready for bed. Glancing at her phone, Marinette cringed at the six messages and seven missed calls from Alya. She wasn’t purposely trying to ignore her, but with Adrien at work and Chat at night, Marinette was finding less and less time to herself. Add the fact that she was getting closer to both men in a way that would cause Alya to have a fit, Marinette really didn’t want to alert her best friend to either surprising friendship. Alya had an annoying habit of sniffing out secrets and Marinette had no choice but to keep the men from her.

 

She wouldn’t risk Alya getting hurt because of her blossoming feelings for two hot blonds.

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support so far! I hope you're still enjoying the story. The next chapter should be up within the next week!


	7. A Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is all kinds of thirsty.

7\. A Thirst

 

“Seriously Princess,” Adrien chuckled, placing a sandwich bag and a Starbucks Chocolate Cream Frappuccino on her messy desk carefully. “I think I need to speak to your mother about bedtimes.”

 

Marinette groggily arose from her napping spot and rubbed her eyes like a toddler.

 

“I think you’re in need of a stricter bedtime,” he smiled indulgently, sitting himself down on one of her comfy chairs.

 

She yawned and stretched like a wild cat, before turning her bluebell eyes on him. “I’m w-working on it. I just get easily distracted in the evenings.”

 

“Maybe you should come and stay with me for a few days,” Adrien joked, pushed the food bag towards her. “I’m very strict about my sleep routine.”

 

“You m-models always are,” Marinette replied, taking the offered sandwich with delight. “Gotta keep those b-black bags at bay!”

 

Her stutter had improved tremendously over the past month. Adrien liked to think the daily conversations and light bantering had helped to ease Marinette’s anxieties around him. Sometimes, if he caught her too unawares, she would revert back to their early days. It was certainly a work in progress with her, but he knew he was making some headway on their budding friendship.

 

“Thanks for the lunch,” she smiled, taking a huge bite of the chicken salad sandwich he’d bought her.  

 

“Well, someone’s got to feed you. You never bother with lunch and that’s just dangerous with the hours you work,” Adrien replied, pulling his pinstriped navy jacket off and setting it on the back of his chair. Suits always made him feel like a puppet.

 

“Again,” Marinette giggled, “I get easily distracted!”

 

“Hmm, maybe we need to hire a lunch supervisor?”

 

“Now you’re being silly!” She laughed, taking another gigantic bite and smiling gratefully.

 

“So, the plan for today,” Adrien started, as soon as the meal had been consumed (which really didn’t take that long at all). “Review the current work of all designers and note down any highlights or areas of concern?”

 

“Yep!” Marinette agreed, daintily sipping her Frappuccino as if she hadn’t just demolished her lunch in three massive bites.

 

“I can’t wait to see the coat,” Adrien admitted as she stood up a wiped her hands with a wet wipe. “From what I’ve seen it’s going to be awesome.”

 

“We’ll get to my stuff last,” Marinette smiled, popping the wipe in the bin and smoothing out her floral dress. She always dressed perfectly. Adrien had yet to see a single item of clothing on her that wasn’t _right_. Her tailoring, colour palette and choice in lengths were always faultless. She seemed to have a knack for wearing utterly cute outfits with a hint of sexiness. Playful yet sophisticated; an all round knock-out.

 

He left his jacket on the chair and followed her out towards the design studio on this floor. It was nowhere near as large as the other studios at Agreste but Marinette’s small team had each taken over their own little area and were busy cutting, sniping, measuring and sewing. The entire room was abuzz with happy activity which was often rare in such a stressful job. Music lightly filled the room from an iPad docked on one of the large window sills and people seemed to be taking turns to request a song.

 

It was a cheerful place to be and Adrien couldn’t help his smile when entering.

 

“Hey hot stuff,” Sophie called from her station, giving him an enthusiastic wave. “Are you ready to be blown away by the sheer talent on offer?”

 

Adrien grinned right back. “Absolutely Soph, I’ve been waiting to have a good look for weeks!”

 

She snorted, rolling a large piece of fabric onto her table. “And here I thought you were only interested in Marinette’s talent.”

 

David the intern giggled as he swept offcuts up from the floor.

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “For that comment, we’re not looking at your stuff until the end.”

 

Sophie stuck her tongue out, as they moved towards James. He had started on two of the shirts in the collection. Both looked exquisite and Adrien gushed over the fine details excitedly. In fact, as they moved around the room over the next two hours, it was clear that every single designer had worked incredibly hard over the past few weeks. Each had set about creating the agreed designs with care and understanding. His father would be pleased.

 

“Finally Sophie,” Marinette sighed, coming round to the bubbly Englishwoman nervously. Adrien knew it was due to the brunette’s constant teasing and he couldn’t help but smile fondly as Marinette formed a light blush in preparation of whatever was about to come out of Sophie’s mouth.

 

Sophie winked at him, pulling out the men’s lightweight shawl she’d completely finish and resting it around Adrien’s shoulders artistically.

 

“Magnificent,” she whispered, glancing up and down impishly. “What do you think Marinette?”

 

Marinette seemed to have missed the teasing nature of the question completely as she took in the beautifully crafted shawl with her expert eye.

 

“Oh my god Soph,” She breathed, stepping close to Adrien and running her hands over the item in awe. “It’s gorgeous!”

 

Adrien found himself slightly mesmerized as Marinette lightly fingered the fabric hanging around his neck and shoulders. Her face was alight with pure elation as she felt the garment reverently. He’d had many experiences with a designer eyeing their designs on him. It had never affected Adrien as they stared without seeing him and instead focused in on their clothing. The feeling was entirely different when it was Marinette doing it. The entire process made him feel hot and unexplainably restless.

 

“Gorgeous indeed,” Sophie laughed, watching the pair with a shake of her head. “You wanna ease up on touching up poor Adrien? He looks like he’s about to burst into flames.”

 

“Pardon?” Marinette replied vaguely, continuing to gaze up at the shawl.

 

Adrien cleared his throat gently, moving his hands up to take the item off. The motion made Marinette blink owlishly and then jump in shock. She hastily took a step back and bumped into the table.

 

“Ouch,” She winced, rubbing herself and blushing prettily.

 

“You’ve done an amazing job Sophie,” Adrien said, trying to alleviate the situation. “Will you be making any of the others?”

 

“I’ve got the green one next,” she smiled, helping Marinette right herself. “It’s a slightly trickier pattern but I’m looking forward to it.”

 

“Well, if it’s even half as good as this it’ll be a success!”

 

“Thanks hot stuff,” Sophie beamed at the praise. “It’s all coming along nicely.”

 

“It really is,” Adrien said truthfully. “I can’t wait to share everything during Fashion week.”

 

The studio door opened and Chloé walked in, sporting a violent yellow mini dress and skyscraper platforms.

 

“Marinette, your gangster hood rat friend is on the phone. She says it’s important.”

 

“She is not a _gangster hood rat_ Chloé. Can you please tell Alya I’ll call her back later,” Marinette replied, walking carefully over to her own design area.

 

“You told her that yesterday and the day before,” Chloé sighed, giving her nails a quick inspection. “She’s not going to take that line again.”

 

“I can’t talk to her right now,” Marinette stated firmly. “Please Chloé, just tell her I’ll call tomorrow.”

 

Chloé frowned at her for a second. “Fine, but something is going on with you and I don’t like it.”

 

“Nothing is going on,” Marinette muttered, lifting a coat from a mannequin and keeping her eyes on it resolutely.

 

“You always have time for Alya,” Chloé stated, before spinning around and leaving in a slight huff.

 

Adrien exchanged a questioning glance at Sophie, who shrugged and moved back to her work quietly. He slowly inched over to her and sat down on a spare stool.

 

“You know,” he began softly, feeling the sleeve of the olive green jacket carefully. “I saw Alya last week at Nino’s club.”

 

Marinette raised her pretty blues at him, before quickly looking away. “I didn’t know you knew Nino.”

 

“I didn’t until recently,” Adrien admitted. “Alya was really worried about you.”

 

“She doesn’t need to be,” Marinette replied, picking invisible lint from her creation. “I’m a big girl.”

 

“She said you haven’t spoken to her in weeks?”

 

“That isn’t something she should be telling you,” Marinette whispered, shaking her head.

 

“Maybe it’s a sign of how worried she is,” he shrugged, patting her shoulder gently. “Even if you sent her a little text, it would ease her mind a little.”

 

“I’m not cutting her out or anything,” she sighed, plopping herself on the table beside him. “I’m just going through some stuff and I know Alya would get upset. I’m trying to keep her safe.”

 

Adrien nodded, facing Marinette on his stool. “That’s understandable, but in keeping her safe you are also hurting her a little bit. She wants to speak to you and you’re not allowing that to happen.”

 

“I will call her,” Marinette promised quietly. “I just don’t want to cause any trouble for her.”

 

“Alya is kinda scary,” Adrien admitted with a smile. “I’m sure she can handle anything.”

 

Marinette gave him weak smile of her own. “She can be extremely scary.”

 

Chloé stomped angrily through the door again. This time with a phone in her hands.

 

“Alya is refusing to hang up until she speaks to you.”

 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at Marinette. She bit on her lower lip for a few seconds before jumping down and taking the phone from Chloé’s hand. The blonde receptionist smiled as Marinette put the phone to her ear and followed as she made her way back to Adrien. Both girls sat on the worktop as Marinette took a steadying breath and placed the phone to her ear.

 

“H-hey.”

 

Adrien smiled, placing a hand on Marinette’s knee in comfort. She covered it with her own and gripped him hard.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve not been around. I know I’ve been a shitty friend lately. Everything just got on top of me and I panicked.”

 

She eased up on her hold of his hand and began rubbing calming circles over it.

 

“Yeah I know. I didn’t mean to worry you. No, it’s nothing like that. Of course I’m not. I just got myself caught up in work things.”

 

Flipped his hand over so that they could thread their fingers together, Adrien caught her eye and nodded encouragingly. It really wasn’t his place to comment on Marinette and Ayla’s friendship, but he had come to realised how close they were over the past month and knew it was important for both women to be in each others lives.

 

“I promise. I’m completely fine. I know it’s been weeks. I’ll make it up to you. Yes, I-I suppose I could go to the concert. W-with the n-nephew yes. No, it’s fine. I can do it. I want to make things right between us. I know. I love you too.”

 

Adrien grinned, squeezing her hand and causing Marinette to glance up at him and give her own little smile. He glanced over to Chloé and paused as she eyed their joined hands. Raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow she nodded enquiringly at them. Adrien rolled his eyes at her and shook his head. He couldn’t seem to stop colour from covering his cheeks though.

 

“I don’t know. I’ll ask,” Marinette said to Alya. Pulling the phone away from her mouth she looked over to him again. “Do you want to come to the Jagged Stone concert on Saturday?”

 

“M-me?” Adrien choked, eyes widening at the request. Sure, Alya had invited him weeks ago but he had assumed that she had been joking.

 

“Apparently Nino is ninety percent gay for you and Alya thinks you should come to strengthen your bromance.”

 

“I thought it was eighty?” Adrien laughed, rubbing his neck.

 

“He thought it was eighty,” Marinette said to Alya.

 

“Apparently it’s gone up now that he knows you’re _Adrien_ Adrien,” Marinette conferred back to him. “Wait what does that mean?”

 

“I would love to go to the concert,” Adrien laughed, untangling his hand from hers. “I’ve never been to a concert.”

 

“Your life makes me sad,” Chloé noted with a shake of her head. “Have you done anything since leaving Paris?”

 

“Yes,” Adrien replied shortly. “I’ve done many things. Just not a concert.”

 

“Adrikins be honest with me,” she leaned forward. “Have you fucked a woman yet?”

 

Adrien’s face lit up and he folded his arms against the embarrassment pouring over him. “Of course I have. I’m twenty-six not twelve.”

 

“I mean really fucked –”

 

“No, that’s Chloé talking to Adrien. I don’t know. No, I’m not asking that!” Marinette flushed, as red as him. “I don’t care. No, I’m not giving the phone to Chloé. Or Adrien!”

 

Chloé smirked, swinging her legs and looking utterly proud of herself. “If you ever want some practice Sweetness, I’d be happy to help.”

 

“I don’t need any, thanks.”

 

“Hmm,” Chloé whispered, jumping off the table and draping herself over him. “Maybe you’d be singing a different tune if it was our little Marinette offering the fuck?”

 

“W-what?” Adrien stammered, glancing between the two women and praying Marinette couldn’t hear anything. The designer had turned herself slightly away from them to continue her conversation with Alya.

 

“She hasn’t been touched in years,” Chloé purred. “I imagine she would unravel beautifully if you fucked her right.”

 

“C-Chloé,” Adrien hissed, trying to dislodge the blonde unsuccessfully. “I’m not going to –”

 

“Think about how tight she is,” Chloé continued, enjoying watching him squirm. “I bet she would beg to have your cock inside her!”

 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Adrien snapped quietly, pushing her gently away. She didn’t give up. Instead she bent over to whisper in his ear.

 

“You are attracted to her and you know it. Stop being a baby and take her in that shitty office of hers.”

 

“We are _friends_ ,” Adrien whispered heatedly back. “I like her as a friend.”

 

Chloé rolled her eyes and stood up straight. “I’m being a good person here. I’ve wanted you all to myself for years and look at what I’m doing – sharing!”

 

“What are you sharing?” Marinette asked, re-joining the conversation and handing the phone back to Chloé. She’d obviously said her goodbyes to Alya whilst Adrien had been commandeered.

 

“You,” Chloe smiled winningly. “All good with Alya?”

 

“All okay,” Marinette replied reassuringly. “I was just being stupid.”

 

“Aren’t you always?” Chloé retorted, with a hand on her hip. “I swear you need clubbing over the head sometimes.”

 

“Thank you,” Marinette laughed, glancing over at Adrien. “Are you okay? You look really warm.”

 

“F-fine,” Adrien said, clearing his throat. Sophie laughed behind him.

 

“If you need me I’ll be in the office upstairs,” Chloé called, heading for the door.

 

“Why are you going up there?” Marinette frowned, following her movements.

 

“Unlike you, I plan to have someone balls deep inside me this weekend.” Chloé smirked over at them.

 

“What does that have to do with upstairs?” Marinette called in confusion. Chloé just waved and disappeared out of the door.

 

“She’s trying to get their newest designer to take her out to dinner,” Sophie replied from her station. “She’s been hounding him all bloody week.”

 

“Oh,” Marinette laughed. “Is it working?”

 

“Yep,” Sophie grinned, going back to her work.

 

Marinette stood thoughtfully for a few seconds before turning on him. “So, the concert. Alya said we could all head there together if we meet at Nino’s club beforehand. Is seven okay for you?”

 

“Perfect,” Adrien smiled awkwardly. He was going to kill Chloé for putting shit into his head like that. He couldn’t seem to stop his eyes traveling over her petite frame as she pulled her jacket towards him. How on Earth had she gone so long without someone whisking her off her feet. She was stunning.

 

“Here’s the coat,” Marinette continued, completely unaware of the less than gentlemanly thoughts whizzing around Adrien’s head. “It’s as lightweight as possible but still strong and effective against a chill.”

 

He focused on the forest green coat and felt himself hum in appreciation. It was a show stopper.

 

“I love it!”

 

“Do you want to try it on?” Marinette asked shyly. “It’s been made to your exact measurements so it would be good to see how it looks on.”

 

Adrien nodded, slipping the item on without fuss. He knew instantly that it was perfect. No alterations would be needed as it flawlessly framed his body.

 

“W-wow,” Marinette whispered, gulping as she took him in.

 

“Wow in a good or bad way?” Adrien asked, looking down to assess himself.

 

“G-good,” she replied, straightening the front for him and blinking quickly. “Very good.”

 

She licked her lips and Adrien was floored. He had thought Ladybug’s little noises of enjoyment the previous week would be the death of him. He was, in fact, completely wrong. It would be Marinette’s subtle lick of the lips that would finish him off.

 

“You like?” He whispered, watching as she bit down softly on a plump lip.

 

“I like,” she uttered in the most sensual tone Adrien had ever heard.

 

“Good,” he lifted his hands to grip her forearms and pull her slightly closer.

 

Sophie came up beside them and whistled low. “Damn Agreste, you are fine.”

 

Adrien and Marinette both blinked at each other, coming out of whatever strange spell they hand been under and dropped their arms quickly.

 

“Do you ever not look good?”

 

Marinette continued to watch him as if she were dying of thirst. “He’s a model. Of course he always looks good.”

 

Try as he might, Adrien could not get the image of a hungry Marinette from his mind for the rest of the day.

 

 

~O~

 

 

Friday nights were always unpredictable.

 

Marinette was never sure what to expect when she donned her Ladybug suit and took to the skies. In the past, she had usually paired up with another agent to patrol or complete a task from Master Fu. Of course lately, Marinette had been spending her nights with one Chat Noir.

 

That was not to be the case on this drizzly evening however. With her telephone conversation the previous day, Marinette had decided that she really ought to complete at least one weekly patrol with Alya. It would hopefully ease her best friend’s concerns and allow Marinette time to consider her options when it came to Chat. She didn’t want to alert the department. That much she was sure of.

 

“Tigress is heading your way,” Tikki stated quietly in her ear. It had been a while since Marinette had kept her headset on and the awkwardness was evident between the two.

 

“Thank you Tikki,” she replied, keeping herself as hidden as possible on the roof of an impressive townhouse.

 

“Will you be checking in on him tonight?” Tikki asked, with a clear edge in her voice.

 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Marinette admitted, keeping low. “He might look for me but I’m going to patrol with Tigress so he shouldn’t approach.”

 

“I wish you would tell someone,” Tikki replied sadly. “I can only protect your secret meetings for so long. Eventually you will be seen.”

 

“I’m still figuring him out,” she muttered, avoiding a slippery tile and moving further along the rooftops. “He’s actually quite sweet.”

 

“From what I’ve seen,” Tikki sighed, “he’s somewhat smitten with you Ladybug.”

 

“Maybe,” she said with a small smile. He was certainly attracted to her, based on the kisses he’d lavished her jaw with the previous week.

 

“And you are smitten with him,” Tikki noted wisely. “It’s a dangerous combination.”

 

“I’m just intrigued by him,” Marinette replied for what felt like the hundredth time. Chat caught her curiosity. It was as simple as that.

 

“I am concerned for your safety,” Tikki continued. “You have never done something like this before. I’ve worked with you for many years and you’ve always worked by the book. This behaviour is out of character and it makes me think you’re not okay.”

 

Marinette scoffed. “I’m completely fine. In fact, I would say I’m better than fine. I’m smiling for the first time in months and I’m not about to give that up. With Papa’s death I never thought I’d be able to feel like this ever again. You know that.”

 

“Is this not another stage of your grieving?” Tikki argued gently. “Are you not rebelling in some way? Finding comfort in someone new and exciting?”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Marinette retorted with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Is it?” Tikki said with the same gentleness she’d handled Marinette with when Tom had first died. “Ladybug, you need to think carefully about the decisions you’ve been making. Reflect on them and consider my words. Is Chat a new way of coping with your loss?”

 

“And if he is?” Marinette whispered, walking carefully towards the figure she knew to be Tigress.

 

“You need to stop and tell somebody.”

 

“I’ll think on it,” Marinette replied, flicking her wet fringe from her eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Tikki sighed, sounding relieved. “I love you Ladybug. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“I love you too,” Marinette muttered, landing silently on the roof containing Alya. With the years of practice sneaking up on people, she wasn’t surprised when Alya yelped and pulled a gun when Marinette sat down beside her.

 

“Fuck Ladybug,” Alya cried, lowering her weapon and placing a hand on her heart. “Must you do that every time?”

 

“You need to work on your observation skills,” Marinette smiled, swinging her legs over the roof ledge. “You would have known I was coming if you’d been looking properly.”

 

“Yeah, yeah Ms. Perfect Spy,” Alya snorted, nudging her gently. “We can’t all be _grade A_ agents.”

 

Marinette sighed, flicking raindrops off her gloves. “I would hardly say I’m grade A.”

 

“Maybe a B lately,” Alya shrugged, wiping her glasses with her jacket. “Still better than most.”

 

“Any news on Volpina and Guépard?”

 

“Volpina murdered a worker at the museum a few nights back but we’re not sure why. Fu thinks it could be unrelated to AKUMA but he’s sent a team to track her every move in case it’s not. She’s under watch every hour of the day at the moment.”

 

“The museum is a strange place to target someone,” Marinette frowned thoughtfully. “Does anyone have any links to Agreste there?”

 

“I’m looking into it,” Alya admitted. “But so far I’ve found nothing.”

 

“What about Guépard?”

 

“Absolutely nothing,” Alya laughed. “She’s as invisible as this Chat Noir person. No one has seen or heard a peep.”

 

“The calm before the storm,” Marinette grimaced, shifty uncomfortably.

 

Alya hummed in agreement, looking out at the soaked city without really seeing it. “So, you wanna talk about it?”

 

Marinette pulled her legs up so she could rest her arms on her knees. “Not really.”

 

“You know I’m here for you,” Alya said, lifting a hand to squeeze Marinette’s shoulder. “I won’t push it but I know something is going on. You can tell me as much or as little as you want. I’m not going to judge and I’m not going to say anything to anyone.”

 

“Kinda goes against our code,” Marinette smiled, leaning into Alya.

 

“Fuck the code,” Alya laughed, hugging her fondly. “I came for Ladybug and I stay for Ladybug.”

 

“I’m happy. That’s what’s going on with me. I’m really happy.”

 

“Sorry?” Alya chuckled, letting go of Marinette and raising an eyebrow.

 

“It’s stupid I know,” she muttered bashfully. “But I’m happy at work and I’m happy being Ladybug. I didn’t want you to think I was going crazy again and I wasn’t really sure how to put into words what was happening with me. All I could really say was that I’m happy which is an odd thing for someone to just come out with.”

 

“Well that’s a good thing!” Alya laughed. “Jesus Ladybug, I’ve spent weeks worrying you were in some sort of shit that you couldn’t get out of. Do you know how relieved I am that you’re okay?”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Marinette replied, feeling guilty for putting her friend through unnecessary concern. “I was being a dick.”

 

“Come here!” Alya exclaimed, pulling her into an even larger hug. “You mean the world to me. Just remember that the next time you try and cut me out.”

 

“I wasn’t cutting you out,” Marinette whispered, as she leaned on her friend. “I would never do that to you. I was just confused.”

 

“This occupation is hard,” Alya muttered considerately. “Even harder when you’ve got to deal with a civilian life too. We keep secrets and hide behind masks so much that sometimes it seems impossible to work out what is really going on. It can mess with our heads if we’re not careful. I think the solution is finding something that can help to keep you above water. Something that helps you think clearly when everything else turns to shit.”

 

“What if you find something but have to keep it a secret too?”

 

Alya shrugged, “then you are fucked.”

 

Marinette laughed and sat up to look at her friend fondly. “Sound advice!”

 

“Wanna go back to the DGSI and hit the computers with me?” Alya asked, standing up and wiping the rain from her face. “I want to look into the museum murder a bit more and I’ve had enough of this weather.”

 

“Why not,” Marinette smiled, allowing herself to be pulled up. “I should probably get myself up to speed with everything anyway.”

 

Alya opened her mouth to reply but stopped to frown into the distance. “I knew it!”

 

“Knew what?” Marinette asked, looking round in confusion. “What’s going on?”

 

Alya motioned for her to follow and took off across the rooftops with purpose. “I knew I wasn’t going mad. We did see a cat when we did our surveillance on the fox. I’ve seen hints of him for weeks but never been able to pin him down.”

 

“A cat?” Marinette asked, her heart leaping to her throat. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean I’ve seen him!” Alya grinned, using a fire escape and leaping down to an alleyway below. Marinette followed with her yo-yo. “ _Chat Noir_!”

“S-seriously?” Marinette stumbled, keeping up with her friend as she veered down another backstreet.

 

“Cora thinks he’s up ahead,” Alya called excitedly, pulling out her gun as she turned a corner.

 

“Fu said not to confront him,” Marinette reminded her eager friend. “He said to observe but not engage!”

 

“I’m not engaging,” Alya smirked, “I just happen to be in the same place as him.”

 

Everything seemed to slow as they made a right and came face to face with a very familiar tomcat. Marinette kept a step behind Alya and made no move to pull a weapon. She lifted her hand to pause her friend, as her eyes met glittering emerald ones.

 

“Chat Noir!” Alya breathed eagerly. “It is you!”

 

Chat slowly held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. He made no sound and just looked between the two women with quiet submission. Raindrops dripped down his suit in a steady rhythm as the heavens opened harder, as if sensing a dramatic moment. Marinette pulled on Alya’s shoulder in a feeble attempt to calm her.

 

“You wanna explain what you’re up to cat man?” Alya smirked, shrugging Marinette’s hand off and taking another step closer.

 

“Nope,” Chat replied, edging backwards and moving a hand to the baton strapped to his back.

 

“Looks like you don’t really have a choice,” Alya muttered, training her gun on him threateningly.

 

“There is always a choice Ms. Tigress,” Chat smiled, flicking a two fingered salute and activating his baton.

 

Alya gasped as he shot up into the air and quickly took aim. Marinette only had a second to react and did so by knocking her friend to the side. The gun fired but completely missed its intended target. Marinette watched as Chat disappeared above them; unharmed.

 

“Ladybug!” Alya hissed, righting herself and lowering the gun. “You made me miss!”

 

“Master Fu would have blown a fuse if you had succeeded in shooting him,” Marinette argued, watching the skyline for any sign of her Kitty. “He was clear in his instructions. What were you thinking?”

 

“I was thinking we could do a little interrogation of our own,” Alya replied, marching back down the alleyway in frustration. “We didn’t need to tell anyone but it would have given us a head start in all this. No one has a clue what that cat is up to. We could have had an edge.”

 

“A dangerous idea,” Marinette replied, following close behind and looking above them.

 

“Maybe but it’s better than sitting back and waiting to be picked off one by one,” Alya sighed, stopping to turn to her friend. “He had been watching us on that roof. It’s the second time now and that warrants a reaction if you ask me. He’s made a move.”

 

“Two visits are hardly a move,” Marinette reasoned. “Maybe he was just curious.”

 

“Well, we’re telling Fu and if he gives permission to start trailing the fucker I’m putting myself forward.”

 

“What?” Marinette frowned, running to catch up with Alya as she marched in the direction of the department buildings. “Why?”

 

“He is a nice little box of mysteries all wrapped up in a tight leather cat costume,” Alya grinned mischievously. “My name is all over that kinda thing, don’t you think?”

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Marinette stated, splashing through a large puddle.

 

“Relax Girl,” Alya laughed. “This is going to be fun!”

 

Marinette very much doubted that but she followed her friend all the way to the department building. She sat with Alya as she relayed their meeting to Master Fu. She watched as Master Fu gave the go ahead to investigate further. She even helped to go through the entire Chat Noir file.

 

At no point did Marinette comment on her own knowledge of Chat. She kept her mouth closed, even when Tikki and Cora joined them to look at the current data on the cat. Tikki didn’t say a word and just sat beside her partner with quiet resignation. Marinette didn’t know whether that was a comfort or a hindrance.

 

What she did know was that every time her eyes caught a picture of him, Marinette couldn’t help but feel a fondness in her heart. She wanted to see him. She wanted to talk to him. She did not want to investigate him.

 

“He’s hot,” Alya commented when she caught Marinette staring at a particularly flattering image of him in China. “Kinda model hot.”

 

“A little,” Marinette shrugged, dropping the photo and pulling a stack of assassination papers towards her. “If you’re into that sort of thing.”

 

Alya smiled but said no more, leaving Marinette to go back to her traitorous thoughts.

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely reviews! Next chapter involves a concert date and more of the fabulous foursome.


	8. A Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette continue to grow closer!

8\. A Concert

 

Why had she agreed to this?

 

Her hands trembled as she tried to unsuccessfully apply her make up. Every single feeling inside her body was telling her to ring Alya and cancel. She wasn’t ready. It was too much and the night was going to be a total disaster.

 

“Mon Cherie, stop before you poke an eye out!” Sabine cried, standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a handful of towels.

 

“I can’t do it Mama,” Marinette moaned, throwing her eyeliner in the sink and closing her eyes against the tears threatening to come out. “I can’t go.”

 

“Sweetheart, take a deep breath!” Sabine instructed, dumping the towels on the floor and moving to comfort her daughter. “You have got yourself into a state and just need to calm down a little.”

 

She guided them to the edge of the bathtub so they could both sit down. Marinette clung to her and tried taking steadying breaths.

 

“You need to think about it in easy little steps instead of a whole scary evening,” Sabine said gently, running calming hands up Marinette’s back. “Manageable stages will help.”

 

“It’s all too much,” Marinette whispered, tears falling down her flushed cheeks. “It’s going to be a concert full of people and they’re going to crowd around me. I’m going with Adrien because Alya thought it would be a great idea to invite him, and I’m supposed to act normal and be relaxed about it all. On top of that it’s a date with Jagged Stone’s nephew. I don’t do dates. I don’t want to date. I can’t remember how to date. I can’t do it!”

 

“Hush, take a moment to think about what you need to do first.”

 

“I need to apply my make-up,” Marinette muttered, rubbing her face.

 

“I can easily help you with that,” Sabine smiled, taking a wipe to start afresh. “Sit back and concentrate on your breathing.”

 

Setting to work, Sabine quickly applied the make up Marinette had picked for the evening. It was elegant and unfussy; with natural blush, a delicate pink lipstick and small amounts of eye liner to make her blue eyes pop. The look was finished off with a light covering of black mascara. Nothing too fancy but pretty enough for an evening out.

 

“There!” Sabine smiled, once everything had been applied. “What’s next?”

 

“Perfume,” Marinette smiled weakly, picking up her favourite floral number and giving it a quick spray.

“You’re already dressed and your hair looks lovely,” Sabine gushed, giving Marinette’s flowing dark mane a little brush. “I’m guessing next we get your bag and coat together.”

 

Marinette nodded, standing up and putting her things back into her make-up bag. Her hands shook a little less as they headed out of the bathroom and into the living room.

 

“I still don’t think I can do this,” she whispered as she packed her clutch with the usual essentials.

 

“Whilst I find it foolish that Alya has invited Adrien,” Sabine replied, passing Marinette her cute red jacket. “I think it might help having familiar faces with you. This isn’t really like a normal date. It’s more like friends hanging out together.”

 

Marinette eyed her Mother thoughtfully for a few seconds. “I suppose so.”

 

“You’ve known Alya and Nino for years,” Sabine smiled reassuringly. “You seem to enjoy Adrien’s company. Going to a concert with a group of people you like is far less daunting, don’t you think?”

 

She nodded, fiddling with her bag. “I just don’t want to date anyone.”

 

“One evening with one young man is hardly dating,” Sabine said softly, running fingers through Marinette’s hair. “Besides, you can leave any time you want. No one can force you to stay if you’re unhappy.”

 

“I’ll be a disappointment to Jagged’s nephew,” Marinette muttered, putting on the jacket and placing her bag over her shoulder.

 

“Nonsense,” Sabine scolded, placing gentle hands on her shoulders. “Just because your previous relationships haven’t worked out does not mean you are a disappointment. You just haven’t found the right person yet.”

 

“I should take my Ladybug gear,” Marinette said, looking over to the table it was currently residing on.

 

“No,” Sabine rolled her eyes, dropping her hands and ushering Marinette to start walking. “Ladybug is having the night off. You do not need to do anything tonight except spend time with your _friends_.”

 

Sighing forlornly, Marinette gave Sabine a kiss on the cheek. “I love you Mama.”

 

“And I love you my beautiful girl,” Sabine smiled. “Go and try to have a little fun.”

 

Marinette nodded and exited the apartment. It wasn’t a far walk to Nino’s club and she could use the fresh evening air. Automatically, she looked to the rooftops to see if she could spot a tomcat lurking around. Of course, Marinette saw no one but she couldn’t help glancing up every so often anyway.

 

Crossing the street and heading east, Marinette concentrated on not freaking out too much. It was no secret that she had quit the dating scene a long time ago. Too many boyfriends who she fell madly for, only ending up being dumped due to the same stupid reasons, had left a bitter taste in her mouth. The final nail in her dating coffin had been two years ago, when her boyfriend at the time had freaked out when he’d woken Marinette one morning to have a gun pointed at his head. It had been a knee jerk reaction but she’d scared the life out of him and that was the end of that. Marinette scared men off like no one else. She didn’t want to go through the heartbreak again. She was done with trying to find the one because she knew they didn’t exist.

 

This stupid concert only proved how much Marinette wanted to stay away from dates of any description for the rest of her life.

 

Entering the club, Marinette spotted her insanely loud best friend straight away. She looked hot in her tight leather leggings and burnt orange crop top. Alya had curves in all the right places and reams of toned muscle from her job at the DGSI. She was always a knock-out.

 

“Looking good Mari,” Nino called, from his spot further down the bar. He was giving hand-over instructions to his assistant manager but looked ready to party. His jeans and blue t-shirt combo worked well.

 

Marinette gave a small wave and continued towards her best friend who was talking enthusiastically to someone to the right of her. She paused and spun around when Marinette approached.

 

“Oh thank god!” Alya exclaimed, standing and pulling Marinette into the usual bear hug. “I was getting worried you wouldn’t make it. I thought you’d chickened out.”

 

“Almost,” Marinette admitted as Alya took in her outfit with approval. “I had a pep talk from Mama.”

 

“You look smoking,” Alya grinned, squeezing Marinette harder. “Like seriously, when I suggested the leather I didn’t realise you would have something like this!”

 

Marinette glanced down at the leather mini dress and shrugged, “I made it last year but have never worn it.”

 

“You are stunning!” Alya continued to gape, “Seriously, isn’t she the hottest thing you have ever seen Adrien?”

 

The person to Alya’s right was of course the sexy blond himself. He had clearly been watching the exchange with amusement. “She’s gorgeous.”

 

Marinette blushed and rolled her eyes as smoothly as possible. “A-alright, enough with the compliments a-already. I know what you’re both doing and it won’t work.”

 

“I’m not doing anything!” Alya laughed, pulling Marinette to a bar stool and shoving a drink into her hands. “I’m merely speaking the truth of the matter. You are hot!”

 

“A hot mess,” Marinette muttered before taking a sip from the glass she’d just been given. “Yuck. What is this?”

 

“God knows,” Alya grinned, downing her own in three quick gulps and slamming the glass on the table. “One of Nino’s brain killers.”

 

“I like my brain,” Marinette replied, pushing the drink away from her. “Besides, I really don’t want to get drunk tonight.”

 

“Fine,” Alya sighed, taking the beverage and downing it too. “Be like the model and sip on lemonade all night.”

 

“I’ve got a reputation to up hold,” Adrien cut in with a little shrug. “Do you know how much shit I would get if the tabloids caught me smashed? Believe me, it’s not worth the effort.”

 

“You come in here all the time,” Alya snorted, “so don’t give me that!”

 

“I come in and have two or three drinks tops,” Adrien laughed. “I’ve already had my quota sat here with you.”

 

“I didn’t know you came to Nino’s,” Marinette smiled, as said owner joined the group.

 

“He’s been popping in for weeks,” Nino grinned, giving Adrien a one armed hug. “The dude is one of my regulars.”

 

“If you start gushing about him again I’m not putting out for the rest of the month,” Alya huffed, pointing a finger at Nino’s chest. “We get it, you adore him and he’s the best. Marinette does not need to hear about your man love.”

 

“I kinda want to,” Marinette giggled, giving Nino a nudge.

 

“You can compare notes in the cab,” Alya replied, standing up and pulling Adrien up with her. “Come on model, let’s leave them to their worshiping.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“I do not _worship_!”

 

Alya stuck her tongue out and they followed, bickering back and forth as they made their way out of the club and into a pre-booked taxi.

 

“Adrien she’s talking rubbish,” Marinette continued, sitting opposite him. “Ignore everything that comes out of her mouth t-tonight.”

 

Adrien smiled, his cheeks a healthy red. “I’m totally fine with being worshipped.”

 

Alya laughed heartily, causing Marinette to slap her knee.

 

“Dude, Alya’s kinda a handful. I don’t think I could give _you_ the levels of devotion needed for such a pretty face,” Nino grinned, rubbing his jaw in playful thoughtfulness. “Maybe you should stick to Mari.”

 

“She’s too busy,” Adrien smiled fondly at Marinette. “Besides it would be the other way round. I would totally worship her.”

 

He had the same fire in his eyes that she had seen during their sweep of the studio earlier in the week. It was a look that sent heat shooting to her stomach and a blush to every part of her body. It was intoxicating and hard to look away from.

 

“Damn,” Alya whistled, patting Marinette on the leg. “Good looking and smooth as fuck. You sir, are dangerous!”

 

Adrien shrugged, looking effortlessly attractive in his skinny black jeans and tight black Jagged Stone t-shirt. Biker boots and a trendy maroon jacket finished his look with total sex appeal. He was a wet dream disguised as a day dream.

 

“I’m only dangerous at night Alya,” he laughed, scratching his neck. “But I promise to be on my best behaviour with all of you.”

 

“Dude you are sat in the car with the two most dangerous women in all of Paris,” Nino chuckled. “Best behaviour goes out the window with these two.”

 

Alya waved him off nonchalantly, “We’ve mellowed in our older age. Marinette doesn’t even drink any more.”

 

“Yeah, now I suffer panic attacks and struggle with anything that even resembles a good time,” Marinette joked, running fingers through her hair. “My partying days went up in flames like everything else in my life.”

 

“You can do this,” Alya soothed, rubbing her leg tenderly. “You love Jagged.”

 

“What’s the nephew’s name?” She asked, pulling at the seatbelt as it tightened around her.

 

“Harry Stone. He seemed nice when we met him.”

 

‘And if he’s not,” Nino reassured her, “we’ll distract him all night so you don’t need to spend a second with him.”

 

“Promise?” Marinette whispered, as the taxi pulled up to the venue and Alya fished around her purse for money.

 

“Mari, we promise!” Nino grinned, helping her out the car and squeezing her hand. “You have got this.”

 

They walked up to the VIP section and gave their names. A worker escorted them to their own private booth extremely close to the stage. As they entered, a tall brown haired man stood up to greet them. As Marinette was introduced to Harry Stone, one thought was clear.

 

She did not have this.

 

~O~

 

 

Adrien took a seat beside Marinette and watched as she internally freaked out. He could see it in the way she sat rigidly in her chair, in the way her hand trembled as she held her drink, and in the way her eyes continually swept around the room looking for an escape. The designer was in panic mode and Adrien wasn’t sure why.

 

There had been hints in the couple of months he’d known her that something wasn’t quite right. It was now abundantly clear that Marinette didn’t go on dates for a reason. She hadn’t had sex with anyone for two years for a reason. Her anxiety levels and complete lack of interest in Harry Stone highlighted that she was completely out of her comfort zone.

 

This revelation made Adrien feel for his new friend even more. He wanted to look after her and keep her safe from whatever caused her such distress. Marinette was a delight and it pained him to see her so wrapped up in knots.

 

Stone attempted small talk with her, but was soon swept up in Nino and Alya’s rambunctious discussions about the rock music of today. When Jagged started playing, Marinette was able to sit back slightly as her friends and Stone stood up to dance and drink. Adrien chose to sit with her and take in the concert at a slightly calmer pace. He wasn’t sure if he was actually helping but Marinette seemed to relax a little by the forth song.

 

“You must think I’m insane,” she muttered beside him, as a guitar solo sent the three drinkers into a frenzy.

 

“Not at all,” Adrien smiled, leaning closer so that they didn’t need to shout. “I actually think you’re very brave.”

 

“Brave?” Marinette frowned, looking up at him quizzically. “How so?”

 

“You obviously find the situation daunting,” Adrien replied lightly. “Yet you’ve managed to come and have lasted into five songs now. That’s impressive for someone who looks like they could run at any minute.”

 

Marinette gave a timid smile and loosened the hold on her bag. “I never used to be like this. It’s something that just developed after being dumped for the third time in a row. I can’t seem to shake it now.”

 

“Why would anyone dump _you_?” Adrien gaped, judging every single man as a fool in an instant.

 

She blushed and picked at her bag strap. “Well they did. The whole anxiety thing didn’t really come along until my Papa died though. With his death, I kinda lost control of everything.”

 

“Grief can do strange things to you,” Adrien agreed. “When my mother died I found leaving the house impossible. I had to be forcefully removed if we went anywhere. And then, when I was out, I found it terrifying to go back home. Even now, as a grown man, I find going back to my apartment each evening gives me a horrible sick feeling. It doesn’t subside until I’m through the door and I’ve put as many lights on as possible.”

 

Marinette looked up at him with startling blue eyes, taking in his words as if they were the most important ones she would ever hear. The power behind her stare was startling. Not for the first time, Adrien thought that she was the first person to look at him and actually see him for who he was. It took his breath away yet again.

 

“I was thirteen when she died,” he continued, placing his full attention on her. “It changes you in ways no one can predict.”

 

“You hide your grief far better than I hide mine,” Marinette replied, lifting a hand to his forearm. “I wish I could get a handle of it. Sometimes I feel like I’m being consumed.”

 

“I’ve had many years of practice,” Adrien replied truthfully. “You’ve already come so far. Look at tonight. You’re here and you’re not having a melt down. That is progress.”

 

She smiled prettily at him and glanced over at the three now thoroughly drunk people beside her. “I suppose it is.”

 

They watched the rest of the first half with more interest. It was loud and colourful, and unlike anything Adrien had experienced before. The entire arena was alive with electric energy. It was hard to not be swept up in the excitement of the crowd. He even sung along to a few songs he knew well and laughed when Marinette started to dance in her seat.

 

When to interval started, both Marinette and Adrien stood up to visit the bathroom. Being VIP had the perk of no queuing and fancy toilets, so the trip didn’t take long. Adrien decided to wait for Marinette in the executive lobby. When she came out she was fanning herself.

 

“Wanna stay out here for a minute?” She asked, flushed. “I’m feeling so warm right now. I don’t know why I let Alya talk me into leather. I’m roasting!”

 

“It’s a stunning dress,” Adrien laughed, following her as she ambled past sofas and the bar. “I’m glad she did talk you into it.”

 

He wasn’t lying either. The leather clung to her body in an enticingly becoming manner. It had been expertly stitched and put together. With a scoop neckline and a length which sat above the knee, Marinette’s creamy skin was displayed in all its glory. Her nude heels added to the overall appeal, and Adrien couldn’t help but think her raven locks were meant to tumble around her shoulders forever. She’d kept the make-up soft and it worked perfectly. She was a natural beauty and he would never tire of looking at her.

 

“I have lots of lovely dresses,” Marinette admitted, reaching the end of the lobby and sitting down on a royal blue sofa. They were completely hidden from the other VIP guests this far down, which suited Adrien just fine.

 

“I imagine you do,” he laughed, lightly plopping down beside her. “I’ve seen your designs Princess. I can only imagine what you’ve made yourself over the years.”

 

“I have the most wonderful ball gown,” she smiled dreamily. “I’d love to wear it to something fancy.”

 

“I’m sure some ostentatious event is coming up,” Adrien chuckled. “Père is always parading me around some sort of high society gathering.”

 

“Ah my prince,” Marinette shook her head with a smile. “You are a member of the higher classes. I am merely one of the workers. I’m not on the guest list I’m afraid.”

 

“Well that will not do,” Adrien replied, facing her with a devilish grin. “Perhaps you need to come with me so that we can show off that pretty little ball gown.”

 

“Chloé would scratch my eyes out if I went to a big event with you,” she giggled, leaning into him as he placed an arm on the back of the sofa.

 

“Chloé pretends to want me but deep down she knows we’d be terrible together,” Adrien rolled his eyes. “I annoy her too much and she wants someone to pamper her constantly. I’m too socially deprived to know what she wants, even if she wrote it down for me. Besides, she _adores_ you.”

 

“We have a strange friendship,” Marinette smiled warmly. “But you are everything she wants in a man.”

 

“And what is that?” Adrien asked, leaning closer and flexing his fingers.

 

“She wants someone who can pay for her lifestyle,” Marinette began, ticking points of on her fingers. “She wants someone incredibly good looking so she can flaunt them around. She wants someone with status because she has none now that her father has lost everything. Chloé would also love to have you in her bed. She’s an animal and I imagine you would be able to handle that just fine.”

“Okay, well counter argument!” Adrien laughed, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t pay for her lifestyle because Père would go mad if I spent my money frivolously. I am only good looking if you like the tall blond type –”

 

Marinette snorted. “I’ve yet to meet a single woman who doesn’t like the tall blond type when it’s paired with a body to die for and a face that could melt butter.”

 

Adrien flushed, “Thanks. You’re only saying that because I’m the main model for your clothing line.”

 

Marinette wiggled in her seat. “I’m really not.”

 

He lifted his fingers, going back to his Chloé argument and ignoring the butterflies in his belly. “I wouldn’t give her any status because I’ve been out of the country for so long. No one really knows me any more. And finally, you’re assuming I would be able to handle Chloé in bed. I’ve been woefully neglecting that area of my life for years. I can’t remember the last time I slept with someone. Chloé would hate that.”

 

Marinette gaped at him. “Are you serious?”

 

“Completely,” Adrien shrugged, tapping his fingers on the back of the sofa. “If I’m being totally honest, I’ve probably got some sort of commitment issues or fear of being too close to people. I’ve never really talked about it before. It’s only since coming back to Paris that I’ve realised that I want friends and people to love.”

 

“I’m your friend,” Marinette said with wide eyed honesty. “I’m a little broken but I’m your friend Adrien.”

 

He smiled appreciatively at her. “You don’t think I’m a complete loser?”

 

“Why would I?” Marinette asked bemused. “We’re kinda similar. I’ve neglected my sex life for years too. I’m terrified of commitment as you’ve witnessed this evening. We have both lost a parent and been screwed up by it. If you’re a loser, then I am too.”

 

Adrien swept Marinette’s fringe gently from her sapphire eyes. “You know; I think we should do more things together now that we’ve established that we’re both in need of some fixing.”

 

Marinette watched him with fluttery eyelashes and pink cheeks. “Are you suggesting we sleep together?”

 

“No,” Adrien laughed, continuing to play with her hair. “I’m suggesting we hang out and do stuff outside of the office more. Tonight has been fun.”

 

“I think I would like that,” Marinette smiled, after a few seconds of thoughtfully biting on her bottom lip.

 

“Although the lip thing makes me question the sex idea,” Adrien admitted with a flush. “You keep nibbling on that and I’ll be unable to resist.”

 

Marinette giggled, giving him a little push. “You really are starved if that is all it takes.”

 

“For god’s sake don’t tell Alya and Nino,” Adrien chuckled, rubbing her pink cheek. “They would crucify me and then keep me away from you forever.”

 

“I wouldn’t let them!” Marinette resolved with a firm nod.

 

He grinned, continuing to travel long fingers over her warm skin. She felt somewhat similar to Ladybug and that was a slightly dizzying revelation to have. Ladybug was addictive too.

 

“Thank you for this,” she smiled, sitting up and placing a sweet kiss to his cheek. “I feel calmer.”

 

Adrien smiled, dropping his hand to stand and pull her to his feet. “Always happy to help Princess.”

 

Marinette’s eyes sparkled and the worry that had been etched onto her face had completely vanished. She looked like a new woman and Adrien felt a little proud that he had had a hand in that. Confidence was a huge thing. Without it, a person could become overwhelmed.

 

‘Let’s get back to the concert,” she grinned, linked her arm with his.

 

They wandered slowly back to the booth.

 

“You know; I’m looking forward to spending more time with you.” Adrien admitted when they reached the curtained entrance.

 

“Maybe we could arrange something next weekend?” Marinette asked, showing a hint of nervousness.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Adrien beamed, giving her a quick hand squeeze. “I’d be happy to do anything.”

 

She blushed, looking pleased. “Maybe we could go to the cinema?”

 

“That would be amazing!” He exclaimed excitedly. “I’ve never actually been to one.”

 

“I haven’t in years,” Marinette smiled brightly, standing even closer to him. “Kinda the story of my life.”

 

“Well, let’s rectify that together!”

 

“I’m looking forward to it,” she giggled; sending him an impish wink.

 

He nodded somewhat dumbly as she spun and made her way into the booth; leaving him to follow sluggishly behind. Smiling at Alya and Nino, Marinette held a small conversation with Harry Stone. She fidgeted but attempted to join in with the merriment around her. Adrien nodded encouragingly whenever she looked his way and felt a sense of pride when she sat back down and gave him a tiny thumbs up. The concert went by without a hitch and they all left feeling happy.

 

Harry Stone was not going to get anywhere with Marinette but he didn’t seem to mind. He’d enjoyed the evening and had said warm farewells before leaving to find his uncle. Adrien was relieved that the date ended in a positive manner.

 

The entire cab ride home was taken up with new possibilities, which left him feeling positively giddy with excitement.

 

~O~


	9. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is introduced to Volpina and also visits Chat Noir's bedroom...

9\. A Close Call

 

It was inevitable that Volpina would eventually show her face. The fox was renowned for wanting all eyes on her in her native home of Italy. Sitting in the background just didn’t really suit her personality. Volpina desired attention and on a calm Tuesday evening she came in search of it.

 

Marinette had been perched beside one of the glorious gargoyles of Notre Dame cathedral when the sneaky fox had touched down. They eyed each other without a sound, taking in outfits, weapons and signs of weaknesses. The glaring orange of Volpina’s skin-tight suit clashed against the purple sky around them. The sun was beginning to set, ensuring their meeting would not be easily seen from the ground.

 

“Ladybug,” Volpina smirked in her thick Italian accent.

 

Marinette didn’t move, instead planning how many ways she could get out of the situation if things took a turn for the nasty. She wasn’t afraid to hang around and fight but Marinette also knew an altercation with Volpina would not help the Department with their current investigations. Master Fu would eventually dictate what was to be done but only when he had all the facts.

 

“Aren’t you going to say hello?” Volpina leered, taking a step forwards and withdrawing a pair of impressive throwing knives from her back belt. “I’ve wanted to see you for a _long_ time Coccinella.”

 

With a raise of her eyebrow, Marinette stood a little straighter and lightly stroked at the yo-yo at her side.

 

“What, no words for me?” Volpina sighed, turning her knives over in her hands. “That’s disappointing.”

 

The fox stalked carefully forward. She continued to tease Marinette with the glint of steel in her hands. “Are you shy little bug?”

 

“What do you want?” Marinette frowned, stepping forward with her head held high.

 

“Truthfully?” Volpina stopped, lip curling into a snarl. “I want to know why _you_ are so special. Why does everyone talk about you? The people idolise you and for what reason? You’re a murderer just like me. Only difference is you’re paid by your beloved country to be one.”

 

“I stop bad people from doing terrible things,” Marinette replied, pulling out her yo-yo cautiously.

 

“You are a poster girl,” Volpina rolled her eyes. “A pretty little thing that bats her eyelashes and pretends to wield a gun. Hawk Moth desperately wants you and I find it strange. What is the attraction?”

 

“He’s your boss,” Marinette shrugged. “Surely you know his motives?”

 

“I’ve been given vague instructions to come to Paris and sit back until I’m needed,” Volpina smirked, running a finger across one of her blades.

 

“You’re doing a terrible job.”

 

Volpina chuckled. “I get bored easily. Besides, I only wanted a little heart-to-heart Coccinella.”

 

“I’d rather not,” she snorted, giving her yo-yo an experimental swing. “There’s nothing I have to say to you, unless you wish to spill AKUMA’s secrets?”

 

“AKUMA,” Volpina chuckled. “Your people are obsessing over the wrong thing. AKUMA isn’t the issue.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Coccinella, AKUMA only want one thing. Hawk Moth is using them to get his own revenge. You are what Hawk Moth wants. You are the issue.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Marinette scowled. “How could I be the problem?”

 

“Maybe you should speak to _your_ boss,” Volpina smirked. “Now, would the little bug like to play a game?”

 

“I don’t play games,” Marinette retorted, spinning her yo-yo and preparing to leave. Master Fu had some explaining to do.

 

“I’m not really giving you a choice,” Volpina laughed, spinning her knives and sending them flying towards Marinette.

 

With a sharp flip backwards, the knives sailed past her and landed across the roof. Marinette spun herself to land a hard blow into Volpina’s stomach to send the fox flying backwards. Hooking her yo-yo, Marinette pulled herself away from the high pitched roof of the cathedral and sped across Paris as fast as her legs would carry her.

 

Volpina gave chase with an excited whoop. They both landed hard on a flat roof building, causing Marinette to skid and spin herself as Volpina barrelled down upon her. She sent another powerful kick at the fox and smirked when the Italian landed flat on her back. Seeing her chance, Marinette dealt a bone crunching ax stomp to Volpina’s face and flipped herself to continue her run.

 

Volpina groaned in pain, spitting blood from her mouth but pulling herself up in determination. Marinette felt a small blade graze along her left arm and ducked across to pull herself onto the rooftop opposite. They ran parallel to each other.

“Keep running coward!” Volpina yelled, sending another little knife which nearly embedded itself into Marinette’s thigh.

 

With a roll and another swing of the yo-yo, she pushed herself towards higher buildings. Volpina would not give up and followed, keeping pace. As they came towards another gap between buildings, Marinette felt a hard pressure at her lower legs. It knocked her down and Volpina tried to give her own swift kick to the face. She failed as Marinette pencil rolled herself and sent a stinging punch to Volpina’s cheek.

 

The fox growled and proceeded to throw hits at Marinette. She blocked them effortlessly, rotating them around so that Marinette could straddle Volpina and send her own blows. Placing a sharp elbow to her throat, Marinette applied enough pressure to choke Volpina into submission.

 

The Italian struggled for a moment longer and then went limp. Marinette let go and sat up with a sigh. Volpina was good.

 

“Impressive display,” Chat called softly, from one roof over.

 

“She attacked first,” Marinette replied, looking over at him and feeling relief.

 

“I saw,” he admitted, “I followed the pair of you.”

 

“Didn’t fancy joining in?” She smirked, rubbing along her cheek.

 

“You had it covered,” Chat grinned. “Besides, I don’t want a fox on my tail.”

 

“True,” Marinette smiled, moving to get up.

 

It took a second to realise a hand had wrapped around her arm. It took another second to realise Volpina was moving. In an instant, Marinette was kicked into the air. She scrambled for her yo-yo as her body tumbled over the edge of the building she’d been fighting on. Before she could get a grip around her trusty wired device, Marinette hit the stairs of the fire escape. She toppled over the edge of the rusty metal bars; crying out in pain. The yo-yo fell from her hands and she continued to plummet to the ground below.

 

Landing awkwardly on the lid of an industrial sized bin, Marinette saw stars. Her body continued to roll and the world went completely black as her aching body finally touched on the pavement.

 

~O~

 

 

Adrien watched her fall in slow motion. A yell ripped from his throat as he vaulted towards her, trying desperately to catch Ladybug before she hit the ground. His baton got him to her but not in time. She hit the ground with a dull thud.

 

Without hesitation he swooped down to carefully pick her up. They needed to leave. She couldn’t be caught out here, especially with Volpina leering down at them from the roof. Adrien shot the fox a deadly glare and took off with Ladybug in his arms. She was ridiculously light and he had no problems running through the back alleys of Paris with her.

 

“Volpina saw you,” Plagg said grimly. “What’s she going to say to Hawk Moth now she’s watched you carry Ladybug away?”

 

“I don’t care,” Adrien replied truthfully. “I need to get her somewhere safe.”

 

“Kid, you’re going to alert everyone to your involvement with the girl!”

 

“I’ll think of something,” Adrien huffed, adjusting Ladybug so he could use his baton again. “Right now I need to make sure she’s okay.”

 

“Seven stories,” Plagg muttered, “That’s one hell of a fall.”

 

Adrien hummed in agreement, heading onto the rooftops with care. “I’m gonna switch off to deal with this Plagg. I’ll be back online later.”

 

“Call if you need anything,” Plagg sighed, before cutting their communication.

 

Adrien quickly made his way to his penthouse apartment. It was the only place he could think to take her that wouldn’t arouse suspicion. It was safe and secure, as well as the added bonus of being easily accessible with his baton. No one would come knocking and he had a variety of first aid equipment for emergencies in the grand top floor home.

 

Landing on his spacious balcony, Adrien padded across to the double doors which led into his living room. Keying in the security code, he swiftly opened the door and strolled towards his bedroom. The entire apartment was dark but he’d lived there long enough to know where the furniture was. It made him feel uncomfortable to not do his usual routine of switching on every possible light, but the need to check on Ladybug was greater.

 

Once he entered the opulent master suite, Adrien gently placed Ladybug onto the king-size bed and clicked to turn the bedside lamps on. She was deathly pale under her spotted mask and it frightened him. Pulling off his clawed gloves, Adrien set to work checking her body for damage. She was breathing slowly but showed no signs of waking.

 

A painful bruise glowed from Ladybug’s freckled cheek and a bloody wound oozed from under her fringe. Adrien carefully eased her out of her black jacket to find tender bruising across one side of her shoulder blade. He felt for broken bones and was surprised to find none. Her body was battered with purple marks but little more.

 

Sighing at her luck, Adrien fetched his medical kit from the unsuite bathroom and began to wipe away the blood on her forehead. He applied a small white sticky bandage and paused to stroke her lovely raven hair. She looked tiny in his bed. It was jarring to see her so limp and quiet.

 

With delicate fingers, he unlaced Ladybug’s boots and gently pulled them from her dainty little feet. He placed them with her jacket on a nearby chair before pulling out the covers from under her and wrapping his silky bedding around her clammy body. Ladybug was warm to touch but he knew from past experience that a warm bed was important. She needed rest and time to recover from her death defying fall.

 

Adrien watched her for a minute, taking in the steady rise and fall of the bed covers as she breathed. It was waiting game now. And with that in mind he decided to quickly change into comfy joggers and a t-shirt. Adrien kept his mask firmly attached to his face and stowed away the suit into a drawer. He gingerly sat beside her on the bed, lifting a pillow to rest against his back and took to watching her for signs of discomfort.

 

It was odd, looking at Ladybug in his bed. When Adrien had started following her he’d never have guessed they would end up here. It was just a job that had been assigned to him. Ladybug shouldn’t have been so happy and fun to hang around. She shouldn’t have been such a beautiful and loving person. She shouldn’t have been able to make his heart leap in his chest at the sight of her. His thoughts from their first meeting still held true. Ladybug was perfect. A partner in his lonely life and somebody he could never hurt. Adrien knew that the more time he spent with her, the more he needed to tell his father that Chat Noir couldn’t help AKUMA.

 

Adrien was falling in love with her and that would not go down well at the agency.

 

Volpina had probably already relayed what she’d seen. It wouldn’t be long before things came to a head. Adrien just needed a little time to ensure Ladybug’s safety. He would not be the reason she got hurt. If he’d been smart enough, Adrien should have disarmed Volpina tonight. He’d only watched in awe as the two women had their fight. It was shameful that he’d stood around like an impressed school kid.

 

The hours ticked by and Adrien plagued himself with guilt. At around three in the morning he dozed off, only to be awoken an hour later by Ladybug moving in her sleep. She rolled into him, flinging a hand across his stomach and snuffling quietly. He allowed her to bury her face into his side and smiled sleepily as she settled back down peacefully. He couldn’t resist running a hand over her ponytail and along her back; mindful of her bruising.

 

Sleep overtook him within minutes and Adrien sank blissfully into it with Ladybug wrapped around him.

 

The second time he woke at around eight am to Ladybug swearing softly.

 

“Oh f-fuck.”

 

Adrien rubbed his face and sat himself up to find her trying and failing to get up from the bed.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, in his deeper sleep addled voice. He got up to help her rise unsteadily to her feet.

 

“I need to pee,” she admitted with a light blush, “but everything hurts.”

 

“Do you remember what happened?” Adrien asked, lifting her carefully into his arms and moving towards the bathroom. She winced in pain and stayed rigid against his chest.

 

“Volpina kicked me off a roof,” Ladybug snorted, as he gently set her down. “Wow, this is fancy.”

 

Adrien shrugged, “You need any help or are you okay to –”

 

“I can pee on my own Chat,” she smiled, shaking her head. “Just give me a minute.”

 

Adrien found himself flushing as he left her to do her business. He quickly went to the kitchen to fetch her painkillers and a glass of water. When he got back, she was gingerly sitting herself back on the bed.

 

“Take these,” he advised, handing her the tablets and glass.

 

Ladybug took them gratefully and smiled as he joined her on the bed.

 

“Is this your place?” She asked, after downing the entire glass and putting it on his bedside table.

 

“It is indeed,” Adrien admitted, rubbing his neck. “I didn’t know what else to do and knew we wouldn’t be disturbed here.”

 

Ladybug nodded, looking around the dark bedroom. The curtains were still closed and the only light came from the lamps which had been glowing all night. “It’s rather grand.”

 

“I’m a rich Kitty,” he smiled, helping her adjust against the pillows.

 

“Did you take off my mask?” She muttered, watching him fuss over her.

 

“No,” Adrien assured her, glancing into worried bluebell eyes and patting her knee. “I would love to know your identity My Lady, but I will wait until you want me to have it. We wear masks for a reason after all.”

 

“Thank you,” Ladybug smiled, breathing a little easier. “Can I stay a little longer?”

 

Adrien beamed at the quiet request. “Stay as long as you want Bugaboo. No one is going to come looking for us here.”

 

She nodded, pulling a phone from her pocket. “I’m just going to ring my day job to tell them I’m not coming in today.”

 

He nodded, completely believing her and not worrying about tracking phones or secret government agents. They had spent long enough together for him to realise Ladybug cared about him too. “I’ll give you some privacy.”

 

Adrien headed back towards his living area and sent a quick message to the fashion house. He would miss seeing Marinette today, but Ladybug was his priority. She needed looking after and Adrien was going to do his damn best at playing her nurse.

 

When he entered the bedroom again, Ladybug was snuggled under the covers looking content.

 

“This is the most comfortable bed I’ve ever slept in,” she hummed, gesturing for him to join her.

 

Adrien chuckled, “You look as snug as a bug.”

 

“Hmm,” she replied, closing her eyes as he got in beside her. “Will you stay with me?”

 

“Always,” Adrien sighed, allowing her scent to wash over him as they found each other under the covers. It didn’t take long for them both to drift off into deep slumber which lasted until mid afternoon.

 

It was Adrien who awoke first. He had somehow become the big spoon in their snuggle and it pleased him immensely. Ladybug’s back was level with is chest, his hand slung over her and head resting above hers on the pillow. It felt like an extremely natural position. One which Adrien could have easily stayed in all day long. His stomach seemed to have other ideas however, as it grumbled loudly around the room.

 

Ladybug let out a sleepy giggle and turned to face him. “Hey, hungry Tomcat.”

 

“Hey,” he smiled, pushing the fringe lightly from her eyes and avoiding the bandage. “You feeling any better?”

 

“Just stiff and sore,” Ladybug muttered, touching her cheek and forehead with a frown. “Did I damage anything?”

 

“Just bruised up,” Adrien replied, running a finger along her mask and down her pretty little nose. “You’re incredibly lucky.”

 

“Lucky to have you,” she whispered, gazing fondly at him. “You brought me to your home and looked after me Chat.”

 

He shrugged, “you would do the same.”

 

“I would?” Ladybug asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yep,” Adrien replied confidently. “Wanna get some breakfast?”

 

“Isn’t it past lunchtime?” She laughed, sitting herself up carefully as he got out of bed.

 

“Yeah, but I’m fancying a big breakfast!” Adrien stretched, noting her eyes following his t-shirt as it rose up his belly. “Like what you see?”

 

Ladybug blushed, taking his offered hand and glancing everywhere but him. “Yes.”

 

He chuckled, holding her supportively as she hobbled out of the bedroom with him. “You can see more if you want?”

 

“Maybe,” she mumbled, taking in the rooms she passed.

 

Adrien found his own face heat up at her admission but decided not to comment further. Instead he swept his hand around his living area and smiled. “Welcome to my home.”

 

“It’s gorgeous,” Ladybug gaped, looking around the expensively furnished room and squeezing his hand. “Chat this is real luxury.”

 

“It’s ludicrously big for just me,” he admitted, “but the privacy has been really handy. Do you want to sit at the breakfast bar or on a sofa?”

 

“Breakfast bar,” she answered instantly, drawing eyes away from the white grand piano in the corner of the vast room and looking towards the kitchen area. “I want to watch you cook.”

 

Adrien chuckled, helping her on a leather stool. She gave it an experimental swing and then rested her elbows at the bar. “Any special requests?”

 

“I eat anything,” Ladybug admitted. “I’ve never been a fussy eater. As long as it’s cooked I’ll eat it.”

 

“Fair enough,” he nodded, opening the double fridge and pulling out anything that caught his eye. “I’ll try not to give you food poisoning.”

 

Ladybug laughed, looking around her with continued interest. “Did you hide all your photos whilst I was asleep?”

 

He paused in his quest to crack eggs. “I don’t have any. I kind of travel light.”

 

“I suppose it makes the Chat Noir lifestyle easier.”

 

“It does,” Adrien agreed, placing generous strips of bacon under the grill. He spent the next half hour cooking up a feast. Ladybug continued to chat away in her utterly cute way and Adrien couldn’t help but enjoy the domestic bliss of it all.

 

“This is divine,” she groaned, once they both had a plate piled high with food in front of them. “Chat, I think you need to cook for me more often.”

 

“Any time,” he replied truthfully.

 

They both ate with relish; teasing each other for having such a big appetite and arguing over the best bread to toast. Once the plates were cleared, Adrien placed everything in the dishwasher and handed Ladybug more painkillers to help ease her aches.

 

“What would you like to do now?” He asked, smiling when she gagged swallowing the tablets.

 

“I’d really love a bath,” she admitted a little shyly. “A shower would be better but I don’t think I could stand for too long. I still feel kind of groggy.”

 

“Come this way My Lady,” Adrien commanded, holding out an arm for her to hold. “I have a Jacuzzi bath with your name on it.”

 

“Jacuzzi?” Ladybug blinked excitedly. “Like with bubbles?”

 

“Like with bubbles and jets,” Adrien boasted, leading her back into the bedroom and through to the unsuite. “I think it has multi-coloured lights too.”

 

“You think?” Ladybug asked, leaning against the counter as he began running her bath.

 

“I’ve never used it,” he admitted, holding up a choice of bubble bath creams. “I’m more of a shower kind of cat myself.”

 

Ladybug pointed at the calendula and rose bottle, watching in satisfaction as he poured a generous dollop into the warm running water. “I’m a shower bug but I think I would pick a bath every day if I had one like this.”

 

Adrien fiddled with the handles to set the jets and start the silly light display. Ladybug fidgeted in anticipation, which was adorable. 

 

“I’ll n-need your help,” she admitted, once the bath was ready and the taps were off. “I-if that’s okay?”

 

“Of course Bugaboo,” Adrien replied, feeling his heart rate increase as she took a tentative step towards him and lifted her arms.

 

“Don’t look,” Ladybug muttered, closing her own eyes in embarrassment.

 

“I’ll try my best,” he said truthfully.

 

With shaking fingers, Adrien slowly lifted her spotted vest up and over her tiny frame. Her pretty pink bra was a complete surprise but he didn’t allow himself time to stare; snapping his eyes above her head as she carefully spun around to allow him access to the back strap. It took a few attempts to unclip it, but eventually the girlie item fell to the floor.

 

“Shut your eyes so I can take everything else off,” Ladybug instructed quietly.

 

Adrien did as he was told and found himself burning, as the sounds of the rest of her clothes hitting the floor filled the room. He jolted slightly as Ladybug placed her hand on his arm.

 

“I-I just need help getting in,” she mumbled, caressing his forearm, before applying her weight and easing into the water. It sloshed tellingly and then she let go. “O-okay, you can look now.”

 

Adrien swallowed, peeping his eyes open and gulping at what he saw. Ladybug sat primly in the tub with her mask still in place. Bubbles floated around her, hiding most of her body from him. Just the tops of her pale shoulders glistened enticingly at him. Her hair had been piled on top of her head in a bun and her slender hands gripped nervously at sides of the bath. Her entire face was rosy and her sapphire eyes blinked coyly up at him.

 

“F-fuck,” he swallowed, causing Ladybug to shake her head and giggle. “Y-you look so great. I mean so b-beautiful. Ladybug. Fuck.”

 

“D-do you want to s-stay and talk to me?” Ladybug stammered, gesturing to the chair sat in the corner.

 

“I-it won’t make you uncomfortable?”

 

“I-it’s funny Chaton,” Ladybug replied quietly, running a finger along the rim of the tub. “I would struggle to do this in my c-civilian life but I don’t feel anything but comfort with y-you. A little bashful maybe but nothing uncomfortable. I-I’m safe with you.”

 

Adrien’s heart squeezed affectionately and he smiled joyfully. Grabbing the chair, he placed it beside her and sat down eagerly. She watched him with fond amusement, keeping her eyes trained on his face even as he faced her.

 

“Odd isn’t it?” Ladybug whispered, moving her fingers to run along the tops of his hands.

 

“It’s the truth,” Adrien replied, clearing his throat and lacing her hands within his. “You are very important to me and I want to always protect you. Watching Volpina kick you off that roof has made me even more determined.”

 

She shifted as the bubbles and jets increased in tempo, pulling a grimace as they pounded into her sore body. He leant over to turn the dials down and paused as he moved back to his seat. Ladybug had sat up straight and had gripped the top of the bath again. She gazed up at him with thoughtful concentration. Her rosy cheeks and glimmering wet body made for a provocative image. One which made Adrien’s mouth dry up.

 

Using one hand to pull Adrien lower and lifting her head a little higher, Ladybug placed a light kiss to his cheek. His eyes fluttered shut and he left out a puff of air; trying to calm his raging heart.

 

“Thank you Chaton,” she whispered, placing another light caress to his face. “You are important to me too.”

 

He nodded as Ladybug pulled away, carefully righting himself and sitting slowly down on his chair. Adrien watched as she sat back and let the bubbles surround her. A blissfully happy smile spread upon her face.

 

She looked utterly perfect sitting naked in his apartment.

 

~O~

 

 

 

Coccinella = Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started the entire story for me. I couldn't get the thought of Chat Noir looking after super spy Ladybug out of my head. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	10. A Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes back to work after her time with Chat. Adrien has his first cinema experience and Volpina makes another appearance.

10\. A Happiness

 

Marinette quietly let herself through the front door; humming happily under her breath as she slipped off her boots and wandered into the kitchen. 

 

“Morning Mama,” she smiled, kissing Sabine on the cheek and opening the fridge door to pour herself some orange juice.

 

Her mother watched Marinette from her spot beside the sink. “Where have you been for the last two nights?”

 

“Department stuff,” Marinette lied, sorting through a plate of left over pastries and taking one.

 

“Department stuff?” Sabine repeated, as Marinette began chomping on the baked good.

 

“You know how these things are,” she smiled, beginning her walk to her loft bedroom. She was not going to tell her mother that she had actually ended up spending two nights at Chat Noir’s apartment. Two lovely nights, wrapped up warm and content with her Kitty and a whole day of hanging out and eating huge quantities of food in between.

 

“Is that how you bruised your face?” Sabine asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Yeah, I took a little tumble. No big deal.”

 

“Are you sure?” Her mother asked, looking sceptical. “It looks painful.”

 

“I’m all good,” Marinette grinned, lifting the hatch with care. Her body still ached from the fall but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Her body had a remarkable healing rate.

 

“You seem jolly?” Sabine said in confusion.

 

Marinette shrugged, “I’m good.”

 

“If you say so,” Sabine replied, giving her daughter a measured look. “I hope you’re being safe.”

 

“Always,” Marinette laughed, waving goodbye as she entered her cramped bedroom. Chat Noir had ensured her safety when things had taken a turn for the worse and Marinette had a feeling he would always try his best to look out for her. It was an exhilarating thought.

 

Continuing to smile to herself, Marinette began getting herself ready for work. She’d phoned in sick two days in a row and there would be a hell of a lot of things to catch up on. Not that she was complaining. Marinette was on a serious high; a Chat infused high which included bubble baths, movies on the sofa and spooning in a huge bed. All things she would never have thought possible with anyone forty-eight hours ago.

 

Falling off a roof had somehow created two of the best days Marinette had had in a long time. Chat had proven he could be trusted and hadn’t once tried to take off their masks. He had allowed her to recover in his own home without asking for anything. They had laughed and talked effortlessly; neither bothered by the outside world or the jobs they had. It was a refreshing experience and Marinette had walked back to the bakery this morning feeling healed in body, spirit and mind.

 

She showered and dressed in a pretty pink tea dress, with her favourite white jacket and matching dolly shoes. Leaving her dark hair down and slightly curled at the bottom, Marinette concentrated on covering as much of her bruising with her trusty make up. It would still be visible but far less shocking. She’d told Nathalie that she’d fallen in the bakery so at least her story sort of matched her injury.

 

Waving goodbye to her mother, Marinette happily left for the fashion house. It didn’t take long to get across town and into the imposing building. Her good mood seemed to carry her all the way to her floor and she didn’t feel a single moment of embarrassment or bashfulness as she passed a number of notable employees. So she had a bruised face? It was nothing to be concerned about.

 

“Morning!” Marinette called to Chloé, passing the reception area with a beaming smile.

 

“No, no, no, no!” Chloé exclaimed, jumping up from her swingy chair and following the designer to her little office. “You can’t just swan on by with only a crappy greeting. Where have you been?”

 

“I hit my face on one of the counters in the bakery,” Marinette lied, opening her blinds to let some sunlight into the room. “I needed a few days to recover because I kept getting really dizzy.”

 

“You look like you jumped off a bridge and face planted on the pavement,” Chloé snorted, looking over Marinette with distaste.

 

Marinette just hummed and happily began organising herself for the day. Chloé watched her with a frown.

 

“You’re being weird,” she noted, folding her arms over a hideously yellow dress. “Weirder than normal. Are you concussed?”

 

“Probably,” Marinette grinned, picking up a half finished scarf and wrapping it around the blonde enthusiastically.

 

“And you’re happy about this?” Chloé asked bemused, unwrapping the garment and throwing it back to Marinette.

 

“Of course not,” she giggled, taking the material and winding it around Chloé again with a skip to her step.

 

“Then what’s going on?” the blonde demanded, cocking a hip. “You’re all _high school Marinette_ happy. It’s creepy.”

 

Marinette laughed and pinched Chloé’s nose playfully. “You’re acting like I’m not usually happy.”

 

“Because you aren’t,” Chloé retorted, watching Marinette move around her office like a butterfly. “Not this level of happy anyway. You stress and you work yourself to the bone. You crack a few smiles here and there, but this is like you’ve gone back to your annoying teenager self.”

 

“You can’t ever go back Chloé,” she smiled sagely, dancing around her friend.

 

Someone cleared their throat at the door and both women looked up to find Adrien smiling in on them.  “Am I interrupting?”

 

“Never!” Marinette beamed, gesturing him in and continuing to playfully wrap Chloé in more material from her desk.

 

“I’m going to slap you if you carry on,” Chloé threatened, pushing Marinette’s hands off her. “You’re being an idiot.”

 

Marinette poked her tongue out childishly and turned to Adrien. “I didn’t leave you in too much of a pickle over the past few days, did I?”

 

Adrien frowned, “What do you mean?”

 

Chloé snorted, “Adrikins hasn’t been here either. We thought the pair of you had disappeared together.”

 

“You’ve been off too?”

 

“Why would we disappear together?”

 

“Marinette hit her face on god only knows what,” Chloé stated, answering the model and then turning to her with a smirk. “And we thought maybe you’d finally allowed someone to get in your pants and hadn’t been able to recover from Adrien’s bedroom prowess.”

 

Marinette spluttered, as Adrien noticed her bruising for the first time. He stepped closer to carefully hold her chin and get a better look. “Are you okay?”

 

“Completely fine,” she assured him, once she’d recovered from Chloé’s comment. “It looks far worse than it actually is.”

 

Adrien didn’t look convinced as he stood next to her in his beautifully tailored grey suit.

 

“And who do you mean by _we_?” Marinette flicked her eyes back to Chloé.

 

Chloé grinned wickedly, unwrapping herself from Marinette’s fabrics. “Pretty much everyone here. I set up a little bet with Sophie and most people wanted in.”

 

“Wonderful,” Marinette rolled her eyes, taking the offered materials. “Did anyone do any work whilst they gambled on my ability to not cope with Adrien’s –”

 

“Don’t say it,” Adrien blushed as Chloé snorted with laughter.

 

“Maybe?” Chloé cackled, “I didn’t.”

 

“You never do,” Marinette replied as Chloé put her arm around Adrien. He continued to flush.

 

“So, she’s hurt herself being her usual clumsy self,” she smirked. “What’s your excuse?”

 

“Migraine,” Adrien replied apologetically. “When I get one I can’t shift it for days. I would have been useless so decided it was best to not come in. I didn’t realise Marinette wasn’t in either. Nathalie hadn’t said anything.”

 

“Maybe she thinks you two are at it too!” Chloé squealed, giving him a little shake. “That would be hilarious. Your father would have a fucking aneurysm if he thought you were actually shagging his favourite little designer!”

 

“I am not his favourite,” Marinette shook her head.

 

“He has let you get away with murder in the past,” Chloé let go of Adrien and placed hands on her hips. “Do you remember when you went mental and trashed everything when your Father died –”

 

“I didn’t go _mental_ ,” Marinette worried her hands.

 

“And that time he found you on the roof!” Chloé counted off on her fingers.

 

“What were you doing on the roof?” Adrien frowned, looking at Marinette in concern. “What was my father doing on the roof?”

 

Marinette bit her lip unsure how to answer. When her Papa had died she’d had a slight meltdown at work. She _had_ sort of trashed her workstation at the time. The following week had found her hysterically crying on the building roof and the next day signed off with full pay.

 

“Gabriel loves a cigarette when he’s stressed out,” Chloé continued, ignoring Marinette’s warning look. “He often heads up the fire escape stairs to hide his little habit. I frequently catch him when I lose signal and have to go outside to continue playing one of my games. Anyway, he found Marinette up there crying her eyes out after Mr Dupain was killed in a car crash. She shouted at him and everything. He was terrible at dealing with her. I heard it all and had to come and rescue him. Didn’t he pat your shoulder awkwardly and offer you a cigarette?”

 

Marinette swallowed, nodding and feeling her heart stab painfully at the mention of her Papa. She avoided Adrien’s piercing gaze and gave Chloé a little push.

 

“I think you’ve destroyed my good mood enough for today,” she muttered, clearing her throat painfully. “Why don’t you go and play Pokémon Go or something.”

 

“You should always share embarrassing stories,” Chloé shrugged, “especially if you’re fucking each other.”

 

“Which we are not,” Marinette replied, ushering the blonde out of the room.

 

“More fool the pair of you,” Chloé responded, flicking Marinette on the nose and leaving the room to silence.

 

Marinette glanced over at Adrien and smiled weakly. He watched her without judgement, which she was grateful for.

 

“Grief,” she whispered, with a small shrug.

 

He nodded, moving towards her and placing a large hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

 

“Your father was really good about it all,” Marinette admitted, lifting a hand to straighten his tie. “He understood more than most.”

 

“He would,” Adrien smiled sadly, lifting his hand to cup her bruised cheek with a delicateness that melted Marinette’s heart.

 

“He had me signed off with full pay for as long as I needed,” She replied softly, resting her hand on his warm chest. “When I came back he gave me this role. I really don’t know why because I was so rude to him.”

 

“You’re an amazing designer,” Adrien admitted truthfully. “You are an asset to the company and have proven that you can lead a team successfully. Père would have been stupid not to promote you. Besides a little shouting might have done him some good. Everyone tiptoes around him.”

 

“I think some people find him quite scary,” Marinette admitted, enjoying the feeling of Adrien’s continued gentle caress. He rubbed careful fingers over her face and into her long hair.

 

“You don’t?”

 

“Sometimes,” she admitted, shutting her eyes and leaning closer. He smelt familiar and utterly lovely.

 

Adrien chuckled. “Me too.”

 

Someone cleared their throat loudly, causing Marinette to snap her eyes open and turn to the doorway. Nathalie stood with her clipboard and a raised eyebrow.

 

“Adrien. Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“Erm,” Adrien said stupidly, as Marinette took a quick step away from him.

 

“I was just checking you were both here and okay,” Nathalie continued, eyes flicking between the two. “Clearly you are both fine.”

 

“The migraine has cleared,” Adrien chuckled, rubbing his neck. “Marinette is still slightly bruised from her fall in the bakery though.”

 

Marinette nodded as he pointed out the marks on her face.

 

“Mr. Agreste would like to see the pair of you to discuss progress with the collection,” Nathalie replied, eyes sweeping over Marinette. “If you both feel up to it?”

 

“Yes,” Marinette replied, collecting her folders and trying to clear the blush covering her face. “We’re on track with everything and I’ve kept up to date with the paperwork.”

 

“Marinette and I have been meeting almost daily to ensure everything is on schedule,” Adrien said, taking some of the paperwork and smiling down at her with an unreadable expression.

 

“Yes, your father is aware of your visits,” Nathalie noted with a dry expression. “A lot of staff have commented on how diligently you’ve been working with Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

 

Marinette and Adrien both flushed red as she spun round and motioned for them to follow. They complied with slow footsteps.

 

“She knows about the bet,” Marinette whispered, feeling mortified by her team.

 

“Absolutely,” Adrien grimaced. “And that means Père will also know.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” she moaned, giving Chloé the stink eye as they walked towards the elevator.

 

Adrien chuckled and shrugged bashfully. “It’s just office gossip. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“I can’t believe we both had the same days off,” Marinette sighed.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Adrien repeated, clearing his throat. “We can handle it.”

 

Marinette smiled up at him gratefully and stepped into the elevator. He had a wonderful habit of making her feel better. It was funny that she’d managed to find two people who could ease her worries so completely. Adrien and Chat continued to turn her life around and Marinette felt happiness bubble pleasantly in her belly.

 

She was either blessed or extremely lucky. Either way, Marinette was enjoying her time with the two blonds and would begrudge giving either up.

 

 

~O~

 

Adrien wasn’t going to lie.

 

He’d had an amazing week.

 

Two perfect days with Ladybug and the rest of his time spent with Marinette. He had the best of both worlds; a mysterious beauty to lust after and a delightfully sweet friend to hang out with. Adrien enjoyed being with both of them and felt constantly _happy_. It was a far cry from his last few years and it was completely down to the two women who plagued his thoughts every moment of the day.

 

“Ready to go?” Marinette smiled brightly.

 

They had agreed to meet at Nino’s before heading to the cinema. They’d had a couple of drinks with him and discussed everything from Alya to their collection. Nino had been his usual laid back and cheerful self; joining in when he could and off serving people when he couldn’t.

 

“Enjoy dudes,” he waved them off. “Make sure you pop in next week.”

 

“Always,” Adrien laughed, clapping Nino on the arm and standing to follow the lovely designer.

 

She waved to Nino, adjusting the handbag strap on her shoulder and taking the lead. They decided to walk to the cinema; both enjoying the mild evening.

 

“I love being outside,” Adrien admitted, strolling beside her with hands in his jeans pockets.

 

“Me too,” Marinette hummed. “Especially at night. I’ve acquired a taste for outdoor exploring at night. It’s very freeing.”

 

Adrien chuckled, “You don’t strike me as the type to be traipsing the streets in the twilight hours. Although based on your sleeping habits, it shouldn’t surprise me.”

 

Marinette nudged him playfully. “I haven’t fallen asleep at the office in days!”

 

“You’re right,” Adrien laughed. “I’m so sorry. How rude of me.”

 

“You’re lucky you are so pretty,” Marinette teased, skipping slightly ahead of him.

 

“I am ridiculously pretty,” Adrien agreed solemnly. “It’s a curse but I’ve learnt to live with it.”

 

“You’re doing a very good job,” she giggled, spinning to give him an appraising look. “I love what you’ve done with it tonight.

 

“Thanks,” he winked. “I thought you would appreciate the black t-shirt and dark jeans combo seeing as you’re a bit of a rock chick under all that pink.”

 

“I’m allowed to enjoy rock and still have a worrying addiction to pink,” Marinette wagged a finger at him. “I’m full of surprises.”

 

She spun around and somehow managed to trip herself up. Adrien automatically dipped and caught her, pulling the raven beauty up with ease and chuckling at her clumsiness.

 

“You are one big surprise Princess!”

 

Marinette giggled, pushing him away and continuing to walk with a confidence that suited her. “I am indeed Mr. Agreste.”

 

She drawled his name in a way that shot straight to Adrien’s stomach. He didn’t usually like being addressed in the same manner as his father, but the way Marinette rolled it off her tongue was strangely satisfying.

 

“Watch out for the pole,” Adrien smirked, pulling her away from the offending item and linking her arm with his. “I’m keeping you under Agreste for your own safety.”

 

Marinette snorted, “that was terrible Adrien.”

 

They turned the corner and crossed the road towards the cinema entrance. They had both decided on a new superhero movie and Adrien had pre-booked online so they entered and went straight to the food concession.

 

“Popcorn and sweets?” Adrien asked with a knowing smile. Marinette was small but she could eat most people under the table.

 

“Obviously,” Marinette replied, keeping hold of his arm and looking around fondly. “I haven’t been here since Alya and I were teenagers. We sneaked our own food in then because it was way too expensive for us to afford.”

 

“I wish I had been your friend back then,” Adrien smiled down at her. “If I had gone to your school we would have definitely hung out together.”

 

“I would have been a mess around you,” Marinette admitted with another cute giggle. “I loved you when I was a teenager. I had your pictures up on my walls and everything.”

 

Adrien paused in his quest to pick out sweets and gaped at her. “Seriously?”

 

Marinette blushed and shrugged. “I’m pretty sure everyone at my school was the same. Every French teenager wanted to either be your friend or your date. Surely you knew that?”

 

“I knew I had a few fans,” Adrien admitted, scratching his head. “But seriously; _you_ had my posters on your wall?”

 

Marinette bit her lip and nodded with a pretty pink glow. Adrien felt his brain go into malfunction as he watched her. Another feeling of utter satisfaction purring around his body.

 

“Adrien Agreste?”

 

He nodded dumbly, slowly taking his eyes away from his friend and towards the new voice. Adrien automatically pulled Marinette towards him when his gaze landed on Lila Rossi. He would recognise the woman anywhere; she’d been hired by his father, he’d seen her file and face plastered over countless documents. She’d also pushed Ladybug off a roof a few nights ago. Volpina the fox stood before him with a broken nose and a face full of bruises.

 

“Hello,” Adrien replied curtly, keeping a firm hold on Marinette.

 

“You might not know who I am,” she smiled winningly at him, despite her painful injuries.

 

“I know exactly who you are,” Adrien nodded at her. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise and wanted nothing more than to keep Marinette far away from the dangerous woman. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he felt pleased at the state of her face. Ladybug had inflicted a serious amount of damage.

 

Lila nodded, continuing to smile in what was supposed to be enchanting. “I’m surprised your father hasn’t introduced us yet. We’re here for the same reasons after all.”

 

“He’s a very busy man,” Adrien replied, stepping away from her and nodding in farewell. He kept Marinette tucked closely to his side.

 

“Who’s your girl?” She asked, eyeing Marinette for the first time and licking her lips.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Marinette replied, glancing between Adrien and Lila cautiously.

 

“Lila Rossi,” the fox smiled, holding out a hand which Marinette took. “I’m doing some work for Gabriel.”

 

“Are you a designer?” Marinette asked, with interest.

 

Lila continued to hold her hand, seizing her up with sharp eyes. “No, I’m doing some work for the business but it’s more in human resources.”

 

“We need to get our food before the film,” Adrien stated, stepping even further away from the woman. Marinette followed him, dropping Lila’s hand and continuing to look between them with confusion.

 

“I’m sure I’ll see you again,” Lila smiled ominously, stepping closer to Marinette again and lifting tanned fingers to touch her bruised cheek.

 

“Perhaps,” Adrien replied shortly, as she dropped her hand.

 

Lila looked between himself and Marinette; before smirking and nodding in farewell. Adrien sighed in relief when she disappeared into one of the movie theatres.

 

“What was that?” Marinette asked as soon as she was gone.

 

“I don’t like her,” Adrien admitted, letting go of Marinette’s arm and shaking his head. “She’s not someone I would want to spend any time with and I certainly wouldn’t want you to be around her.”

 

Marinette didn’t question him any further, merely nodding and giving his arm a light squeeze. She gestured to the sweets. “Which would you like?”

 

Adrien smiled gratefully and quickly pressed a kiss to her warm cheek. “You pick.”

 

She blinked at the gesture, giving him another quizzical look. He just shrugged and gave her another peck. Marinette giggled and stepped closer to him again. “I like protective Adrien.”

 

“Protective Adrien likes you,” he replied softly, feeling his body unwind from its adrenaline infused state.

 

She fingered the hem of his t-shirt thoughtfully. “You’re quite impressive, you know.”

 

Adrien laughed. “I don’t know about that. I think you’re the impressive one.”

 

They picked their items and Adrien insisted on paying for everything. Loaded up, they entered the movie theatre and found their seats at the very back. Adrien felt his excitement creep back in as they settled down. This was his first time after all.

 

They chatted through the trailers and munched on their purchases happily. The film began and Adrien was swept away by the action packed movie. At one point Adrien glanced around the room and noted that a number of couples surrounded them; and were doing very little watching of the screen. He turned to Marinette.

 

“Why are so many people kissing each other?”

 

Marinette laughed quietly. “It’s kind of a thing. People go on dates to the movies but spend the film making out. I suppose the dark room allows couples to let go of their inhibitions.”

 

“Have you ever done it?” Adrien asked, watching a particularly vigorous couple go at it.

 

“Yeah,” Marinette smiled, chewing on a jelly snake. “It’s part of the cinema experience when you’re a teenager.”

 

Adrien nodded, sipping his orange Fanta considerately. He’d missed a lot growing up but it was always the little things that annoyed him most. Marinette seemed to know where his thoughts had led to because she smiled sweetly and leaned closer.

 

“You can kiss me if you want,” she whispered, as he continued to watch the couple close to them. “I’d let you have one so that you got the full cinema experience too.”

 

Adrien blinked down at her, feeling his throat go dry.

 

“I wouldn’t want to cause you unwanted anxiety,” he admitted, eyes darkening as she played with her bottom lip again.

 

“That’s the funny thing,” Marinette admitted quietly. “I feel perfectly safe with you Adrien. Giving you a kiss doesn’t scare me. I’m kind of fascinated by what it would be like. I know I still want us to be good friends but I’d be happy to kiss you.”

 

“So like an experiment?” Adrien asked, leaning closer to her.

 

“Maybe,” she agreed, fingers coming to rest on his wrist and the film completely forgotten.

 

Adrien found himself turning to her and leaning further forward. Marinette smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders. He stroked along her arm and watched Marinette carefully, ready to pull away if she gave even the slightest hint that she was uncomfortable.

 

With a delicateness he’d never known, Marinette met him with deliciously plump lips. It was light and uncomplicated. A modest peck between two friends. He pulled away to smile down at her. She, in turn, beamed up at him.

 

“Nice,” Marinette admitted, a sweet rosiness to her face. “That was nice.”

 

Adrien hummed, continuing to watch her with careful consideration. Marinette took in his heavy gaze and sat up a little straighter. She gripped delicately at his t-shirt and pulled him closer.

 

“Would you let me kiss _you_ now?” She breathed against him.

 

He nodded. Closing his eyes as she slotted her lips over his. This time they both applied a little more pressure. Adrien couldn’t help bringing his hands up to rest at her cheeks and Marinette seemed encouraged by it. With a considered sweep of her tongue, the kiss deepened. The feeling of doing this with someone after so long made him moan against her. It caused her to smile against him and continue her exploration of him.

 

“Wow,” he mumbled, as they slowly broke apart. “Marinette, that –”

 

“Felt good,” she whispered, placing another kiss to his cheek.

 

“So good,” Adrien agreed, trying to clear the fog around his brain and smiling happily. “So very good.”

 

She laughed bashfully. “The experiment was a success.”

 

“Completely,” he nodded, leaning into her again. “And our friendship is still intact?”

 

“Absolutely,” Marinette answered confidently. “I’d even go as far as saying we are better friends because of the experiment.”

 

Adrien wasn’t sure if that was necessarily true. Now all he could think about was capturing those rosebud lips in a million more kisses. He wasn’t going to argue though. She wanted a friendship and he wanted a friendship. Experiments aside, he could ignore any feelings or newfound desires for that.

 

Turning dazedly back to the superheroes on screen, Adrien tried to get back into the film. He was suddenly hyper aware of every movement Marinette made and couldn’t stop glancing at her every few minutes. She wasn’t Ladybug but that didn’t really matter. Marinette was someone just as important to him and the thought of kissing her again left him feeling excited.

 

After ten minutes of his constant fidgeting, Marinette sighed quietly and moved herself closer. “Adrien?”

 

He glanced sheepishly over to her and she seemed to know that he wanted another kiss because without another word, Marinette placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him closer.

 

“Don’t make it weird later,” she whispered, as his mouth quickly found hers again.

 

Adrien placed a hand in her hair and greedily sought her tongue. Marinette made a cute little noise which he swallowed with a hum. It was thoroughly addicting and remarkably easy to get lost in kissing her. One kiss led to another, which lead to another and another. Heat radiated between them as they slid their tongues carefully against each other. It was a delicate dance which neither had tried in a very long time. Adrien found himself wondering why.

 

They broke away for air and both giggled when their eyes met.

 

“Is it weird?” Adrien asked, clearly is throat.

 

“Only if you start following me around with hearts in your eyes,” Marinette teased, poking his nose playfully.

 

“No hearts,” Adrien chuckled, “but I feel kinda manly doing this in the cinema. I’m not going to lie to you, I enjoyed it.”

 

Marinette smiled warmly. “Me too.”

 

“Haven’t got a clue what’s going on in the film though,” he admitted.

 

“Then you truly have experienced a proper cinema outing,” Marinette whispered back. “I’m so proud of you!”

 

Adrien nudged her and they both snorted with laughter. As they settled back into watching the movie, Adrien radiated happiness.

 

His week just kept getting better.

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! xxx


	11. A Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya starts to understand what's been going on with her best friend.

11\. A Suspension

 

Adrien had not seen Ladybug in nearly two weeks.

 

Two weeks without the spotted delight and he was worried.

 

They’d seen each other a few times since her stay at his apartment and everything had seemed fine between them. In fact, Ladybug had been more at ease with him than ever before. She smiled warmly at his jokes and didn’t hesitate to invade his personal space or let him invade hers. They were comfortable and happy around each other.

 

Which was why not seeing Ladybug had Adrien worried.

 

So worried that he was now following Tigress to see if she could give him any answers to where his little bug had disappeared off to.

 

Using his baton to launch himself up and over her, Adrien landed softly on his feet and halted Tigress in her tracks.

 

“Hey,” Adrien greeted, placing his baton back behind him and holding up his hands to show he wasn’t armed. “Can we talk?”

 

Tigress gaped at him, making no attempt to draw a weapon in her shock at his appearance and friendly greeting.

 

“What the fuck?” She frowned, looking around her and back to him. “How’d you sneak up like that?”

 

“I’m a cat,” Adrien shrugged, flicking at his ears and standing tall. “I need to ask you something.”

 

“Why would Chat Noir want to ask _me_ anything?” Tigress replied, touching on her gun for the first time. “Shouldn’t you be killing me?”

 

“Why would I do that?” Adrien asked, fiddling with the zips on his suit.

 

“I’ve read your files,” Tigress admitted, taking a step closer. “I’ve been on your case for weeks and been looking for you at nights. I’m your enemy.”

 

Adrien chuckled, “I don’t have enemies. Besides, I’m not really here on business anymore.”

 

“You’re not?” Tigress said, eyeing him carefully. “That’s not what I’ve heard. You’re in league with Volpina and Hawk Moth.”

 

“I’m certainly not,” Adrien growled, as an image of Ladybug falling from a roof flashed across his mind. “That Fox can rot in hell for all I care.”

 

“But Hawk Moth?” Tigress prompted, moving even closer. “He’s the boss isn’t he?”

 

“I’ve heard of him,” Adrien replied, flexing his claws. “But he isn’t my concern at the moment.”

 

“Then who is?” Tigress asked, placing hands on her hips. “You didn’t come back to France for nothing Noir. What’s the deal?”

 

“I missed my home,” he muttered, folding his arms. “What’s with the twenty questions? Need my shoe size?”

 

Tigress snorted, “I’ve already got that. And it’s my job to ask questions. Surely you know who _I_ work for?”

 

“Of course,” Adrien rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid.”

 

“Then why approach me?” Tigress continued to watch him carefully. “I tried to shoot you last time we met.”

 

“I need to ask you something about Ladybug,” Adrien muttered, scratching his cheek and glancing around them for signs of listening ears.

 

Tigress froze and gave him a look of utter dread. “What about her?”

 

“She hasn’t patrolled in a while,” Adrien continued, trying to seem nonchalant. “Do you know why?”

 

“Oh my god,” Tigress moaned, gripping her head and staring at him fearfully. “It’s you!”

 

“What?” Adrien asked, as Tigress started pacing. “What’s me?”

 

“It’s all you!” She cried, slapping her forehead. “I knew I was missing something. She’s been so ridiculously cheerful recently and I’ve barely seen her. She doesn’t use Tikki much when she’s out. She hasn’t even tried to investigate you with any real interest and she’s been keeping secrets from the Department. It’s you isn’t it?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re saying,” Adrien said, trying to keep up as the buxom woman continued to babble.

 

“Ladybug is being weird because she knows you!” Tigress exclaimed, spinning round to poke him in the chest. “She knows you and she’s keeping you a secret from the rest of us.”

 

“No!” Adrien denied, feeling horrified that Tigress had instantly outed him. “I’ve never spoken to her in my life. I just enjoy watching her work. She’s very talented. I’m a peeping Tomcat; nothing more.”

 

“You’re lying,” Tigress sighed, placing a head in her hands. “She’s been lying too. Do you know how much trouble she’s going to be in if our boss ever found out? First Volpina and now this!”

 

“What about Volpina?” Adrien asked, fear prickling his heart.

 

“You know already,” Tigress guessed, looking like the world had ended. “You knew Volpina had hurt Ladybug didn’t you?”

 

Adrien paused, trying to think of what to say as Tigress continued to have a meltdown.

 

“She didn’t tell anyone that she’d had a fight with Volpina,” Tigress muttered, “but you knew. Were you there?”

 

“I –”

 

“Don’t tell me,” she moaned. “Shit, don’t tell me. Ladybug is already in trouble because Volpina sent the Department a message bragging about how she’d managed to throw Ladybug off a roof. It was the first we’d heard. She’s supposed to report everything and she didn’t. No one was sure why, but if you were involved she was obviously keeping you safe!”

 

“Is Ladybug okay?” Adrien asked, placing hands on Tigress and halting her movements. “What have they done to her?”

 

“She’s been suspended,” Tigress winced. “You can’t work in the field if you’re not reporting back to your superiors. They think she’s stressed and have given her six weeks out. What the hell has she got herself into?”

 

Adrien felt his stomach sink. A further month without Ladybug. That was unthinkable.

 

“I saw Volpina kick Ladybug off a roof and I helped her get away to safety,” Adrien replied lightly. “I couldn’t just leave her on the concrete to die. She was hurt and I knew I could help. I didn’t realise it would cause Ladybug problems.”

 

“It wouldn’t have if she’d told someone it had happened,” Tigress rubbed her eyes. “They still don’t know of your involvement.”

 

“Are you going to tell them?” Adrien grimaced.

 

“Of course not,” Tigress sighed. “They would lock her up if they thought she was working with the enemy.”

 

“I’m not the enemy,” he muttered with a frown.

 

“You didn’t just meet her on the day she fought Volpina,” Tigress stated with a knowing nod. “Ladybug has been acting weird for ages. You’ve become friends haven’t you?”

 

“I’m not answering that,” Adrien said, folding his arms again. “She’s in trouble because of me. I’m not going to make it worse for her.”

 

“Ladybug likes you,” Tigress whispered, seeing something he couldn’t. “She’s keeping you hidden from us.”

 

“Please don’t hurt her,” Adrien begged, dropping his hands and feeling at a loss as to what to do next.

 

“As if I would,” she snapped. “I’m her best friend. I love that girl more than anything.”

 

“I want to speak to her,” Adrien admitted, stepping even closer. “I haven’t heard from her in a fortnight and I’ve been worried sick.”

 

“I’m not giving you anything cat man,” Tigress snorted. “She’s perfectly fine at home without you popping in to cause problems. Let the Department think she’s stressed out. It’s a far better option than this.”

 

She gestured to him and shook her head. “She has a type that’s for sure.”

 

“What do you mean?” Adrien said, looking down at himself.

 

“Ladybug loves blonds,” Tigress muttered, looking utterly depressed. “I’m going to scream when I see her.”

 

“This is my fault, don’t blame her for my stupidity.”

 

“You’re both stupid if you think you can be pals and everything with be fine and dandy,” Tigress advised. “This shit will bite you both on the arse eventually. I can not believe her.”

 

“Could you at least tell her I’m here if she needs me?” Adrien asked gently. “I don’t want her to face anything alone.”

 

“You care about her,” Tigress pinched her nose. “Please tell me you’re not fooling around together and that everything is purely platonic?”

 

“Absolutely,” Adrien replied. “I mean; I think I’m in love with her but we’re just friends. She sees me as a friend. I think?”

 

“For fucks sake,” Tigress groaned. “Chat Noir please don’t put your penis inside my friend. She really will be doomed if you start doing that.”

 

Adrien blushed and shook his head, unsure of how to reply to that.

 

“This is not how I expected another meeting with you to go,” she admitted, adjusting her glasses. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it. You’re both crazy good at keeping yourselves hidden. Do you have super powers or something?”

 

Adrien shrugged, “Enhanced drugs when I was younger but nothing that wasn’t government approved at the time.”

 

“Hardcore but not unheard of,” Tigress noted, glancing up and down his body thoughtfully. “You’re not going to hurt my friend?”

 

“Never,” Adrien said truthfully. “She’s everything to me.”

 

“No, don’t say things like that!” Tigress smacked his arm. “That is a step too close to putting a dick inside her.”

 

“Sorry,” Adrien muttered, rubbing where she had struck him. “I’m confident Ladybug only wants my friendship so don’t worry.”

 

“Easier said than done when your best friend is strolling around town with a hit man who happens to be hot property in the world of espionage,” Tigress rolled her eyes. “I need to go. I’m gonna pass out if I don’t get an alcoholic drink inside me within the next five minutes.”

 

“Will you tell Ladybug –”

 

“Yes, yes, I’ll tell her. Just try and keep a low profile. Don’t speak to any other agents. If you need something come to me.”

 

“Thank you Tigress,” Adrien breathed a sigh of relief.

 

She waved him off and left him standing on the roof to mull over what she’d said. Not seeing Ladybug made him feel slightly sick. The next four weeks would be hell.

 

~O~

  

Marinette felt like she was going mad.

 

Not having the freedom to move around the city at night in her mask was horrible. Not seeing her Kitten at all was even worse. She missed him terribly and it was starting to affect her day to day mood. Waking up had become a little harder. Doing her day job had lost some of its glow. Going to bed left her tossing and turning. Her body felt like a bag of restless energy and she had no way of releasing it.

 

It was obvious that the Department would not take well to Marinette withholding the Volpina incident from them. She had argued with Master Fu and pleaded her case but it hadn’t helped her situation. No one seemed to know what had caused her sudden lack of communication as Ladybug she had always had an excellent record. Stress was what was being whispered in the corridors. Another break down which needed to be handled delicately.

 

Just over two weeks of her suspension and it was dragging. Another four would be utter torture. Marinette found herself taking on more work at the fashion house in an attempt to make the time move faster. Longer hours at the office and more needle work when she got home. Anything to take the edge off her wandering thoughts on Chat Noir.

 

So here she sat, at half past one in the morning, pinning out a gorgeous shirt on the floor of her little studio. Everyone else had long gone and she’d not bothered to pack up and leave with them. Marinette had no desire to head back to the bakery and her mother’s sad eyes. Sabine had been heartbroken by the news of Marinette’s suspension. She had pleaded with her daughter to know what was going on. Marinette had been at a loss for words. How could she tell her wonderful ex-agent of a mother that she was currently breaking every rule in the book because she’d made friends with a man who could be working for Hawk Moth? How could she describe her feelings of safety and strength around such a man?

 

Sabine wouldn’t understand. It would cause more heartache and Marinette would be forced to give up her wonderful relationship with Chat. She would be forced to end their time together and it would mean an end to someone who gave her such happiness. It would be unthinkable to even consider telling her mother about him.

 

“Princess, please tell me you’ve only just started a shift?”

 

Marinette glanced up to find her other delightful blond man entering the room with a frown on his pretty face.

 

“J-just finishing something,” she muttered, scrubbing her face to hide the wetness that had occurred there.

 

“You are working too hard,” Adrien replied, moving to join her on the floor. “You’ll burn out. Hey, why are you crying?”

 

He pulled her hands away from her face gently. “What’s going on?”

 

“It’s silly,” Marinette whispered, dropping her pins and sighing shakily. “It’s nothing to be crying over.”

 

“I’m all ears,” he replied kindly.

 

“I’m missing a friend,” she admitted, running her hands along the fabric in her lap. “I won’t see him for a little while and I’m already finding it hard being apart. I haven’t known him for very long but we get on so well and it’s absolutely rubbish not being able to talk and hang out.”

 

“Oh,” Adrien replied thoughtfully. “That sucks.”

 

“I told you it was stupid,” Marinette mumbled, keeping her eyes on her shirt. “I’m a grown woman. I shouldn’t be crying like a child.”

 

“Absence is a horrible thing,” Adrien replied truthfully. “I’m actually going through something similar. I also have a friend who’s gone away and I miss her like mad too. It’s the simple things that make me miserable. I’d love to talk to her but she’s somewhere I can’t just send a text or call.”

 

Marinette gave him a watery smile. “Most people wouldn’t get it. They would say I was being a baby and I needed to shake it off.”

 

“No one should tell you how to think or feel,” Adrien stated in his usual lovely manner. “I learnt that the hard way growing up with Père. It’s not healthy and it doesn’t help anyone. You are allowed to miss someone and have a cry about it. It doesn’t bode well to bottle these things up.”

 

She placed her hand over his and felt a little brighter. Adrien seemed to have that effect on her. He was like literal sunshine in a human form.

 

“It also doesn’t bode well to be working away your sadness,” he continued, eyeing her pale face and the dark circles under her eyes with concern. “Taking a break might actually make you feel better.”

 

“I don’t want to go home,” Marinette admitted quietly. “I’d rather be here and doing something.”

 

“How about we order some food and head to my office to watch terrible TV instead of sewing and pinning?” Adrien suggested with a soft smile.

 

“Can we actually do that?”

 

“Of course we can,” he laughed. “I don’t mean to brag but I’m the boss’s only child. It has some perks.”

 

Marinette giggled, “I didn’t realise. I thought you were the night cleaner or something.”

 

He helped her up and together they placed her unfinished garment on her workbench. “I’m not letting you have first pick of a crappy TV show for that.”

 

“Harsh,” she smiled, following him out of the studio and towards the elevator.

 

“Absolutely,” Adrien nodded, pressing the button for his floor and moving aside to let her go first. The doors slid quietly shut. “So, the guy?”

 

“Hmm,” Marinette hummed, glancing over at him.

 

“Is he just a friend or someone you would like to date?”

 

Marinette chewed her lip thoughtfully. “I don’t think we ever could have a relationship which included dating. He’s a great friend though. I feel good when we’re together.”

 

Adrien nodded but didn’t prod for any more information.

 

“What about you?”

 

“I would love to date her but she’s not interested in me like that,” he smiled, gesturing for her to go first when the doors opened again. “I’m happy to be anything with her as long as I get to be in her life.”

 

Marinette turned to face him in the corridor. “That’s a lovely thing to say.”

 

Adrien shrugged, placing hands in his pockets. “Some people just make your world a little better when they’re around. It doesn’t matter how or why.”

 

“Like you,” Marinette smiled, standing on tiptoes and bopping his nose. “You make things better by just being there.”

 

Adrien blushed and grinned bashfully down at her. “Right back at you Princess.”

 

They made their way into his vast office and Adrien turned his Mac on as Marinette dropped into a plush leather chair.

 

“Do you like Indian food?” He asked with a smile still attached to his face. “I know a really nice place near here that will deliver until three in the morning. I’ve had a number of take outs in the early hours and they’ve always been tasty.”

 

“I will eat anything,” Marinette replied, with a swing on her chair. “You know me by now. I love all food.”

 

“Shall I order a selection for us to share?”

 

Marinette nodded enthusiastically. It had been a while since she’d eaten anything.

 

“Can I borrow your phone?” Adrien asked sheepishly. “I came back here to look for mine. I can’t find the damn thing.”

 

Marinette produced her battered old mobile phone with her own sheepishness. “It’s kinda ancient.”

 

Adrien took it without judgement, stopping only to chuckle at the screensaver of herself and Alya pulling silly faces. He ordered quickly and handed the device back with a satisfied nod.

 

“It shouldn’t be too long.”

 

“Shall we look for your missing phone?” Marinette suggested, glancing around the office. “I’ll ring it and we’ll hopefully track it down eventually.”

 

It took a little while and they hunted high and low, but the phone finally turned up in Marinette’s office of all places. Adrien sighed in relief and placed it safely in his suit pocket. They then went down to the cafeteria and stole plates and cutlery for their dinner. It arrived in two large bags, which Adrien accepted in the main lobby and brought back up to his office with relish.

 

They had an absolute feast and passed out on his sofa with a rerun of an old TV show playing in the background.

 

It was the perfect way for Marinette to switch off from her worries and it felt right to be spending time with Adrien. He seemed like the only person in her life that could soothe her itch for Chat Noir. It should probably have concerned her; instead she sought Adrien’s comfort greedily.

 

~O~


	12. A Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya has words and Chat Noir meets Marinette.

12\. A Confrontation

 

Alya paced her living room, waiting for Marinette to arrive.

 

She’d been sitting on the Chat Noir revelation for five hellish days, unsure of how to approach the situation. It was clearly something that needed to be addressed, but how did one go about dropping a bomb like this without alienating the friend who had been so bloody secretive in the first place?

 

Alya didn’t want to say the wrong thing, but answers were needed.

 

It was after a few nights of tossing and turning that Alya had decided to invite Marinette round for dinner. They could talk in the privacy of her apartment and hopefully not scare her best friend away. She just needed to be cautious in what she said.

 

The doorbell rang and Alya calmed her nerves by tipping back the last of her glass of wine. Slapping her cheeks, she opened the door and welcomed Marinette in with a tight smile.

 

“Sorry I’m late, I was fixing a sleeve with my intern. It took a little longer than I expected,” Marinette smiled, hugging Alya and moving down the hallway. She dumped her jacket and bag on one of the breakfast barstools and plonked herself down on a sofa. Alya’s apartment was open-plan and relatively large. She shared it with Nino, and Marinette had always treated it as a home from home. They had spent many happy hours there together.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Alya asked, keeping her hands busy and pouring another glass of wine for herself.

 

“I would love something ridiculously sweet and fizzy if you have it?” Marinette sighed, slipping her shoes off and leaning back on the sofa. “I haven’t stopped today.”

 

Alya gave her a cloudy lemonade and sat down opposite. She gulped her wine and steadied her hand as Marinette rambled.

 

“I’ve had so much success with the new fabric we ordered. It looks so interesting under the studio lighting. I’m hoping we can pull it off on the runway. Adrien thinks it’ll look amazing and I’m starting to believe that, as everything takes shape. Everyone is working so hard and I couldn’t be prouder of them. It’s amazing to see how quickly we’ve managed to get the collection off the ground –”

 

“Marinette?”

 

The designer paused, looking over at Alya with concern. “W-what’s wrong?”

 

Alya took a steadying breath and glanced at her friend with a grimace of pain.

 

“Are you okay?” Marinette shot up to join her on the opposite sofa. She pulled Alya’s hands into her own. “What’s happened?”

 

“I know,” Alya sighed, closing her eyes. “I know what you’ve been doing with him.”

 

“W-what do you mean?” Marinette replied, turning pale and gripping Alya tighter. “Doing what with who?”

 

“I think you know,” Alya whispered, opening her eyes to stare at the raven beauty sadly. “You’ve been spending all your time with him, haven’t you?”

 

Marinette bit down on her lip and let go of Alya’s hands. “A little bit.”

 

“Mari, he’s not one of us!”

 

“I know,” she cried, placing her head in her hands. “I know he’s not but we get along so well and he’s wonderful Alya. I think he’s really helped me and I can’t _help_ doing things with him. It just feels natural.”

 

“The Department will go mad when they realise you’re getting this close to him!” Alya moaned, gripping Marinette’s arms and giving her a little shake. “It’ll be worse than suspension.”

 

“But why?” Marinette replied with a frown. “He’s done nothing wrong. He’s a perfect gentleman and I’ve seen nothing that points to him being involved in AKUMA. He’s just a really nice guy and I enjoy his company.”

 

“We know nothing about him,” Alya stated, taking another swig of her drink. “Not really. He’s only showing what he wants to be shown.”

 

“Which is exactly what I’ve done,” Marinette said sadly. “Yet somehow, we click. We click and it works. I like him Alya. I really like him.”

 

“You’ve fallen for him?” She asked, rubbing her temples and standing up to pace again. “You _like him_ like him?”

 

“Maybe?” Marinette admitted with a shrug. “I’m attracted to him and I enjoy spending time with him.”

 

“Have you done anything together?” Alya asked, fearing the answer.

 

“Just kissed,” Marinette muttered, looking down at her hands. “Nothing much. Just a few kisses at the cinema.”

 

“You went to the fucking cinema with him?” Alya cried, throwing her hands up. “How did that even work? Does he know who you are under the mask?”

 

“Under the what?” Marinette asked, looking slightly confused. “Of course he does. He doesn’t know I wear a mask. Why would he? That would totally blow my cover.”

 

“Hold on,” Alya said, feeling confused and sitting back down. “Blow your cover? Surely the mask keeps your cover? Chat Noir can’t know who you really are!”

 

“Chat – Oh god Alya, I wasn’t talking about him!” Marinette cried, looking distraught. “How did you – When did you? Oh my god!”

 

“Who the hell were you talking about?” Alya gasped, looking at Marinette in horror. “Don’t tell me there are two men who could put you in fucking mortal danger?”

 

“How did you find out about Chat?” Marinette groaned, placing a hand on Alya’s knee.

 

“It’s Agreste isn’t it?” Alya ignored her. “You’ve been snogging Adrien!”

 

“One time,” Marinette admitted, “but that’s hardly the issue if you’re bring up Chat.”

 

“He came to me because he was worried about you,” Alya sighed, wondering how this mess had happened. “I put two and two together. I thought he was the reason you had been so jolly lately. I didn’t realise it was the other blond with dodgy connections to AKUMA.”

 

“Adrien has no _connections_ ,” Marinette replied firmly. “He’s just the son of a crazy man. I’ve seen nothing to suggest he’s involved.”

 

“Have you really been looking if you’ve had your tongue down his throat?” Alya asked, raising an eyebrow. “Have you reported anything to Fu recently?”

 

Marinette had the grace to blush. “I’ve got nothing to share to the Department.”

 

“Chat Noir?”

 

“Nothing _worth_ sharing,” Marinette huffed. “We’ve done nothing wrong.”

 

“He’s on our watch list for associates of Hawk Moth!” Alya snorted, looking at Marinette as if she was insane. “He’s a talented hit man and spy!”

 

“Chat may be those things but he wouldn’t hurt me,” she replied confidently. “I feel safer with him than I do anyone else at the Department. He’s had a million chances to hurt me but he’s only interested in being my friend.”

 

“So he can learn everything he needs to learn for Hawk Moth?” Alya asked dryly.

 

“You said you met him,” Marinette shot back. “Did he seem like someone who wanted to spy on me?”

 

“No, he seemed like a man who was in love with you!” Alya exclaimed with a throw of her hands. “Who knows what that means he’s capable of.”

 

“We are friends,” Marinette stated with a fold of her arms. “I know it seems ridiculous but we are. It works and I refuse to give him up because the Department is so fixated on Hawk Moth. I’m fed up with it. We’ve been fighting him for years and nothing has changed. I can’t keep doing it.”

 

“You want to give it up?” Alya asked in shock.

 

“I want AKUMA finished with,” Marinette said with a sigh. “Either we hit out or we continue waiting, but I’m not going to let my relationships with Adrien and Chat become a problem. I’m happy again Alya. Actually happy without any need for medication or counselling. I’m not having either man taken from me.”

 

“So what’s the solution?” Alya replied sadly, moving to sit next to her friend. “Continue hiding things from the Department?”

 

“Until I have another way,” Marinette nodded. “I can’t go back to the life I was leading.”

 

“Tikki knows about it all,” Alya said without needed confirmation.

 

“She’s been keeping us hidden.”

 

“And Sabine?”

 

“Doesn’t know a thing and we’re keeping it that way,” Marinette instructed with a weak smile. “Alya, I didn’t want to involve you because I know how fucked up it all is.”

 

“I know,” Alya muttered, resting her head on Marinette’s shoulder. “I’m not mad. I’m just worried. I knew something was going on with you. I didn’t think it would be something like _this_.”

 

“I’m not having a breakdown like Master Fu keeps stating,” she whispered. “I feel like me again. I’m stronger.”

 

“I believe you.”

 

“I’m still keeping tabs on Mr. Agreste.”

 

Alya nodded, closing her eyes again as Marinette placed an arm around her and snuggled closer. “I can’t believe you sign off men for years and then suddenly have two hot blonds.”

 

“So hot,” Marinette muttered. “I’m not doing anything with them though. The kiss with Adrien was just a bit of silliness and I stopped Chat when he tried. I’m not looking for anything romantic.”

 

“What about all round fucking for fun?” Alya asked carefully. Sex would be disastrous right now.

 

“Adrien’s not into that.”

 

“But Chat would be?”

 

“I don’t know,” Marinette replied thoughtfully. “I know it’s unwise.”

 

“Well, at least you’re not thinking with your vagina,” Alya sighed in relief. “That makes me feel a little better.”

 

“I miss him so much though,” Marinette admitted, cuddling tighter. “I just want to see him all the time.”

 

“Girl, you’ve still got more than three weeks. He’ll be there when you’re back in the mask. He seemed pretty upset that you were out of action for so long too. He told me to tell you he’d be there if you need him.”

 

“That’s really sweet.”

 

“Totally not what I was expecting when he appeared in front of me,” Alya snorted. “He’s got the cat thing down.”

 

“Including adorable kitten eyes,” Marinette sighed. “He’s really a sweetheart.”

 

“With the ability to kill you!”

 

“Not me,” Marinette laughed. “I feel it in my bones. He wants to protect me.”

 

“Did he look after you after the Volpina incident?”

 

Marinette nodded, “I stayed in his apartment for two days. He treated me like a queen.”

 

“So you know where he lives?”

 

“No,” Marinette replied with a frown. “If I did, I would go and see him. I kept my eyes closed when he escorted me back to the rooftops I had been patrolling. He was very careful not to give anything away. His home is beautiful but there were no photographs or anything, and we kept our masks on the entire time.”

 

The front door opened, halting any further conversation, with Nino calling happily to them.

 

“Ladies, I hope you don’t mind but we’ve got company!”

 

“The more the merrier,” Alya smiled at her boyfriend, keeping Marinette cuddled against her. “I hope you’ve got something for us to eat though. I’ve done nothing.”

 

“You never do,” Marinette muttered, closing her eyes and lifting her feet.

 

“My mother never blessed me with her amazing cooking skills and you know it!” Alya shot back, watching Nino usher Adrien Agreste into their home. He smiled warmly at her and glanced down at the little bundle of designer beside her. His face melted into a look of utter devotion and Alya could see exactly how smitten he was. Marinette may have assured her that they were just friends, but the man before her looked down at Marinette with love in his eyes.

 

“Hey,” Alya swallowed at him, giving Marinette a nudge. She blinked and sat up, her face also breaking out in a beaming smile.

 

“Adrien! What are you doing here?”

 

“He came into the bar looking all sad and lonely so I had no choice but to invite him over!” Nino grinned, ruffling Adrien’s hair and passing him a cold beer. “I got Thai, hope that’s okay?”

 

“You are a keeper!” Alya smiled, untangling herself from Marinette and moving to help Nino unpack cartoons of delicious smelling food.

 

Adrien took her vacant spot and instantly started chatting to her petite friend. Marinette’s eyes lit up and she lost herself completely in him. They mirrored each other on the sofa, each facing the other and looking entirely besotted by the other.

 

Nino stood beside her and glanced over at the pair. “Wow, are they –?”

 

“I think so,” Alya frowned, pulling out plates and unable to take her eyes off them.

 

“Has Mari said anything to you about it?” Nino whispered, beginning to share out each container.

 

“She says they’re friends.”

 

Nino snorted, “Yeah right. Do you think she’s the woman he works with, that he’s in love with but not allowed to pursue?”

 

“One hundred percent,” Alya muttered, counting out knives and forks.

 

Nino whistled. “Small world.”

 

“Too fucking small,” Alya agreed, placing a tight smile on her face and taking the plates over to the dining table. They set up four places and poured more drinks.

 

Adrien smiled radiantly throughout the meal. The four of them managed to talk and hang out with ease. Alya played the perfect host and was constantly shot grateful smiles from Marinette. It pained her to see it, but Adrien and Marinette had a natural chemistry. They balanced each other out perfectly. In any other situation, she would have urged Marinette to go for it. In any other situation, Alya would have been jumping for joy over her friend finding her soul mate.

 

All she felt now was apprehension for what was to come.

 

 

~O~

 

 

On a chilly Sunday evening, Adrien found Marinette strolling through a small park close to the Gabriel offices. He watched her from his perch on the rooftops, smiling as she stopped to look at a cluster of pretty flowers.

 

“You say you love Ladybug,” Plagg drawled, “But you’re eyeing that girl like she’s pure gold.”

 

“Marinette,” Adrien muttered, “is pure gold.”

 

“The designer?” Plagg replied with interest. “Go and talk to her if you know her!”

 

“I’m Chat Noir right now,” Adrien snorted. “Funnily enough, I’m not sure she’d be excited to see me.”

 

“You don’t know unless you try,” Plagg said wisely. “If it stops the endless Ladybug pining, I say go for it.”

 

“I’m not pining,” Adrien sighed, getting up and slowly creeping along the building. “I just miss her.”

 

“You only talk about Ladybug and Marinette Kid. One of them is down there so go and indulge.”

 

“I talk about work and Nino,” he retorted, climbing down to the street below and cautiously entering the park. “I talk about Père, Alya, Nathalie, Chloé and the Gorilla.”

 

“But Ladybug and Marinette take centre stage,” Plagg grumbled. “It’s driven me to eat more cheese. My doctor is concerned for my heart.”

 

“You don’t need an excuse to eat cheese,” Adrien muttered, stalking through the grass with eyes focused on the woman ahead of him.

 

He silently approached, thinking of how to introduce himself. Without warning, Marinette took the greeting from him. She quickly spun around and punched him hard in the gut. Adrien fell to the floor with a yowl of pain. Plagg snickered in his ear.

 

“What are you doing!” She shouted, keeping her hands raised and body poised for attack.

 

“I- I’m sorry,” he whizzed, bent over and trying unsuccessfully to get his breath back. Jesus, she had a serious right hook. “I s-saw you walking across t-the park a-alone and w-was worried.”

 

“So you snuck up behind me like some sort of –”

 

Marinette paused, looking at him with widening eyes. Her hands instantly reached out, pulling him up and gazing over him with wonder. Her entire demeanour seemed to shift as she took in the sight of him.

 

“She knows you Kid!” Plagg laughed, “She knows you!”

 

“H-hi,” she smiled, changing her tone completely and looking at him with shining eyes.

 

“Hi,” he replied carefully, rubbing his stomach.

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Marinette laughed, placing a hand against his belly gently. “I thought you were trying to attack me.”

 

“N-no,” Adrien stammered, giving her a weak smile. “Just checking you were okay. Not that you actually need my help, obviously.”

 

Marinette laughed bashfully, placing her hands back inside her coat pockets. “Do you normally escort ladies across badly lit parks?”

 

“Usually only one,” Adrien admitted, playing with his tail. “But she’s not here at the moment.”

 

She positively beamed at his words. “What a kind Kitty you are.”

 

He scuffed his feet, enjoying her warm praise. “Purrhaps.”

 

Marinette laughed, giving him a little nudge. “Would you like to escort me across Kitty?”

 

Adrien blinked down at her, thoroughly enjoying her playfulness. It gave him a small jolt of heat and a feeling of invincibility.

 

“Say something idiot,” Plagg snapped.

 

He shook his head and grinned. “Shouldn’t you be escorting me?”

 

“I _am_ a Warrior Princess,” she smirked, pulling at his arm and linking it with hers. “I could take out bad guys in my sleep.”

 

“Well that’s a relief,” Adrien sighed dramatically. “Protect me good, Pretty Little Lady.”

 

Marinette laughed and excitedly pulled him along the path. “I shall do my very best Kitten.”

 

They walked arm in arm along the winding path. She seemed completely at ease with him, which was odd considering he was dressed in a cat outfit and had a number of weapons strapped about his person.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask me who I am?” He asked, as the came close to a large willow tree.

 

“Should I know who you are?” Marinette replied, letting go of him and coyly threading herself though the hanging leaves before giving Adrien a devastating look of innocence.

 

He shrugged, following her through the willow. “Most people would question my outfit.”

 

“I’ve seen many strange things Kitten,” she whispered with a wink. “Besides, I like the mystery of it.”

 

“Mysteries are exciting,” Adrien agreed, stopping as she did and enjoying the way she looked up at him; biting down on her plump bottom lip. “You’re lovely.”

 

He blushed as the compliment slipped off his tongue. Marinette giggled, allowing her cheeks to redden with his. “Flirty Kitty I see.”

 

“Truthful Kitty,” Adrien replied, clearing his throat. God, she was killing him.

 

“Idiotic Kitty,” Plagg snorted in his ear. “The girl knows you somehow.”

 

Marinette danced her fingers up Adrien’s chest and to his bell. “You shouldn’t be flirting with _me_.”

 

“And who are you?” Adrien asked with a smirk.

 

“A Lady without a mask,” she grinned, spinning around and continuing on her journey with confidence in her step.

 

Adrien stood slightly confused, watching her weave away from the willow tree. Plagg laughed heartily in her ear. “Do you think she knows Ladybug?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Adrien whispered, charging to catch up with the gorgeous designer.

 

“What’s ridiculous?” Marinette continued to smile enchantingly.

 

“Your ability to make me all tongue tied,” Adrien replied with a chuckle. “Do you know me without the mask Warrior Princess?”

 

“That would be fun,” Marinette stated, linking arms with him again. “Alas, I have no knowledge of you. You are an intriguing Kitty though.”

 

“Are you a cat person?” Adrien smirked, picking a flower from a nearby flowerbed and twirling it in his hands.

 

“I wasn’t until recently,” Marinette admitted with a cheeky glint in her eyes. “Now I can’t seem to stop thinking about them.”

 

“Maybe you should get one,” he replied, coming to stop at a gate leading out of the park. “I hear they’re loving pets.”

 

“I think I already have one,” she beamed. “He’s a big tom who hangs around and adores being petted.”

 

“Well, make sure you look after him,” Adrien chuckled, pushing the flower behind her ear along with her lovely hair. “They’re quite needy.”

 

“Hmm,” Marinette smiled, looking up at him with wonderfully heavy eyes. “I can handle him. He’s got these lovely green eyes and perfect little ears. All I want to do is hang around him all day and give him cuddles.”

 

“Lucky boy,” Adrien breathed, licking his lips as she took a step closer.

 

“I haven’t seen him in a while,” she whispered, pulling at his pocket zippers. “But hopefully, when I do, I’ll be able to give him all the pets he has missed.”

 

“A responsible cat owner,” Adrien muttered, cupping her jaw and sliding a clawed finger across her lips. “I like it.”

 

Marinette nipped at his finger and giggled. “Come and visit me again Kitten. I’ve liked the company.”

 

She sent him another wink and left him standing by the gate with another delightful smile.

 

“She was talking about you,” Plagg remarked, when Adrien hadn’t moved for two minutes. He just stood watching her stroll down the street and away from him.

 

“What?” Adrien laughed, flexing his claws. “Don’t be stupid. She doesn’t even know who I am.”

 

“I would bet ten wheels of camembert that she does,” Plagg insisted. “Couldn’t you see it in the way she looked and talked to you?”

 

“That is impossible,” Adrien argued, beginning his journey home. “She knows me only as Adrien. So unless she has realised I’m him, Marinette couldn’t possibly know me.”

 

“I’m telling you Kid,” Plagg yawned, “that woman knew you as Chat.”

 

“Impossible,” Adrien rolled his eyes, making quick work of climbing onto the roofs and leaping towards his penthouse. “You’re clearly tired.”

 

“You’re clearly blind,” Plagg bit back.

 

“She liked Chat though,” Adrien muttered thoughtfully, reaching his balcony in record time.

 

“She more than liked you,” Plagg laughed. “If she could have, she would have undressed you there and then.”

 

“That’s not really Marinette’s style,” he admitted, letting himself in and flicking on his lights. “She’s not really into relationship stuff. I know for a fact she wouldn’t be up for undressing or doing anything of a sexual nature. She’s not into that.”

 

“Her eyes told a different story,” Plagg replied with a snort. “She might not _do_ that, but I think she wanted to _do_ you.”

 

“She’s lovely,” Adrien admitted, moving into his kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water. “So lovely I don’t know what to do with her.”

 

“I only have one piece of advice for you Kid but you’re not going to like it,” Plagg said happily.

 

“Leave her alone?” Adrien replied, leaning against his counter.

 

“No, she’s far too pretty for that.” Plagg cackled. “No Kid, what you need to do is take her back to that swanky apartment of yours and fuck her until she doesn’t know her own name. Make up for all those years of sainthood and have your way with her. Repeatedly.”

 

“You’re such a dick,” Adrien sighed. “Why do I share anything with you?”

 

“I’m honest and you know I talk sense,” Plagg smirked in his ear. “Goodnight young one. Think on it. She wanted you too.”

 

“She didn’t,” Adrien muttered as the line went dead.

 

Marinette couldn’t possibly want him in that way. She wasn’t into that kind of thing. Sure, they had kissed before and it had been heavenly, but Marinette wasn’t into him sexually. They were friends. Good friends who worked well together.

 

Adrien downed his drink and pulled out his phone. Finding her number, he considered what to do next. With a long sigh he quickly sent her a text.

 

**Hey, what you up to?**

He didn’t need to wait long for a reply. As he undressed for bed, Adrien’s phone binged enticingly.

 

**_Hey Adrien, just got in from work. Not much, just running a bath. U?_ **

****

**Being boring and in bed. Rock n roll lifestyle all the way.**

**_Aww don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. If ppl ask we’ll tell them ur snorting cocaine or something._ **

****

**Plz don’t. My father would kill me!**

**_I’ll protect you x_ **

****

Adrien grinned at her little kiss and settled under his covers. This was fun. Why didn’t they text each other more?

 

**I’ve heard ur a master fighter.**

****

**_I’m totally ripped. Don’t be fooled by the pretty pinks and cute sandals._ **

****

**I love the pretty pinks. Ur a vision in them!**

****

**_Sweet talker! What do u want? Am I being given a horrendous task tomorrow Mr. Agreste? Are you buttering me up?_ **

****

**As enticing as that sounds I’m just being honest. No buttering, just truth x**

**_Thank you Mr. Model. I’ve never been called a vision before. What else do you think of me?_ **

****

**Many things. I could write an essay on the wonders of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

She didn’t reply straight away and Adrien wondered if he’d said to much. Finally, a message popped up and sent him reeling.

 

**_I could write an essay on the wonders of Adrien Agreste but I prob shouldn’t. He’s the boss’s son and I’m pretty sure it’s in my contract not to flirt with him. Xx_ **

****

**Is that what we’re doing? Also, I’ve seen no such clause in any contract. Flirt with me all you want Princess. Xx**

**_Should I ask what ur wearing or something :P_ **

****

**I think that’s my line. Ur supposed to tell me I’m hot I think :P**

**_I’m wearing nothing Hot Stuff cos I’m in the bath now. Is that flirty enough for you?_ **

****

Adrien shuffled in his bed, trying to ignore the images of pale skin and foamy bubbles. In his head, Marinette looked eerily similar to how Ladybug looked in the bath but without a spotted mask to cover her lovely face.

 

**Princess ur destroying me with wonderful thoughts.**

****

**_I’m sorry. I’ll stop. Everything okay with u? I don’t normally get night time texts. Xxx_ **

**I wasn’t complaining. Yh all good here. Just a little bored and thought I’d see how ur doing. Hope I’m not interrupting ur evening. Xxx**

**_You never could. It’s actually nice to talk to someone. Been a bit lonely lately tbh. Xxxx_ **

****

**Wanna do something after work tomorrow? Xxxx**

****

**_That would be great! Xxxxx_ **

**Dinner? Xxxxx**

**_Yes! My treat this time seeing as you paid for the cinema. Xxxxxx_ **

****

**It’s a date! Xxxxxx**

He sent the text without thinking about the implications of his words. It was only when Marinette didn’t reply straight away that Adrien considered what he’d sent. A date implied many things. She had freaked out on her last date and he didn’t want her to feel any anxiety about doing things with him. Why had he said _date_? Adrien berated himself and began typing out an apology, when Marinette sent her reply.

 

**_It’s a date but plz look after me. I’m rubbish at this sort of thing :)_ **

**I’ll keep u safe. Night Princess Xxxxxx**

**_Night Adrien Xxxxxx_ **

Shit. They were going on a date.

 

Adrien was going on a date with Marinette.

 

He’d somehow asked her out and she’d said yes.

 

Shit. What happened now?

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying the Slow Burn!


	13. A Loving Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains ideas of love and some kissing. Everyone is still in some kind of denial and our heroes still haven't got a clue.

 13. A Loving Feeling

 

“You have both worked extremely hard to get the first set of designs made,” Gabriel complimented, from his large leather chair.

 

Adrien smiled at his father and waved a hand to Marinette. “It’s not down to me. Marinette has been on fire the past few weeks and the team have been so enthused by her own work that they seem to be putting in extra hours too.”

 

Marinette shook her head at him. “You’ve been in every day helping us too!”

 

“I am pleased with both of you,” his father smiled. “It seems you are a match made in heaven for the company. I will admit I hadn’t envisioned the pair of you being so efficient when you were placed together. Both of you are fairly new to the roles you are undertaking. I hope that you can continue to do well.”

 

“We will,” Adrien promised, closing his folder. “Everything is going smoothly.”

 

Gabriel nodded. “You may go back to your team Marinette and let them know they have earned a small bonus for this month. I shall make sure everyone is rewarded for their efforts.”

 

Marinette beamed at the older Agreste. “Thank you, sir. They will be delighted.”

 

Nodding, Gabriel stood up to help the raven designer to pack up her own folders. “We shall meet again in three weeks. Go and enjoy the rest of your day.”

 

With a happy nod to Adrien, Marinette took her things and left the office. Both men watched her go.

 

“You are in love with her,” Gabriel noted, once the door shut firmly.

 

Adrien laughed bashfully. “I’m fond of Marinette. Love is perhaps too strong a word Père.”

 

“You look at her as if she hung the stars in the sky,” he replied, moving towards his drinks cabinet and taking out two glasses. “You smile constantly when you’re with her and seem to shine as if you were one of her beloved stars.”

 

“Marinette is a wonderful friend,” Adrien replied, shaking his head. “She does make me happy, but it isn’t love.”

 

Gabriel poured an expensive looking bottle of whiskey and tutted. “You need to open your eyes. Love is love and you are exhibiting all the signs.”

 

Adrien accepted the glass placed before him and spun it thoughtfully. “She is lovely.”

 

“Indeed,” Gabriel smiled, sitting back down at the desk and sipping his own drink appreciatively.

 

“I kissed her,” Adrien admitted, staring down at the amber coloured liquid stoically. “I know I shouldn’t have but I did.”

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t done more,” his father sighed. “You spend vast amounts of time with her. I had presumed that things had been progressing during those meetings of yours.”

 

“We work during our meetings,” Adrien replied truthfully. “We both want the collection to be a success. We are completely professional.”

 

“You have my permission to be unprofessional if you require a little push.”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes and took a swig from his glass. “I don’t need a push. Marinette is my friend and I’m not pursuing anything I shouldn’t. I don’t know why you’re encouraging me to do otherwise.”

 

“I can see how well you suit each other,” Gabriel admitted, watching Adrien with another small smile on his face. “You respond to each other and push to be better when you’re together. I think you could be very happy with Marinette by your side.”

 

“I’m already happy,” Adrien retorted. “Since when have you been interested in my love life anyway?”

 

“I was at my happiest when I had a beautiful woman at my side,” Gabriel replied softly. “I was a better person with her. She made me _want_ to be better. Now I am a lonely old man with an ache in his heart that will never go away. I don’t want you to live with such loneliness and I worry that you are. Why waste an opportunity for something special when she seems perfect for you?”

 

“Père,” Adrien muttered sadly. “I know it’s terrible without Mère.”

 

Gabriel gave a nod and drained his glass. “You should consider Marinette. Friendship or not; she’s different to all the other women who want you for your name and your wealth.”

 

Adrien nodded, “I can see that. She treats me like an actual person.”

 

“Try a few dates perhaps.”

 

Shifting in his chair, Adrien didn’t mention their cinema trip and the wonderful meal they had had a few nights ago. That particular evening had been filled with laughter and delicious food. It had been a somewhat perfect night. Adrien had even walked Marinette home and shared another dazzling kiss in her doorway. It had been natural and uncomplicated. Both had managed to work together the next day and neither had felt embarrassment or worry over their date.

 

“Could I take her to the Mayor’s Summer ball?” Adrien asked, as he replayed their dinner together in his head.

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You hate that event. You specifically asked me to not make you go to it.”

 

“I know,” Adrien shrugged, “but I think Marinette would love it and I want her to have something other than work on her mind.”

 

“I shall get you two tickets,” Gabriel replied with a smirk. “Would you like me to book you a hotel room too?”

 

Adrien blushed and rubbed his neck. “You are mean.”

 

“I am efficient,” Gabriel argued, continuing to grin at his flustered son.

 

“Fine, but don’t make a big deal out of it.”

 

“Of course not,” Gabriel assured him. “Besides, Nathalie handles all bookings.”

 

“Great,” Adrien said dryly. “She already thinks we’re up to no good.”

 

“As does most of the building.”

 

Adrien blushed a darker red. “I don’t understand why. We haven’t done anything.”

 

Gabriel chuckled, “Let’s move on from your love life.”

 

“I don’t have one.”

 

His father ignored him and shuffled some of the papers on his desk. He pulled out a photograph and handed it to Adrien.

 

“You’ve met Ladybug and not discussed it with me.”

 

Adrien glanced at the image of Chat Noir and Ladybug sitting side by side on a roof. They looked completely relaxed with each other. It made Adrien miss her even more and he couldn’t help the sick feeling in his stomach. It had been nearly four weeks without her in his life.

 

“I can’t do what you originally wanted me to do,” Adrien admitted, after a few considerate moments staring at the photograph. “Ladybug’s nothing like I expected and I’m really not sure why we need to spy on her. I can’t find a single reason to do anything other than befriend her.”

 

“You are the best equipped to find her weaknesses,” Gabriel frowned. “She works for the Department who killed your mother. If we are to stop them, Ladybug needs to be eliminated.”

 

“Ladybug did not kill her,” Adrien argued, feeling anger at the thought of _eliminating_. “She’s just a young woman doing a job as best she can. I’m not going to cause her harm and if AKUMA try anything Chat Noir will not hesitate to protect her.”

 

“And why would you do that?”

 

Adrien gazed at his father with heat in his eyes. It was a risk to reveal so much but Adrien needed Gabriel to know how serious he actually was.

 

“You believe that I’m in love with Marinette but I know that I can’t be. It’s Ladybug who I’ve fallen for. She’s everything to me.”

 

“Adrien,” Gabriel groaned, rubbing his face. “You can’t love a name. She’s not really Ladybug when that mask comes off. It’s all an act.”

 

“I know plenty about masks Père,” Adrien replied softly. “I know the woman underneath. I won’t allow her to be hurt in your plans for the Department.”

 

“This is foolish,” Gabriel sighed. “You’ll never be able to have a life with _Ladybug_.”

 

Adrien shrugged, “I’m sorry I can’t be of more use but I’ve made my decision. I will protect her if I must.”

 

“I will see to it that she is left unharmed if it means that much to you,” his father said, after a minutes of painful silence. “I can’t guarantee her safety though. She works in a dangerous field and Hawk moth seems to be a little obsessed with her.”

 

“I know,” Adrien replied, “but I appreciate your efforts. Volpina has already thrown her off a roof and I dread to think what she would do if she was actually given instructions to hunt Ladybug.”

 

“The fox is tricky to manage,” Gabriel admitted, running a hand through his hair. “She seems to follow instructions quite badly.”

 

“I will rein her in if she tries anything else with Ladybug,” Adrien muttered truthfully. “I can’t stand her.”

 

“Please be careful,” Gabriel stated firmly. “I don’t want you getting yourself into trouble over all this. Being so fond of Ladybug does not bode well.”

 

Adrien nodded and stood up to place his half full glass back on the counter. “I will be as cautious as I always am. Thank you Père.”

 

Gabriel also stood and moved to grip Adrien’s shoulders. “Please consider Marinette. She is a far safer option.”

 

Giving his father a nod and a quick squeeze on the forearm, Adrien left Gabriel to think over the turn of events. He was surprised at how well he had taken the news. Adrien had been holding off discussing the Ladybug situation for a while, but things felt a little better now. He was free to not spy on Ladybug and had hopefully given her a little added security from the Agency.

 

Without thinking, Adrien made his way back down to Marinette’s studio. She smiled joyfully upon seeing him and it made his heart flutter. It would be so simple to fall in love with her. If Ladybug wasn’t taking up his heart in the way that she was, Adrien would have been head over heels for the designer a long time ago. She _was_ the safer option. She could easily provide him with the companionship he so desperately craved, but did Adrien want to give up on Ladybug?

 

“Hey,” Marinette breathed as he took a seat beside her. “I wasn’t expecting you to come back.”

 

“I wanted to help with the trousers you were working on,” he smiled, gesturing to the brown material on her desk.

 

Her eyes sparkled as she handed him a box of pins. “Do you fancy going out for a drink later?”

 

Adrien glanced at her studiously, taking in her little freckled nose, pink cheeks, perfect rosebud lips and sapphire eyes. She was gorgeous and it made him ache.

 

“I would like that.”

 

Marinette chuckled and bopped his nose. “Let’s go to Nino’s.”

 

He missed Ladybug terribly but Marinette had a way of making the absence a little more bearable. Adrien could definitely see himself falling in love with her. It was just a case of giving up hope on anything with Ladybug, and giving his heart permission to leap.

 

Both thoughts left Adrien feeling slightly sick.

 

~O~

 

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.

 

A saying which had always made Marinette scoff a little. If you truly cared for someone you would be fond of them regardless of how much time you spent together.

 

It was only now, after five weeks without her kitten, that Marinette understood why so many people quoted that particular phrase. With every passing day, she found herself thinking of him a little more. Her memories of their time together twirled around her head at night and created a warmth which could only be matched by Adrien.

 

It was becoming increasingly unclear as to which blond she felt more for. Adrien was by her side most days, being his usual kind and dependable self. Chat was present only in her thoughts and yet he had a powerful impact. Marinette desperately wanted to _see_ him. She wanted to talk and laugh and run across Paris with him.

 

Meeting him in the park on a chilly late evening had done little to quench her desire for his company. Being Marinette and not Ladybug at the time had only highlighted how well they got on and hinted at new possibilities. Chat had responded positively to her, even going as far as flirting. They were drawn to each other like waves on a beach. It was powerful, mesmerising and altogether inevitable. Perhaps they could reveal their true selves to each other one day. Maybe the masks wouldn’t always be needed.

 

Marinette was somehow not surprised then, when he appeared on the rooftops above her as she made her way to meet Alya for drinks. It was a Saturday night and she’d promised her vivacious friend that she would hang out for at least a couple of hours.

 

Pausing in her journey, Marinette watched him gracefully hop along the row of houses. His green eyes drawn to her. With a small wave and a smile, he began his decent down to meet her. Marinette felt her entire body buzz with excitement as his feet met the pavement, and couldn’t stop the smile breaking across her face even if she’d tried.

 

“Warrior Princess,” Chat purred, gazing affectionately over her. Adrien had been doing the same thing recently. It made her blush coyly every time, and Chat’s stare was no different.

 

“Monsieur Cat,” Marinette curtsied with a giggle. She was dressed in a lovely cotton candy pink shift dress. It grazed her thighs and accentuated her strong legs. Something which Chat was clearly noticing.

 

“You look very enticing Princess,” he grinned, motioning to her outfit with one of his wonderfully clawed hands. “Hot date?”

 

“With my best friend,” Marinette confirmed, fiddling with her clutch and smiling. “What are you up to?”

 

“Just taking a stroll,” Chat replied, swinging his tail. “Gotta protect my territory and all that.”

 

“Well, you’re doing a very good job. I haven’t seen any other tomcats around here!”

 

Chat chuckled and gave an effortless little shrug. “I do what I can.”

 

Marinette watched him happily. He looked well and it made her heart swell. Taking a step closer to him, she carefully placed her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Chat made a gurgled noise before giving in to the hug and wrapping his own arms around her.

 

“What’s this for?” He whispered against her ear.

 

“I don’t know,” Marinette muttered back against his solid body. He was warm and smelt like soap and expensive cologne.

 

Chat chuckled and rubbed fingers along her neck. It sent shivers down her spine and made Marinette glad she’d put her hair in a high bun.

 

“Do you often hug random men in cat suits?”

 

Marinette smiled and tightened her hold on him. “Just you. I have an unexplainable fondness for you Kitty Cat. Our evening stroll has left quite an impression on me.”

 

“I’m flattered,” he replied, pulling away to look down at her. “I’m not sure how I’ve managed to gain such favour from you, but I welcome it regardless Little Lady.”

 

She grinned at his nickname and moved a hand to ring the golden bell at his throat. “You also look like someone who enjoys cuddles.”

 

“Who doesn’t?” Chat smiled, dropping his arms and pulling his baton from behind his back. “Now, would the Princess like a lift to her hot date with the best friend?”

 

“No need,” Marinette replied, taking a couple of steps away from him. Her body screamed in protest, but she knew if she didn’t leave soon Marinette would do something foolish. “The bar is only around the corner.”

 

“Fair enough,” Chat bowed. “I shall bid you goodnight as I have places to be.”

 

“Stay safe,” she implored, walking backwards so that they could still see each other.

 

Chat grinned and sent her a two finger salute. In a blink of an eye he had vaulted up the side of the nearest building and disappeared along the rooftops. Marinette watched for signs of him, before letting out a little sigh and turning to make her way to Nino’s club. She paused when another set of eyes gleamed down at her from the opposite direction.

 

Volpina watched her with interest, licking her lips and twirling something silver in her right hand. It was evident that the fox had seen their exchange.

 

With forced calmness, Marinette continued her walk to the bar. Keeping her eyes on the fox the entire time. As she rounded the corner, Volpina took off into the night and left Marinette to consider the repercussions of being caught talking and _hugging_ Chat in civilian form. It obviously didn’t bode well.

 

As she entered the noisy venue, Marinette gave herself a quick shake and a gentle telling off. It was only another week until her suspension was lifted. She would see Chat again as Ladybug and never allow her normal self to interact with him in public again. It was a crazy thing to do anyway. He probably thought she was a weirdo.

 

Alya greeted her with a huge bear hug and Nino placed a fruity cocktail down at their table. Her best friend had found them a nice booth for the evening, which would allow for more privacy and a comfy spot to catch up in.

 

“Why do you look like something big has just gone down?” Alya asked, as soon as Nino had walked away.

 

“Volpina was outside,” Marinette whispered. “I know it’s probably nothing but she gives me a seriously negative vibe.”

 

“She did kick you off a roof,” Alya replied with a frown. “You think she recognised you?”

 

“Not sure,” Marinette admitted, stirring her drink with its straw. “It’s probably an over-reaction.”

 

“But it is a reaction,” Alya noted thoughtfully. “We should monitor this. If she keeps appearing when your out of the mask, we might need to take action.”

 

Marinette nodded and gave her friend a small smile. “Drama, drama, drama.”

 

“Makes life more interesting I suppose,” Alya shrugged, picking a cherry from her drink and chewing it. “How’s things?”

 

For the next hour they discussed everything from work, to family, to the latest _Project Runway_ episode. Marinette allowed herself to relax and found the drinks easy on her tongue. It had been a while since she’d allowed herself to have more than two drinks in an evening. Alya had just placed their forth drink each on the table when a thoroughly dishevelled Adrien arrived.

 

“Jesus, what happened to you?” Alya asked, as the blond model sat down uninvited and picked up a discarded napkin from the table.

 

“I got into a fight,” he muttered, dabbing at his bloody mouth darkly. “Some idiot who’d had too much to drink started on me.”

 

“Outside?” Marinette exclaimed, moving closer to him and taking the tissue from his hand so that she could see to the bleeding. “Have you called the police.”

 

“No point,” Adrien winced, as Marinette wiped away the blood away. “It happened so quickly and the bastard ran as soon as they realised I would fight back.”

 

He looked different, sitting beside her with barely concealed rage. It was slight but noticeable. Something usually unseen in the well mannered Adrien Agreste she worked with. The words dark and dangerous came to mind, as Marinette continued to fuss over him.

 

“Let’s get you a drink,” Alya said, getting up and slapping him lightly on the shoulder. “Everything feels better with a drink in your hand.”

 

“Thanks,” Adrien muttered, closing his eyes when Marinette began to gently assess the rest of his face for damage.

 

“Is the rest of you okay?” She asked, when she found no other signs of injury.

 

“Just my ego,” he replied with a tight smile. “My father will go mad if he hears about this.”

 

“We won’t tell him,” Marinette assured him with a squeeze to his clenched hands. “Do you need me to do anything?”

 

“Smother me with affection,” Adrien smiled weakly.

 

Marinette laughed lightly and pulled him into a considerate little cuddle. Adrien fell into her embrace with ease.

 

“What are we going to do with you,” she said kindly, enjoying her second blond snuggle of the night.

 

“Love me unconditionally?” Adrien asked, glancing down at her with a deceptively innocent look on his beautiful face.

 

“That’s a given,” Marinette replied, running a hand through his golden locks and grinning as he melted against her.

 

Alya came back with a jug of cosmos cocktails and a large glass of whiskey. “Let’s get fucked!”

 

“I’m not sure I should do that,” Adrien muttered, sitting back up and patting Marinette’s forearm in thanks.

 

“It’s exactly what you should do Agreste,” her best friend smirked. “You need to let loose for once. Besides we’re here to look after you!”

 

She poured Marinette a generous drink and passed it down, before sending Adrien’s whiskey into his waiting hands with a glint in her eyes.

 

“Cheers!”

 

They clinked their glasses and took generous swigs with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Alya was clearly on a mission.

 

“Sorry for crashing your evening together,” Adrien said, after the first two drinks had been consumed.

 

“You are always welcome,” Marinette replied truthfully. Enjoying the alcohol currently residing in her body. She could feel the effects and pondered whether slowing down would be advisable.

 

Of course, Marinette did not listen to her brain and instead followed Alya’s lead and drank deeply. They debated, they laughed, they danced and at the end of the night competed with each other in various bets. By the time Nino had closed up, Marinette was well and truly wasted. Something which Adrien was mirroring.

 

“Dudes!” Nino laughed, pulling the blond model into a one armed embrace. “You’re smashed.”

 

Alya linked arms with Marinette. “Wanna crash at ours?”

 

“Please,” Marinette breathed, feeling light-headed and clumsy. Alcohol affected her like nothing else. She could fight off most things but drink had a special way of destroying her.  “Mama will not be impressed if I wake her up.”

 

“Come on Mr. Model,” Alya commanded, hailing down a taxi. “Come back with us.”

 

Adrien didn’t argue as they bundled into a cab. He continued to talk excitedly to Nino, as Marinette closed her eyes against the slight spinning currently rocking her brain. With little commotion, they managed to make their way to the apartment and up the stairs. They ordered pizzas and continued to laugh, chat and make merry. Marinette had just settled down on the cosy armchair when Alya and Nino finally called it a night.

 

“We’ve got the spare room and the sofa,” Nino smiled, gesturing to both. “Take your pick!”

 

“Thank you,” she yawned, accepting a kiss from him.

 

“Don’t throw up on the carpet,” Alya warned her, pecking the top of her head. “I hate it when you do that.”

 

Adrien snorted with laughter.

 

“I’m a fully grown adult person,” Marinette muttered, keeping her eyes closed. “I won’t be sick.”

 

“Dude, you always throw!” Nino replied sagely.

 

Marinette stuck her middle finger up lazily, causing Adrien to howl with laughter.

 

“Good night sweet ones,” Alya sang, “be good.”

 

They left the pair to their own devices, disappearing down the hallway without looking back.

 

“Which do you want?” Adrien asked, once they were completely alone.

 

“This one,” she mumbled, scrunching her nose as he jostled next to her.

 

“You can’t sleep on that Princess.”

 

Marinette shrugged, feeling the first effects of sleep on her body. Heaviness weighed on her limbs and her eyes just couldn’t seem to open back up.

 

Adrien chuckled, close to her face. “Let’s get you to bed.”

 

She was easily lifted into his wonderful arms. Marinette allowed her cheek to rub against his t-shirt as they slowly made it to the spare room. He placed her, with absolute care, on the bed and removed her pumps. Wiggling, Marinette pulled off her dress and nestled under the covers. Blinking owlishly up at him as he stood in stunned silence.

 

“Stay?” She asked, thinking nothing of his frozen position.

 

“In the bed?” Adrien replied quietly, looking at her with unwavering emerald eyes.

 

“Please?” Marinette said, lifting a hand to him. She wanted him curled up around her but was unsure of how to put that into words without sounding strange.

 

She watched as Adrien removed his boots and slipped in beside her. He hesitated for a moment, before making a decision and scooting closer. Marinette smiled, pulling his arm so that it covered her bare stomach.

 

“You’re the best,” she sighed, lifting a hand to pull her bun out and dropping the hairband to the floor idly.

 

“Marinette,” Adrien sighed, flexing fingers against her.

 

“I’m finding it hard to sleep at the moment,” she admitted, closing her eyes as heat radiated from him. “Too many thoughts bombarding me all the time.”

 

“I feel the same,” Adrien replied, rubbing a hand up the side of her body. “I miss my friend and can’t seem to stop thinking about her. What’s worse is that you also keep popping up in my thoughts and I feel like the worst human being on the planet.”

 

His situation sounded ridiculously similar to hers. “I have two perfect blonds in my head and I’m not allowed to be with either of them.”

 

“You aren’t?” Adrien asked, moving closer to her so that he could continue to kneed her naked skin.

 

“Nope,” Marinette giggled as his touch tickled her.

 

“I really want to kiss you,” he muttered nuzzling against her cheek. “Is that bad?”

 

Marinette opened her eyes to find him looking at her with barely concealed desire. It was a look which sent electricity down to the tips of her toes. It was a look which couldn’t be ignored. Her lips found his without further thought. They kissed each other hungrily. It was dizzying and perfect and everything she had been craving without even realising. Their mouths moved as one and tongues slid enthusiastically against each other. Marinette couldn’t help moaning as he pushed harder; spurred on by her unconscious sounds. She pulled him closer, allowing Adrien to lay over her, and couldn’t help noting how delicious his strong body felt against her own. They continued to explore; both enjoying the intimacy of hot mouths and plump lips.

 

Breaking apart, he smiled down at her and rubbed a hand through her wild hair. “I wanted to do that as soon as I saw you outside.”

 

“Why didn’t you?” Marinette breathed, placing light kisses along his jaw. She couldn’t actually remember seeing him outside but that didn’t seem to matter at this particular moment.

 

“I love spending time with you,” Adrien admitted, kissing her nose and adjusting his weight. “We’re friends and I don’t want to ruin that.”

 

“We can do this and still get along,” Marinette replied, threading fingers through his hair. “We were fine after the cinema and after our dinner date.”

 

“I want to do more than kiss you right now,” Adrien mumbled, as she found his jaw again. “Which scares me. I don’t want to kill our friendship by making a stupid drunken decision.”

 

Marinette hummed against him. “Then we won’t.”

 

“My father thinks I’m in love with you,” Adrien whispered, shifting above her so that he rested between her nude legs more comfortably. Her little black thong sat perfectly in place just asking to be removed.

 

“Only you can decide that,” she laughed, flushing at the thought of him actually being _in love_.

 

He placed a light caress on her bare shoulder, causing a shudder to pass between them. Marinette ran fingers through his hair encouragingly. Taking the hint, Adrien ducked his head to trail hot open mouthed kisses along her shoulders, collarbone and neck. He worked his way over her trembling body with a carefulness unlike anything she had ever experienced.

 

“O-oh,” Marinette mumbled, fluttering her eyelashes as the sensation of being _cared for_ sent her body reeling.

 

“Can I keep kissing you Marinette?” He asked against her skin.

 

“Yes,” she moaned, drawing him even closer as he made his way further down her body.

 

Feeling brave, Marinette pulled at the fabric of his t-shirt and lifting it up. Adrien helped to take it off and smiled nervously as she appraised his tanned physique. He was utterly beautiful and he was hers for the taking.

 

Sitting up to claim his mouth again, Marinette groaned as large hands danced over her. Adrien handled her with such gentleness that her body cried out for more.

 

More touches. More skin. More. More. More.

 

Slipping off her bra and letting it fall to the wayside along with her inhibitions; Marinette pulled him back to her. He came readily, mumbling incoherently as their bodies aligned together and she sucked at the skin below his ear.

 

They continued to explore. Feather light kisses and touches turned into a duel of tongues and firm grasps. Marinette’s legs comfortably parted for him as he in turn pushed down on her with low groans. Panting breaths mingled with heated skin. Adrien tangled a hand in her hair, whilst the other found the top of Marinette’s muscular outer thigh. He buried his head into her neck and sucked.

 

Marinette cried out and jolted against him, as he lapped at her with relish.

 

“You like that?” Adrien mumbled against her, moving to another spot to lavish the same glorious attention and probably leaving a mark.

 

“Y-yes,” Marinette moaned wantonly; pushing at the back of his head to hold him against her.

 

“F-fuck,” he keened, moving to find her mouth again. “I haven’t – This is – M-Marinette.”

 

Wooziness and desire whirled around her, causing the room to spin dangerously. Holding Adrien’s shoulders, Marinette closed her eyes and allowed him further access to her face and neck. Every sensation began to dull; as the world around her darkened and her eyelids became too heavy to open. The drink was hitting her hard and Marinette had no way of fighting it.

 

“Marinette –”

 

She hummed, dropping her hands and breathing deeply. It was as if she was on a ship, far out at sea and unable to stop wave after wave from hitting her.

 

“Princess, are you okay?”

 

Trying to open her eyes and failing, Marinette clutched at the bed sheet sluggishly.

 

“Oh Sweetheart,” he sighed, removing his weight off of her and stroking a light hand over her cheek lovingly.

 

Marinette snuggled towards him and let out her own little exhale as his firm body helped to ground her whirling mind. Peaceful and warm, she couldn’t think of anything more perfect if she tried.

 

“I could love every bit of you,” Adrien whispered, kissing Marinette’s forehead and cuddling around her petite body as sleep beckoned her more insistently. “You make it so easy.”

 

She snuggled closer to him, keeping her eyes closed sighing happily. “Could love t-too.”

 

It wasn’t a lie. Adrien was everything Marinette could ask for in a partner. Loving him would be heavenly.

 

Forbidden, but heavenly. Just like her Kitten.

  

~O~

 

Mère = Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on Marinette, pick up on the signs! It wasn’t Adrien who saw you outside…  
> Also Adrien had a fight with Volpina in case that wasn’t clear.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love reading your comments and feel so happy that most people have been positive about the story. I know it's a little slice of silliness and I'm not a particularly amazing writer, but I've enjoyed every minute of writing these characters with my own little ideas. Thank you so much!


	14. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volpina causes more problems for everyone.

14\. A Gift

It was a common occurrence but every time Adrien found Marinette asleep at her desk, he couldn’t help but chuckle. She was sprawled out across fabric and paper; looking like some sort of angel of fashion. A delight to the eyes and a wonder to mankind.

 

Sitting down beside her, Adrien ran long fingers over her back and cooed in her ear. “Wakey wakey, My Lovely.”

 

It took a few prods but eventually the sleeping beauty awoke.

 

“H-hey,” she mumbled in a thick voice, sitting herself up and stretching like a magnificent panther. “What are you doing here? I thought we said we’d meet tomorrow to go over those additions to the main model designs?”

 

“We did,” Adrien smiled, “but I have something for you and I didn’t want to wait to give it to you.”

 

“A present?” Marinette asked, interest evident in her glittering eyes as she looked him over. “Do I get presents now you’ve seen me naked?”

 

“You weren’t completely nude,” Adrien blushed, rubbing his neck somewhat shyly.

 

They had of course seen each other since the drunken evening at Alya and Nino’s. He had been relieved to find they were still comfortable around each other. The next morning had been a little awkward (especially as Marinette had been sick) but after a few jokes and an honest discussion, they had found a happy line in their friendship. Both had agreed they had something special but sex was probably not the best thing to be partaking in right now. They had a clothing collection to complete after all.

 

“I’m pulling your leg,” Marinette laughed, patting him affectionately.

 

Adrien rolled his eyes and pulled a classy cream envelope from his suit pocket. “Don’t freak out but I really wanted to do something to thank you for being so wonderful. I didn’t really have a clue when I started in February and now I actually feel like a part of my father’s company. That is all down to you and I really want to show my appreciation.”

 

He handed her the envelope with a nervous little smile. Marinette glanced between him and the gift inquisitively. Slowly opening it, her mouth dropped open.

 

“A-are you serious?” She stammered, holding the invitation as if it was actual magic.

 

Adrien nodded, “Will you go with me Princess?”

 

“T-to the Mayor’s Summer ball?” Marinette confirmed, looking at the invite with huge awed eyes. “The real ball?”

 

Adrien chuckled, “No, the fake one. Of course the real event. You said you had a beautiful dress when we went to the Jagged Stone concert. Now you have a place to wear it!”

 

“The Summer ball?” Marinette repeated, looking at him in wonder. “With you?”

 

He grinned and gave a nod of his head, as she continued to stare at him open mouthed. “It would be an honour to escort you to your first major event Princess.”

 

Marinette let out a squeal of happiness and launched herself into his lap. She landed hard, causing Adrien to huff and steady himself on the chair. Her strong arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him with all her might.

 

“I would love to go!” She cried, burying her head into his neck and planting a loving kiss against his jaw. “I’ve wanted to go for years but it’s so exclusive. The dresses and splendidness of it all has always been documented in the magazines. Are you really serious?”

 

“Really, really serious,” Adrien replied as he draped his arms around her back; returning the hug with ease. “We’re going to show you off to all of Paris.”

 

“I doubt Paris would be interested in little, old me!” Marinette snorted, lifting her head to gaze at him with twinkling eyes.

 

“I’m quite sure they’ll be smitten as soon as we arrive,” he replied wisely, bouncing her slightly in his lap. “It’s just under two months away. I didn’t want to wait to give you the invitation. As soon as it arrived, I wanted you to have it!”

 

“Thank you Mr. Agreste,” Marinette purred, placing lovely soft kisses on his cheeks, chin and nose. “How will I ever repay you?”

 

“With your continued friendship and charming disposition,” Adrien sighed, closing his eyes as she continued to pepper him with light caresses. Instinctively his hands gripped her body closer; causing Marinette to hum approvingly.

 

“You’re the best,” she whispered, leaning her forehead against his and allowing herself to straddle Adrien unashamedly in his chair.

 

“Glad you think so,” he replied, enjoying the shiver that ran along her spine as his hot breath ghosted over her lips. “I like your skirt.”

 

Marinette laughed, moving her head away to look down at her bunched up article of clothing. It was a favourite hot pink number and currently rode high on her parted legs. “You’re a dangerous man. Stop flirting with me and get back to work!”

 

“I have no work scheduled for today,” Adrien admitted, running long fingers up her bare legs. “I find my days away from here incredibly boring, you know. I think I need a hobby.”

 

“What do most rich, young eligible bachelors do in their down time?” Marinette asked, twirling the hair at the back of his neck with an achingly gentle manner.

 

“Drugs,” Adrien stated instantly. “Drink, sex with way too many different women, holidays to ridiculous places, golf, shopping and driving fast cars. Nothing that particularly appeals to me, My Love.”  

 

The endearment rolled off his tongue without a single thought. Marinette contemplated him with a bite of her bottom lip, but said nothing. Adrien just smiled winningly and pulled her even closer to his chest.

 

“I suppose I could take up golf,” he shrugged. “I’d look quite good in the outfits.”

 

“You would,” Marinette agreed with a lick to her lips. “You could drive a really fast car to and from the golf course. That would tick two things off the list.”

 

“You’re so right,” Adrien hummed, enjoying the feel of bare legs against his warm hands. She looked heaven sent, draped over him with her beautiful hair flowing over them like a shield.

 

“Always am,” Marinette shrugged, as he leaned in closer. Her lovely eyes fluttered prettily as his hot breath fanned across her face. “You’re going to kiss me?”

 

“I can’t help it,” Adrien admitted, placing the softest of pecks against her wonderful lips. “We’re friends but I want to kiss you all the time.”

 

She giggled and wrapped her toned arms around his neck. Playful fingers threaded through his hair, causing Adrien to shut his eyes blissfully. He wasn’t at all surprised when she kissed him back. Gentle at first.

 

They leisurely explored each other with little nips and sucks. They kept to the face and neck; kissing achingly perfect trails across each other. Light kisses and affectionate caresses, which sent Adrien into a place where only he and Marinette existed. All that mattered was them and the feelings that were stirring between them. No work. No Ladybug. No AKUMA to worry about. It was refreshing compared to his usual inner thoughts and worries.

 

Without any further consideration, Adrien’s hands began to stroke up and down Marinette’s gorgeous legs with more insistence. She moaned as he reached her arse and squeezed. The sound seemed to snap something in both of them. They broke apart, panting heavily. She continued to stay straddled over him and seemed to notice for the first time how much he’d actually been affected by her.

 

“I’m sorry,” Adrien whispered, feeling mortified and attempting to right himself. A difficult thing when she was sat exactly where his cock twitched painfully.

 

“Don’t be,” Marinette replied, sounding huskier than normal. “I-I want you too.”

 

Raising his eyes to meet hers, Adrien could see the honesty in her words. She did want him. She wanted every bit of him, regardless of whether it was right or wrong. Her blue eyes blazed with desire and it almost completely tipped him over the edge. Almost.

 

“Not here,” he said, with a shake of the head. “We can’t do this here.”

 

“Definitely not,” Marinette agreed, placing another light kiss to his lips before carefully untangling herself from him. She took a calming step away and perched gracefully against her desk.

 

“Would you maybe like to come to my place after work?” Adrien asked, standing up and fiddling with his jacket buttons. He wasn’t sure what the protocol was here. They had reached a turning point and he wasn’t sure which way to go. Perhaps a real discussion about everything that had happened between them was needed. Perhaps they needed to stop denying what was going on and face their feelings head on. “We could get dinner and – ”

 

He was broken off by a terrifying scream.

 

Adrien and Marinette gazed at each other for a horrifying second before they both charged out of the office to find the source of the commotion. Adrien paused as they reached the main reception on Marinette’s floor. He held out a hand to halt the designer as he took in the scene before him.

 

Volpina and Guépard stood before them with hostages held against them protectively. The Fox had hold of Chloé whilst Guépard had hold of one of the younger designers. It was the first time Adrien had seen the woman since their altercation a week previously. She had come out of nowhere to fight him, stating his failures at AKUMA as the reason. He hadn’t told anyone about it and had instead pretended he’d gotten into a fight. Marinette had kindly taken care of his bloody lip and he’d healed within a day.

 

“Agreste junior,” Volpina grinned, a wonderful blue bruise still evident on the left side of her face. He had hit her hard in an attempt to scare her off. Clearly it hadn’t worked. “Hawk Moth requests a meeting with your Father. Care to show us the way?”

 

“Why would you come here?” Adrien seethed, eyes trained on the pair. He could feel Marinette bristling beside him.

 

“We have reason to believe Ladybug is in this building,” Guépard replied, keeping a gun trained to the poor young designer’s temple. Her name was Lucy, if Adrien remembered correctly. An incredibly sweet girl who had no place being in the hold of such a dangerous creature.

 

“That is ridiculous,” Adrien snorted. “I’m quite sure my Father would know if _La_ _Ladybug_ was in one of his buildings. Who gave you this information?”

 

“Call it a hunch,” Volpina grinned wickedly. “I doubt it will take long for her to show her true face if we opened fire right here!”

 

Marinette continued to fidget beside him.

 

“If Ladybug was here,” Chloé hissed, struggling against her choke hold, “she’d kick your arse in seconds.”

 

“Shh little buzzy _Brat_ ,” Volpina grinned, running a long knife dangerously across the blonde’s left cheek. Blood was drawn instantly, causing Chloé to cry out. “We have Le Mime and a number of other interesting members of our team checking each floor for signs of the Bug. It won’t be long before she appears.”

 

“You’re insane,” Adrien replied, moving closer to Volpina. “Father will not be happy.”

 

“Take me to him now,” she smirked, throwing Chloé to the floor dismissively. The blonde hit the floor hard but didn’t hesitate to scramble back to her feet. “And let’s take the little raven beauty you seem to be so fond of.”

 

Before Adrien could move to defend Marinette, Volpina had already charged to attack. What happened next was unimaginable to Adrien. He had known Marinette was trained in self defence, but he’d never seen a civilian as quick or as accurate as she seemed to be.

 

With a twist and a jump, Marinette was able to pull Volpina to the ground and disarm her. The knife flew across the shiny floor as Marinette placed a knee on Volpina’s back. She pulled on her arms to keep them locked in a safe position, and kept a firm grip on the back of the Fox’s head.

 

Everyone seemed to gape as the tiny designer held her own against the notorious Italian.

 

“Congratulations Bitch,” Volpina laughed, “You’re the only person brave enough to do anything against me. Guess you outed yourself.”

 

“You are crazy,” Marinette sighed. “That’s all you have proven.”

 

“I can’t wait to kill you,” she laughed. “I’ll make sure it’s nice and slow.”

 

“Enough!”

 

Adrien watched his Father pulled the gun from Guépard’s hand. He disarmed it and threw it at Adrien and continued to walk towards Volpina.

 

“How dare you enter my fashion house and attack my staff!” Gabriel raged, signalling to Marinette to get up. She did so begrudgingly and watched as the Gorilla appeared as if from nowhere to lift Volpina up. She was held in a death grip but didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Hawk Moth wanted to identify Ladybug,” she grinned. “I happen to think the spotted whore works here and this was the best way to find her.”

 

Gabriel stormed towards the meeting room, beckoning Adrien, Marinette, Gorilla and Guépard to follow. Within seconds, they were enclosed in the small room with the door shut. Volpina continued to be held, whilst Gabriel called Nathalie to assist in damage control.

 

Adrien glanced towards Marinette, who kept her eyes completely focused on his father. She didn’t seem to be affected by any of this, which was surprising.

 

Once Gabriel had ended the call, he sat down heavily. “This is a foolish stunt Volpina. Six of my staff have been injured because you believe something which is impossible. Ladybug can not possibly work for me. My background checks are too thorough and my knowledge of each person in my employment is too great. I would spot Ladybug before she even had time to land.”

 

“This is Ladybug,” Volpina hissed, pointing at Marinette with a look filled with poison. “She is the only person who even thought to stop me. I knew it would be her too. She’s been getting nice and cosy with your son for months and you’ve allowed it.

 

Adrien snorted, “You’re unstable.”

 

Marinette being Ladybug was unimaginable. They were completely different in every way. What was Volpina thinking?

 

“Marinette has been trained in a number of self defence classes from a very young age,” Gabriel sighed, pinching his nose. “I have records which date back to her fifth birthday. She has taken many classes to enable her to defend against the likes of you. That does not mean she is Ladybug. She would have needed far more than that to achieve the abilities which Ladybug is famous for. This is a ridiculous notion and one which has no proof except your personal opinion and a well executed disarming technique.”

 

“Hawk Moth felt I had enough evidence,” Volpina replied sourly.

 

“Then Hawk Moth is a fool,” Gabriel said shortly. “I have made it clear that I do not wish to be associated with AKUMA. You have risked a great deal in coming here and showing off.”

 

Nathalie entered the room with a small brief case. She placed it on the table beside Gabriel and surveyed the scene before her with clear and calculated eyes. “Everyone has been dealt with and the relevant authorities have been informed.”

 

“I shall meet with Hawk Moth tonight,” Gabriel replied with a curt nod to his assistant. “The police will arrest you and he can deal with the fallout. I will not have my hands tied by your stupid ideas.”

 

“You are supposed to be helping us!” Volpina cried, as the Gorilla began to escort her and Guépard from the room gruffly. The small woman disguised in her cheetah costume didn’t seem too fazed by the turn of events. She merely smirked at Adrien as she was carted away.

 

As the door closed, all eyes turned to the petite woman stood resolutely before them. Marinette had not uttered a single word during the exchange and she continued to watch, in silence, as Gabriel stood up and moved to face her.

 

“I’m sorry you had to witness this,” he sighed, flicking the case open. “I’m sure you understand that I can not have you uttering a word of this to anyone Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“Working for a terrorist group would certainly put a dent in sales,” Marinette replied, watching as Gabriel pulled a syringe from the brief case and inserted it into a foul looking brown bottle.

 

“Less working, more funding,” Gabriel admitted, watching as a strange turquoise liquid filled the plastic container attached to the needle. “You are too valuable to the business to lose over something like this. I _can’t_ have you remembering this discussion however.”

 

“What are you planning to do?” Adrien asked, stepping forward in shock. “Père you can’t hurt her.”

 

“I’m not planning on doing anything of the sort,” Gabriel said, lifting the syringe from the bottle and giving it a flick. “This is a new drug which does marvellous things to thought patterns. It will destroy any memory of today and allow Miss Dupain-Cheng the freedom to continue working here.”

 

“You can’t erase her memory!” Adrien exclaimed, feeling sick.

 

“It is this or have her destroyed,” Nathalie replied, moving to hold Marinette in place.

 

“I won’t take it,” Marinette said in a steely voice, taking a step away from them all. “I’ll hand my notice in now and never speak of this again, but I won’t be drugged.”

 

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice in this,” Gabriel smiled, placing a hand on Adrien in warning. “I can’t risk you saying something to someone. My involvement in AKUMA must be kept as quiet as possible.”

 

“You clearly aren’t the boss of it all though,” Marinette frowned, taking a step back. “Why bother with a nobody like me?”

 

“Nobodies have a way of becoming somebodies,” he continued to smile, wrapping a hand around Adrien as Nathalie moved towards her with the syringe. Marinette continued to back away, eyes darting between the three.

 

“Please don’t do this,” Adrien begged, feeling the arm around him tighten and hold him in place. “I’ll do whatever you want but please don’t do this to her. She’s innocent in all this. It isn’t fair.”

 

“You are too attached to this one,” Nathalie sighed, pulling at Marinette’s arm with force.

 

The designer yelped, pulling her hand back and forcing Nathalie closer. As quick as before, Marinette disarmed and then head butted Nathalie with alarming force. The blow sent the assistant tumbling to the ground unconscious and left Marinette standing with the syringe. With a measured glance towards Adrien, Marinette marched towards the pair of them with a despondent frown.

 

Gabriel seemed to guess her intention because he pushed Adrien with all his might towards the large desk set up in the room. Adrien stumbled and fell heavily into the wooden monstrosity, grimacing as his shoulder took most of the impact. He quickly righted himself to find his father holding Marinette against his chest. The needle was already in her neck and the awful drug had been emptied inside her.

 

“You are a fool. An absolute fool. I hate Hawk Moth and I hate you. I hate your stupid duck hair,” She jeered, fighting against him even as the drug entered her system. “I hate your stupid aftershave and I hate your ridiculous red suit trousers. I hate the way you treat your son. He is worth a million times what you are. You’re a worthless piece of shit.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Gabriel asked, giving Marinette a little shake as Adrien glared at his father.

 

“I won’t remember but you will,” Marinette replied, becoming limp. “Y-you are d-despicable.”

 

Her eyes rolled as she passed out and Adrien ran to her. He pulled Marinette from Gabriel’s hold and sank to the floor with her. Cradling the beautiful designer in his arms, Adrien looked at his father with unrepressed anger.

 

“You had no right!”

 

“I had every right,” Gabriel sighed, gazing down at the pair with an unreadable expression. “Do you think she would want to be with you if she knew you had any association with a terrorist group?”

 

“You didn’t do this for me!” Adrien yelled, cuddling Marinette even closer. “You did this for you and your desire to stay in control.”

 

“She would have told someone,” Gabriel argued, running a hand through his neat hair. “We can’t risk it. Volpina is the one to blame in all this, not me. I have no idea why she would think Marinette was Ladybug, or why Hawk Moth would send her here. I am merely covering for us all.”

 

“It was a message to me,” Adrien frowned, looking down at Marinette after a minute of tense silence. “I refused to spy on Ladybug so he has retaliated. Volpina has seen me speak to Marinette as Chat and has seen me go to the cinema with her as Adrien. She knows I am close to her. Hawk Moth used that information to send a threat. He knows you would tie up any lose ends.”

 

“Normally I would make the person disappear Adrien,” Gabriel replied, folding his arms.

 

“Exactly. You always do something and it’s never pleasant.”

 

“I will discuss this with him tonight,” Gabriel said, straightening himself up, picking up the case and heading towards the door. He paused before opening it. “If this is a message, what is your reply.”

 

Adrien glanced down at Marinette thoughtfully. Her freckles stood out vividly against her pale face. “I’ll do what needs to be done.”

 

“A smart decision,” Gabriel nodded. “I’ll arrange to have the best possible care for Marinette. Get her to the hospital with the rest of the injured. We’ll say a bump to the head caused this and ensure her aftercare is thorough.”

 

“What about Nathalie?” Adrien asked, gazing over at the unconscious assistant.

 

“I’ll have someone sent up,” Gabriel said, with a final sigh. “I had no choice in this Adrien. I know you’re mad now, but we’ll talk more after I have seen Hawk Moth.”

 

Adrien nodded, watching him leave with the briefcase and all evidence of any wrong doing. Rage bubbled inside him, as he carefully gathered Marinette in his arms and stood. Placing a light kiss to her forehead, he felt a new purpose begin to take shape within him. Chat Noir would need to re-adjust his current goals. Working for Hawk Moth no longer seemed viable.

 

 

~O~

 

 

Marinette awoke to the harsh hospital lighting above her and groaned.

 

“I know my darling girl,” Sabine soothed, beside her. “I wish I could dim them for you.”

 

Marinette blinked rapidly, turning to her mother’s voice. It felt like a hundred chainsaws had been hacking away at her brain. “It hurts.”

 

“You’ve had a _blow to the head_ ,” Sabine replied, squeezing Marinette’s hand. “I imagine it will hurt for a little while.”

 

With a little adjustment and a refreshing glass of water, Marinette was able to sit up a little in the bed. Looking around she could tell that she’d been given her own room in a rather expensive looking hospital.

 

“Agreste has spared no expense to ensure you are comfortable,” her mother smiled. “He must think a great deal of you.”

 

Marinette frowned as her brain tried to foggily recall the events leading up to her hospital trip. “Is it safe to talk?”

 

Sabine nodded, “Alya and Tikki have checked the entire hospital. Speak softly and even eavesdroppers will not hear.”

 

“I was drugged,” she murmured. “Volpina believes me to be Ladybug. She came to the offices looking for a fight but Mr. Agreste was having none of it. He isn’t Hawk Moth.”

 

Sabine’s mouth opened and closed in shock. “You are sure of this?”

 

“Completely,” Marinette replied, closing her eyes and pushing against the fog. “He is still involved but he’s not the boss as we have been led to believe. It’s someone else.”

 

“Volpina drugged you?”

 

Marinette shook her head and grimaced at the onslaught of pain. “Mr. Agreste gave me some sort of memory hindering drug to ensure I kept quiet. He wants to keep me as a designer but obviously I heard too much.”

 

“It didn’t work,” Sabine uttered, sounding intrigued. “Do you think it is down to the Miraculous drugs you’ve had?”

 

“Yes,” Marinette sighed, opening her eyes. “Everything which makes me stronger, fitter and more flexible is down to those damned drugs. It stands to reason that they would combat anything attempting to attack my brain cells. I never get sick. My body fights off everything.”

 

“Except depression,” Sabine noted with a nod. “And a number of alcoholic beverages. But even then, it doesn’t take long for alcohol to leave your system. I think that’s why you are always sick after drinking. Your body fights the effects by expelling it from your system.”

 

Marinette agreed, “I am virtually invincible except for that.”

 

“You are the only known case to have taken those drugs,” Sabine replied sadly. “We have no one else to compare you to. There is no data on what they can really do.”

 

“I should never have had them,” Marinette muttered, closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the harsh pounding above them.

 

“Master Fu had no choice at the time,” Sabine replied sadly. “You were the only agent young enough and fit enough to take them, and we needed them administered to someone good. Heaven knows what would have happened if someone at AKUMA had taken them.”

 

“A long time ago now,” Marinette said, willing her headache to disappear.

 

“Yes,” Sabine squeezed her hand. “And look at all the wonderful things you have done because of them.”

 

“Volpina is extremely unstable,” Marinette continued, opening her eyes again. “She seems to have a personal grudge against me and no care for keeping herself hidden. Mr. Agreste was really angry by her actions. He wanted no part in her games.”

 

“She’s being held by our people now. The police handed her and Guépard over to us within an hour of their arrest.”

 

“How long have I been out?”

 

“Two hours or so,” Sabine replied, with a quick check on her wristwatch. “Your body must have been fighting whatever Agreste gave you.”

 

“The fog is lifting even as we speak,” Marinette noted, running a hand through her fringe. “Once the headache clears, I’ll be fine. I’ve fought drugs off quicker in the past though. I’m really off my game. Agreste shouldn’t have even been able to get close enough to put a needle in my neck. What is wrong with me? Why am I failing as Ladybug?”

 

“You’re not failing Sweetie,” Sabine sighed, holding Marinette’s hands. “When your father died, you lost touch with your abilities and gave up on the Department. You’ve been holding on by your fingertips and haven’t truly involved yourself in Ladybug work for months. It will come back. The desire and drive which pushes your body to the extreme; it’ll return and you’ll be back to your amazing Ladybug self again.”

 

“I’m annoyed with myself for letting Mr. Agreste get so close. I’ve taken out rooms of people in the past. One man and a syringe should not be able to beat me.”

 

“It will be that way again one day, I’m sure of it. You are Ladybug and you are utterly unique. You are wonderful in every single way.”

 

“Thank you Mama,” Marinette smiled weakly. “I don’t feel very wonderful at the moment. I feel like a fool.”

 

Sabine kissed Marinette’s hands and they sat silently for a little while; each taking comfort in the other.

 

“You’ll need to pretend ignorance around Agreste over all this,” Sabine sighed, after a few minutes of quiet thought. “He’ll want to test whether that little potion worked or not.”

 

Marinette shrugged, picking at her white hospital gown. “I’ll be fine. I can act my part to him easily. It’s Adrien I’m worried about.”

 

Her mother watched her carefully. “What of him?”

 

“He has some understanding of what Mr. Agreste is up to. He knew of Volpina and Hawk Moth. I had always imagined him to be in the dark with all this, but he’s not. I don’t think I can continue to enjoy his company knowing that. Adrien will easily pick up on my change in behaviour. I’m going to find it a struggle to hide it.”

 

“Would you prefer to be pulled out from the company?”

 

“Of course not,” Marinette instantly responded. “I love working there. I just need to think about how to interact with him. I can’t believe Adrien’s at all involved with AKUMA, but he certainly knows enough.”

 

“The young man refused to leave you at first,” Sabine said softly. “He’s only just left, having been called away by his Father.”

 

“Why would someone so kind be involved in that terrible organisation?” Marinette cried dejectedly. “I’ve seen nothing but loveliness from him.”

 

“I will admit, in all interactions with him, I’ve seen nothing concerning.”

 

“He’s a sweetheart,” Marinette admitted, looking sheepishly at her Mother. “I really liked him.”

 

“Yes, I had picked up on your fondness,” Sabine rolled her eyes kindly. “Perhaps this is for the best. Finding out now instead of later on may be a gift for you in the long run. You were getting far too attached. Now, you can look at all this with fresh eyes.”

 

“I need to go to the Department and speak with Master Fu,” she muttered after a few thoughtful moments. “Volpina has hinted in my previous run-in with her that Fu may know more about Hawk Moth’s plans than he’s currently sharing. I’ve yet to discuss this with him, but I think you’re right. I need to re-evaluate and form some sort of plan.”

 

“He’ll be busy with the Fox and Cheetah,” Sabine smiled, “but once he becomes available, I agree you should speak. He has been a little concerned about you lately.”

 

“And how would you know that?” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

 

Her mother smiled more widely. “I’ve been doing a little training again. I’ve felt the need to stretch my wings for a while now, and Fu felt it would be useful to have me back at the Department.”

 

Marinette shook her head and settled more heavily into her pillows. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

Sabine chuckled, waving a hand casually. “I’ll be needed, when the time comes.”

 

A nurse entered the large room to check Marinette’s vitals, causing their conversation to stop and allowing her time to think on the events of the day. It certainly hadn’t panned out how she had expected. For one, she’d almost ended up planning an evening which would have definitely resulted in sex. For another, she had witnessed enough to keep the DGSI happy for weeks. Add her Mother’s return to the world of spying and Marinette was quite sure she’d had enough excitement for one day.

 

“You seem to be showing no signs of trauma,” the nurse smiled, flicking through the charts at the end of her bed. “Everything seems as it should be. Do you have any head pain at all?”

 

“I did when I woke up,” Marinette admitted, “but I feel completely normal now. Not even a slight twinge.”

 

“A full recovery,” the nurse replied, looking impressed. “I’ve never seen someone come in looking so unwell, yet within hours be so _healed_!”

 

“It’s miraculous,” Sabine laughed, causing Marinette to roll her own eyes. “When can she be released?”

 

“We’d like to keep her in for at least another two hours, just to be sure. After that, you can sign her release papers and be free to go.”

 

“Thank you,” Marinette sighed, feeling relieved that she’d be getting out of the place shortly. She had too much to do to be sitting around in a hospital bed.

 

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many lovely comments, thank you so much for reviewing and sending me messages! I hope you continue to enjoy! xx


	15. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette snaps and things heat up!

15\. A Reunion

 

Master Fu had been particularly tight lipped about the entire situation. He had vaguely suggested that Hawk Moth may have been interested in Ladybug due to her enhanced abilities, but it was nothing to worry about. The goal was unchanged; all DGSI agents were to collect intel and tighten the net around Hawk Moth and his people.

 

Fu hadn’t seemed at all worried or shocked by the news that Gabriel was not in fact the big, bad boss. Marinette had given a full account of the Volpina incident, to which Master Fu had listened intently but offered no words of wisdom. He’d given nothing away and had merely requested that Marinette continue her work at Agreste fashion house. She was to take two weeks off to ‘recover’ and then jump back in to her collection. Fu wanted Marinette to keep herself busy and show no recognition of the events which had placed her in hospital.

 

This was easier said than done however.

 

Adrien’s involvement had left a bitter taste in her mouth and Marinette knew her relationship with him had changed dramatically. She could no longer think of him in the warm, fuzzy way that she had. Whatever had been developing between them had now dissolved into a mess of conflicted feelings and a cautious distance. It would be far too risky to fall any further for the kind-hearted blond. She couldn’t possibly have a proper friendship with him now.

 

It was for this reason that Marinette found herself dodging Adrien as much as possible. He had rung her or visited the bakery every day since the attack, and she’d repeatedly avoided him. It had been easy at first; pretending to be asleep and healing. Eight days later, however, and Adrien was starting to show signs of worry. Sabine had urged her to at least speak to him briefly on the phone.

 

“He’ll think you remember if you continue with this,” her mother had warned, closing the shop for the day and beginning her evening clean.

 

Marinette pulled out a broom and began to sweep. “I just don’t know what to say. I can’t be how I have been with him.”

 

“Be friendly and stick to work talk,” Sabine suggested, wiping down the counter area with practiced ease. “I’m sure you can find lots to say about your wonderful collection.”

 

“But what happens if he directs the conversation away from clothes,” Marinette frowned, moving around the room carefully. “I can’t just hang up on him.”

 

“Be cheerful, be vague and discuss fashion,” she said with a reassuring smile. “You’ve been fooling Gabriel for years. You’ll be fine with Adrien too.”

 

“I still can’t believe Mr. Agreste does such thorough background checks by the way,” Marinette replied, halting in her sweep up. “He had tracked me back to the age of five.”

 

“The Department already knew this. We fed him a wonderful trail of self defence classes and fighting hobbies to ensure you would always be covered if you ever had need to defend yourself.”

 

“I wonder if he does this with every single employee,” Marinette mused, going back to her cleaning. “Seems very invasive.”

 

“I imagine he does,” Sabine snorted. “He’s always been a little crazy. Worse since his wife died, but even before that there was always a little madness to him.”

 

“Madness and fashion are firm friends,” Marinette laughed, finishing her job and moving on to take out the rubbish. When she came back inside, Sabine handed her the phone.

 

“Give Adrien a call. We need him to not get suspicious.”

 

Marinette sighed, taking the offered device with a heavy heart. “I wish he had no knowledge of his father’s AKUMA work.”

 

“You can’t change what you know Ma Chérie,” Sabine smiled sadly. “But you can keep the situation under control by keeping him oblivious to your changed views. Adrien needs to believe _you_ know nothing.”

 

Marinette nodded and gave her Mother a light hug. She knew that hiding from the situation wasn’t helping. So, taking a deep breath, Marinette left Sabine to finish tidying up and headed upstairs to her loft bedroom. Once settled in her crowded room and sat on her old desk chair, Marinette dialled the familiar numbers of one Adrien Agreste. It didn’t take long for him to answer, and his wonderfully smooth voice left her feeling all kinds of nervous.

 

“Marinette!” He said, sounding happy. “I came by the bakery earlier but you were sleeping. How are you? I feel like we haven’t seen each other in so long. I’ve been really worried. I’m so glad you called. I hope your head is healing. I’m _so_ sorry for everything Princess.”

 

He said all this in a rush, sounding like he’d been bursting to speak to her. She’d have been thrilled by his obvious desire to talk to her a little over a week ago. Now, Marinette just felt uncomfortable.

 

“Hi Adrien,” she breathed. “I-I’m feeling better now. I just seem to sleep a-a lot but I really am fine. Looking f-forward to getting back to work.”

 

“That’s good, I’m so glad to hear it. I’ve been awful here. I keep thinking about the attack and I feel so terrible that you got hurt. I should have done something. I should have protected you.”

 

“That’s silly,” Marinette replied; her belly turning in knots. “There was nothing anyone could do. Volpina was too dangerous.”

 

“Do you remember what happened?”

 

Marinette knew this question would occur at some point. She closed her eyes and steadied her wildly beating hurt. “I don’t remember all that much to be honest. I remember going to work that morning, but nothing about the day. It’s all a little fuzzy. I was hit on the head. That’s what I’ve been told.”

 

The line was completely quiet as Adrien took in her lies.

 

“I’ve missed you,” he admitted, after another moment of silence.

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Marinette whispered, feeling tearful.

 

“You’re sure you are okay?”

 

“Perfectly fine,” she uttered, blinking rapidly against the moisture beginning to form in her eyes. “I just wanted to call to say I’m o-okay and I’ll be back to work before you know it.”

 

“Thank you,” Adrien sighed, “I’ve really missed you.”

 

“See you s-soon,” Marinette replied, swiftly ending the call and groaning in frustration. She hadn’t given him time to respond further for fear of losing her self control. Adrien was still the sweet man she had come to cherish. He was gentle and loving and all the things an Agreste shouldn’t be. Knowing that Adrien had some knowledge of AKUMA broke Marinette’s heart. It just didn’t add up. Why would he want to be part of a terrorist group?

 

Marinette stared at her phone in quiet contemplation. She would need to work hard to keep her feelings hidden; something which was rare in its self. Since becoming _Ladybug_ , Marinette had developed the perfect poker face. Over the years, she had faced many situations which required her to lie or bend the truth. Working at Agreste had been one such case. It had never been difficult. It had never caused her concern. Master Fu had suggested that the _Miraculous_ drugs she had been given had perhaps enhanced her abilities in more than just fighting. She was smarter, more calculating and able to spot solutions to almost any problem with a sweep of her eyes.

 

So why was she struggling with Adrien?

 

Why did he affect her to the point of being rendered useless?

 

It was all extremely troubling.

 

Sighing, Marinette threw her phone on the desk and rubbed her face despondently. Feeling irritable, she leapt to her feet and clambered up her bed and out onto the small balcony above her bedroom. Leaning against the metal railings, Marinette took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Everything was such a mess.

 

If Adrien was officially part of AKUMA, it would mean the Department would need to take action. _Ladybug_ would need to take action. Could she do what needed to be done to ensure Hawk Moth was stopped, even if it meant something happening to Adrien?

 

It had only been a few months but he had firmly planted himself in Marinette’s life. So much so that he was one of her most treasured friends. He was someone she enjoyed being with and felt comfortable around. Their relationship had been developing into something special. Despite her Mother’s warnings, Marinette had fallen for him. Had been willing to actually sleep with him until her trip to the hospital.

 

She was such an idiot.

 

Growling in frustration, Marinette pushed off the railings and dumped herself on her pink deck chair. She needed to do something. Her body was itching to be used. A good fight with Volpina was very much needed at this particular moment. The ferocious fox would certainly help Marinette to dispel her unwanted negative energy. It was a shame she still had two days until her suspension was lifted. _Ladybug_ was exactly what she needed right now.

 

Closing her eyes and grumbling under her breath, Marinette tried to calm herself down. The cool evening air felt refreshing against her clammy skin. Within a few minutes, Marinette sensed a pair of eyes upon her. Opening her own curiously, she looked around and gasped as brilliant green blinked at her from across the rooftops. Scrambling to her feet, Marinette watched as Chat Noir effortlessly made his way over to her balcony.

 

“Hello Monsieur Cat,” she smiled, watching him settle against the railing with unbound joy. Wow, she had missed him so bloody much.

 

“Hello Beautiful,” he smiled right back, looking relieved to see her. Marinette didn’t ponder this strange reaction and instead moved closer to the large man stood before her.

 

They gazed over each other appreciatively. He looked utterly divine in his tight suit and cheeky kitty ears.

 

“What are you up to?” She asked, fiddling with her dress sleeve. It was one of her favourites; white with a smattering of delicate pink flowers. It fell just above her knees and made Marinette feel pretty whenever she wore it.

 

“I was just checking up on a friend,” he replied, continuing to smile down at her. “I needed the peace of mind.”

 

‘Did you get it?”

 

“Too soon to tell,” Chat admitted, pulling her hand away from the dress and holding it carefully. “But enough about me Princess. I haven’t seen you around recently. How have you been?”

 

He knew about Volpina. Marinette could see it in his eyes. He knew she’d attacked and that Marinette had been involved. It was the reason Chat was here right now, she could see it all in the way he was looking at her.

 

“I’m fine,” she lied, plastering on her brightest smile. “I’m always fine.”

 

Chat eyed her thoughtfully, before squeezing her hand and dropping it. “I’m glad to hear it.”

 

“I should probably head inside,” Marinette murmured, taking a step away from him. Her joy at seeing him quickly evaporating and leaving behind simmering anger. This was surely proof of Chat’s own involvement in AKUMA.

 

He watched as she moved away from him, looking devastatingly handsome and a little puzzled.

 

“I’ll see you around,” she said, with a wave of her hand.

 

“See you around Warrior Princess,” he muttered, lifting his baton and smiling weakly. “Stay safe.”

 

Marinette nodded, watching him depart before sighing and moving back down to her room. She had somehow got herself tangled up with two men who both had links to Hawk Moth. Chat would only know about the Volpina incident if he was part of their organisation. The French police and the Department had kept everything hidden to avoid media involvement. The Fox and the Leopard were being held in top security cells, so neither of them could have shared their story with him. She had always known, deep down, that Chat was dangerous. She had always known he was linked in some way to AKUMA. Why was it bothering her now? Was it the feelings of Adrien’s own involvement mixing with Chat’s?

 

“What am I doing?” Marinette moaned, rubbing her forehead. She needed answers from someone. It was impossible to question Adrien, but Chat was within her grasp.

 

Donning her Ladybug suit, Marinette dismissed any concerns for further punishment from the Department and charged after Chat Noir with purpose. He would give her something. She needed to know exactly what he knew and how he was tangled up in all this. Marinette was done with playing around.

 

 

~O~

 

 

Adrien hadn’t been completely reassured by his visit to Marinette’s, but at least she’d looked well. There were no direct signs of his Father’s terrible treatment. She had looked just as beautiful as she always did.

 

“You’re an idiot for going to her in your suit,” Plagg drawled in his ear.

 

“I was going mad not seeing her,” Adrien admitted. “I needed to check she was okay.”

 

“Seemed fine,” Plagg sighed. “I don’t know why you’re worrying. Your father’s little forgetful potion has worked its magic and you can both continue your devious schemes without the little designer being involved.”

 

“Something feels wrong,” Adrien replied, pausing on a flat industrial roof and rubbing his neck. “I can’t quite place it.”

 

“Well, forget about the girl for a while. Ladybug is coming down on you fast.”

 

“What?” Adrien frowned, looking about him and spotting nothing. “What do you mean?”

 

“My computers are going crazy. That only happens when she is close by and based on how many of my systems are currently failing, I’m guessing she’s coming at you pretty quickly.”

 

“She’s still suspended,” Adrien said, feeling his heartbeat increase in anticipation. “Why would she be out early?”

 

“Maybe Foxy has been sharing secrets,” Plagg pondered, just as a yo-yo attached itself to Adrien’s legs. A harsh tug pulled him to the floor, causing Adrien to swear in confusion.

 

She landed hard, releasing her device and slamming a foot down on his chest. “Start talking!”

 

“Great to see you too,” he huffed, throwing her leg off and jumping back up. Ladybug didn’t give him a second, before sending a strong foot to his torso.

 

Adrien staggered back with a gasp. “What are you doing?”

 

“You need to tell me everything Chat,” she huffed, shoving him roughly. “And I mean everything. Who are you working for? What do you know about Hawk Moth? Why are you here?”

 

“Woah,” Adrien exclaimed, blocking her fists as she went at his chest. “Woah, Woah! Slow down Bug. Tell me what’s going on. Stop hitting me.”

 

Ladybug pushed him again, scowling up at him. “The Agrestes. Volpina. Everything. I want to know everything.”

 

She said all this whilst punching him, causing Adrien to wince. Her strength was ridiculously impressive. It shouldn’t have been possible for her to cause such damage with her own body. Adrien had been shot, burned, suffocated and hit by countless objects; most of which barely registered. But one small woman, in a red and black spotted mask, was able to make him yelp.

 

“Would you stop it!” He hissed, grabbing hold of her wrists and holding firm. “Calm it down and we can talk.”

 

“Everything Chat,” She cried, losing her fight and going limp against him. “I need to know everything.”

 

“Not here,” Adrien replied, looking around them. “Come back to my apartment.”

 

“Stupid idea,” Plagg muttered. Adrien ignored him, dropping Ladybug’s hands and switching off his earpiece.

 

“Come on,” he muttered, beginning to move off the roof. This was not how he had imagined their reunion. Weeks of being apart and Ladybug hadn’t seemed to have been affected by their separation at all. Adrien wasn’t going to lie; it hurt.

 

They silently flew across Paris. Adrien didn’t bother to hide his apartment building, and instead landed on his penthouse balcony with quiet determination. Whatever was going on, keeping his home address was least of his concerns anymore.

 

“This is your apartment building?” Ladybug asked, sounding unsure for the first time.

 

“It is,” he sighed. “I don’t think we need to worry about keeping it classified if we’re having this discussion.”

 

Putting his security codes into the keypad and opening the sliding door, Adrien paused when Ladybug didn’t move. He raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“I’m not ready,” she admitted, running a hand through her fringe. “Masks stay on. You tell me what you know and then I go.”

 

“If that’s what you want,” Adrien replied softly. Disappointment eating at his stomach. “Let’s get this over with, Shall we?”

 

He gestured inside and Ladybug marched towards him with a nod. They entered the expansive living area; Adrien turning on the lights and shutting the door. He pulled the curtains to be safe and made his way over to the large white sofa in the centre of the room. Ladybug followed; perching herself beside him.

 

“Tell me,” she demanded, crossing her arms.

 

“First,” Adrien sighed, crossing his own arms over his body. “Explain what all this is about. You’ve always known I’m not a squeaky clean citizen and it’s never bothered you before. Why now?”

 

“Volpina attacked the Agreste fashion house,” Ladybug replied, shifting in her seat. “The Department wants answers. I want answers. You know who Hawk Moth is and you’re here to help him destroy Paris. I need to know everything.”

 

“I can’t tell you everything,” Adrien admitted, unclipping his weapons belt and placing it on his glass coffee table. He also pulled his backpack off and threw it on the armchair opposite him. “I’m not here to destroy anything and I don’t know everything.”

 

“Well, what are you aware of?” Ladybug asked, watching him with big blue eyes.

 

Adrien contemplated how much he should actually tell her. Did he start from the beginning or give a brief overview? He couldn’t tell her every single detail or she would know exactly who he was. She obviously wanted to keep their identities hidden so blurting out too much would be stupid. His father would probably be pissed off, but Adrien didn’t particularly care what he thought at the moment.

 

“My mother once worked with Hawk Moth at the Department,” Adrien muttered, taking a deep breath. “She was killed but my father wanted to continue the partnership she had with him. I have no knowledge of who Hawk Moth actually is under the mask and neither does my father. He was an ex-agent and that had always been enough for us. I became Chat Noir in my late teens to support the partnership. Hawk Moth believes your people killed my mother and has been hunting your boss ever since. Father has helped fund the operation.”

 

“But you haven’t been in Paris until now?” Ladybug whispered, her entire focus on him.

 

“My father was unsure of how to use me. He didn’t want me involved until it was completely necessary. Hawk Moth suggested I hone my skills with a number of his acquaintances. I’ve travelled the world doing a variety of jobs; which I’m sure you already know.”

 

Ladybug nodded, waiting for him to continue.

 

“I was summoned back to Paris because of you. Hawk Moth has had a great deal of trouble reigning you in,” Adrien admitted sadly. “You have been very effective the last few years. Until recently, you’ve been unstoppable. I’m here because Hawk Moth believes you to be weakened in some way. I’m supposed to find out why. I imagine I’d eventually be told to kill you.”

 

“Have you worked out why I’m weaker?” Ladybug asked, blinking up at him sadly.

 

“You aren’t,” Adrien replied honestly. “You’ve been behaving in a way that suggests you are but I know you’re not. You still have full strength and your abilities are as impressive as they ever were. I’m not sure why you’ve been under-performing the last year, but I do know it’s got nothing to do with your skill set. I haven’t told my father or Hawk Moth any of this and I won’t. I’ve made it clear that I no longer want to be assigned to you. I can’t do what they want and I won’t. You mean too much to me.”

 

“Why?” She asked, unfolding herself and tentatively reaching out to touch his arm. “Why do I mean so much?”

 

Adrien shrugged, placing a hand over hers. How did he explain his love for the beautiful woman before him? How did he explain the unquenchable need to be with her and to protect her from everything and everyone? The desire he had for Ladybug hadn’t dulled in the time they had been apart. Adrien could see now, looking back over their six-week absence, he’d merely shifted his feelings towards Marinette. He’d used Marinette to sate his longing for Ladybug. He was a terrible friend and he seriously owed the designer an apology for being so selfish and so disrespectful; even if it was unintentional.

 

“I really don’t know what it is,” he admitted quietly. “I’m drawn to you in a way I’ve never experienced before. You make me feel like a human being and not a weapon to be used and then put away again. We have fun together but we also get each other, I think.”

 

“Hawk Moth won’t stop until he has what he wants,” Ladybug whispered, turning into him. “He’ll make you fight me.”

 

Adrien shook his head. “I’m with you. I’m not going to ever hurt you. I am done with him and my father’s plans.”

 

“You’ll help me?” Ladybug breathed, her cheeks wet from the tears slowly cascading from her beautiful eyes. She looked so utterly desolate. A lost little thing; perched on his sofa and only a few seconds away from falling apart entirely.

 

“I’ll do whatever I can,” he replied truthfully, pulling her into a hug. She came willingly into his arms. “I’ve missed you My Lady. I’ve missed you so very much. I can’t tell you how stupid I’ve been.”

 

“I’ve missed you,” she shot back, lifting her head to look at him and trailing light fingers over his face. “I shouldn’t have attacked you like I did. I’m so sorry Chat. I panicked and took it out on you.”

 

“It amazes me how powerful you are,” Adrien admitted, placing his hands on her lovely cheeks and wiping away her tears. “No normal person should be able to attack me like that.”

 

“A normal person would have been unconscious if I had hit them how I hit you,” Ladybug said sheepishly, adjusting so she could hug him even closer. “I went too hard. I was angry and lost control. I really am sorry.”

 

“Let’s start again,” Adrien laughed, unable to feel anything but joy now that she was calm. She was on the edge of something and he would not be the one to push her over it. His job was to support her in whatever way he could. “Ladybug! It’s been so long. God, I’ve missed your gorgeous face. Don’t leave me for that long ever again!”

 

Ladybug chuckled weakly, holding his forearms as he continued to cradle her face. “Chat! I’ve been miserable without you. Let’s stay in your apartment and never go out again!”

 

“Yes!” Adrien grinned, placing a light kiss on her nose. “I love that plan. Stay with me forever My Lady.”

 

She smiled warmly, pushing him away with a finger, only to pause as his hands dropped down. Adrien held his breath as she moved closer to him, trailing her pointed finger over his own face. He didn’t hesitate to place a light kiss on it as she reached his lips. With wide eyes, Ladybug watched his every move. She seemed transfixed on her finger over his mouth. He nipped at it playfully; causing Ladybug to blink rapidly and move even closer.

 

“Six weeks has been far too long,” he mumbled against her, feeling heat travel over his body. She looked perfect, sat beside him in quiet fascination. “I’ve been going mad thinking about you.”

 

“I’m here now,” she replied, just as softly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“That is good,” Adrien muttered, carefully moving her finger away from his lips so that he could press a gentle kiss upon hers. Ladybug hesitated for only a second, before kissing him back.

 

It was as if a spark had been lit. As soon as they touched, everything around them seemed to faze into nothing. All Adrien could see was her. Everything was Ladybug. Everything he could ever want or need was Ladybug. All paths led to her. Why had he been swayed by anyone else?

 

She moaned against him; pushing back and turning the gentleness of the moment into something powerful and all consuming. Deepening the kiss further, her arms went around his neck, pulling Adrien closer and causing him to hum appreciatively.

 

It wasn’t enough. They needed more. Adrien needed more. And as if sensing his thoughts; Ladybug slowly straddled him, watching his dazed expression with plump lips and heavy eyes.

 

Adrien ran a hand along her neck and jaw; sending goose bumps wherever he touched. Ladybug blinked endearingly down at him and sent her own hand down his torso. Adrien gulped as his entire body was rendered useless.

 

“Do you want me?” She whispered, her hand playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

 

“More than I’ve wanted anything in my life,” Adrien admitted, his voice sounding hoarse.

 

“Even though you don’t know who I am under the stupid mask?” Ladybug asked, sounding truly interested by his response.

 

Adrien smiled, “I know you Bug and I don’t need your real name to know how I feel about you. You’re _purrfect_!”

 

Ladybug blushed prettily and chuckled. Adrien laughed at her bashfulness and gave a small tug; pulling her back to his hungry lips. She melted into him and followed his lead, allowing Adrien to explore her at his leisure. He noted every movement she made and every sound he could draw from her. It was exciting and it was wonderful. They pushed at each other’s buttons, until they were clinging to the other in an intoxicating build-up of unrestrained passion and wild abandon. Tongues duelled for dominance whilst hands reached, grabbed and squeezed at each other enthusiastically. Adrien gripped at Ladybug’s hips; halting when he touched upon her array of weapons. They broke apart, panting and hot.

 

Neither moved for a second; each surveying the other and coming to the same conclusion as one. Ladybug unclipped her belt and let it fall to the floor; as Adrien stood and her legs wrapping automatically around him. He held her against him, with large hands on her firm arse, and began the walk to his bedroom. Their lips found each other again, causing Adrien to stumble and right himself with a hand to the wall.

 

“You’re sure?” He asked, trailing a path of kisses along her throat.

 

“Yes,” Ladybug whimpered, as he found her ear and bit down gently. His hand instinctively squeezed her arse cheek in response.

 

With a groan of his own, Adrien continued down the hallway. He kicked his bedroom door open and fumbled towards his bed. Leaving the lights off, they fell into the giant mountain of pillows and covers. Neither eased up on smothering the other with scorching, open mouthed kisses.

 

Adrien kicked off his boots, then set about helping Ladybug rid herself of her own.

 

“Are you really sure?” He asked, moving to kiss her neck. “Really, really sure?”

 

“Chat,” Ladybug replied, in her most commanding tone. “I think we’ve established that I want you too. I really want you to fuck me. I’m really, really sure about it, and I’m not going to change my mind. I’ve _missed_ you so much. I’ve thought about you constantly for six weeks and I can’t think of anything else I could need or want right now. Question is; are you okay with this?”

 

Adrien laughed, rubbing his nose affectionately against her. “Bug, I want to make love to you more than anything. Just go easy on me. It’s been a long time.”

 

Ladybug nodded, fingering the bell at the base of his throat. “It’s been a while for me too. I’m a little out of practise.”

 

“We’re meant for each other then,” Adrien replied; guiding her hand down his zipper. “We’ll take everything nice and slow.”

 

Ladybug answered him with a dizzying kiss.

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Ladynoir... I have missed them immensely.


	16. A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit scenes ahead. Look away now if you don't want to read smut!

16\. A Change

 

Marinette had never anticipated ending up in Chat Noir’s bed when she’d gone looking for him. Answers were what she had gone to seek, not heavenly kisses and hands which worshipped her skin as if they were made for it.

 

Not a single part of her felt bad for the turn of events however. Obviously she felt terrible for hitting out at him when she’d sought answers. But falling into bed with him just seemed like an inevitable reaction to the weeks of longing. She’d missed him in a way that seemed unimaginable. Not being able to spend her time with Chat had driven Marinette to do rash things. She’d flirted with him in her civilian form. She had tried to fill the void of him by getting too close to Adrien, and in turn allowed herself to get hurt by his involvement with AKUMA.

 

Chat had been honest with her when Marinette had needed him to be. He’d been supportive and loving. He had eased her worries and made her feel safe. Giving in to her desire for him felt like the most wonderful thing in the world to do. Instead of being concerned by the shift in their relationship, all Marinette could think about was why on Earth hadn’t they done this sooner. They worked so well together; removing clothes, exploring skin and kissing every inch of each other. Everything made sense and felt preposterously _right_.

 

Chat was careful and considerate. He took his time unravelling her one piece of clothing at a time. He was mindful of her nervous giggle as he stripped her of her Department issued clothing and kissed away her shyness. In turn, Marinette gently eased him of his cat inspired suit, allowing her hands to wander over a muscular body unlike anything she had ever experienced. He was toned and defined from his years of training; exactly as her body had been.

 

As skin meet skin for the first time, Marinette couldn’t resist pulling him as close as possible. Her hands travelled over every part of his beautiful form as his hot breath fanned her face. Chat grinned down at her, looking magnificent in his naked glory. She couldn’t resist drawing him into a searing kiss that left them both panting for more.

 

She moaned as Chat moved down to find her nipple. He sucked greedily, clutching at her left bum cheek as he did so. Her fingers ran through his golden hair as her legs opened wider in invitation. Detaching from her breast, he gazed down at her in wonder. His black mask sitting perfectly on his face. It was the only thing either of them had kept on; unspoken and understanding. Their identities would not be shared tonight, even if everything else was.

 

“Do you have protection?” Marinette asked, running her hand over his face affectionately and marvelling at how easy this felt.

 

“Normally my answer would be a no,” Chat replied, moving off her slightly and rummaging around his bedside cabinet. “But I was actually given a pack of condoms recently by a co-worker as a joke. She’s a bit of a character.”

 

“You’ll have to thank her,” Marinette laughed, adjusting as he prepared himself. “Or I’ll have to thank her.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Chat replied, rolling on the condom and moving over her again. “I’ll get her some flowers or something.”

 

“Flowers are good – Oh!” Marinette’s eyes fluttered shut as he eased a finger inside her. Words escaped her as he carefully memorised what she enjoyed and responded well to. Every movement felt blissfully perfect. He was just as gentle as he had been since this entire encounter had begun. Marinette felt like a true _princess_ in his careful hands. Never had she been treated with such respect and, dare she say it, love. Every touch was considered and every moment shared between them seemed to strengthen her trust in him.

 

As Marinette’s moans filled the room, Chat became more insistent. He kissed and sucked, fingered and toyed; sending her to the edge of oblivion.

 

“P-please,” she begged as her body wound higher. “C-Chat please.”

 

He groaned; capturing her lips in another heated kiss and removing his fingers to align his large cock against her most private place. With a slight buck of her hips to encourage him, Chat entered her slowly. They both gasped as the sensation of being joined nearly overwhelmed them.

 

“You are p-perfect,” he breathed, resting his forehead against hers. “Ladybug, you’re perfect.”

 

“B-back at you,” Marinette stammered, threading fingers through his glorious head of blond hair again. They were doing this. They were actually having sex with each other; secret identities be damned.

 

Chat placed gentle kisses over her flushed cheeks and down her throat; allowing Marinette the time to adjust to him. After a minute of light caresses, he began to move and sent Marinette spiralling blissfully towards her first orgasm in years.

 

Every movement seemed to light up her body perfectly. They worked in harmony together; each giving and taking in equal measure. It felt so right; as if they were made to do this together. Never had sex felt this good, which was a startling thought. How had she been doing it _so wrong_ for her entire adult life?

 

“Chaton,” she moaned against his ear. Her hands gripped at his shoulders as he sped up; meeting her own thrusts with zeal. “Don’t stop.”

 

“Never,” he groaned, squeezing at the side of her long leg as she lifted it up to get even closer to him. Soft skin against soft skin; a heady combination which could not be ignored.

 

The coiling inside her belly increased as Chat moved wonderfully above her. With shaking hands, Marinette clung to him. He was her everything in that moment. Everything she could ever hope or want. Two parts of one whole; come together for the very first time. It was breath-taking and it was inescapable.

 

Heat caressed every inch of Marinette’s body as they both reached their climax at exactly the same time. With a shudder and a cry of delight, the pair sunk deeper into the bed. The sensation of being so thoroughly loved taking Marinette to such a dizzying high. Every single part of her seemed to hum contently.

 

“Wow,” Chat mumbled, laying heavily upon her and nuzzling against her cheek. “That was unbelievable.”

 

Marinette grinned lazily up at the dark ceiling. “It really was.”

 

Allowing themselves a minute or two to come back down from the high, Chat then carefully withdrew from her and padded over to his unsuite bathroom. Marinette snuggled under the covers and turned to give him privacy; just as a light switched on.

 

It didn’t take long for the light to go off and Chat to find his way back into the bed. He cuddled up behind her, completely naked and utterly divine.

 

“I really did miss you,” Marinette whispered into the dark bedroom.

 

“I’ve been lost without you,” Chat replied, snaking a hand around her middle and pulling her close. “I don’t want to be apart from you for that long again.”

 

“Can I stay tonight?” She asked, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth radiating off him.

 

“You can stay as long as you want Bug,” he said, with a smile to his voice.

 

Marinette nodded, resting a hand against his forearm and sighing happily. She had never intended to be in Chat’s bed but perhaps it was exactly where she needed to be. He was an equal in every possible way. Marinette had found it incredibly easy to fall for him despite knowing he had a hidden agenda. The situation felt completely different to the one with Adrien. Which was odd considering how similar they actually were.

 

“We’re going to work this out My Lady,” Chat mumbled sleepily, placing a light kiss on her bare shoulder. “I’ll help you in any way I can, I promise you that.”

 

Marinette spun to face him. “We’ll work together Kitty.”

 

“Partners?” Chat smiled, allowing her to cuddle against his strong chest.

 

“Partners!” Marinette giggled, rubbing her cheek tendering over him.

 

She could handle anything the Agreste’s threw at her if she had Chat Noir at her side. Of that, Marinette was absolutely sure of.

 

 

~O~

 

 

Adrien woke up to the smell of something mouth watering. Rubbing sleep from his eyes and sitting up with a good stretch, he glanced around his dark bedroom. He paused on a neat pile of red and black clothing stacked on his dresser. Unable to stop the huge grin from splitting across his face, Adrien stood up and pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms. Ensuring his mask was still perched perfectly on his face, Adrien ran a hand through his hair and exited the room.

 

He followed the enticing smells coming from his kitchen and laughed when he found Ladybug wiggling around in one of his black t-shirts. She looked perfectly at home; cooking up a storm and dancing around the room to a song on the radio. Her smile widened when she saw him.

 

“I made pancakes!” Ladybug grinned, flipping one with effortless ease. “Hope you’re hungry.”

 

“I’m always hungry,” he replied, hugging her from behind and placing a light kiss to her rosy cheeks.

 

Ladybug dished them both up a large plate and lead him to his dining table. Adrien followed, feeling ridiculously giddy as they sat down to eat. She’d already set the table with bowls of fruit and a variety of sweet sauces and syrups.

 

“I wasn’t sure which you would prefer so I got them all out,” she smiled, covering hers with strawberry sauce and a big pile of berries. “You have a lot of sweet things in your cupboards.”

 

“I have a serious sweet tooth,” he admitted, following her lead and squirting a generous helping of caramel over his own pancakes. He threw some banana over the top and dug in.

 

Ladybug watched him, filling her own cheeks to bursting, causing Adrien to snort and give her a little poke. They ate heartily; giggling and mucking around as they cleared the plates.

 

“I think we should have breakfast together more often,” he sighed happily, as Ladybug popped a raspberry into his mouth.

 

“I think we should do a lot of things more often,” she teased, running a finger over his lips and making him shiver.

 

“Like what?” Adrien asked with an indulgent smile.

 

“Well,” Ladybug hummed, standing up and lightly placing herself on his lap. “Maybe more things in the bedroom?”

 

“Does it always need to be in the bedroom?” Adrien muttered, running his hands over her bare legs lovingly. “I kinda like it here.”

 

“Here is good too,” she breathed, allowing him to capture her lips in a wonderfully heated kiss.

 

God, she was addictive. Each kiss shared seemed to burn into him, causing Adrien to want more. His hands had a mind of their own as they reached higher; squeezing at her delectable little arse enthusiastically. Ladybug hummed, pushing herself even closer to him and meeting his kisses with equal enthusiasm. She ran her fingers across his naked torso in a deliciously distracting manner.

 

With a reassuring nod from Ladybug, Adrien lifted his t-shirt off of her perfectly toned body and threw it to the floor. Gloriously naked pale skin greeted him and Adrien couldn’t stop the grin from stretching across his face.

 

“The cat who got the cream,” Ladybug laughed, with a roll of her pretty eyes.

 

“The cat who got the bug,” Adrien purred, as he placed loving kisses over her chest and neck.

 

“Would you like to share a shower with this bug?” She murmured as he sucked hungrily on her earlobe.

 

“God yes!” Adrien all but moaned, lifting her up and kicking the chair away from them. “I adore you and your excellent ideas Bugaboo.”

 

Ladybug giggled, gripping his shoulders and pecking him on the cheek. “And I adore you Kitty.”

 

They kissed and bantered back and forth, slowly making their way down the corridor and into his bedroom. Adrien carried her all the way to the unsuite; switching the lights on and dropping Ladybug onto the counter. He quickly turned the shower on and pulled his jogging bottoms off. With a beckoning finger and a slight smirk, Adrien walked backwards into the shower cubicle. Ladybug grinned, watching him with a twinkle in her eyes.

 

“You have a beautiful body,” she admitted, jumping off the side and slowly moving towards him.

 

“As do you My Lady,” he laughed, as Ladybug stopped in front of him and lifted his right hand. She placed it at the front of her tiny knickers, biting on her lower lip and gazing innocently up at him. Adrien took the hint and pulled them down in one quick sweep.

 

Ladybug stood in all her naked glory before him. The rushing water cascaded down around them as steam filled the room. Adrien was certain he had never seen a more enticing sight in all his life.

 

“Are you just going to stare at me Kitty?” She giggled, sounding slightly bashful.

 

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he breathed, pulling her towards him and proceeding to kiss her greedily.

 

They spent the next hour thoroughly exploring each other in a lustful haze of heat and unrestrained passion. Her soft wet skin called out to his fingers. Her delightful sighs and throaty moans shot to every single part of his body. But it was her trusting sapphire eyes which really destroyed him. Adrien knew he would never tire of gazing into them. He would never tire of _her_.

 

He tried to show Ladybug exactly how spellbound he was by falling to his knees and worshipping her in a way he’d never attempted with another woman. Ladybug’s whimpers of delight and insistent pulling on his hair assured him that he was doing a good job.

 

Adrien wasn’t sure how his life had changed so dramatically in the last twenty-four hours but he knew it would never be the same again. Reuniting with Ladybug had surpassed even his highest expectations. Being with her had proven that they had something which could not be ignored. Being with Ladybug had proven that she was all he could ever need.

 

~O~


	17. A Back to Work Meeting or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé doesn't have a clue what's going on!

17\. A Back to Work Meeting or Two

Going back to work was far easier now that Marinette was riding the high of having mind blowing sex with Chat Noir. They had spent every available minute together over the past few days; getting to know each other intimately and proving to match each other’s insatiable appetite. In just a few short hours Chat had managed to surpass all of Marinette’s previous sexual encounters into laughably poor experiences. He had the rare gift of actually listening to his lover and adjusting his performance to match her preferences. A rare gift which Marinette had taken full advantage of.

 

Chat wanted to please her. He wanted to cater to her needs and desires far more than his own. An unselfish lover with a body built like a god. Marinette couldn’t help giving herself a pat on the back. It was with this internal smugness which carried Marinette proudly up to her office at the Agreste fashion headquarters. It swept her past her team with a bright smile and a cheerful wave of her hand. It allowed her to glide into her comfy chair and begin updating herself on everything she had missed over the past two weeks.

 

It did not take long for Chloé to investigate Marinette’s cheerful mood.

 

“Look at you all flushed and ridiculously happy,” she drawled, marching in with a black and white bodycon wrapped around her slim figure. She’d paired the dress with a shocking yellow blazer and matching skyscraper heels. “I take it two weeks away was exactly what the doctor ordered?”

 

“Something like that,” Marinette grinned, as Chloé perched herself in a chair and threw a folder on the desk.

 

“I’ve been telling you for years to take a break,” she remarked, looking over Marinette with a critical eye. “You look far less haggard.”

 

“And I feel it,” Marinette admitted. It was truly remarkable what having sex with Chat Noir had done to her body. She felt alive and dare she say it; invincible.

 

“So no lasting damage from that bitch?”

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow, “what do you mean?”

 

“Volpina,” Chloé sneered, “she took a chunk out of my hair and left a disgusting scar on my face. It’s going to take months of hairdresser appointments and a visit to a plastic surgeon to fix the situation. I heard you took a serious hit to the head.”

 

“Yeah, it’s all a blur.” Marinette fiddled with the folder in front of her; opening it and pretending to take interest in the projects finished in her absence.

 

“She was a real piece of work,” Chloé replied, pulling out her phone and opening up one of her silly games. “You managed to kick her arse with a pretty amazing disarm. I didn’t get to see anything else though. Gabriel took you all into a meeting room.”

 

“I don’t remember,” Marinette lied, looking over to Chloé with a grimace. “Everything is one big dark spot. All I really remember clearly is waking up in hospital with Mama sitting beside me. Do you really think you need to resort to plastic surgery?”

 

“My flawless beauty is in peril,” Chloé sighed dramatically, looking away from her phone and giving Marinette an incredulous look. “How will I find a hot rich man with a dirty scar running along my cheek. I look like street trash.”

 

“If it makes you feel any better,” Marinette noted, looking over the faint red line with interest. “It’s healing well. Give it a month and you’ll barely be able to see it.”

 

“I hope the real Ladybug gives her a serious beating,” the blonde muttered, finger grazing along the mark as she moved back to her game.

 

“You don’t think I’m Ladybug?” Marinette asked, trying to sound amused. “I’m offended!”

 

“I think I’d be able to tell by now,” Chloé snorted. “You’re far too pathetic to be the spotted wonder. No offense.”

 

“None taken,” Marinette replied with a roll of her eyes. “Have people been talking about it?”

 

“Obviously,” she snorted, “it’s all anyone has discussed. You unarming Volpina, you being Ladybug, you not being Ladybug, Gabriel handling the situation like a badass. Adrien walking out with you in his arms, you going to hospital. You get the idea.”

 

“Oh god,” Marinette moaned, placing her head in her hands. “I don’t want to be the centre of gossip.”

 

“I’m most interested in Adrien’s serious crush on you,” Chloé smirked, eyes flicking up from her game. “He was fawning all over you. It was clear as day how he feels for you. I don’t know how you’ve done it, but that whole _pitiful baker’s daughter_ thing seems to be right up his street. Question is; what are you going to do about it?”

 

“I’m not going to be doing anything about it,” Marinette admitted truthfully. “I will only ever have a professional relationship with Adrien and I think that’s for the best.”

 

“Seriously?” Chloé gaped, ignoring the pinging on her phone and gazing at Marinette with shock written across her face. “But you like him!”

 

Marinette shrugged, “I won’t deny that I’ve enjoyed my time working with him and I’m sure he’ll make someone very happy. I think having time away has helped me to see that I shouldn’t get myself involved with the Agrestes.”

 

“You’ve been scared off by that Fox!” Chloé scowled, standing up and pacing around the office angrily. “You’ve been eyeing him like a fucking cream cake for months. Every interaction you’ve had with him has been charged with disgustingly cute sexual tension. You want him and he wants you. Why would you let one bad experience put you off?”

 

“It’s not that simple,” Marinette replied, rubbing her face. “Too many things could go wrong and I’m not in the right place to handle that. Besides, you’ve wanted Adrien for yourself for years. Why are you so concerned by our non relationship?”

 

“I want to see him happy for a change,” Chloé admitted, after a short pause in pacing. “I don’t care if it’s not with me. I think he’s an absolute idiot for not wanting me, but that’s beside the point. Adrien seems to be happy with you and I can’t believe you’re going to throw this opportunity away because you got scared off by a nutter in a tacky fox outfit.”

 

“I haven’t been scared off,” Marinette frowned, standing up and moving to place a hand on Chloé’s arm. “I’ve just come to the realisation that I don’t want to have my work affected by any feelings I may or may not have for Adrien. I’ve worked too hard to be where I am and I’m not going to jeopardise that.”

 

“I want to hit you,” Chloé sighed, shoving off Marinette’s carefully placed hand. “What woman on this planet would give up a chance to have sex with Adrien Agreste?”

 

“This woman would,” she smiled grimly, folding her arms and trying desperately to hold back any thoughts of another blond man laying between her legs.

 

“You’re such a weirdo,” Chloé muttered, putting her phone into her jacket pocket and gesturing to the folder on the desk. “The Dragon asked me to give you that and to make sure you read it so that you know what you’re doing.”

 

“The Dragon?”

 

“Nathalie,” Chloé smirked, looking over the frosted glass of Marinette’s door. “Oh look, I guess someone has heard you’re here. Shame you only plan on breaking his heart.”

 

Adrien opened the door, just as Marinette elbowed Chloé in the ribs. He raised an eyebrow as Chloé swore under her breath.

 

“Hello ladies,” he smiled winningly, eyes falling on Marinette instantly. “Catching up?”

 

“Why do you look so cheerful?” Chloé frowned. “You were walking round in mourning last week. What’s the deal?”

 

“Just happy to have Marinette back,” Adrien shrugged with an unmistakeable twinkle in his lovely eyes.

 

“You’re all flushed,” Chloé continued, looking him up and down. “You’re standing taller and holding yourself differently.”

 

Adrien ignored her and watched Marinette. “Are you okay to come to a meeting with Père? He wants to make sure you’re fit for work.”

 

Check she had no memory of Volpina more like, but Marinette didn’t comment on this. Instead she nodded and gave him her sweetest smile. She could be professional with Adrien. She could maintain a working relationship. “Of course, do I need to take anything?”

 

“Just yourself,” Adrien grinned, clearly relieved to see her so normal.

 

“You’ve had sex!” Chloé gasped, causing both him and Marinette to flinch and burn red. Marinette knew why she was blushing but had no clue why Adrien was.

 

“Don’t be silly!”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

Chloé looked from one to the other with shock colouring her entire face. “I was talking to Adrien. You’ve both had sex?”

 

Marinette waved her off, “that’s crazy.”

 

“Have you been having sex with each other?”

 

“I’ve barely seen Marinette,” Adrien frowned. “She’s been healing at home and I’ve been working here.”

 

“Yeah, all moody and miserable!” Chloé shot back, looking at him as if he was an absolute mystery to her. “Now look at you. You’re glowing!”

 

“I am not!” Adrien flushed, completely disproving his claim. “Would you stop?”

 

“I don’t get either of you,” she snapped, stamping her foot childishly. “What am I missing here?”

 

With that, Chloé shot them both a foul look and marched herself out of the office. Silence lay in her wake as Adrien and Marinette both glanced uncomfortably at each other. Awkward did not even begin to describe the atmosphere in the room.

 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, clearing his throat. “I don’t know what’s got into her.”

 

“It’s fine, she’s spent ages in here causing as much embarrassment as humanly possible.”

 

“It’s her hidden super power,” Adrien sighed, standing before her nervously. “Are we okay?”

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t we be?” Marinette asked, hands behind her back in a picture of innocence.

 

Adrien watched her for a moment or two. “I was so worried about you.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t contact you more,” Marinette replied, feeling remorse for the first time since the Volpina incident. “I just needed a break and time to clear my head. Everything felt confusing but I’m all straightened out now. I’m all good.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it,” he nodded. “You look really well.”

 

“Rested and relaxed,” Marinette smiled, feeling herself blush as another image of a handsome, naked blond ran across her mind. She needed to get a grip on that. Her wandering thoughts seemed to fall back on Chat no matter how hard she tried to block his beautiful face.

 

“Well, let’s get this over with.” Adrien opened the door for her and motioned with his arm. “I really don’t understand why he needs to see you, but Père was insistent.”

 

Marinette was surprised to hear the unrestrained anger within his voice, but decided not to comment on it. Instead she led the way out of her office and towards to elevator. Chloé shot them another dirty look, from behind a huge vase of flowers, as they passed her desk and pressed the button to go up.

 

“I guess we’re in her bad books,” Adrien muttered, following Marinette into the elevator once the doors pinged open.

 

“She’ll get over it,” Marinette replied, as they made their way up towards her criminal boss.

 

Entering Gabriel Agreste’s private and ludicrously large office should have been a daunting experience, but Marinette found herself to be strangely calm over the entire situation. She was known to be cool under pressure and actually worked at her best when things looked to be dire. She’d faced countless dangerous men and women in her time as Ladybug. It was actually reassuring to know her ability to stay calm had not been lost.

 

Marinette smiled pleasantly as Mr Agreste motioned for her to sit down. She instantly noticed navy suit trousers in place of his usual red, and even a slight change to his hair. It was clearly a subtle way to test her memory but Marinette didn’t show a single trace of recognition on her face.

 

Gabriel seemed to relax at her unassuming smile. “You look well rested Miss Dupain-Cheng. I trust you feel better?”

 

Marinette nodded, “Ready to get back to work and finish the collection.”

 

“Excellent,” he noted, watching her in much the same way Adrien had. “I’m sure you’ll be pleased to know that the woman who attacked you is now safely behind bars. You have no memory of the events which led to your hospitalisation?”

 

“None,” Marinette replied, with a rub to her forehead for good measure. “I have tried to recall anything which could help the police but it all seems too foggy for me to remember. She must have hit me quite hard.”

 

“Indeed,” Gabriel said, glancing at Adrien who had started fidgeting in the seat beside her. “Do not worry yourself with trying to remember anything. There were enough witnesses to detain Volpina. I want you to concentrate on your wonderful team. I continue to be impressed with what I hear about your collection. It should be your priority going forward.”

 

“Of course,” Marinette agreed, gazing at Gabriel with determination. “I would hate for anything to happen because I hadn’t done my job properly.”

 

“That is reassuring,” he replied, with another glance at Adrien. “Thank you for your visit. I’m sure you have lots to catch up with. If you don’t mind, I’d like a quick chat with my son.”

 

“Seriously?” Adrien snapped. “You demand to see Marinette and then dismiss her within minutes?”

 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion Adrien,” Gabriel sighed, giving Marinette a nod of dismissal.

 

Marinette shot Adrien a concerned look, before getting up and leaving the men to what looked to be a heated discussion. Adrien’s obvious contempt of his father’s actions hit a serious nerve. Marinette had spent the last two weeks building him up to be as villainous as his father, but perhaps that was uncalled for. He was clearly affected by Gabriel and offended on her behalf. He was still the kind, wonderful man that Marinette knew him to be.

 

Entering the elevator once more, Marinette closed her eyes and prayed for some sort of revelation over her mixed up thoughts and feelings. Why were things so bloody confusing?

 

~O~

 

Adrien was in heaven. Utter heaven.

 

There was no other way to describe his current situation.

 

Laying comfortably on the fluffy rug in his living room, he watched as a very naked Ladybug browsed over a large folder full of documents. She lay on her stomach with her delectable arse raised wonderfully for him to enjoy.

 

“So, Hawk Moth worked for the Department over a sixteen-year period,” Ladybug muttered, scanning the pages with interest. “And he had a strong partnership with your mother during this time?”

 

“Apparently,” he agreed, trailing a hand along her graceful back and delighting in the goose bumps which he’d managed to raise. “My mother was in the development field; creating weapons and such for the field agents. Hawk Moth was one of the researchers and also helped test things before they became available to the rest of the team.”

 

“And he started AKUMA when she died?” Ladybug asked, looking over at him with soft sapphire eyes.

 

“Funded by my heartbroken father,” Adrien admitted, continuing to caress her pale skin lovingly. “I became Chat Noir and was trained by the best of the best to support the AKUMA cause.”

 

“Does anyone else help with funding?” Ladybug asked, shifting to move Adrien’s fringe from his eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t know that,” he admitted truthfully. “The folder contains every known associate with AKUMA during the years it’s been active. I’ve also put together a list of locations Hawk Moth has held meetings, and every instruction I’ve ever been given from him.”

 

“This is amazing,” she exclaimed, going back to the documents excitedly. “Master Fu will blow his mind with all of this.”

 

“And that’s the catch My Love,” Adrien replied, squeezing a perfect arse cheek. “This information needs to stay between us for the time being. Once we have a concrete plan then your people can know. I’ve already had one warning from Hawk Moth and I won’t risk anyone getting hurt because of me.”

 

Ladybug nodded, looking at a collection of pictures. “I think that’s for the best regarding my involvement with you too. I don’t think anyone should know about our partnership until we have a way of bringing Hawk Moth in.”

 

“Our little secret,” Adrien hummed, stretching himself to place light kisses over her bare shoulders. “What a delightful secret you are.”

 

She giggled, pushing the papers back inside the folder. “Do you have any ideas which could help stop AKUMA?”

 

“I think we need to hit him hard by taking out as many of his people as possible,” he replied, continuing his trail caresses down her spine and over her plump arse.

 

“We could set up a schedule and target as many as possible over the next month,” Ladybug agreed, sighing as he gently nipped at her.

 

“Do we need to do that now or can I continue to lavish your body with tokens of my appreciation?”

 

“Is that posh talk for fuck me?” Ladybug asked, glancing at him impishly over one shoulder.

 

“I don’t fuck you, My Lady,” he chuckled, running his hand up the inside of her right leg. “Surely you’ve realised this by now. It’s been a couple of weeks and I’ve _made love_ to you almost every day; sometimes twice a day.”

 

Ladybug continued to giggle, pushing his hand away and sitting up quickly. Adrien watched her boobs bounce as she expertly straddled him and placed chaste pecks to both his cheeks.

 

“You are a naughty Kitty,” she muttered with fluttery eyelashes. “We’re supposed to be working on bringing down an evil terrorist. We’ve already _made love_ this evening. Surely you can’t want more?”

 

“Bugaboo you underestimate me,” Adrien grinned, gripping her hips and pushing up to show her exactly how ready he was for round two. “I’m very, very capable of more!”

 

“We really should figure something out,” Ladybug replied, glancing at the folder again and biting down on her lovely lip.

 

“And we will,” Adrien agreed, kissing along her jaw. “You have my word that by the time you leave, we’ll have a whole schedule to work from. We’ll set up who to target first and when. We’ll even plan each operation if you want.”

 

“Well,” Ladybug mumbled, closing her eyes and clutching at his shoulders. “If you promise, then I guess we can take a little break from secret agent work.”

 

“Have I told you how clever you are?” Adrien breathed, before sucking a perfectly erect nipple.

 

“A number of times,” Ladybug moaned. A hand travelled into his hair as another clung to his back.

 

Adrien pulled her impossibly close and set about making her fall apart in his arms. It was laughable how easy it was to wind each other up into mumbling messes. Daily sex had done nothing to put out the fire which seemed to burn between them. Every encounter seemed to fuel another, and another, and another. It was as if their bodies couldn’t get enough of the other now that they had been properly introduced. Adrien would have been worried if his unquenchable thirst for Ladybug wasn’t mirrored by her own desire, but she matched him stroke for stroke.

 

Her insanely strong grip on him loosened, as Ladybug eased them both backwards. She licked and sucked, aligning herself over his body with practised ease. They had seen each other naked enough times by now to feel no embarrassment over their shared nudity. Only the masks stopped them from being entirely naked with each other. The secrecy was a price Adrien was willing to pay for the time being. They would show their true faces eventually; he was sure of it.

 

“Chaton,” Ladybug hummed, teasing him with a roll of her hips. “Can I stay on top?”

 

“God, yes!” Adrien exclaimed, lifting a hand to pull her in for another scorching kiss and gasping against her. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

 

“Now there’s an offer,” Ladybug chuckled, biting at his lip and leaning over him like an absolute goddess. She placed one hand on his chest and used the other to locate the box of condoms they had needed earlier in the evening. With a helping hand from Adrien, she managed to unwrap and place one over his cock. With a cheeky little smile, Ladybug placed him exactly where she wanted and sunk down hard.

 

The sensation made them both swear in wonder. Their eyes met as they took in the sensation of being completely joined. Ladybug’s gaze was heavy and wanting; matching his own in intensity. Nothing else really mattered anymore. It was just them and their decision to be together.

 

“I’m the luckiest man alive,” he mumbled, as she began to set a wickedly slow pace above him. Each roll of her hips making him see stars.

 

“You act as if I’m something special Minou,” Ladybug breathed, allowing him to grab at her thighs and push harder.

 

“You are special!” Adrien replied, without hesitation. “You are everything anyone could ever want Bug.”

 

“You’ll be proposing to me next,” she said, speeding up to match his insistent movements.

 

“If I could I would,” he grinned, watching as she arched her back in absolute pleasure.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir spent the rest of the evening making love to each other with matching abandon. Adrien lost himself in her pleading whimpers and throaty moans. Together they unravelled on his luxury rug. He succumbed to her completely.

 

Afterwards (once they had come back down from their high) they set about working out a plan to target the most valuable of Hawk Moth’s people. Adrien felt a huge sense of accomplishment when they finally retired to his bedroom. He was on the right path for the first time in his life and it was satisfying beyond belief.

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing every single word in this chapter. I'm not sure why it was such a joy to write but it just made me smile so much.


	18. A Summer Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has her moment as the 'Belle of the Ball' but good things never last long when Hawk Moth is around...

18\. A Summer Ball

Sitting across from his Father in a pretentious restaurant, on a Wednesday evening, had Adrien feeling all kinds of uptight. Things had not been particularly good since Gabriel’s handling of Marinette. The more Adrien saw of the man, the more he felt the need to call out his Father on his shady behaviour. Every single nerve in his body seemed to sizzle as Gabriel eyed him across the table.

 

“You are not yourself,” he sighed, disappointment evident in his voice. “Perhaps you should spend some time away from Paris whilst you collect your thoughts.”

 

“I am not leaving,” Adrien snapped, spearing a slice of cucumber with his fork. “You can get that idea out of your head right now.”

 

“You are far too emotional over Marinette,” Gabriel frowned, cutting his steak into absurdly equal slices. “You’ve allowed yourself to get attached to Ladybug, and you’ve lost sight of the original goal.”

 

Adrien snorted, glaring over at his Father. “The original goal was flawed. Hawk Moth has no loyalty to his people and I refuse to be threatened into continuing to work with him. Marinette could have been killed because of one his temper tantrums. I don’t want to work for a man like that.”

 

“Technically you work for me,” Gabriel replied, eating his meal without enthusiasm. “I help fund AKUMA so that we can avenge your mother’s death. I will not let those government bastards rest until they have paid for what they did to her. You have always been on board. It is only now that you have somehow fallen for two women that you have changed your opinions.”

 

“I’ve fallen for one woman and care deeply for the other,” Adrien huffed, chasing a tomato around his plate. “But listen to what you’re saying. I’ve spent weeks thinking about what Mother would think about all this, and I’m quite sure she would be mortified by what we’ve done. I have been so blinded by the desire for revenge that I haven’t actually ever bothered to evaluate the situation.”

 

“You’ve swapped one desire for another,” Gabriel sighed, putting his cutlery down to take a swig of wine. “I can not say that I approve of whatever you are doing with Ladybug. It is extremely foolish and Hawk Moth will have something to say when he finds out.”

 

“Who is to say he will find out?” Adrien replied gruffly.

 

“Don’t be naïve,” Gabriel snorted, placing his wine glass back onto the table. “He will eventually find out. Even if I placed everything I had at your disposal; Hawk Moth is too powerful. You are setting yourself and Ladybug up for failure.”

 

“Are you going to stop us?” Adrien asked, pushing his crappy salad away from him and staring at his Father with renewed interest.

 

“I’m not going to do anything,” Gabriel replied, after a moments hesitation. “I truly don’t know what would be the best thing to _do_. I advise you to be cautious and I shall do the same.”

 

It wasn’t helpful, but at least his Father wasn’t throwing him under a bus. It was perhaps the most positive thing that could come out of the situation. They had reached an impasse but that was okay for now. Adrien couldn’t change Gabriel nor could Gabriel change Adrien’s new outlook on the terrorist group.

 

“Are you sleeping with her?”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Which _her_ would you be referring to?”

 

“Marinette,” Gabriel said, with his own eye roll. “Ladybug. I don’t know. Take your pick.”

 

“Marinette has been somewhat distant with me since coming back to work. She doesn’t remember a thing but I think she feels a little scared off by the hospital visit. Working with her is still wonderful but I can definitely see that she’s keeping a slight distance from me. Our friendship isn’t as warm and welcoming as it once was,” Adrien admitted with a frown. “So thanks for that.”

 

“She’ll come around eventually,” Gabriel replied confidently. “We’ve been over this a hundred times. I had to do it to protect us. I know you’re still mad but Marinette is in a much better situation not knowing exactly what happened. She’s always been a little flighty. Give it time and she’ll be fine with you again. The girl adores you.”

 

“Well I’m not feeling her adoration at the moment,” Adrien responded, playing with his napkin.

 

“So it is Ladybug you’re having sexual relations with,” Gabriel stated, finishing his meal and sighing. “Do you think that is wise?”

 

“My sex life is none of your business Père,” Adrien grimaced. “And what makes you think I’m actually having sex with anyone?”

 

“Adrien,” Gabriel chuckled. “I may be an old man but I know the signs. You may as well have it tattooed to your forehead. You’ve been glowing for weeks. I hope you are using some sort of protection.”

 

“We don’t take our masks off,” Adrien admitted, rubbing his neck. “She doesn’t actually know who I am and I don’t know who she is.”

 

“That isn’t what I meant at all,” Gabriel said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his face. “You are precious. It terrifies me that you are a fully grown adult who has been trained to kill, yet have such an innocence about you. I meant protection against pregnancy or sexually transmitted diseases. Why on Earth haven’t you shared your identities?”

 

“We use protection,” Adrien muttered; face lighting up at his father’s words. “I’m staying as safe as possible, which includes keeping my mask on. Don’t worry, I’ll date her properly one day.”

 

“Sometimes I worry that home schooling you wasn’t necessarily the best idea,” Gabriel continued, putting his glasses back on and looking at Adrien with a mixture of affection and disbelief.

 

“I begged to go to school,” he retorted. “This is on your hands.”

 

“Yes, I guess it is,” Gabriel replied, also calling the waiter for the bill. “But for God’s sake, don’t ask her to marry you until you know her real name.”

 

Adrien blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“You’ve already done it haven’t you.”

 

“I’m not that stupid,” Adrien scoffed, omitting to not share his weekly declarations of marriage to his Lady Love.

 

Gabriel chose not to say another word about it. “I shall see you tomorrow evening for the annual Summer ball. Will Marinette still be joining you?”

 

“She will,” he confirmed, moving to pay his half of the bill once the waiter had returned. “Hopefully it won’t be too awkward.”

 

“I’m sure it will be a pleasant evening,” Gabriel assured him, placing his own euros on the table. He had stopped fighting Adrien’s desire to pay his share, whenever they dined together, a long time ago. “You’re certainly making up for lost time when it comes to beautiful women.”

 

Adrien tutted, standing to put his suit jacket back on. “I’m not making up for anything. It’s my proven bad luck which has allowed me to meet two women who I could easily spend my life with, and yet can’t actually _be_ with either of them.”

 

“Well,” Gabriel hummed, standing and following his son out of the restaurant. “You’re certainly giving it a good go.”

 

“Something like that,” Adrien muttered under his breath, waving goodbye to Gabriel as he got into his chauffeured car. Gabriel gave a nod of acknowledgement, before his car pulled away, leaving Adrien on the sidewalk.

 

Letting out a long sigh, Adrien began his walk back to his apartment. He wasn’t sure what he was doing was necessarily good, but he wasn’t about to stop. He was in love with Ladybug and he wanted something special with Marinette. Two gorgeous women with the power to affect his very future.

 

~O~ 

 

Why was she always late?

 

Why was she destined to scramble herself together at the last minute for every major event in her civilian life?

 

As Marinette rushed up the steps of the grand Ritz hotel, she prayed her shoes didn’t fail her. People were socialising around the beautiful marble lobby, making it very difficult to find her date for the event. She looked all about her, feeling remarkably out of place as the most important members of French society came together in their most expensive of gowns, suits and tuxedos.

 

Skidding to a halt by the chunky banister, Marinette swept her gaze over the men and women around her. The ball had already started and she was supposed to meet Adrien a good forty minutes ago. A last minute meeting at the Department had left her with very little time to get ready and get herself to the hotel.

 

In all honesty, the meeting was due to her and Chat Noir’s success in bringing in three of Hawk Moth’s men over the last fortnight. Chat had not shown his face to Mr. Pigeon, Timebreaker and Darkblade. He couldn’t be identified during Master Fu’s interrogations. Ladybug looked to be the sole person responsible for each capture, and that was exactly how Marinette and Chat had planned it to be. Marinette had ‘stumbled’ across Mr. Pigeon first, who had led her to the other two. The only problem with this plan was that Master Fu wanted Marinette to be involved in all interviews, paperwork and subsequent follow up work. Ladybug had been run ragged over the last two weeks.

 

Not that she was complaining of course. It felt great to finally be getting somewhere with Hawk Moth. It really did. Marinette just hoped Adrien wouldn’t be too pissed off by her tardiness.

 

Giving up on the lobby, Marinette swept herself up the imposing staircase towards the ballroom. Attendants opened the double doors for her with a polite bow. She smiled her thanks and walked into one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever had the pleasure of experiencing in her life. Opulently furnished with dining tables and chairs around the outside of a sparkling dance floor; crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling and thick textile curtains framed each historical window. It was simply breath taking and Marinette had to pause in the doorway to take it all in.

 

“You are an absolute vision!”

 

Marinette followed the sound of Adrien’s voice to find him standing patiently against the back wall.

 

“I am so sorry!” She exclaimed, moving to him in a panic of waving arms. “An emergency came up at home and –”

 

“– Relax Princess,” Adrien laughed, looking somewhat relieved. “I’m just happy you’re here now. I was worried you were having doubts.”

 

“No, no,” Marinette replied, folding her arms. “I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

“I’m glad,” Adrien smiled kindly, looking her over with bright eyes. “Your dress is absolutely stunning.”

 

It was a scarlet, strapless A-line gown; which had over six hundred jet black silk butterflies hand sewn onto a train at the back of it. Marinette had spent an entire summer making it a few years ago. It was something she was very proud of and had been dying to wear ever since the design had first popped into her head. Even with a minimal amount of time to get ready, Marinette had been pleased with the results when she looked in the mirror. A little make-up to make her eyes pop and long, flowing raven hair had set off the look wonderfully. The black heels she wore a little higher than she was used to, but a success none the less.

 

“Thank you Adrien,” she blushed. He looked just as wonderful in his black tux and crisp white shirt. “I really am sorry I wasn’t here on time.”

 

“Forget about it,” Adrien said, offering Marinette his arm and escorting her to their table. Most people were already sat down and the starters were already being served at the front tables. “Tonight is your night. Besides it wouldn’t be fashionable if you weren’t a little late.”

 

Adrien made it so hard to keep a distance when he was such a sweetheart. They were nowhere near as close as they had been before Volpina’s visit, but Marinette found herself relaxing as they took their seats together and he sent her another relieved smile.

 

“You are very patient with me,” Marinette replied softly, placing her clutch down beside her chair and turning her full attention to the handsome blond. “I know we haven’t been too chatty as of late, but I do appreciate how considerate you always are.”

 

Adrien looked slightly shocked by her admission, flushing perfectly and rubbing his neck awkwardly. “I wish I could do more. I know the attack has affected you and I truly regret not being able to stop you from getting hurt.”

 

Marinette could hear the honesty in voice. She could see it in his earnest emerald eyes.

 

“Let’s just put that behind us,” she whispered, placing a hand over his.

 

“Finally, you’re here!” Chloé huffed, plonking herself down in the chair beside Adrien. “I’ve been waiting ages for you. Would it kill you to actually pay attention to the time for once?”

 

“Hello Chloé,” Marinette smiled, letting go of Adrien’s warm hand and flicking her gaze over to the woman wrapped in gold. “What a striking dress.”

 

“Well, obviously,” Chloé rolled her eyes. “I know this is all new to you, but the whole point of these ridiculous gatherings is to show off our wealth and self importance. You are supposed to dress to impress.”

 

“Marinette has,” Adrien replied, nodding as his father took a seat opposite them. Nathalie following closely behind. “She’s the most beautiful woman in this room.”

 

“The dress is exquisite,” Gabriel noted, joining the conversation without preamble. “Miss Dupain-Cheng you never fail to impress me with your creations. I take it this was a personal project?”

 

“Yes sir,” Marinette said, feeling unnecessarily happy at his high praise. “I just had to make it.”

 

“I simply adore the butterfly train,” he continued, moving his napkin as the starters reached their table. “I noticed it as you ran into the room late. The length is perfect for your small stature.”

 

She flushed at his dig, but kept her eyes on him as she smiled, “Thank you Mr. Agreste.”

 

Adrien frowned at his Father but didn’t comment. The meal passed relatively pleasantly after that. The food was divine and Marinette surprisingly enjoyed the company. Chloé was in fine form and chatted away, Adrien joined in whenever he got a chance, and Marinette was able to discuss latest fashion trends with a number of important industry officials sat on their table.

 

“Would you like to dance?” Adrien asked, when the food had been cleared away and music filled the room. She had been watching the grand ladies and their wonderful outfits for the past ten minutes in relative serenity.

 

“Erm, sure,” she smiled somewhat nervously. “I must warn you though; I’m a terrible dancer.”

 

Chloé snorted, “the understatement of the year.”

 

Marinette poked her tongue out childishly, accepting Adrien’s hand and standing up as gracefully as possible.

 

“Seeing as you’re ditching me, I’m off to find my future husband,” Chloé sighed. She quickly applied a fresh coating of her pink lipstick and disappeared into the crowd.

 

Adrien chuckled, shaking his head and walking Marinette to the unbelievably shiny dance floor. “She’s one of a kind.”

 

“Incorrigible,” she grinned, “but for some reason I love her.”

 

“And she loves you,” Adrien replied, carefully pulling Marinette into a firm but considerate hold. One hand rested on her waist whilst the other found her slightly clammy hand. She reached up to place her other hand on his shoulder and gave him a nervous smile.

 

“Be gentle with me,” she whispered, letting him lead her into a delicate waltz.

 

“Aren’t I always?” Adrien asked, expertly moving them around other couples.

 

Marinette’s dress fanned out behind her as the live orchestra played a charming song. She couldn’t help the smile which split across her face as she settled into the steps of the dance. Adrien held her with great care and wasn’t fazed by her initial wobbles. It didn’t take long for her to get the hang of the movements and Marinette found herself easily following him; thoroughly enjoying the exhilaration of feeling like a Disney princess.

 

“You’re the star of the ball Mademoiselle,” Adrien laughed, looking around him as they reached the centre of the floor.

 

“Oh stop it,” Marinette said, with a roll of her eyes.

 

“People are staring and I know it’s not because of me,” he replied, giving her a cheeky spin so that she could catch the looks of the closest dancers. “Men and women all around us are captivated by you.”

 

“Are you sure it’s not my pretty dress,” Marinette smiled, turning to face him again and swirling her dress playfully.

 

“It might be your delightful outfit but I’m quite sure it’s your exceptional beauty,” Adrien grinned, placing his hand on her waist again as the song changed into something a little faster.

 

Marinette tapped her chin in mocking thoughtfulness, “Maybe it’s the incredibly handsome model I’m dancing with which has them all staring?”

 

“Incredibly handsome?” Adrien replied, looking rather pink. “Now that’s a compliment, but I’m going to have to disagree with you and say the looks have got nothing to do with me and everything to do with _you_.”

 

Marinette giggled, allowing him to bring her back into hold. They stood a little closer this time but she found that it didn’t bother her. Instead her body seemed to respond to his proximity, as if knowing something she didn’t and making excitement build in the pit of Marinette’s stomach.

 

They moved as one; each enjoying being together but not putting their thoughts into words as the music dictated their movements. The flirting came so naturally to them. It didn’t feel wrong; if anything their comradery seemed to ease the tension that had built between them in recent weeks.

 

They spent a long time on the dance floor, ignoring everyone else around them and feeling comfortable with each other for the first time since Volpina.

 

“This is nice,” Marinette smiled, gripping Adrien’s shoulder a little tighter. “I must say I’m impressed with your waltzing ability.”

 

Adrien dipped her slightly and chuckled. “I was well trained in my youth. Dancing lessons, music lessons and every other kind of lesson you can think of.”

 

“A true Parisian prince,” Marinette noted, allowing herself to be twirled around a rather tipsy Chloé (who had managed to snag a rich young man at some point).

 

Adrien opened his mouth to comment but was halted by the unmistakable sound of an explosion sounding from somewhere above them. The entire room shook with the force of the blast and everything seemed to slow for a second, as people processed what had just happened.

 

Marinette and Adrien both attempted to automatically cover each other, as the room turned into utter chaos. Screams began to pierce the air as a mass panic spread around them. A number of people ran for the nearest exits, whilst others started pulling out their phones to call the emergency services. Some shoved themselves under tables as if expecting an earthquake aftershock.

 

“We need to get out of here,” Adrien shouted, above the uproar.

 

Marinette nodded, following him as her gaze swept around the room looking for signs of a get away. She needed to lose Adrien in order to call the Department and gear up. This was not good.

 

“Adrien!” Gabriel called, catching up to them and pulling on his son’s arm. “You need to stay with me. I don’t want you doing anything stupid.”

 

Marinette watched the exchange with carefully concealed interest. She had almost forgotten the Agreste involvement in criminal activity during her dreamy dancing.

 

“We need to get people to safety,” Adrien hissed, turning on his father angrily. “We need to get Marinette out of here.”

 

Five glass windows shattered on the left side of the room, resulting in more screaming and a cascade of tiny fragments showering the room. Marinette pulled away from Adrien as four highly armed figures entered through the openings.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Adrien asked, making her heart soar at his obvious bewilderment.

 

“I do not know,” Gabriel frowned, watching as the dangerous individuals began moving around the room. They pulled their guns; pushing and shoving at anyone who got in their way. “Adrien you must stay with me.”

 

“Get out of here,” Adrien said, turning to face Marinette and giving her a reassuring hand squeeze. “Run and don’t look back.”

 

Marinette would have normally argued but she needed to suit up. So with a nod and a quick glance back, she ran as fast as her heels would allow her to towards the double door exit. It took a number of dodges and a little pushing to get out. Instead of heading for the lobby however, Marinette dashed up the impressive staircase. The roof would be her quickest way out.

 

As she hit the third floor, another pair of armed goons appeared from the room which had undoubtedly been hit. Smoke poured from the doorway as they paused in manhandling a hotel attendant towards the stairs. Marinette didn’t give them a second to react. She pushed all of her power into a bone crunching kick to the first man’s shin. As he fell to the floor, Marinette disarmed him of his gun and shot the other in the right foot. As the second man cried out, she sent a gun punch to both heads in turn. They fell unconscious to the ground and the hotel worker squeaked a shaky thank you before high tailing it back down the stairs.

 

Marinette continued on her journey, with a gun now in her hand. It took her a few extra minutes to get to the top of the building and then find a roof hatch. When she did eventually make it, Tigress was already there with a welcoming party and a grim smile on her face.

 

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” she sighed, handing over a backpack full of Ladybug equipment.

 

Marinette smiled, giving a little curtsey and accepting her things without delay. Le Panthère, L'araignée, Le Raton-Laveur and Le Loup gave a respectful nod before heading down the stairs towards the action. Once the door closed, Marinette began to strip off her wonderful gown and changed into her trusty Ladybug costume. She stuffed the dress and high heels into her bag and stashed it behind a large extractor fan. Clicking her favourite weapons into place across her body and setting up her headset, Marinette gave an experimental click of her back muscles and grinned at Tigress.

 

“I’ve seen six but there could be more,” she said, holding her preferred gun and gesturing to the door. “Are you ready to kick some arse?”

 

“Master Fu wants as many detained as possible,” Tigress laughed, training her own gun ahead of her and following Marinette back down the stairs. “He has sent us initially and has six more agents on the adjacent roofs, with eight waiting in prime locations in case things get real dicey.”

 

“Why would they attack such a prestigious event?” Marinette wondered aloud. “Mr. Agreste is downstairs as we speak and he didn’t seem to have a clue what was going on.”

 

A huge woman appeared on the staircase, emerging from a forth floor corridor. Marinette dodged the punch aimed at her, as Tigress performed a spinning kick which toppled the giant.

 

“Go and find Agreste,” Tigress called, aiming her gun at the target. “Keep on him. Fu wants him tracked.”

 

“Got it,” she called, continuing on her journey. She passed the spot where Marinette had taken down the two men, noting that they were no longer there. As she reached the lobby again, people moved quickly out of the way and Marinette was able to barrel through the double doors she’d exited a mere fifteen minutes ago.

 

Fighting had broken out across the ballroom as Department members took on the attackers. Marinette made a beeline for the one closest to her. As she jumped high over a circular table and barrelled into a man of about six foot, Marinette clocked Chloé trying to prise her arm out of another AKUMA member’s arm. With startling clarity, Marinette saw what she needed to do within a mere second of her gaze falling on the blonde. She dropped to her knees next to the tall AKUMA agent, using her yo-yo to wrap his legs and pull him to the ground. As he fell, Marinette pulled his arms behind his back and cuffed him. She then pushed her body up to flip over another table and land perfectly upright. With a swift load of her gun, Marinette shot the person holding Chloé in the left arse cheek.

 

With a howl of pain, they let go of her arm. Just as Marinette sent another bullet at the shoulder. Disarmed and moaning, the AKUMA minion fell back as they tried to stop the bleeding.

 

Chloé gaped, as Marinette pulled her to her feet.

 

“You need to get yourself out of here,” Marinette urged, motioning for the exits.

 

“My boss and his son,” Chloé pointed, “I need to be with them.”

 

With that, Chloé took off towards the Agrestes. Marinette rolled her eyes but didn’t bother following. Instead, she took cover behind a large pillar and surveyed the room. Tigress had arrived and was escorting the panicking groups of ball guests out of the hotel. Fighting was continuing to take place as more members of Hawk Moth’s group arrived.

 

Marinette used her yo-yo to swing across the room and land next to the largest window, halting another two men from entering with a few precise blows. She was just about to hit out at a third when a laugh echoed across the room. All around her the sound of shots signalled a change in the fight. Shouting and screaming seemed to stop almost instantly as, one by one, each Department member sank to the floor.

 

Amongst the chaos, an imposing figure in a tailored purple suit and grey face mask marched towards her.

 

“Ladybug!” He laughed, stopping a few feet in front of her and bowing mockingly. He held a long black cane in his right hand. “Darling little Ladybug. I have wanted to meet you for a very long time.”

 

“And who are you?” Marinette asked, facing him and holding her yo-yo in preparation.

 

“The infamous Hawk Moth of course,” he grinned, bowing again.

 

Marinette’s eyes flicked over to Mr. Agreste briefly before falling back on the man before her. “Hawk Moth in the flesh.”

 

“Indeed,” he continued to smile. “You seem disappointed. Did you expect someone else?”

 

“I never know what to expect with mad men,” Marinette replied, moving her stance to be more defensive. “What pissed you off enough to crash a _Summer ball_?”

 

Hawk Moth chuckled. “It seemed like a wonderful opportunity to create a little media buzz in my favour. A nice big event in Paris, with lots of celebrity names and important people to prey upon. I would hate for your silly Department to think they are actually winning in our war. You may think attacking my team is the answer, but there will always be more willing individuals to take their place.”

 

“You don’t normally show yourself,” she frowned, “so why now?”

 

“Let’s just call this a little test,” Hawk Moth said, gesturing to his team as they moved closer to him from behind. “You have been disappointing me for months. I’m unable to understand why you seem to have lost all of that lucky ability of yours and I’m growing impatient of waiting in the shadows. I want to see if you still have anything left in you.”

 

“Why am I so important to you?” Marinette replied, shaking her head. Volpina had said Hawk Moth was interested in her and she’d passed it off as insignificant. Yet here he stood, demanding to see her in action. “What is your goal in all this?”

 

“I want to see if you really are everything I’ve been led to believe,” he smiled, hand resting on his cane. “I want to see if Master Fu really did take everything from me and give it all to a little girl with no understanding of the power she’s capable of. So _dearest_ Ladybug, let us see what you can really do.”

 

He raised his arm in signal and another shot was fired. The bullet went straight through the tiny gap in her armour and into her arm. Marinette felt it’s affect almost instantly. Her heart rate increased and the blood seemed to pound around her body and into her ears. She took a staggering step backwards, conscious of someone shouting but not able to identify who, as the world seemed to spin.

 

Her knees hit the floor and she kneeled over; fighting the fogginess and nausea as her body began to battle whatever was inside that bullet.

 

~O~

  

Mademoiselle = Miss

L’araignée = Spider

Le Loup = Wolf

Le Raton-Laveur = Raccoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story. It makes me so happy to know people are enjoying it! You can always find me on Tumblr as AmyEatsCake if you would like to discuss the story in more detail. Xx


	19. A Gathering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence, sex and declarations of love!

19\. A Gathering Storm

 

With painful gasps for breath, Marinette knew she didn’t have long until one of either two things happened; she passed out or her adrenaline would kick in and she would be able to move.

 

Looking up at Hawk Moth and seeing double, she inched herself away from him and reached for a nearby chair. Using it to anchor herself, Marinette shut her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart. She willed herself to counteract whatever was currently pumping around her body. She was Ladybug and she needed to stay in control.

 

And then, as if the room had righted itself, everything slowed down and Marinette could think. A dull ache throbbed across her body, but her mind was clearing. She was fighting the drug. She was fighting and winning.

 

With that reassuring revelation, Marinette pulled herself up with the help of the chair and gave her yo-yo an experimental swing.

 

“You should be unconscious like the rest of your team,” Hawk Moth grinned, twirling his cane. “Do you feel sleepy?”

 

Marinette snarled at him, preparing her body for battle. She was made for this; trained and medically advanced. Marinette could do this and she could do it well. Her blood seemed to sizzle in understanding; as if everything finally made sense again.

 

“Shall we see how well you cope against my men?” Hawk Moth continued to smile at her, taking a couple of steps back and letting his people surround her. He even had the cheek to pull out a chair and sit down.

 

Her head continued to sharpen as rage took over all other thoughts. How dare he ruin her night? How dare he attack innocent people so that he could play his twisted games with her? Who was he anyway? What gave him the right to terrorize her beautiful city?

 

As the nearest costumed AKUMA agent ran at her with a large blade, Marinette allowed herself to be consumed by her fury. He looked like some ridiculous Kung Fu cartoon character. Swinging her yo-yo with expert precision; Marinette wrapped it around the ludicrous idiot and pulled with all her might. He hit the floor like a sack of potatoes and she didn’t let the next man blink before she had knocked him to the ground with a yo-yo punch to the throat. The next was unconscious with a spinning kick to the back of the head.

 

In the span of four minutes Marinette had flipped, kicked, punched and yo-yo slung her way through twelve AKUMA members without breaking a sweat. Her muscles tensed and contracted in a way they hadn’t in months. Her body worked with perfect clarity and a strength unlike anything any human could ever manage; even if they trained for years. She was Ladybug at her best, even with a stupid drug bullet messing with her head.

 

With a growl, Marinette swung her yo-yo at the man sat before her on his silly chair. Hawk Moth used his cane to block her but the string effectively wrapped around his preposterous stick. He pulled her towards him with a smirk but Ladybug refused to give him the satisfaction of being in control. She quickly released her yo-yo and flipped herself over him, dragging the chair and toppling Hawk Moth onto the floor. He tried to scramble to his feet but another hard pull stopped his movements.

 

Marinette scowled above him, leaning over so that she was close to his face; her yo-yo hand holding firm.

 

“Did I pass the test?” She sneered, ignoring everyone else in the room and focusing entirely on Hawk Moth. “Or should I continue?”

 

Hawk Moth appraised her face, staring at her with unblinking fascination. “You are everything that was promised and more.”

 

“So what now?” Marinette asked, lifting him a little higher off the ground. “What does AKUMA want to do now?”

 

“Destroy you,” Hawk Moth whispered, fiddling with the cane strapped awkwardly to his hand and torso. “Destroy you and your meddling Master Fu.”

 

Marinette snorted, flicking his forehead with her free hand. “I won’t give you the chance.”

 

“I don’t need chances,” he smirked, looking awfully smug for an incapacitated person. “I shall see you soon Ladybug.”

 

With a snap of the metal top on his cane, Hawk Moth released a foul smelling purple gas. It clung to Marinette’s face, causing her to loosen her string. In the next instant, Hawk Moth kicked out and sent her stumbling backwards. It wasn’t enough to create any real damage but it did allow the villain to escape. He darted across the room and was out the closest window before the gas cloud could clear.

 

Marinette roared and gave chase, only to be pulled back before she could reach the window sill.

 

“Get off!”

 

“You have been hit,” Tigress yelled, holding her in a strange kind of bear hug, from behind. She’d re-entered the room without Marinette noticing. “I’ve sent out a signal, he’ll be surrounded by our people within minutes.”

 

“You don’t know that for sure!” She cried, pushing away from Tigress and accidently knocking her over.

 

“Calm the fuck down,” Tigress replied, shooting back up and holding her hands out in a pacifying manner. “You’re bleeding out and drugged up. You can’t give chase because that’s what he wants!”

 

“I’m fine,” Marinette huffed, fingering at the wound in her arm and grimacing as she felt the bullet lodged inside. With a quick glance down, she managed to pull the damn thing out and hold it up to Tigress. “I’m perfectly capable. I don’t need you holding me back.”

 

“You’re not thinking,” Tigress snapped, taking the bullet from Marinette’s blood covered hands and placing it in her pocket. “Stop acting like the only agent in Paris and calm down. You are hurt and you are angry. We need to get our people back to the Department and talk to Fu.”

 

“Fuck Fu,” Marinette muttered, realising for the first time that they weren’t alone. Adrien, Chloé and Mr. Agreste stood with a number of civilians to her right. They watched the exchange with varying expressions on their faces. Adrien looked extremely worried, Chloé was all nerves, whilst Mr. Agreste seemed resigned.

 

“We need to get going,” Panthère interrupted, clearly having avoided the drugged bullets too. “The police have surrounded the building and are ready to take over. I’ve managed to get our medical team in and they’re taking out our agents now. Stop arguing and either head out with them or head out with me.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Tigress rolled her eyes. “Ladybug, let’s go.”

 

“I’ll meet you at headquarters,” Marinette replied, taking a step away from them. “I need to clear my head. I’m too angry to talk and I don’t want to upset anyone else.”

 

“You haven’t upset me,” Tigress whispered, giving Marinette a shoulder squeeze and then moving away. “Make sure you get that arm checked at some point.”

 

“You’re not going to stop her?” Adrien asked, causing all eyes to flick to him. “Ladybug’s hurt and she’s not thinking straight. Wouldn’t it be better for her to go with the medical team?”

 

“You don’t force Ladybug to do anything,” Tigress replied, folding her arms. “Besides, keep out of it civilian model man. We don’t need random people sticking their noses into our official government business.”

 

Adrien flushed but didn’t seem to be deterred. He looked imploringly at Marinette. “You need to get yourself treatment Ladybug.”

 

He said her name as if she was the most important person in the room. Marinette found herself gazing at him in confusion. Why did he care about her wellbeing so much? Did he know who she really was? Had the Agrestes finally worked out who Ladybug was underneath her mask?

 

Mr. Agreste cleared his throat. “Please ignore my son. He has had too much to drink. Adrien, why don’t you head out to our car. The driver has parked at the back of the hotel and is waiting to escort us home.”

 

Adrien frowned at his father, but gave a curt nod. He shot Marinette one last look of concern before walking away.

 

“He has a thing for raven beauties,” Chloe said, before sipping from a glass of champagne she had somehow managed to find in all the uproar.

 

Tigress snorted, shooting Marinette a look before nodding at Panthère and walking towards the exit with him. Both instantly started arguing as soon as they were out of earshot.

 

“You should listen to your team,” Mr. Agreste noted, offering Chloé his arm and preparing to make his own departure. “Hawk Moth will use everything he has seen tonight against you. You’ll need a full arsenal to bring down his people.”

 

“And how would you know that?” Marinette asked, winding in her yo-yo and strapping it back onto her belt.  

 

Mr. Agreste shrugged. “A hunch. You are impressive in every way Ladybug, but he is experienced and vengeful. Go and get yourself treated and then think about how you’ll stop Hawk Moth. It is not something you should be doing alone.”

 

With that, he left Marinette to ponder his words. She stood for a few seconds, eyeing his retreating back and wondering what his game plan in all of this was. How did he fit into the tangled web of AKUMA?

 

“Miss, would you like some help?” A sweet looking nurse asked hesitantly, pointing to her medic bag.

 

Marinette shook her head, “Thank you, but I need to help clear up.”

 

The little nurse nodded and Marinette took off out of the window. She scaled the building, landing on the roof and surveying the rooftops around her. Nothing moved and no one appeared. She knew Hawk Moth would be long gone. There was no way the Department would catch him now. She should have followed him. She should have never let him get away in the first place.

 

“Are you okay?” Tikki whispered into her earpiece, speaking for the first time that evening.

 

“I feel like a failure,” Marinette admitted, wrapping a hand around her arm. “I should be in control of my actions and emotions. Instead I was a hot-headed mess.”

 

“No, your body was fighting the sleeping drug. It was reacting and causing a million things to happen to you. The fact that you fought it off so quickly and managed to take out twelve AKUMA fighters is amazing. You can not blame yourself for being rash. The adrenaline was pushing you to react. Your body hasn’t worked that hard in a long time.”

 

“I let Hawk Moth escape,” Marinette sighed, dropping her hand and walking slowly towards her bag. “With a cheap trick. I argued with Tigress and I caused a scene in front of the Agrestes.”

 

“Would you like me to arrange a meeting with Master Fu?” Tikki asked, her voice soft.

 

“No, I don’t want to see any of them tonight,” Marinette replied gruffly. “I need to collect my thoughts before I deal with the fallout of all this.”

 

“You did good Ladybug, don’t be disheartened. It’s the first time anyone has faced Hawk Moth and lived.”

 

“Thank you Tikki,” Marinette replied. She was lucky to have her desk agent. There weren’t many that would put up with her complete disregard for the Department rules. Tikki had always supported her decisions, even if she didn’t always agree with them. “I’m going to change and go home. I’ll speak to you when I go in tomorrow.”

 

“Treat your injury,” Tikki advised, before signing off.

 

Frustrated and tired, Marinette moved to pick up her bag of belongings. It was stowed exactly where she had left it; mocking her mistakes tonight. With a heavy sigh she picked it up, beginning to move across the rooftops and away from the hotel. She had only been travelling for a minute or two when someone landed lightly behind her. Marinette dropped the bag and spun into a defensive position, only to sigh and shoot back up when her eyes fell on her Kitty.

 

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir ran at her, clutching at her cheeks when he was close. “I’m going to kill him. I’m going to make sure he never hurts you again.”

 

“You heard what happened?” Marinette asked, feeling her eyes water as Chat showered her in light kisses.

 

He nodded, “I came as soon as I could. He shot you. Why haven’t you seen a medic?”

 

“I needed to get out of there,” Marinette whispered, shutting her eyes and clinging to his strong arms. “I messed up.”

 

“No Bugaboo,” Chat cooed, caressing her face and kissing her forehead with utter care. “You did everything you possibly could _Mon Amour_.”

 

“It wasn’t good enough,” she muttered, leaning into his warmth.

 

“It was more than good enough. You were on your own and you managed take out his team. That is unbelievable Bug. Surely you can see that he lost?”

 

Marinette shook her head; eyes watering painfully. “He got everything he wanted tonight. I’ve been played.”

 

“Hawk Moth has been under the illusion that you’re no longer the Department’s strongest agent. You proved him completely wrong and he’ll be worried. You’ve given him a taste and it scared him.”

 

“He’s going to attack harder next time,” Marinette replied softly. “This is only the beginning.”

 

“We will stop him and we’re going to do it together,” Chat promised, moving to touch her lips. His gentleness seemed to ignite something inside of Marinette. She pushed herself into him; kissing with a fierce determination.

 

Chat took the change in pace, and followed her in a dizzying dance of hot mouths and probing tongues. Marinette moaned as he pulled her body closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and ignoring the dull ache of her wound. He meant everything to her, she realised in that moment. He was her partner and her rock. Marinette needed him and for the first time wasn’t afraid to admit it.

 

“My Lady,” he hummed, as the broke apart to draw heaving breaths. “My beautiful Ladybug.”

 

“We will stop him,” Marinette repeated lightly, kissing along his jaw and back to his lips. “Mon Minou I need – I want. Please, I don’t want to be alone.”

 

“Anything,” he breathed, sending shivers down her spine.

 

Marinette ran seeking hands over his torso and stopped at Chat’s belt. With pleading lips, she kissed at his chin and jaw; fumbling with the belt buckle with shaking fingers. Chat halted her movements, grasping at her hands and looking down at her with darkened eyes. His gaze swept her bloodied arm and he moved a hand out of her own to examine it.

 

“It’s already healing,” Marinette assured him. “It’ll be barely a scratch by lunchtime tomorrow. The bullet is out and I can already feel my body tingling to restore the skin. You’ve seen how quickly I can heal.”

 

Chat nodded, seemingly reassured by what he’d observed. “I have a similar recovery system.”

 

“Then you know it’s nothing to worry about,” Marinette replied, pulling him in close again and backing them up against the wall of the fire escape staircase well. They were partially hidden by the surrounding industrial buildings which had been squeezed side by side, with varying heights and shadows.

 

Chat allowed Marinette to continue her original goal of unclipping his belt and undoing his suit zip so that she could pull the black material down. He took a few seconds to respond to her insistent kisses but, when he finally snapped and gave in, Chat matched her with renewed zeal. Moaning into each other, they stripped themselves of what they could. Marinette kicked off one boot and let Chat rip her trousers down so that one leg was completely free of clothing. His clawed hands destroyed the small pair of knickers which had clung to her frame and then hoisted her up against the cold wall.

 

Marinette’s legs wrapped around Chat’s wonderful hips and she groaned when he used his mouth to pull off a glove. Bare fingers found her entrance and made short work of sending her to heaven. Marinette’s mouth latched onto his neck and sucked greedily. This is what she needed. This is what she wanted. Nothing else mattered when she had Chat Noir worshipping her as if she were a goddess. Did she really need to worry when they had each other to fall back on?

 

Panting into Chat as he hit every perfect spot he could find, Marinette sent her hand travelling down his wonderfully toned chest and towards his cock. Chat took the hint, removing his fingers and readjusting so that he could press into her with his erection.

 

“I-I don’t have any protection,” he mumbled, lost in a haze of desire for her.

 

“I don’t care,” Marinette whispered back, running hands lovingly through his golden locks. “Pull out before you finish if you must. I want you inside me.”

 

She’d never been more sure of anything in her life. Perhaps it was the adrenaline from the night, or perhaps she was just being an idiot. Whatever was pushing her to ignore all her usual responsible thoughts, Marinette gave in to it. She was tired of always trying to do the right thing.

 

Chat sent her mind spiralling as he lavished more open mouthed kisses upon her. Without pausing, he moved himself to enter Marinette eagerly and sent them both reeling.

 

“ _Chaton_ ,” she groaned, sounding completely ruined and arching her back.

 

“I love you,” Chat breathed, lifting her slightly higher on his hips. “I love you so much.”

 

Marinette wrapped her arms more firmly around his neck, letting her forehead rest on his as Chat pushed up inside her so wonderfully. “ _Minou_ , don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

 

It was far rougher than they had ever previously been, but _God_ did Marinette relish it. Her toes curled and her back pressed firmly into the wall behind her, as wave after magnificent wave of pleasure washed over Marinette and turned her into a mumbling, panting mess of a woman. Chat did not let up for a second; digging his hands into the flesh of her arse and biting down on her shoulder as he held on for her.

 

The sounds of wet skin and deep moans filled the air, as they truly lost themselves in each other. Marinette’s legs locked firmly around Chat as he ground harder and faster into her. Her wandering mouth silently spurring him on as she caressed every piece of skin she could reach. It did not take long for either of them to feel the breath-taking release of orgasm. It shot through them like lightening, allowing them to come together in one messy release of sobbing gasps and clutching hands.

 

With a final jerk of hips, they stilled. Gasping into each other as their bodies sparked with some unknown power and their hearts pounded in a throbbing beat of life and love. Chat leaned over her, resting his head against the wall and keeping Marinette firmly in place. She let her eyes flutter shut as the comforting smell of him eased her very soul.

 

“That was incredible,” she whispered against him.

 

“I d-didn’t,” Chat choked, pulling out of her carefully and allowing Marinette to place her wobbly legs back onto the ground.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Marinette sighed sluggishly, hugging him close. “I feel amazing.”

 

Chat slowly set about putting his suit back together, hindered slightly by Marinette’s inability to move from her spot against him.

 

“Clingy Bug,” he chuckled quietly, helping to dress her when she’d not bothered to do so by herself. “This is new.”

 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” She yawned, as he bent down to put her boot back on. Her fingers brushed through his hair fondly.

 

“I’ve told you a million times,” Chat smiled brightly up at her. “You can stay forever.”

 

Marinette nodded happily, watching him stand to his full height. He looked so handsome all flushed and sex addled. His black mask framing his beautiful eyes and contrasting perfectly against his blond mane. She was one lucky woman.

 

“I’m gonna clean that cut though,” he continued, oblivious to her thoughts. “And then you need something to eat and some sleep. We’re not staying up all night watching Netflix again. You’ve had a serious fight today and you need rest; super healer or not.”

 

“Yes Sir,” Marinette smiled, leaning into him again as Chat picked up her bag.

 

Chat raised an eyebrow, “Ladybug are you mocking me?”

 

“Never,” she giggled, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

 

Chat tutted, giving her crown a little kiss and then nudging Marinette to get her to start walking. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

“Whatever you want,” Marinette laughed, following as Chat began scaling up onto the next roof.

 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he grinned, helping her up.

 

They stuck to the shadows and got to his apartment in record time. Marinette let out a breath of relief as Chat closed his patio door and locked the rest of the world out.

 

“Welcome home,” he said, turning on every light in the place and handing her back her bag.

 

Marinette hummed happily, spinning on the spot and gesturing towards the bedroom. “Let’s have a bath together.”

 

No sooner had the words left her mouth when the phone began to ring. Chat eyed it apprehensively before shooting her an apologetic smile and answering it. He winced when the person on the end of the line began speaking.

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Chat said to the mystery speaker. “Stop yelling. I’m home and completely unhurt. Come on Père, there’s no need to be so apprehensive. I’m a grown man and I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself.”

 

Marinette stood frozen, watching the exchange with a strange feeling in her gut. Everything about it seemed familiar in some way.

 

Chat sighed down the phone. “I’m not coming now. I know we need to talk but I’m tired and I want to go to bed. We can discuss everything in the morning. I don’t know. Yes, maybe. Look it’s all okay. You don’t need to be so worried.”

 

An odd sense of foreboding prickled at the back of her brain, causing Marinette to hug her bag protectively to her chest.

 

“See you in the morning Père. I’ll come to the offices at around ten. No, I’m not coming any earlier. See you at ten. _Stop worrying_.”

 

Chat ended his phone call and looked over to her. “My father gets a little worried sometimes. Hey, are you okay?”

 

He walked back towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking concerned. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

 

Marinette looked over him, trying to identify what it was that had made every hair stand up on her neck.

 

“Bug, what’s wrong?” Chat asked, moving his hand to caress her cheek.

 

“Just a weird feeling,” she whispered, gripping his forearm to ground herself. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

 

“It’s probably the stress of the night,” Chat replied, moving her fringe from her eyes lovingly. “Let’s have that bath, shall we?”

 

“Yes,” Marinette muttered, letting Chat take her hand and walk her towards his large unsuite. “Yes, a bath and bed.”

 

Why did she feel like she’d missed a step somewhere along the way?

 

~O~

 

Meeting his father had been excruciatingly frustrating. Adrien had gone around and around in circles explaining his reasons for not finding the driver and going home when he’d been told to. Gabriel had been less than impressed with Adrien’s decision to ditch everyone else and seek out Ladybug instead.

 

Their meeting had taken them into late afternoon and Adrien found himself needing a stiff drink once he’d escaped the Agreste offices. Heading to Nino’s bar seemed like the most sensible thing to do after the arguments he’d endured today.

 

Nino greeted him enthusiastically and it wasn’t long before Adrien had a glass of whiskey in his hand and the listening ear of his only male friend.

 

“Where have you been lately?” The bartender and DJ asked nosily. “I barely see you in here any more!”

 

“I know,” Adrien admitted sheepishly. “It’s been a bit mad at work lately and I’ve been majorly out of it.”

 

“You and Marinette both!” Nino said, stacking glasses behind the bar. “She’s been seriously out of it too.”

 

“Yeah I’ve noticed,” Adrien replied, thinking about her odd behaviour and complete one-eighty on their budding relationship. Obviously it was now for the best that they didn’t explore their feelings any further. Adrien had Ladybug and he was overjoyed by _their_ change in relationship. He would have hated himself for putting an end to anything just as it started. It had been a blessing, in hindsight, that Marinette had been the one to completely back off.

 

It was rather funny that they seemed to somehow always be on the same page as each other, however inadvertently. Maybe Marinette had sensed his desire for another woman and had backed off? They had yet to fully discuss it.

 

“Did you both have a good time last night?” Nino continued, turning his full attention back on Adrien. “Before the Hawk Moth shit anyway.”

 

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun until that point,” Adrien replied. “Has Alya spoken to Marinette at all about it?”

 

He’d tried ringing her when he left the hotel last night but she didn’t pick up. He’d tried again when he’d left Ladybug that morning, but hadn’t had any luck. Her phone had just rung and rung. Adrien knew she’d left before the real action had started and had probably just gone home and gone to bed. He had been so concerned about his Lady that he’d somehow forgotten about Marinette in all the madness. Guilt hit him hard, as he pondered visiting the bakery to check up on her.

 

“Yeah, Alya says she’s fine,” Nino assured him. “I think they had a major debrief at lunchtime. Alya loves anything AKUMA related so she probably grilled Marinette for hours over what she saw.”

 

“Why does Alya love AKUMA?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow. “They’re a terrorist group.”

 

“Alya was obsessed with Ladybug when we were at school. She had a blog and everything,” Nino smiled fondly. “She has always kept track of Ladybug’s escapades and it’s been AKUMA, AKUMA, AKUMA for years now. The blog is long gone but Alya loves any gossip related to the _Spotted Delight_.”

 

“Delight indeed,” Adrien sighed, unable to stop the dreamy expression from covering his face. 

 

“What’s that look for?” Nino laughed, looking at Adrien with twinkling eyes. “You moved on from that girl you work with?”

 

“Nah,” Adrien grinned, thinking back to last nights’ rooftop rendezvous. “I told her I loved her last night. We’re definitely something now. I thought maybe it was just sex at first, but after last night I think she actually wants to be with me.”

 

“Woah, hold up!” Nino gaped, “You hadn’t told me you’ve slept with her! When did that happen?”

 

Adrien blushed, fidgeting with his glass. “A couple of weeks ago. I hadn’t seen her in a while, but when we finally met up again it just happened. I’d missed her so much and she had obviously missed me. We haven’t stopped since. It’s been amazing.”

 

“So you’re having regular sex with this girl and you told her you loved her?” Nino repeated back, shock covering his entire face. “Dude!”

 

“I know,” Adrien replied, putting his face in his hands. “I’ve got to keep it on the down low though. I don’t want it to affect her career or anything, and I really don’t want to cause her any problems. Being with me isn’t exactly a walk in the park.”

 

“Especially with your dad,” Nino noted with a sage nod. “I can’t believe you didn’t say anything sooner though. You don’t usually stop talking about her.”

 

“Just being careful,” Adrien admitted, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m not going to be the reason she gets hurt. I’ll protect her as best I can.”

 

Nino gave him an appraising look, before nodding slowly. “I believe you Dude. You really do love her.”

 

“She’s everything I could ever want or need,” Adrien admitted quietly. “When I’m with her, I feel like I’m where I was always meant to be. I’m completely in love with her and I have been for a while. There’s no point denying it, she’s what I want in life.”

 

“I hear ya,” Nino smiled, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “These powerful women have a way of taking hold of every bit of you. Can’t fight it, just gotta accept it and do everything you can to cherish it. The fact Alya chose me has always been baffling. She could literally have anyone and she picks _me_!”

 

“You’re made for each other,” Adrien laughed, “That’s why she picked you.”

 

“And I guess you and this mystery lady are made for each other too,” Nino grinned, taking Adrien’s now empty glass and pouring him another. “Either that, or the sex is clouding up your brain.”

 

Adrien poked his tongue out and accepted the refill.

 

“In all seriousness though,” Nino continued, adjusting his glasses. “I’m really happy for you guys. Sometimes you just gotta follow your heart and ignore all the other stuff. If you’ve got to keep it a secret for a little while, then so be it.”

 

“Thanks man,” Adrien replied, feeling nothing but fondness for his friend. “I suppose everyone has a few secrets buried away. What’s a few more?”

 

Nino laughed. “If you say so. I’m just glad you’re all good!”

 

“I’m better than good,” Adrien admitted truthfully. It was the best his life had been in a long time and he wasn’t about to mess it all up. He had friends and a job he enjoyed doing. He had somewhat mended things with Marinette and he had Ladybug. All in all, Adrien felt quite smug at the moment. Despite his father’s involvement in AKUMA and his _Chat Noir_ commitments, Adrien felt as if things were looking up.

 

A storm may have been gathering around him, but Adrien was sure he’d be able to handle it. He’d said as much to his father that morning.

 

Chat Noir and Ladybug.

 

Adrien and the woman behind the mask.

 

Whoever she was, she was worth fighting tooth and nail for.

 

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always use protection! Marinette is being extremely irresponsible with Chat in this chapter. Her 'fuck it' attitude is not one which should be copied!
> 
> As always, thank you for so many wonderful comments. I've been so happy by the response to this story and feel so emotional over the recommendations on Tumblr. You're all amazing!


	20. A Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya assumes again and Marinette celebrates her birthday. More sex and love confessions.

20\. A Boyfriend

 

Alya had learnt a lot in the past forty-eight hours.

 

Firstly; Hawk Moth was definitely after Ladybug. Master Fu knew something they didn’t and was _still_ keeping quiet about it all.

 

Secondly; Gabriel Agreste couldn’t possibly be Hawk Moth as the Department had thought for _years_ , because he had been at the hotel at exactly the same time as the actual Hawk Moth. Marinette had said the famous designer had even spoken to Ladybug and offered her advice.

 

Thirdly; her best friend was back to her old fighting self and had proven that the death of her beloved father had done nothing to destroy the spitfire that was Ladybug. Everyone at the Department had believed for some time that Ladybug would never fully recover from her loss, but she’d magnificently proved them wrong on Friday night. She was just as badass and just as powerful as she always had been.

 

Finally; Adrien Agreste was utterly in love with someone he worked with and had started having sex with them over the last few weeks. Consequently, Marinette had been acting stranger than usual over the same time period. Neither seemed to be flirting with each other any more and both were acting ridiculously cautious when in each other’s presence.

 

All in all, a lot for someone to take in and digest. She had questions galore and no way of actually getting any answers. She’d tried confronting Master Fu, but he had been as elusive as ever. She’d bombarded Nino with questions over Adrien’s confessions and he’d replaying the conversation word for word. Alya had even managed to interview every single AKUMA member currently locked up by the Department. No one had any answers to give to her many, many, many questions.

 

So, now she was going back to Marinette. The designer had been pretty open the previous day and had replayed the hotel events with clarity. They had even sat and pondered the Hawk Moth conundrum together. She’d not mentioned anything about having sex with Adrien though, and that was winding Alya up. How could she not share something so monumental with her best friend, when Adrien had no problems sharing it with Nino?

 

Alya made her way to the bakery; greeting Sabine once she was inside.

 

“You’re lucky,” Sabine smiled, kissing Alya warmly on the cheek. “Marinette has only just got back. She’s been out all night.”

 

Alya raised an eyebrow, “has she now?”

 

“Hmm,” Sabine replied, sharing an understanding look. “Perhaps you’ll get to the bottom of it. She won’t tell me anything but it’s been going on for weeks. Head on up, I won’t disturb you.”

 

“Thank you,” Alya said gently, giving the woman a squeeze before heading up the stairs and into the living quarters she’d come to think of as a home from home. Tom’s coat still hung from its chair. Bright colours continued to fill the room and everything looked just as homely as it ever did. Sitting at the breakfast bar and munching on a cheese sandwich was her best friend.

 

“This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?” Marinette asked, stuffing the rest of the sandwich into her mouth.

 

“I wanna talk to you,” Alya replied, moving over to the sofa and patting the space next to her.

 

Marinette eyed her cautiously, but put her plate in the sink and came to sit down carefully beside Alya. “What are we talking about?”

 

“Adrien was chatting to Nino yesterday,” Alya began, playing with a cushion and watching Marinette carefully. “He had a lot to say about a woman.”

 

“A woman?” Marinette frowned, lifting her legs and getting comfy.

 

“He said he was in love with her and that they had been having sex for weeks,” she continued delicately. “Nino says he’s head over heels.”

 

“That’s good?” Marinette replied, looking confused. “I guess?”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Alya asked, leaving the cushion and pulling Marinette’s hands into her own. “I know I haven’t been that supportive over your relationship decisions lately, what with the dangers of the Department, but I still support you regardless. I’m your best friend and I want to be with you when important things happen in your life.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Marinette said, completely baffled.  

 

“You having sex with Adrien!” Alya exclaimed, squeezing her hands. “Him being utterly in love with you. Marinette its huge!”

 

“I’m not having sex with Adrien,” Marinette laughed, pulling away from her and looking at Alya as if she’d grown an extra head.

 

“Adrien said he’s having sex with a woman at work,” Alya stated slowly. “He said he’d told her that he’s in love. How is it not you?”

 

“Alya,” Marinette laughed, shaking her head. “I can honestly say that I’m not having sex with him.”

 

“Then who could it be?” Alya wondered. “He adores you. He spends all his work time with you!”

 

“Well, I am a little shocked that he’s found someone so quickly,” Marinette admitted. “It was only last month that we were kissing and going on a few friendly dates, but after the Volpina thing it all changed. I put distance between us and I haven’t regretted that decision.”

 

“But you’ve been so bloody happy?” Alya remarked, looking over at her friend with critical eyes. “You’ve been practically glowing!”

 

“I’ve been enjoying being Ladybug again,” Marinette shrugged, before quietly stating; “I’ve been spending time with _Chat_ again.”

 

“Chat Noir?” Alya sighed, “you’ve been happy because of _Chat Noir_?”

 

“Yes,” Marinette replied steely. “He has been wonderful and I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

 

“Fuck girl,” Alya breathed, gripping at her best friend’s cheeks. “Are you serious?”

 

“Completely,” Marinette whispered, shutting her eyes. “He makes me feel safe. He makes me _feel_ loved. I adore every minute with him.”

 

“Does that include fucking?” Alya asked, knowing the answer as a pretty blush covered Marinette’s face.

 

With a small nod, Marinette opened her beautiful blue eyes and gazed imploringly at Alya. “I can’t stop. I just want him constantly.”

 

Alya whistled low, pulling Marinette into a tight hug. “I knew something would happen but I thought it’d be Adrien who would win out. I shouldn’t have underestimated the cat man. He’s been in the background for ages. I just assumed he was too inaccessible for anything serious. Adrien is literally with you every second of the day.”

 

“Clearly not,” Marinette muttered with a roll of her eyes, “if he’s fallen in love with someone and is sleeping with them.”

 

“It does all seem a little sudden,” Alya noted, running calming fingers through Marinette’s loose locks of hair. “Do you think he is rebounding?”

 

“From what?” Marinette asked, leaning back into their hug.

 

“From you, of course,” Alya replied with a chuckle. “Now that you’ve backed off and got yourself a different blond hottie, maybe he’s retaliating by shagging someone at work.”

 

“He doesn’t know about Chat.”

 

“I suppose not,” Alya sighed, trying to work out what the hell was going on. “It’s so bizarre that Adrien is spouting about being in love and having sex for the first time in who knows how long, and you’re suddenly at it with a bloody AKUMA agent.”

 

“Chat isn’t one of Hawk Moth’s goons,” Marinette snapped; shooting straight up and giving Alya a look of such resolute determination, it made her inch back slightly.

 

“Okay, okay,” she said, with soothing hands. “Chat isn’t bad. But it still seems weird.”

 

“It is odd,” Marinette relented, running her fingers over her face. “Maybe Adrien and I just helped each other to take a step towards being with someone again. Maybe whatever we had was a stepping stone towards a relationship with someone else. We just unintentionally helped heal whatever blockades we had.”

 

“That’s a lovely way of thinking of it,” Alya nodded. It sounded to her like utter bullshit but it was a nice thing to say. “I wonder who she is. You don’t suppose it’s Chloé?”

 

Marinette snorted, “She’s been mad at us for weeks because we _aren’t_ having sex. In fact, thinking about it, she seemed to know that Adrien had had sex with someone just by looking at him!”

 

Interesting. Maybe Alya needed to have a little talk with the bratty blonde. It would appear Chloé had picked up on all the signs before anyone else. Maybe she knew more?

 

“Besides, Adrien made it clear that he didn’t see Chloé in that way.”

 

Alya nodded, “I can understand that. Wasn’t she his only friend growing up? Kinda like fucking a sister I suppose.”

 

“Gross,” Marinette snorted, wrinkling her nose and sitting back more comfortably into the sofa. “It makes me sad that he never had anyone else. He’s so kind and loving.”

 

“You’re sounding far more positive about him,” Alya smiled, settling herself into the cushions and mirroring Marinette. “The Summer Ball has helped your friendship a little?”

 

“I think so,” she admitted with a slight frown. “Adrien definitely didn’t know what was going on the other night. I think I’ve been overreacting and have probably pushed him too far away. Although, in doing so, I’m now closer to Chat than I ever thought I would be.”

 

“Chat Noir,” Alya said, tasting the name on her lips. “I want some details.”

 

Marinette blushed, “aren’t you going to tell me how terrible it all is?”

 

“I want the details first,” Alya replied, folding her arms. “I wanna know how this all happened.”

 

“Please don’t judge me,” Marinette muttered, fidgeting in her spot. “I know it sounds absurd but I missed him so much during my suspension. When I saw him again after so long, something just snapped. I was awful to him and he was nothing but honest. I accused him of so many things and he gave me answers that I so desperately needed.”

 

“So you had angry, missed you sex?” Alya asked, genuinely curious.

 

Marinette shook her head. “I went back to his apartment and we talked. I felt stronger with him and everything just seemed to work. Nothing about the sex has ever been angry. He cherishes me and I feel wonderful being with him.”

 

“He cherishes you?” Alya raised an eyebrow.

 

“It never feels like I’m anything less than the most important person on the planet when we’re together. He loves every bit of me and I’ve never experienced such devotion from anyone.”

 

“Wow,” Alya breathed, watching her friend light up as she spoke. “You love him too?”

 

Marinette shrugged, “Chat is wonderful at making me _feel_. I don’t know whether it’s love but I certainly feel something. I’m alive when we’re together.”

 

“Alive and happy,” Alya noted. Marinette had never been this way about any of her previous boyfriends. She’d never let herself get this attached before. It was lovely and utterly terrifying all at the same time. Of all the people to fall in love with, Chat Noir had to be the worst choice for a Department agent.

 

Marinette smiled somewhat nervously. “He’s very selfless and so sweet. It’s not just about having mind blowing sex. We laugh and watch films. We cook and plan AKUMA take-downs. We have fun together.”

 

“So he knows who you are?” Alya asked, adjusting her glasses.

 

“We keep our masks on at all times,” Marinette admitted. “It’s not safe for either of us to share our identities yet. I’m sure we will eventually.”

 

“That is insane,” Alya laughed, “how have you not peeked at him?”

 

“Great willpower?” Marinette shrugged. “I don’t want to know who he is until it’s safe for us.”

 

“Oh Hun,” Alya sighed. “What if it’s never safe?”

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Marinette replied softly.

 

They both sat in thoughtful silence for a moment, before Alya pulled Marinette into another huge hug. “So mind blowing sex aye?”

 

Marinette moaned, “you have no idea!”

 

She pulled Alya closer. “Thank you for not going mad over this.”

 

“I think the entire situation is mad,” Alya admitted, resting her head atop of Marinette’s. “But I want to support you. I’m gonna trust your judgement on this and hope for the best. You deserve happiness and you have more than earned the right to fuck a hottie for once.”

 

Marinette laughed. “You should see him without clothes. He has the body of an actual god. I literally can’t keep my hands off him.”

 

Alya had come looking for answers. Instead she left with a hundred more questions to add to her collection, and a vivid image of exactly how good in bed Chat Noir happened to be.

 

~O~

 

Adrien arrived at Nino’s bar promptly on the following Friday night.

 

It was Marinette’s birthday and Alya had insisted he come to celebrate with her friends and family. He’d spent the day doing silly things at the office to make her birthday fun and was adamant that she would continue to be fussed over into the evening.

 

It was just a little bit daunting to walk towards an already large group at the back of the bar; all congregating around the birthday girl. She sat pretty in pink with a number of unfamiliar faces and Chloé.

 

“Hey man,” Alya smiled, instantly welcoming him into the pack of people. He felt many curious stares upon him as he grinned back.

 

“Holy shit,” a tall man exclaimed, spilling his pint of beer everywhere. “You’re that supermodel everyone fancied back in school!”

 

“Adrien Agreste,” Alya replied, introducing him before Adrien could even open his mouth. “And calm down Kim, you’ll scare him off.”

 

“Did you have his posters up on your wall,” Chloé smirked, jumping out of her chair and gliding over to greet Adrien with a kiss to the cheek.

 

“Fuck off,” Kim huffed, as Chloé cackled. “Why are you always such a bit –”

 

“Alright, alright,” Alya sighed, “break it up you two. No need to start a fight.”

 

Chloé poked her tongue out and Kim retaliated by sticking his middle finger up.

 

“Adrien, let’s introduce you to everyone. This is obviously Kim,” Alya said, pointing to each person as she said their name. “Then we have Sabrina, Nath, Max, Rose, Mylene, Juleka, Ivan and Alix. We went to school with these Beauts.”

 

Adrien nodded to each, smiling when he got to Alix. “I think I’ve met you before.”

 

Alix grinned, “My Father works at the museum. He’s an old acquaintance of Gabriel Agreste.”

 

“That’s right,” Adrien said, with recognition lighting his eyes. “They worked together at a _history of French fashion_ exhibition.”

 

“That was a few years ago,” Alix replied, taking a swig of her drink. “I think they’ve met a number of times since then.”

 

“Yay, old Kubdel and Agreste are best friends,” Alya said sarcastically, pushing him away from the petite woman and towards a rag tag group closest to Marinette. “Adrien, this is Theo and Tikki. I work with them and they both adore our girl.”

 

Adrien waved politely, taking interest in the woman with bright red hair. She was watching him closely; her large blue eyes sparkling excitedly. Sweetness radiated from her and Adrien felt instantly comforted by her presence.

 

“And I’m Manon,” a cheeky teenager announced, holding out her hand for Adrien to shake. She giggled when their hands clasped. “Marinette talks about you way too much. It’s ridiculous. I mean, you’re beautiful, but does she really need to go on and on?”

 

“Thank you Manon,” Marinette sighed, pulling the girl away from him. “She’s exaggerating as usual. I was her babysitter when we were younger and now she works part time for Mama. She has never missed an opportunity to make me look like a fool.”

 

Manon grinned happily and slinked off to try and get a drink from Nino.

 

“You’re a popular lady,” Adrien noted, looking at the people drinking and laughing around them. “Where do you find the time to make so many friends?”

 

“Honestly,” Marinette laughed, “These are mainly friends from my school days. I’m not very good at seeing them all regularly, but Alya has always made sure we catch up on birthdays and special occasions.”

 

“I’m a social butterfly,” Alya sassed, wrapping an arm around Marinette’s shoulders.

 

“You’re far too fierce to be a butterfly Alya,” Tikki giggled. She continued to watch Adrien with interest.

 

“More of a tiger on a mission,” Marinette muttered, knocking her hip against her best friend.

 

“Dude!” Nino hollered from behind, pulling Adrien away from the girls and placing a cold drink into his hands. “Come and talk to Max. He is insistent that the new Ultimate Mecha Strike VIII is the best of the lot. It’s obviously III which holds the top spot.”

 

Adrien found himself pulled into a heated and somewhat fun debate on the videogame; leaving Marinette to mingle with her friends. He received a small pat from Sabine when she arrived, and a huge array of hugs and kisses when the Agreste team turned up an hour later. Sophie instantly pulled Alya and Chloé into a whispered discussion; throwing quick glances at Marinette and Adrien whenever they could. It was very obvious that a little gossip was being spread, and Adrien caught Marinette’s eye with a little wink. She rolled her own and continued her chat with her Mother.

 

The evening passed pleasantly after that. It was the first time in many years that Adrien found himself surrounded by a friendly group of people, mainly of his own age, and himself felt peaceful. It was wonderfully normal and oddly thrilling. As the drinks were poured and the group socialised, Adrien found himself daydreaming about a life with Ladybug. A life where they went out with his friends and celebrated each other’s birthdays. Something so simple and yet it hit a powerful desire within him.

 

All in all, the evening was a success. Marinette was showered with love and presents, whilst everyone drank, conversed, sang and ate together. It was a completely relaxed atmosphere and allowed the group to enjoy themselves thoroughly.

 

At around midnight, Adrien decided to call it a night and said his good-byes. Manon tried to sneak a peck on his lips, as Alya hauled her off of him. He laughed it off bashfully and took it all with good grace. Marinette gave him a rather tipsy hug; inhaling deeply when he returned it. Tikki watched them both with an unusual expression but didn’t comment. Chloé rolled her eyes and Sophie sniggered, but the moment passed when he pulled away and gave Marinette a light kiss to the cheek.

 

“Enjoy the rest of the night birthday girl,” he smiled down at her.

 

“Thanks for today,” she replied happily. “I loved my birthday breakfast and birthday lunch. The birthday shoes are beautiful and my birthday cake tasted delicious.”

 

“You deserve it,” Adrien chuckled, feeling inexplicably drawn to her in that moment. She really was mesmerising. “I’ll see you at work.”

 

Marinette nodded, straightening his jacket and inhaling again. “Enjoy your weekend.”

 

He shot her one last smile and waved to everyone, before forcing himself to move away from her. He had Ladybug. He didn’t need anyone else.

 

Exiting the bar, Adrien took a calming breath as the warm summer air did nothing to stop his racing heart. Rubbing his face, he quickly made his way back to his apartment. Within minutes, Adrien found himself restless. He didn’t want to be home alone after being surrounded by people. He didn’t want to feel so conflicted and confused. Doing a quick sweep of his living area, Adrien decided to suit up and head out for a night-time run. Being Chat Noir felt like the perfect solution to his buzzing brain at that particular moment.

 

Within an hour he had completed a fast circuit of all his favourite places around Paris. His legs burned as he pushed himself to go faster and work harder. It was only when he touched down on the leafy grass of Parc des Buttes Chaumont, that Adrien realised he was being followed. He looked about him and saw no one, yet his senses prickled as the feeling of being watched washed over him.

 

“You may as well come out,” Adrien sighed, looking from left to right. “I know you’re there.”

 

A giggle sounded behind him. A very familiar little giggle.

 

“You need to find me Kitty,” she called into the night.

 

Adrien felt his heart stop and then restart rapidly. Ladybug had a way of causing his body to instantly react to her.

 

“I have night vision My Love,” he purred, moving to slowly prowl over to where his instincts told him she’d be. “It’s hardly a challenge.”

 

“But you aren’t as quick as me,” she sang, somewhere to his left. “You’ve gone cold Kitten. I’m not over there!”

 

Adrien span and searched for her amongst the trees. She was just visible between two large oaks. “Here, Little Bug. Come out, come out wherever you are!”

 

Her laughing response made his heart soar. She shyly revealed herself to him; dressed in a little white nighty and with her mask sat proudly upon her face. In the moonlight, Ladybug looked almost ethereal. A goddess put on earth to shower him in luck and love.

 

“Why are you dressed for bed?” Adrien asked, as he moved towards her. He felt captivated by her glowing, pale skin.

 

She giggled again. “I was just getting ready _for bed_ when something told me to look for you.”

 

Ladybug wobbled slightly as he closed the distance and snaked his fingers through hers.

 

“You found me,” Adrien breathed, nudging at her pretty freckled nose with his own and smelling alcohol on her. “Have you been drinking?”

 

Ladybug beamed up at him. “I may have had a little tipple or two.”

 

“So you had a few drinks, went home and changed into your sexy nighty,” Adrien summarised. “Only to find yourself wanting your cat?”

 

“Wanting so very much,” Ladybug hummed, leaning into him and moaning when he let go of her hands to pull her closer at the waist.  “I’ve spent all day wishing I could be with you. I’ve been showered with affection from everyone I love today, but what I really wanted was _your_ love Chaton.”

 

“Then you shall have it,” Adrien whispered, his adoration for her growing with her admission. “I wouldn’t want my Lady to pine away because she didn’t get enough.”

 

He kissed her with every ounce of his affections for her. He kissed her as if it was their last moment together. He kissed her with all the love of a desperate man.

 

Backing Ladybug into the cluster of trees, Adrien continued his insistent caresses with a hungry mouth. It didn’t take long for them both to press more insistently into the other; each seeking the skin on skin contact that they had come so accustomed to. Ladybug fingered at his bell, pulling the zipper down gently and smiling up at him adoringly.

 

“You look far too innocent to be undressing me in a public park,” Adrien laughed, helping her to ease the black suit off his shoulders. “You look like a little angel come down to save me from my sins.”

 

“I’m no angel,” Ladybug muttered, pulling him down onto the grass. He followed without complaint; aligning himself over her and cupping her rosy cheeks tenderly.

 

“You’re my angel,” he admitted, kissing her softly. “I was lost and lonely. I had nothing until we met. Now I have everything and more. I’m alive because of you Bugaboo. I’m a person again.”

 

Ladybug closed her eyes against his delicate caresses and warm words. “I’m glad we found each other.”

 

Adrien lightly guided her onto her back and trailed a line of kisses along her radiant skin. She was pearly in the moonlight and Adrien had to take a minute to capture the image of Ladybug in her nightgown; with her raven locks flowing around her beautiful face. As stunning as anyone could ever be and completely pliant to him in that moment.

 

“Pretty Kitty,” she whispered, raising a hand to touch his lips. “Are you my boyfriend?”

 

Adrien laughed and then pressed happy kisses to her outstretched hands. “Am I allowed to be? If so, my answer is yes. Absolutely. One hundred percent yes.”

 

Her smile lit up her face. “I want you to be.”

 

“Then I am your boyfriend,” Adrien grinned; giving her nose a light peck and laughing harder as Ladybug went cross-eyed. “I’m completely yours to do as you please.”

 

“I want you to make love to me,” Ladybug replied, pulling him closer and opening her legs for him.

 

He groaned as her lips met his again and didn’t hesitate to do as she asked. With seeking hands, Adrien travelled up her bare skin and clutched at her arse.

 

“Did you travel across Paris without any underwear on?” He asked, feeling around and finding nothing to cover her modesty.

 

Ladybug shrugged and looked down at herself. “I’m not sure. I just wanted to see you!”

 

“Well that’s one way to kill me I suppose,” he muttered, moving to remove his gloves.

 

Ladybug giggled and pushed his suit even lower. “I tried touching myself at first but it’s not the same Chaton. I needed the real thing.”

 

Adrien closed his eyes at the image of her pleasuring herself and lightly knocked his forehead against hers. “Do you always get horny when you’re drunk?”

 

“It’s not about being horny,” Ladybug chuckled, a hand carefully handling his cock and making him moan against her. “It’s about wanting to be with my boyfriend. My gorgeous, talented and extremely adorable boyfriend.”

 

“I love you,” Adrien mumbled, gripping at her neck and keeping his forehead against hers as she rubbed soft hands over him.

 

“Show me,” Ladybug replied tenderly, lifting her nighty higher and guiding him towards her.

 

They both cried out as Adrien entered her. Neither was prepared for the swell of emotions that hit them as their joined bodies responded powerfully towards the other. Wave after wave of unrestrained yearning drove Adrien to move in time with Ladybug. Each responding to the other in perfectly synchronised strokes. Heat swirled around them and a building tension crackled against a dark indigo sky.

 

Ladybug raised her hands above her head; sinking her fingers into the long grass and desperately trying to find purchase. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him impossibly deeper and creating even more glorious friction. Adrien bit down on Ladybug’s shoulder as he became overwhelmed by the sensations of being inside her.

 

It was hot. It was deliriously addictive and it was _them_. Their combined power and their combined feelings for each other. An unstoppable force which had somehow found its other half. Adrien was quite sure sex with Ladybug was an otherworldly experience.

 

“Chat,” she sighed into the night. “My Chaton.”

 

“My Lady,” he replied against her throat. “My darling Ladybug.”

 

“One day I’m going to tell you my real name,” she panted, pushing her hips up to meet his more insistently. “I’m going to tell you my name and you’re going to tell me yours. I’m going to moan it into the night and we’re going to go on a real date.”

 

Adrien puffed out a laugh and kissed her soundly. “Do you want a real date with me?”

 

“Yes,” Ladybug cried; hands pulling at the blades of grass around her. “I want you to meet my friends and my Mama. I want you in my life and not behind a stupid mask.”

 

“We can do that,” Adrien agreed; hand threading through her lovely hair whilst the other found her arse cheek again. “A normal life together.”

 

“Yes!” She moaned as he hit the perfect spot within her; unravelling in a throaty cry and flinging her arms around his neck. Ladybug gripped him as if he was her saviour and Adrien allowed himself to sink further into her. Within minutes he followed her over the edge with his own pleasured shout.

 

He stayed on top of her as their racing hearts began to slow. When Adrien did finally pull out of her, Ladybug followed him and buried herself against his chest. Chuckling, Adrien righted himself and half zipped up his suit. Ladybug clung to him heavily and allowed herself to be pulled back down onto the grass. He hugged her against him and sighed contently as she snuggled closer. Looking up at the smattering of twinkling stars, Adrien felt perfectly at peace.

 

“Do you feel loved?” He asked lightly, running a hand along her neck and exposed back.

 

‘Very much so,” Ladybug whispered, inhaling deeply and then halting. She sat herself up slowly and looked quizzically down at him. Her hair was all mused and her face was flushed wonderfully pink.

 

Adrien sat up on his elbows and watched her survey him. “What’s wrong?”

 

Ladybug shook her head, lifting a hand to push his fringe away from his face. “Nothing’s wrong. You just smell different to normal.”

 

“It’s a new aftershave,” Adrien admitted, watching her watch him. “Is it bad?”

 

“No, it’s heavenly,” Ladybug admitted, continuing to play with his hair. “It’s just I think I’ve smelt it somewhere before. I just can’t remember where.”

 

Adrien brushed her own hair behind her ear and smiled. “You’re a lovely drunk.”

 

Ladybug gave him a little shove and crawled over him. “I’m sobering up now.”

 

“Just promise me that next time you’ll put some knickers on to come and find me,” Adrien grinned, pulling her into a bear hug. “I’m sure your Department would be very angry if anyone caught a picture of commando Ladybug.”

 

“I think they would have more concerns over Ladybug fucking Chat Noir in plain sight of all of Paris,” she laughed. “But perhaps it was a little silly to come out in a nightgown. I just really needed to see you. I wasn’t thinking about anything else.”

 

“No worries Lovebug,” Adrien replied with a squeeze to their hug. “I just feel honoured you came looking for me. I’m never going to complain about you craving my company. It’s a real confidence booster.”

 

She inhaled into his chest again and relaxed. “It’s odd isn’t it. The more time we spend together, the more I miss you. I literally couldn’t see you more than I currently am, yet it doesn’t feel like enough.”

 

“Maybe we’re just greedy?” Adrien chuckled, running a hand down her back.

 

“Maybe,” Ladybug sighed sleepily against him.

 

“Wanna come back to mine?” He asked, when she nestled herself even closer to him.

 

“Yes please,” Ladybug laughed. “You have the most comfortable bed in the world.”

 

“Oh, I see how it is,” Adrien snorted. “You’re using me for my luxury pad.”

 

“And your magnificent body,” she replied cheekily. “Don’t forget that.”

 

He gave her a little tickle but made no move to get up. “Let’s just stay here for a little longer. We can go back to my exceptional bed later.”

 

“A marvellous idea,” Ladybug agreed, placing her head against his heart.

 

They stayed cuddled against each other for most of the night. Each enjoying the night sky of their beloved Paris and the feeling of being free. It was just them and the stars above their heads.

 

A boyfriend and his lovely girlfriend; enjoying their time together.

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for even more support this week! I hope you're still enjoying this little story xx


	21. A Fashion Week Showstopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashion Week is here!

21\. A Fashion Week Showstopper

 

Marinette was absolutely dead on her feet.

 

Two weeks of nonstop work to ensure her collection was shown to the world successfully had started to take its toll on her tired body. The lead up to the final show had been full of last minute decisions, last minute fixing, last minute models and last minute production. Everything that could go wrong seemed to have gone wrong. Two models backed out at the last minute due to food poisoning. An intern had somehow caught a silk shirt in the zip of its protective bag. Sophie had fallen down a set of stairs and broken an ankle. The lighting had not been what she’d planned with Gabriel. Someone had ordered the wrong bulbs.

 

Everywhere she went, Marinette seemed to be putting out fires. Adrien had followed her around and apologised profusely; stating his proven bad luck was the cause of all this. Marinette had shrugged him off whilst sewing on a button which had somehow fallen off during transit.

 

What’s more, the rest of Gabriel’s collections had gone as smoothly as possible. She didn’t want to let the brand down. Her collection was exquisite and it deserved to be shown in all its glory. Her wonderful team had worked too hard to be let down by a crappy turn on the catwalk.

 

As she made one last sweep of the backstage area and ushered Adrien into his changing area, Marinette prayed for everything to go as planned from here on out. One show and an after party. She would be done for the entire fashion week and could hopefully visit Chat and his lush bed. It had been at least ten days since their last evening together and it was causing Marinette more grumpiness than the actual lack of sleeping.

 

“Is everything ready?” Gabriel asked as he entered the backstage chaos.

 

“Just Adrien to dress and then we are good to go,” Marinette replied, her eyes darting across each model in turn.

 

Adrien appeared at her side, fiddling with his collar. “I don’t think it is sitting right.”

 

“Come here,” Marinette sighed, throwing her clipboard at Gabriel without a thought and pushing her hands into Adrien’s coat. He raised an eyebrow at her as she gave a yank to the back of the shirt and reached for a pin from her apron. With quick fingers, she managed to secure the shirt and fix the collar without taking the coat off. “That should do it.”

 

“You seem well acquainted to my son’s body Miss Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel noted, as Marinette fixed the coat back into place.

 

She stared at the man blankly for a second, not releasing Adrien from her hold. “He’s a model?”

 

“Indeed,” Gabriel sighed, looking between the pair of them. “He’s a model and you’re currently handling him as if he’s a mannequin in a department store. A little less grabbing perhaps?”

 

Marinette flushed, dropping her hands and muttering an apology.

 

“She can handle me how she wants Père,” Adrien snapped, pulling Marinette’s hands back onto the coat. “It’s our collection and we want it to be successful. I don’t care what Marinette does to make me look presentable.”

 

“Fine,” Gabriel replied with a roll of his eyes. “Please continue to grope Adrien so that he looks good for the cameras. Let everyone back here see how familiar you are with each other and let the gossip mill begin over your relationship status. That will of course overshadow the collection because you are my son and Marinette is a beautiful and talented protégée.”

 

Marinette pulled herself out of Adrien’s grip and stared at Gabriel in shock. “We’re just friends.”

 

“He knows that,” Adrien replied, folding his arms. “Stop trying to scare her and tell us what else we need to do before the show begins.”

 

“Everything looks as ready as it could be,” Gabriel said, glancing around the room. “It’s over to the models now. I shall be in my usual seat. Would you like to join me or stay backstage Marinette?”

 

“Backstage,” she answered instantly. “In case we have any emergencies.”

 

“Very well,” Gabriel smiled, in what was supposed to be a supportive gesture. “I shall wish you good luck.”

 

With that he left, passing back the clipboard and leaving Marinette to look up at Adrien with a mixture of embarrassment and fear.

 

“I think I’m gonna throw up,” she muttered, pressing a hand to her mouth.

 

“No you’re not,” Adrien laughed, pulling at her wrist and giving her a light squeeze. “Everyone looks amazing. It’s going to be a success. Stand yourself at the wing and enjoy the show. We’ve done it. The team has created a unique collection and everyone will be talking about it tomorrow.”

 

Marinette gave him a watery smile and straightened his outfit one last time. He looked stunning dressed in each piece she had made for him; a tailored jacket, emerald shirt and sexy slim fit chinos. A scarf was draped around his neck and leather lace up boots finished his look. His hair had been styled into a messy quiff and make-up highlighted every gorgeous feature on his face. He would be the star of the show. His return to the catwalk would be a huge hit; Marinette could feel it.

 

“It really is unfair how attractive you are,” she said with a sigh. “Effortlessly handsome!”

 

Adrien blushed and went to rub his neck, only to be stopped by her.

 

“You’ll mess the back of your hair up,” she teased. “Now get yourself in the line and don’t touch anything. Good luck out there; although I doubt you need it!”

 

He smiled and carefully pushed the fringe from her eyes. “I like your bun.”

 

Marinette laughed and nodded for him to take his spot with the other models. They had all been watching the exchange and she couldn’t help but redden at their curious stares.

 

“It’s going to be fine Girly,” Sophie smiled from her chair, holding onto her crutches and resting her foot gingerly on the ground. “Handsome is right; our work kicks ass and no one will be able to resist it.”

 

Marinette nodded, running her hands over her arms. “It’s a great collection.”

 

Within minutes the music began to play and then it was action stations. Everything went by in a blur as each model took to the stage and then came back for their second outfit and then third. It was exhilarating. It was nerve-wrecking. But at the end, when the crowd clapped and cheered wildly, Marinette found herself weeping happily.

 

Adrien was the last to walk; closing the show in style. He re-entered the backstage area grinning like an absolute idiot. With unbound joy, he picked her up and span her round. They laughed as her feet found earth again and Marinette couldn’t help hugging him tight.

 

“We did it!” She breathed into him. He smelled deliciously close to how Chat usually smelt as of late; causing all kinds of lovely reactions within her body.

 

“We did,” Adrien continued to chuckle. “They loved it!”

 

“Thank you so much for doing this with me,” Marinette said earnestly. “I’ve loved working with you.”

 

“Same here Princess,” Adrien replied fondly. He hugged her tighter, just as someone cleared their throat behind them.

 

They instantly let go of each other to find Chloé and the majority of their team looking at them with varying degrees of exhaustion and amusement.

 

“We get that you have this weird relationship going on where you’re utterly in love with each other but not able to act on it,” Chloé drawled, “but your people deserve an after party. So would you both hurry up so we can get out of here?”

 

Marinette huffed, marching away from Adrien as her face lit up like a beacon. “Thanks for that,” she snapped quietly at Chloé. “Make things awkward for us as usual.”

 

“You do not need me to do that,” she snorted. “You’re both perfectly capable of the awkwardness all on your own. I’m just stating facts.”

 

“No you’re not,” Marinette replied, helping remove the clothes and packing them safely into their protective jackets. “Help me get all this cleared away.”

 

It didn’t take nearly as long to pack everything away as it did to set up. Within an hour they were heading to the swanky Agreste after party. It was being held in a brand new hotel across the street from the show. Marinette had just had enough time to freshen up and change her clothes, before completing the short walk to the function room Gabriel had hired out. It was ultra modern and extremely intimidating, making her feel completely out of place as soon as she arrived.

 

Within minutes however, Marinette found herself surrounded by industry people. All wanted to talk to her about the collection and all raving about what they had seen. She was given a glass of champagne and proceeded to spend the next hour talking and sipping on the bubbles.

 

~O~

 

“She has done extremely well,” Gabriel noted, standing beside Adrien as they watched the pretty designer discuss her designs with various fashion players and moguls.

 

“I knew she would,” Adrien replied, taking a sip from his glass.

 

“I’m pleased by you both,” Gabriel admitted, glancing at Adrien. “I never thought I’d get you working at the company, let alone modelling again. You’ve worked exceptionally hard and as a team I can’t fault you.”

 

“Marinette made it easy for me to enjoy coming to work,” Adrien confessed, tearing his eyes away from her and concentrating on his father. “It was a pleasant process.”

 

“I want you to do the next line together too,” Gabriel replied, drinking from his own glass. “Would this interest you?”

 

Adrien contemplated working with Marinette again and smiled. “If she’s happy to do that.”

 

“We shall meet on Monday and discuss the details.”

 

“Wednesday,” Adrien corrected, smiling at Gabriel. “Give her a couple of days off. She’s worked flat out for weeks. Let her have an extra few days to recover.”

 

“Fine,” Gabriel agreed, looking over at Marinette again. “We shall meet on Wednesday.”

 

Adrien clapped his hand on his father’s back and placed his now empty glass on a nearby table. “Now if you don’t mind me, I’m off to see a Bug.”

 

“Really?” Gabriel sighed. “You couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

 

“Nope,” Adrien laughed, beginning to walk away. “It’s been way too long since I last saw her and I’m not letting _Paris Fashion Week_ get in my way any longer!”

 

He waved his Father off, said goodbye to the design team and Chloé; before dropping a light kiss to Marinette’s cheek and offering his farewells. It didn’t take him long to get home and it took even less time to change into his Chat Noir outfit. He was out on the rooftops of his city before too long; searching for his Lady and hoping to find her quickly.

 

After an hour, his hopes were somewhat dashed. They had no real way of contacting each other and no way for Adrien to find her. He’d just about given up and had looped back round to where the after party was taking place, when something caught his eye.

 

A group of eight costumed men made their way through the back entry gates of the hotel. They had the classic AKUMA look, complete with AKUMA fashioned weaponry. Adrien dropped down onto a balcony, watching the group as they entered the building. Quickly making his mind up and panicking at the thought of Marinette getting hurt again, Adrien smashed through the sliding door with a hard punch. With purpose in mind, he barrelled out of the room and headed down to meet the terrorists.

 

Adrien swept past a number of shocked people, entering the room containing his Father and Marinette. Both looked up as he entered; mouths hanging open as he walked among the rich and famous of the fashion world in his black suit and cat ears.

 

“You all need to leave as quick as possible,” He called to the tittering crowd. “AKUMA have entered the building and are planning an attack. Go now before things get out of hand.”

 

It took a second before people started evacuating. A massive swell of panic sent them running towards every available exit. It wasn’t quick enough, however. A blast took out the right side of the room.  Huge chunks of wall sprayed out, causing damage to everything and everyone it hit.

 

“What are you doing here?” Gabriel hissed, coming up beside him and pushing roughly. “Are you out of your mind? Get out of here!”

 

“Chat?”

 

Adrien spun around to find Marinette gazing up at him from her position behind an upturned table.

 

“W-why are you here?”

 

Adrien opened his mouth to reassure her; when a large flabby fist came sailing towards him. With a spin and a sharp blow to the wrist of the attacker, Adrien managed to successfully break it and send the AKUMA agent howling to the floor. He kicked the arsehole hard to the head, knocking him unconscious.

 

The next ran at him with a strange broadsword. Adrien pulled his baton from its clasp and extended it to hit the man with full force in the stomach. The idiot doubled over winded, allowing Adrien to smash him over the back and disarm him in one fluid motion. Adrien punched the blade off its hilt and felt a sense of satisfaction as the metal eroded from the chemicals of his suit. He could release a number of useful aids when fighting. Metal was not a problem for him.

 

With a quick glance around the room, Adrien motioned for his father to collect Marinette. “You both need to get yourselves away from here. I can handle this.”

 

“It’s far too dangerous!”

 

“I’m not leaving you!”

 

Adrien looked between the two and grunted, “I’m not giving you a bloody choice in this. Get out of here.”

 

“Incoming!” Marinette cried, pulling at his arm as another AKUMA goon clocked him. Adrien pushed her gently away and spun to send a solid kick to the legs. It sent the man flying and gave Chat the chance to disarm him of his gun belt. It took a further ten minutes to neutralise the other five men, with varying kicks and potent punches.

 

It had been a while since his last real fight, but it felt inexplicably good to destroy a group of eight men in a matter of minutes. And when the next batch of agents rolled in, Adrien didn’t hesitate to stretch himself a little more. With flips and jumps, Adrien performed a number of jaw dropping manoeuvres to put the AKUMA in their place. He used his baton to smash through bone and his hands to destroy their equipment.

 

When eighteen agents lay battered and bruised around him, Adrien flipped his baton in his hand a couple of times before placing it at his back.

 

“That was amazing,” Marinette breathed, standing up to face him. “Chat, I’ve never seen anything like that.”

 

“How the hell do you know each other?” Gabriel asked, looking between the pair with utter disbelief.

 

“We’ve met a few times,” Adrien replied, with a small shrug. “What’s it to you?”

 

“What’s it to _me_?” Gabriel repeated, gesturing at Adrien and shaking his head.

 

“I can’t hang around chatting,” Adrien said shortly, taking a step back. “French authorities will be here soon.”

 

“I think I know a way out of here where you won’t be seen,” Marinette whispered, gesturing towards the kitchens which were now visible from the blast. “I’ll help you leave.”

 

She marched forward, gesturing for him to follow.

 

“We’ll discuss this later,” Gabriel hissed under his breath. “You’re a fool for doing this.”

 

“I wasn’t about to let her get hurt again because I sat back and did nothing,” Adrien replied, just as quietly. “I’m done being a shadow.”

 

“ _Chat_ ,” Marinette called, “come on!”

 

Adrien followed her, running to catch up when she made a dash through the industrial sized kitchens.

 

“The roof will be teeming with people,” Marinette said, as she opened a side door and quickly surveyed that it was safe to keep moving. “If they find you, they’ll likely arrest you. Your best bet is to change out of that outfit and head out as a civilian.”

 

“You think?” Chat asked, watching as they entered the laundry room and she dug around for a worker’s uniform. She found a doorman’s bright red suit and threw it at him.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Marinette replied, spinning around so that he could quickly change. “They will think you are part of AKUMA!”

 

“Why are you helping me?” Adrien asked, fixing the buttons and looking down. It was a little short but it did the trick.

 

Marinette shrugged, turning to face him when he touched her shoulder. “You remind me a little of Ladybug.”

 

Adrien smiled, “that’s a mighty big compliment. Ladybug is a hero of Paris.”

 

“Aren’t you too?” Marinette laughed, placing a hand on his chest. “You just saved a room full of people.”

 

“I guess I did,” Adrien replied, placing his own hand over hers. “I’ve still got a while until I reach her standards of saving though.”

 

“Something tells me it won’t take you long to get there Mr. Cat.”

 

Adrien placed a kiss to her knuckles. She really was such a kind and generous person. Helping a strange man in a cat costume because she thought him worthy of a hero status. It was slightly overwhelming to think that someone as virtuous and as pure as Marinette could think of him as a good person. She never ceased to amaze him.

 

“I thank you for your assistance but I need to get going.”

 

“Of course,” Marinette said, fondness evident in her voice. “Stay safe Kitty.”

 

He nodded and gave her one last squeeze, before dropping her hand and heading for the closest window. Hoisting it open, Adrien shot her a two fingered salute and jumped out. He walked calmly to the back gate and let himself out, moving silently across Paris and back to the safety of his apartment. It didn’t take much longer for his Father to arrive and scream the place down.

 

Their argument lasted into the early hours of the morning.

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Chat's appearance have any consequences I wonder?


	22. A Queen Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Queen...

22\. A Queen Bee

 

“I need to talk to you!” Chloé hissed down the phone. “Like right now. Right this minute and not where anyone can overhear us.”

 

“What’s going on?” Adrien grumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he tried to comprehend what she was saying. “Chloé it’s way too early to be meeting up. I had a seriously late one last night and I’m barely human right now.”

 

“I don’t care if you haven’t slept for a week,” she seethed. “I have just had a night from hell and I need to talk to someone about it _Chat Noir_.”

 

Adrien shot up in his bed, as an instant cold sweat seemed to take over his body. “W-what are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t play dumb,” Chloé sighed. “We need to talk and it’s important. Are you at your apartment?”

 

“Yeah, I’m in bed still,” Adrien replied, rubbing his face. “Your call woke me up.”

 

“Boo hoo,” Chloé snorted. “I’m coming over.”

 

With that she hung up, leaving Adrien to gaze open mouthed at his phone for a second before going into full panic mode.

 

“Shit!” He moaned, untangling himself from his bed sheets. “Shit, shit shit!”

 

He circled the room, attempting to calm his racing heart and troubling thoughts. How the hell did she know about his alter ego? Had it been that obvious last night? Had he somehow alerted Chloé to his involvement with AKUMA? His Father had certainly had a lot to say on the matter last night. Had Adrien really fucked everything up by playing the hero?

 

He quickly washed and dressed himself in a casual t-shirt and his favourite skinny jeans. No sooner had he run anxious fingers through his hair when the doorbell began ringing incessantly. Running across the apartment, Adrien wrenched the door open and ushered Chloé inside.

 

She strolled in as if she owned the place, dumping her bag on the breakfast bar and moving to take a seat on his large sofa. Adrien followed uneasily.

 

“I can’t keep doing this Adrien,” she began, turning to face him. “Your arsehole Father never said it would be dangerous and I’m fed up of being put in the firing line.”

 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, watching her with interest. She looked pale and unusually frazzled. Her hair had been scrapped back into a limp ponytail and Chloé had dressed herself in a yellow tracksuit. It was not a look he had seen on her ever.

 

“I’m fed up with all the secrets,” she snapped, folding her arms and glaring at him. “I’ve been hiding things for that bastard for years but I’m done. And now I know you’re in on it too!”

 

“I don’t –”

 

“If you say you don’t have a clue what I’m talking about I will slap you!” Chloé growled and pointed at his face. “You’ve been wandering around in a cat suit for god knows how long and I’ve been spying for your bloody Father for the last few years. It’s too much!”

 

“Wait, what?” Adrien replied, trying to comprehend what she had said. “You’ve been spying? On who?”

 

“On anyone who works for Gabriel,” Chloé said, with a roll of her eyes. “You didn’t really believe he hired me out of the goodness of his heart? He knew I was desperate for a job and he offered me a handsome wage for a crappy receptionist and personal assistant role. The deal was that I be his eyes and ears at the fashion house.”

 

“So you know about Père and his involvement with AKUMA?” Adrien asked, feeling odd discussing this with her.

 

“His funding and obsession with vengeance on whoever killed your poor Mother?” Chloé replied shortly. “Yes, I’m well aware. At first it wasn’t really a problem. I just had to collect information on anyone who worked for Gabriel and report it back to him. Why do you think I’ve been stuck with Marinette for years? He’s always been slightly nervous about her and her martial arts training. I’ve never seen anything remotely interesting about that train wreck of a girl, but there you go.”

 

“Père has had you spying on Marinette?” He frowned. “That’s ridiculous!”

 

“Obviously,” Chloé retorted, flicking her hair. “I think he sees that now. Especially since the death of her Papa. No way she could be some top secret government official and work for Gabriel with that heartache. She went utterly mental for a little while. It was all very depressing.”

 

“I thought Nathalie was his mole at work?” Adrien said, thinking sadly about how awful it must have been for his Princess.

 

“The Dragon is his right hand woman,” Chloé agreed, “but he needed someone unassuming and completely hidden amongst his workers. Gabriel felt I was perfect for that role. I didn’t mind it at first, but then Hawk Moth started to become interested in me. Your Father had been reporting my findings to him.”

 

“You’ve seen Hawk Moth?” Adrien gaped. “I haven’t even met him!”

 

“Over the last six months I’ve been made to go to the fortnightly meetings with that purple wrapped monstrosity,” Chloé sighed, rubbing her forehead. “It’s been terrible and I’ve hated every minute of it. Now Hawk Moth’s flapping because you decided to go all ultimate hero!”

 

“And how do you know I’m Chat Noir?” Adrien asked, watching her carefully.

 

“Well, I’d been suspicious since the Ball. The way you reacted when Ladybug got herself injured was odd. Then your Father wouldn’t stop moaning about you for weeks and sometimes called you Chat without realising. It all became clear when I was awoken at half past four this morning for an urgent meeting. I had to sit and listen to Hawk Moth fume at Gabriel for nearly two hours. It was pretty obvious who _Chat_ was. You’re an idiot Adrien.”

 

“Is Father in danger?” He asked, ignoring her insult.

 

“I don’t think so,” Chloé frowned. “Hawk Moth relies heavily on Gabriel’s funding. You on the other hand are in a serious amount of shit. He wants you dealt with and was making some pretty crazy demands last night. Why did you fight his people?”

 

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair again and stood up, beginning to pace. “I only became Chat Noir because of my Mother. I needed closure and avenging her seemed like the best thing in the world when I was fifteen. Père was all for it and it was the first time we’d actually agreed on anything. He accepted me as Chat far more than he ever accepted me as Adrien.”

 

“I get it,” Chloé snorted. “You wanted his approval and you were already fucked up with the mummy issues. But why join the government now? Why not retire your little black mask and tail?”

 

“Hawk Moth would never let me walk away,” Adrien paced. “I’m too valuable and he needs me if he’s going to remove Ladybug from the picture.”

 

“Which you won’t do because she’s the one you’ve been shagging?” Chloé replied in realisation. “You’ve gotten close to her and bedded her, haven’t you! Jesus Christ Adrien!”

 

“It’s more than that,” he sighed, coming to a stop and folding his arms over himself. “I’m in love with her and I’m not going to let Hawk Moth hurt her. I don’t want to seek revenge on anyone. I’m tired and I don’t see the point in it anymore. I was struggling with Mother’s death. I needed a purpose. But this isn’t healthy and it’s certainly not how I want to live my life. I’ve done some terrible things Chlo. It’s time I started to rectify that.”

 

“By helping Ladybug take out Hawk Moth’s minions?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “It’s a suicide mission and you know it. He’s going to hit her hard. He’s completely obsessed by her. It’s the topic of every fucking meeting.”

 

“She’s the strongest at the Department,” Adrien argued, pacing again. “Together we can bring Hawk Moth down.”

 

“It’s more than her success rate which infuriates him,” Chloé replied, rubbing her eyes tiredly. “He has a deep hatred for her. I’m not sure why but she’s seriously pissed him off, and now you’ve been added to that list. Gabriel has done some damage control but I don’t think it’s enough. Hawk Moth wants you dealt with and I bet he’ll go behind Gabriel’s back to inflict some pain.”

 

“What did Father say?” Adrien asked, sitting himself back down dejectedly.

 

“That you panicked when you saw the men heading for his after party. Gabriel himself was annoyed that he hadn’t been told an attack was occurring and that he had been used to lure Ladybug out. He made it sound like you were worried for Gabriel’s safety and because no one had been told about it, Gabriel couldn’t call you off.”

 

“Why wasn’t anyone alerted?”

 

“I think Hawk Moth has suspected you aren’t fully with them for a while,” Chloé noted, eyeing him carefully. “He’s been suspicious of Gabriel too because he knows Gabriel will protect you if it was needed. Your Father might be an absolute arse, but you are the most important thing in his life. Hawk Moth is well aware of that.”

 

“Do you really think so?” Adrien asked, thinking about his Father’s actions over the past few years. He did seem to support him, even if he wasn’t happy about Adrien’s choices.

 

“One hundred percent,” she replied confidently. “Marinette is a prime example of this. Hawk Moth let Volpina attack because you had made it clear you would no longer spy on Ladybug. Marinette got caught in the crossfire and Gabriel _protected_ her, in his own weird and utterly awful way. He didn’t need to use that serum. It cost him hundreds of thousands of euros and he wasted it on one little designer. I was there when he bought three vials of the stuff off of Hawk Moth. I know one was not meant for her. If you didn’t care about her, Gabriel would have given Marinette over to be lost in Hawk Moth’s network of AKUMAs.”

 

“I suppose so,” Adrien admitted, after a moment or two to process what she’d said. “So you knew all about the memory loss?”

 

“Of course,” she rolled her eyes. “Listen to what I’m saying; I spy on people for your Father. I go to meetings with Hawk Moth and tell him what I know. I am forced to listen in on their bloody stupid plans and have been given a terrible costume for when I must enter the fight. They call me Queen Bee. I’m dressed up like a fucking bumblebee. I hate it. I hate every minute of it. I’ve told Gabriel again and again that I didn’t sign up to be in a terrorist group. Now I find out that their secret weapon is you. Chat Noir is my stupid dork of a friend.”

 

“They’ve given you an alas?” Adrien asked, with dread filling his stomach. “They want you in the field?”

 

“Eventually,” Chloé grumbled. “I keep refusing their training. Why do you think I keep getting knocked about? Hawk Moth is making a point that if I was trained up, I would be able to defend myself properly. He wants all his people to be ready to fight.”

 

“You’ve got to get out!” Adrien said, grabbing at her hands. “Chlo, this is too dangerous. Can’t you leave Paris for a little while?”

 

“I’ve thought about it,” she admitted, squeezing his large hands. “But he’ll find me. He has people everywhere and I now know too much. I think I’m safe with Gabriel for the time being. It’s you I’m worried about. Hawk Moth is a madman and he’s going to retaliate.”

 

“I can handle him,” Adrien assured her. “I’ve come to terms with my decision to go against him and I know there will be consequences. Ladybug and I will stop him.”

 

“You’re too confident,” Chloé muttered, resting her head on his shoulder with a tired sigh. “He’ll play with you before he really strikes. He’s a master manipulator.”

 

“I know it seems impossible,” Adrien replied, continuing to hold her hands. “But he will be stopped.”

 

“Someone needs to put an end to it. He’s a nut-job.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Adrien sighed. “I’ve been blind to it for far too long.”

 

They sat in silence for a few moments; each contemplating all they had learnt over the past few hours.

 

“I can’t believe you slink around in a cat suit,” Chloé snorted.

 

“I can’t believe you’re a bumblebee!”

 

She smacked his arm and sat up with a snooty look upon her face. “Queen Bee was your Father’s idea. Blame him for it. Thankfully I look rather good in black and yellow.”

 

“Thankfully,” Adrien smirked, nudging her shoulder. “I appreciate you telling me.”

 

“I needed to tell someone,” she admitted. “And I couldn’t bear the thought of you getting hurt because I had kept my mouth shut. At least now we have each other to talk too. I don’t want to know any details about your plans with Ladybug though. That is a can of worms I want kept shut.”

 

“Fair enough,” Adrien said, giving her a pat and standing up. “I doubt Ladybug would be happy with me sharing our secrets anyway. Did you want something to eat?”

 

“Something disgustingly unhealthy please,” Chloé replied, following him and plopping herself at his breakfast bar. “The Ladybug thing makes so much sense though.”

 

“It does?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he pulled bacon and sausages from his fridge.

 

“You adore Marinette and yet haven’t tried to make a move,” Chloé said in a matter of fact voice. “I thought perhaps it was shyness, but then you flirt with her like crazy.”

 

“I do not.”

 

“Yes, you do!” She laughed. “I couldn’t understand what was going on. But Ladybug is seriously hot. She’s a badass and she’s a mystery. Why would you try anything serious with Marinette when you’re sleeping with Ladybug?”

 

Adrien paused in placing the meat into a pan and turned fully to her. “Marinette is just as hot as Ladybug and just as badass.”

 

“Yet you picked Ladybug as your fuck buddy,” Chloé noted.

 

Adrien shook his head. “They’re both wonderful women but I’m in love with Ladybug. I didn’t pick Ladybug over Marinette at all. I just fell in love.”

 

Chloé watched him thoughtfully. “Perhaps you love both of them?”

 

Adrien frowned, thinking about his two favourite girls and the way each made him feel. “That isn’t helpful.”

 

Chloé grinned, “You’re hopeless.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve told me a million times before. Do you want butter on your muffins?”

 

“Butter would be good _Chat-Man_.”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes, and then set about cooking a small feast for his oldest friend. She was an absolute pain in the backside and he couldn’t believe she’d got herself caught up in all this, but Adrien was glad to have her.

 

~O~

 

Everything was falling apart around her.

 

How had she not seen it?

 

The feeling of something not being quite right had followed Marinette around for weeks. She had known something was odd when she’d witnessed Chat’s telephone conversation with his Father. She had felt that haunting sense of familiarity around him. She had smelt him constantly and been reminded of someone else. Her body had known. Her body had reacted to all the signs, and yet Marinette had ignored it all.

 

She had been so impressed by Chat Noir’s fight with the AKUMA agents. She’d been so proud of him and had dashed as quickly as possible to his balcony. Her Ladybug mask had been slapped haphazardly on her face and she’d practically hummed at the prospect of congratulating him. He had been wonderful taking out each AKUMA minion. A master with his baton; breathtakingly beautiful and so very strong.

 

Marinette had ignored the strange conversation he’d had with Gabriel Agreste and had instead focused on Chat’s impressive display of power. He was just like her; fierce in battle and determined beyond belief. It had been awe inspiring and a complete turn on. It took a lot of willpower to not pull him into a heated kiss in that kitchen. She’d been just itching to show her appreciation of him.

 

But she’d waited and had given her edited account of events to the police. She had excused herself from her equally eager to leave boss, and had rushed home to collect her Ladybug mask. Within an hour Marinette had landed on Chat’s balcony and only paused when she heard shouting coming from inside.

 

_“It is not that simple Adrien! You can’t just play hero and expect everything to be fine and dandy.”_

_“I know that. I know my actions have consequences, but I couldn’t sit back and watch them attack!”_

_“Hawk Moth will know you have double-crossed him. He will not trust you and he’ll want to punish you for hurting his men. Why would you risk everything?”_

_“I will be more careful. I’ll plead ignorance. I’ll say I was worried about Marinette.”_

_“Your decisions around that girl seem to cause us too many problems. Hawk Moth will retaliate by hurting her in some way. You know this. We can’t mention her name.”_

_“I’ll tell him I was luring Ladybug in.”_

_“You’ll do no such thing. He knows your feelings. He knows you aren’t interested in his plans for her. Do you see what you have done?”_

_“_ _Père_ _, I couldn’t let them attack. I know it’s created a catalyst but maybe that’s a good thing? I’ve had enough of waiting in the shadows. I’ve had enough of waiting around. It’s time to strike.”_

_“You best be ready my son. Hawk Moth will move his plans forward and I will not be able to stop him.”_

_“We have Ladybug. We’ll be fine.”_

_“Your confidence in her is foolish. I’m so disappointed in you over all this. She’s going to get you killed and you’re just letting it happen. Why can’t you see that?”_

_“I’m sorry you feel that way, but I’m more capable than you realise.”_

_“I wish I believed you. When the time comes you’ll need to prove it. Ladybug is getting in the way of you making the right decisions. You should consider making a break from her and these silly assumptions that everything will work itself out.”_

_“Thank you for the advice but I can’t tell you what you want to hear.”_

 

A heavy sigh and a pregnant pause filled the air, as each person tried to collect their thoughts. Gabriel Agreste’s voice then rang loud and clear out onto the balcony;

 

_“I’m going to meet with Hawk Moth now. I hope for your sake that my words comfort him. I shall speak to you tomorrow Adrien. Stay away from her for tonight at least.”_

_“Don’t worry, I have no plans to go to Ladybug now. Call me if you need me.”_

With that, the conversation ended and Marinette found herself sliding down the wall in shock.

 

The signs had been there all along. She’d ignored every single one of them and dived head first into a sexual relationship with a man she _knew_ was dangerous. From the very beginning, Marinette had thrown all reason out of the window and befriended Chat Noir. She had allowed herself to grow attached. She’d missed him so very much during her suspension. She’d jumped far too quickly into bed with him when they had been reunited. She’d known he was shady. She had known he was familiar. Deep down her body had known he was Adrien Agreste.

 

So why hadn’t her brain caught up?

 

Marinette had fallen far to quickly for Adrien too. The only difference was her concerns over his involvement with AKUMA. But did that make any sense?

 

Chat had even more involvement with them. Chat had made it very clear that he had been employed by Hawk Moth. He had worked with her to identify and find AKUMA agents. Why had she felt safer with him than with Adrien?

 

The only real difference had been their masks and stupid personas. How foolish she had been to think being with Chat was anything but reckless. He knew her intimately. He had the means to destroy her.

 

Marinette had silently sobbed on his balcony for a good hour before her unsteady legs allowed her to get up and leave.

 

Adrien was Chat.

 

Chat was Adrien.

 

She’d been having the best sex of her life with Adrien Agreste and he was none the wiser. Why hadn’t Marinette recognised him as the man _she_ worked with every day?

 

How could she have let this happen?

 

What did she do now?

 

Out of all the things Marinette had imagined with her Chat Noir dealings, this had never occurred to her. And why would it?

 

Adrien was sweet and gentle. He was kind and so very loving. He treated her with respect and had a wonderful habit of supporting her; regardless of her wishes. He was quiet but resilient. An amazing friend with a bashful shyness about him.

 

But then Marinette could describe Chat in this way, couldn’t she? He was a little louder and little prouder. He had a confidence about him which Adrien sometimes lacked. But comparing them in her mind, Marinette could see their similarities with startling clarity. They were the same person. Two sides of one mysterious man. He had entered her life in two forms and she’d been drawn to both.

 

Marinette had allowed herself to befriend him, adore him and have sex with him, without ever looking at the warning signals. She had ignored every sign that pointed to Chat being Adrien. How stupid had she been?

 

And now, having spent the last four days crying, screaming and berating herself for not seeing what was in front of her, Marinette found herself sat in a meeting with the man himself and his Father.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay Marinette?” Adrien asked for the third time since the discussion had begun for a new Agreste line.

 

“F-fine,” she stammered, avoiding his eyes and playing with her notebook.

 

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should reschedule for when you’re awake.”

 

Marinette hummed, keeping her head down and trying to calm her wildly beating heart. Chat Noir was sat opposite her. She’d seen him naked. She’d kissed and licked almost every part of him.

 

“Marinette?” Chat Noir asked, sounding concerned.

 

“Fine,” she replied, sitting up a little and glancing shyly at him and then back at her notepad. “Everything’s fine.”

 

“Clearly,” Gabriel drawled, making Marinette’s cheeks light up. “I’m going to ask you to work with my retail team over the next month. They know which pieces I wish to mass produce. We’ll meet again in two weeks and try this conversation again.”

 

Marinette nodded, standing quickly and gathering her belongings. “Yes. Excellent. Thank you. Goodbye.”

 

She tripped over her chair and marched for the door. Marinette didn’t look behind her and practically ran to the elevator; slamming her hand on the button. This was too much. How was she supposed to deal with him, knowing who he really was and what he meant to her?

 

“Marinette!” Adrien called, chasing after her.

 

The elevator doors opened and she ran in, pressing quickly on the button for her floor. She found herself begging the bloody thing to close its doors and get moving. No such luck however. Adrien easily made it and moved to hold her hand from its constant battering of the dashboard.

 

“Hey?” He whispered, “what’s going on?”

 

“I, I,” Marinette stuttered, looking up at him and instantly regretting it. He was Chat. He was her Chaton. It was so obvious and she’d completely overlooked it.

 

“Princess, you can tell me,” Adrien said, with a gentleness that broke her heart. He still had hold of her hand and Marinette couldn’t help put notice how wonderful it was to feel his soft skin upon hers.

 

“I’m an idiot,” she muttered, eyes watering. “I’m such an idiot.”

 

“Okay,” he replied, sounding extremely confused. “I mean I disagree, but okay. What’s happened to make you think this?”

 

“I’ve been blind for months,” Marinette muttered. “I don’t know how, but I’ve overlooked something huge. I don’t know what to do. Adrien, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now.”

 

She sounded somewhat hysterical, and maybe she was. Adrien slammed the emergency stop button and pulled her into a warm hug.

 

“I’m sorry,” she cried, allowing him to hold her. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to apologise for,” he replied earnestly, allowing her to cry on his expensive suit.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Marinette repeated, after a few minutes of sobbing.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Adrien asked, rubbing a hand over her back and sending goose bumps along her arms.

 

“Not yet,” she admitted, forcing herself off of him. Why was this so hard? “I think I need to be by myself for a while.”

 

Adrien nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I’m always here. If you change your mind, just let me know.”

 

“Thank you,” she mumbled, forcefully taking a step away from him as he pressed the elevator into action again.

 

He watched her leave when they got to her floor, sending her a heart breaking little smile and squeezing her shoulders. “It’ll work out. Whatever it is. These things always do.”

 

Marinette nodded, glancing at him one last time and finding her Kitten staring worriedly back at her. He was Chat Noir and he had no clue she was Ladybug. What was Marinette going to do? How did she deal with this?

 

As the doors closed and Adrien disappeared from view, Marinette found herself praying for an answer.

 

Chloé appeared beside her in the next instant. “Come on, let’s get you sorted out.”

 

She allowed herself to be pulled into Chloé’s embrace and walked dazedly back to her office.

 

Marinette had no idea what she was going to do now.

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reviewing this story! Xxx


	23. A Fox at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette continues to make questionable decisions and poor Adrien is left to wonder what is going on.

23\. A Fox at Work 

 

Marinette knew the corridors and hidden rooms of the Department like the back of her hand. She had been exploring them as a teenager, with the guidance of her Mama, and then as a young adult in her role as Ladybug. She’d spent more time traipsing these long hallways and secret spaces than any other agent ever had.

 

It was a home from home.

 

A place to recharge after a bad fight. A place to learn more about the enemy. A place which should hold answers.

 

At least, Marinette was hoping it would enlighten her on the mess that was her life.

 

A week of avoiding Adrien as much as possible; whilst she stewed on what exactly to do with her newfound knowledge and how to cope with her feelings for the blond beauty. It had all led her here.

 

Back to where it had all started. Back to her Ladybug roots.

 

And at two in the morning, it was fairly easy to stroll down to the prison cells without drawing too much attention to herself. A quick chat with David the warden and a flash of her identification was all that was really needed. She’d been the one to bring this particular inmate into the Department after all. It wasn’t too out of the ordinary to visit those held for long periods of time. In fact, a little interrogation was an important part of her job.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Tikki whispered into her ear.

 

“Not really,” Marinette sighed, “but I need to do something and I know she’ll give me _something_. I can’t continue to avoid him. I can’t continue to avoid any of it.”

 

“I’ll be right on the other end if you need anything,” Tikki replied in her most soothing of voices. “I’ve already accessed the security system. Everything is being sent straight to my computers. No one will know what you discuss. I can give you an hour of complete blackout.”

 

“Thank you,” Marinette said gratefully. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“Keep calm in there,” Tikki advised. “She’s got far too much bite.”

 

Marinette snorted; entering the passcode into the heavily reinforced cell room and taking a step inside. “Don’t I know it.”

 

The cell was actually a large dome shaped chamber with a cage-like room inside it. Only the most violent of criminals were held in these areas as they were extremely difficult to break into and out of. The caged room allowed agents to monitor their prisoners at a safe distance and each held a strong electrical current, which coursed through the bars in a sinister warning.

 

Volpina watched her enter with bright eyes. “I’ve been waiting for you Coccinella.”

 

“Lila Rossi, you look well for someone incarcerated.” Marinette stopped in front of the cage and sat down on the chair which had been set up for interviewing agents.

 

The Italian sat up on her basic, white plastic bed and eyed Marinette thoughtfully. “Have the aliases gone now? Should I call you Marinette?”

 

“I am Ladybug,” she replied, watching the woman behind the fox mask stand up and move closer to the electric bars.

 

“I am Volpina. I may not be suited up but it’s who I am. If you insist on using my commoner name, I will insist on using yours.”

 

“How long have you known?” Marinette asked, as Lila played with the ends of her long hair.

 

“Within a few weeks of touching down in Paris,” she smiled cockily. “I can’t believe no one else can see it. You have it painted across those pretty blue eyes of yours.”

 

“You’re the first to realise it,” Marinette admitted with a nod. “You would make a good agent.”

 

“I would make an excellent agent,” Lila grinned. “I’m nearly as _miraculous_ as you Sweetie. Not quite full strength but I’m stronger than most humans. You have felt my abilities first-hand.”

 

“Hawk Moth must love you.”

 

Lila rolled her eyes. “Not nearly as much as he loves Ladybug. You are the completed version. You _are_ full strength. He desires your abilities far more than mine. I am capable but still a failure in his eyes. _You_ are perfect.”

 

“He doesn’t even know me,” Marinette frowned, flexing her fingers. “I don’t understand the fascination.”

 

“You will,” Lila shrugged. “It will all be made clear eventually. I’m sure of it.”

 

“Why don’t you tell me?” Marinette asked. “You seem to enjoy sharing information.”

 

Lila laughed, flicking her hair over her shoulder and circling the cell. “I enjoy seeing how clueless you actually are. It’s rather amusing to see you so lost and confused. I think your Master Fu is almost as scheming as Hawk Moth. He could easily give you the information you need, and yet he leaves you scrambling around with barely anything.”

 

“Master Fu has told me everything he knows,” Marinette frowned, gripping her legs painfully. “I won’t fall for your seeds of doubt.”

 

Lila held her hands up and smirked. “Easy Buggy, I’m just calling it as I see it. You came to me remember? And why would you need to speak to me if Fu was giving you all the facts?”

 

“I didn’t come to talk about Hawk Moth,” Marinette admitted begrudgingly. “Not completely anyway.”

 

Lila’s smile stretched even wider across her face. “No, I suppose not. Have you finally worked it out?”

 

“Chat Noir,” she muttered, looking upon Lila and then away. “What exactly do you know about him?”

 

“He’s hot,” Lila laughed. “He has been in training for a long time and has a special place in Hawk Moth’s plans. He’s extremely dangerous to a cute spy like you. Especially when you add in the little detail of him being Adrien Agreste. I mean, talk about hit to the heart. The man is perfect!”

 

“Does he know who I am?” Marinette uttered softly, feeling a lump form in her throat. “Has he always known?”

 

“I would say it’s highly likely,” Lila grinned toothily. “He reeled you in as sweet fashion prince Adrien. I imagine he spent a ridiculous amount of time getting to know Marinette and then hit you with his daring kitty routine when you were Ladybug. Did it work? Did you fall in love with him?”

 

A punch to the throat would have hurt less. Marinette felt her chest tighten as Volpina’s words sunk in. “He played me?”

 

“Isn’t that what we’re trained to do?” Lila continued, moving as close to the bars as possible without being shocked. “We put on our masks and say what we need to say in order to get the results we want. It doesn’t really matter the job. We all complete the same steps to get there; lie, hide and double-cross. It’s second nature to all of us. You are no angel. We’re all the same deep down.”

 

“I’ve never lied to him,” Marinette whispered, standing up quickly and pacing the room. “I’ve kept the mask for both our safety, but I was always honest about my position. I allowed him to get too close. I’ve given him too much.”

 

“And you can bet it’s being fed back to Hawk Moth,” Lila smirked, watching with sharp eyes. “Don’t you think it’s odd that AKUMA activity has increased dramatically this year. I was called to France because Hawky knows he’s got you within his grasp. Chat Noir has definitely made that possible. Silly Bug got ensnared by those glittering green eyes and the easy smiles.”

 

“Hawk Moth keeps attacking when he knows I’ll be close by,” Marinette scrubbed her eyes angrily. “He hit the Agreste offices with you, then the Summer Ball, and then the Fashion week after party. He knows who I am. Chat has led him to me and I’ve let it happen!”

 

“You must feel deeply hurt,” Lila replied with a shake of her head. “He’s made you look like a fool. If it was me, I’d want to repay the favour and give him a little taste of his own medicine.”

 

Marinette paused in her striding and glowered at the pretty prisoner. “I am not you. An eye for an eye is exactly why you work for terrorists, and why I work for the French authorities. Revenge isn’t going to help Paris rid itself of Hawk Moth. I’ve done enough damage by befriending the enemy.”

 

“It was more than befriending though, wasn’t it?” Lila smirked questioningly. “I would say that Adrien deserves a few consequences for what he has done to you.”

 

“It’s Hawk Moth I want,” Marinette snarled. “He brought Chat here. He has created this mess. I’m sick of it!”

 

Tikki suddenly gasped loudly in her ear, before their connection was cut off.

 

“Ladybug?”

 

Marinette spun around to find Master Fu standing in the doorway of the room, with his hands held patiently behind his back.

 

“Why are you questioning our prisoner at such a late hour?”

 

She stood straight, keeping a calm expression and confident stance. “I had some concerns over Chat Noir, Sir.”

 

Master Fu observed her thoughtfully. “Chat Noir?”

 

“I’m worried he has been helping Hawk Moth in his recent attacks and was hoping Volpina would know something about the situation.”

 

“And does she?” Fu asked, looking over at Lila with renewed interest.

 

“Nothing that Ladybug didn’t already know,” Lila smiled sweetly. “Although I’m most surprised that your best agent doesn’t seem to know all the details surrounding Hawk Moth. I would love to know why you’re keeping things from her.”

 

Master Fu raised an eyebrow. “I see your resume was correct in detailing your ability to spin a good story.”

 

Lila laughed heartily. “Snakes everywhere. Poor Ladybug doesn’t stand a chance, does she?”

 

“You play your part well,” Master Fu sighed, before turning back to Marinette. “Come Ladybug, let’s leave the Fox to her cell. I think she has had quite enough company for the night.”

 

Marinette shot Lila one last thoughtful gaze, noting the ever-present smirk and laid back attitude.

 

“Come and visit me any time Coccinella. I’m more than happy to _chat_.” She continued to grin as they exited the cell.

 

Marinette followed Master Fu along the extensive winding corridors and up numerous flights of steps in silence. He ushered her gently towards his large office calmly and gave a reassuring smile when they entered. The room was exactly as it always had been; heavily influenced by Chinese culture and oozing in knick-knacks and objects which screamed _mysterious._ She had always been heavily reminded of a massage parlour she’d once visited in China with her Mama, when she had been very young.

 

“Sit down Ladybug,” Fu smiled kindly. ‘Perhaps we should discuss a few things together.”

 

With a large fake smile, Marinette took the offered seat and waited for her obvious scolding. She hadn’t officially signed off a meeting with Volpina and that was against Department rules. It was another cross against her once perfect record.

 

“Is there anything I need to know about Chat Noir?” He asked, clasping his hands together in an act of serenity.

 

“I think he has been helping Hawk Moth more than we had originally assumed,” Marinette replied quietly. “I’m concerned that we haven’t taken him seriously as a threat.”

 

“And Volpina is the person who can tell us what we need to hear?” Fu replied, just as quietly. His considered stare causing Marinette to fidget uncomfortably.

 

“Why not Volpina?” She shrugged. “Hawk Moth brought her to Paris at around the same time as Chat. I just wanted to explore what she had to say.”

 

“She’s a trained fabricator of facts. A compulsive liar and a manipulator of human emotion,” Fu reminded her. “I agree that Chat Noir has not been thoroughly investigated, but I would not base my ideas of the man on what Volpina has to say about him. I would think you know more about Chat than anyone else.”

 

“Why would you think that?” Marinette replied; attempting a picture of innocence.

 

Master Fu sighed, looking at her knowingly. “I am old. I am no longer in the field. But I have ways and means of keeping tabs on my agents. I know Tikki has been losing your camera and sound footage. I know she’s been hacking CCTV all over the city and I know you have met Chat Noir more than once.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Marinette asked, feeling her face heat up. “Why didn’t you call me out on my behaviour?”

 

“You are not the first agent to be curious about the enemies we face,” Fu admitted with a sad smile. “I had thought that perhaps he would seek you out. You are famous for your agency work after all. He would have heard about your abilities. I’m sure you’ve realised how similar you both are. Hawk Moth would have encouraged a meeting between the pair of you. It would only be natural for you to show an interest in him. But I’ve always trusted your judgement. I knew that eventually you would come back to us.”

 

“I got too close,” she whispered, hanging her head despondently. “I should have come to you straight away.”

 

“Perhaps,” Fu answered thoughtfully. “Or perhaps not. I have yet to make my own mind up on Noir. It is important that you also keep an open mind. We should not be rushing to Volpina for our answers.”

 

“You’re not going to punish Tikki are you?” Marinette asked imploringly. “I’m completely to blame in all this.”

 

“Tikki is merely proving her loyalty to you,” Fu smiled. “That is a good thing in my opinion. I trust that you will share your final assessment of him once you’ve made up your mind.”

 

“Of course,” Marinette nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Any idea of his identity yet?” Fu asked innocently, causing her to pause in her relieved sigh.

 

“I – um – I have a few ideas,” she stammered out. “N-nothing set in stone yet.”

 

He smiled his usual carefree smile. “We’ll have to consider a little more surveillance.”

 

“I can do that,” Marinette answered instantly. She couldn’t have anyone else becoming involved in all this. “It would help, I think. Give me something to focus on whilst we plan our next steps.”

 

“Do whatever you see fit,” Fu instructed. “Now, go home and get some rest. It doesn’t do well to dwell on the words of a Fox and I know your Mother will be worrying.”

 

She bowed her head respectfully and fled from Master Fu’s office without another word. Her journey home was slow and addled with too much information to unpick. Volpina had given her much to think about, but then so had Fu. She was no closer to the answers she had gone to seek out.

 

In fact, as she let herself through the back door of the bakery, Marinette realised that Volpina had given her even more questions. And as she climbed silently upstairs, Marinette swore under her breath. In her haste to hide her misdemeanours she’d failed to ask Fu about his knowledge of Hawk Moth’s apparent obsession with her.

 

“My Darling?” Sabine asked, standing at the top of the stairs and looking down with concern.

 

“Mama, what are you doing up?” Marinette replied, continuing up to meet the loving arms of her Mother’s hug.

 

“I heard you leave earlier and couldn’t get back to sleep,” Sabine admitted, pulling her daughter in close. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Just Department work,” Marinette mumbled, falling into the embrace with ease. “I feel like I’m at a tipping point.”

 

“Anything I can help with?” Sabine asked, guiding her inside the comforting kitchen.

 

Marinette shook her head. “I’ll get there eventually. I’m sorry for keeping you up.”

 

“Never apologise,” Sabine laughed, kissing her cheek lovingly. “It is my job to worry unnecessarily. I know you can look after yourself.”

 

“You shouldn’t lose sleep though,” Marinette smiled sadly. “And I know I’ve kept you up more than one night over the last few months.”

 

Sabine patted her cheek. “I was hoping your comings and goings actually involved a gentleman and not Department jobs. You had been so cheerful and full of life, I assumed it was for a love interest.”

 

Marinette bit down on her lip and pulled away from the embrace. “It was a little of both.”

 

“It was?”

 

“I met someone,” she whispered, moving to the chair which still held her Father’s coat. “I spent a lot of time with him and I think somewhere along the way I feel in love with him.”

 

“Love?” Sabine repeated, moving to stand opposite her at the breakfast bar.

 

“He was sweet and wonderful. He made me laugh and I felt invincible again. I felt like me again.”

 

“So, what happened?” Sabine asked gently.

 

“He had been helping me take out some of Hawk Moth’s people,” Marinette admitted with a sigh. “I thought he was on our side, but then I found out who he really is. I think he’s been told to flutter his eyelashes at me. Just a glorified honey trap and I fell for it.”

 

“You’ve confronted him?”

 

“Not yet,” she muttered, running her hands over the familiar coat beside her. “I will, but first I need to plan what to say and do. I rushed into everything. With this, I think I need to weigh all options.”

 

“Until you have spoken to this man, perhaps you shouldn’t jump to too many conclusions. He might have fallen in love too,” Sabine replied wisely. “How could he not?”

 

“You don’t even know who he is,” Marinette snorted. “How can you be so confident he _could_ fall in love with me?”

 

Sabine chuckled and gave a little shrug. “I just find it hard to believe anyone could get that close to you and not develop any feelings.”

 

“Yeah, because I’ve had so much success with my love life so far!” Marinette retorted with a roll of her eyes. “I’ve never had a serious relationship until now.”

 

“A serious relationship?” Sabine replied, with a raise of an eyebrow. “Just how long has this been going on?”

 

“Too long,” Marinette groaned, stepping away from the coat and kissing her Mother again. “But I’m going to sort it all out.”

 

She smiled grimly and began to walk up to her bedroom with a slum to her shoulders.

 

“It will all become clear eventually,” Sabine advised quietly. “Don’t give up hope until you’ve spoken to him.”

 

“I can’t give up,” Marinette laughed bitterly. “I’m Ladybug.”

 

~O~

 

Adrien wasn’t an idiot.

 

Well he was, but not all the time.

 

He knew something strange was going on with Marinette, and he knew Ladybug had disappeared without so much as a goodbye.

 

It was all rather confusing and he wasn’t actually sure how much more he could take. He hadn’t seen his girlfriend in weeks but knew she’d been following his unmasked self religiously. She appeared above the rooftops and tracked his movements across the city with a quiet determination. Not once had she confronted him. Instead she stuck to the shadows and did a good job of being invisible.

 

Adrien had just had far too much training to not notice her discreet spying.

 

It made no sense because he had done nothing to warrant the sudden interest in his civilian self. At his Father’s wishes, Adrien had kept the lowest possible profile and hadn’t been out as Chat Noir since the after-show party. He hadn’t been anywhere or done anything but work at the fashion house. He’d seen no one outside of work hours and had stayed away from anything AKUMA related.

 

To anyone looking in, Adrien had a very dull and uneventful life. So why had Ladybug decided to follow his every move?

 

And where Ladybug tailed him, Marinette blanked him completely. She hid whenever he entered her floor. Any conversations were brief and ridiculously professional. It was as if she had decided that Adrien wasn’t someone she wanted to be associated with anymore. Something which was actually impossible because they were set to work together again on the next men’s line.

 

It was starting to grate on his nerves and he found himself becoming increasingly more miserable. Hawk Moth still hadn’t decided what his punishment would be and his Father worried constantly over it. All in all, Adrien felt himself heading towards some sort of explosion. He missed his Bug like crazy and hated the strange twist to his relationship with Marinette.

 

He needed to have it out with both girls and somehow get to the bottom of what was going on. Knowing what to do and actually doing it though, were two different matters entirely. Neither woman was making things easy for him.

 

It was on a particularly gloomy Friday evening when Adrien officially snapped. Making up his mind to confront at least one of the ladies, he left his lonely apartment and began the short walk to Marinette’s bakery. Adrien got halfway there before taking a detour towards the Père Lachaise Cemetery.

 

He effortlessly found his Mother’s grave, having visited it thousands of times over the years. The usual grand flower display which his Father insisted on buying each week sat magnificently on top of the ivory tomb. A colourful rainbow of sweet smelling flowers mocking all other graves around it. Adrien had always hated the obnoxious show of wealth, but understood it was one of his Father’s coping mechanisms.    

 

“Hey Mama,” Adrien whispered, looking down at all that was left of his wonderful Mother. What would she say about the mess that was his life?

 

He stood in quiet thought for a good twenty minutes before realising someone was watching him. He knew before he’d even glanced up that it would be her. She watched him from her perch upon an ancient looking angel statue. Their eyes met in an instant; sending all kinds of strong emotions pulsating around his body.

 

Sending her a hesitant wave, Adrien couldn’t help smiling when she sent her own little one back. Hope alighted in his heart as she gracefully jumped down and moved towards him. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she came to a stop a few feet away from him. They stood watching each other; a nervous energy zapping around them. The impulse to pull her into his arms and never let her go was somewhat overpowering. It took all of his self-control to not touch her in any way.

 

“Hello,” he said softly.

 

“Hello,” Ladybug replied, just as quietly.

 

The conversation went no further as each surveyed the other. Adrien knew why he was drinking in her gorgeous features, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint why she seemed so interested in his. Ladybug was looking at him as if he held all the answers and he really wasn’t sure why. He held absolutely none.

 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, after another silent moment.

 

Ladybug smiled weakly. “It will be.”

 

“I’ve noticed you around lately,” Adrien admitted, folding his arms.

 

A blush covered her face. “Have you? Maybe our paths must keep accidently crossing?”

 

Adrien eyed her carefully. She was certainly flustered, but seemed to want to keep whatever was going on to herself. Of course, Ladybug didn’t actually know that she was currently talking to her boyfriend Chat Noir. She didn’t know that said boyfriend was utterly depressed without her loving presence over the past few weeks. 

 

“Are you sure things are alright?” He asked, watching as she bit her lip and glanced at her feet.

 

“I shouldn’t be talking to you,” Ladybug sighed. “I’m sorry for bothering you, Sir.”

 

He opened his mouth to reassure her that he was more than happy to talk to her, but Ladybug was gone within a blink of an eye. She ran, jumped and leapt away from him in a blur of black and red.

 

Swearing under his breath, Adrien watched her leave him with no clue what was going on. Why had she approached his civilian self? Why hadn’t she checked in with Chat Noir? What the hell had happened to ruin the relationships between him and his two favourite women?

 

He pondered these troubling questions for the next couple of weeks. He woke up thinking about them and went to bed with the same confusing thoughts. What had happened? How could he fix it? Why was it so difficult to talk to either woman?

 

Adrien felt as if he’d fallen down a thousand stairs and was unable to get back up again. Every single part of him wanted to put on his suit and hunt Ladybug down to have it out with her. It wasn’t fair to completely avoid him without so much as a goodbye. From his point of view, he’d done nothing to warrant shunning.

 

It was likely this bubbling resentment which caused him to tackle Marinette at Nino’s Halloween party. After weeks of relentless dismissal from her and the lack of Ladybug in his life, Adrien seemed to hit breaking point.

 

The evening had started out relatively relaxed. Adrien had arrived in his vampire costume to be greeted by a Wonder Woman Alya and a Ninja Turtle Nino. Drinks were quickly poured and he spent the first hour chatting amicably to the couple and their friends. He particularly enjoyed talking to Max again. They seemed to have a shared love of video games which allowed for easy conversation. It also allowed him to ignore the ache in his chest when Marinette strolled in with a glorious black cat suit clinging to her gorgeous figure. Her eyes met his very briefly before flitting away and evading him for the rest of the night.

 

It took a number of alcoholic drinks and a silent pep talk to follow the designer when she excused herself to go to the toilet. He waited in the deserted red corridor for her to come back out of the ladies.

 

Her face paled upon seeing him and he instantly felt bad for jumping her, but pushed down any further concerns when Marinette tried to move around him.

 

“What have I done?” Adrien asked, stepping in front of her quickly.

 

“W-what do you mean?” She stammered, looking anywhere but at him.

 

“You know exactly what I mean,” he replied, folding his arms. The alcohol urging him on, regardless of any consequences. “You haven’t spoken to me in a month. Not since Fashion Week. You run away from me constantly. You keep all conversations to an absolute minimum. I’ve tried to support you but I don’t think I can take anymore. What have I done?”

 

“I don’t know,” she whispered, looking at her feet. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to say to you.”

 

“Don’t you think that’s unfair on me?” Adrien said, running fingers through his hair. “If I had done something to you then I’d understand, but I can’t think of anything that would cause you to completely shut me out!”

 

“Can’t you?” Marinette sighed, looking up at him for the first time. “Can’t think of anything?”

 

“Nothing that would warrant being blanked for weeks!” Adrien exclaimed. “I thought we had become close. I thought you liked me. I don’t understand, Marinette. I don’t understand any of it. If it’s not you ignoring me, it’s –”

 

He paused, feeling his tongue become heavy in his fanged mouth. Adrien had been about to say Ladybug. That would have been bad. Really bad.

 

“It’s who?” Marinette asked, taking a step closer to him. Her sapphire gaze cutting into him like glass. “Who, Adrien?”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and exhaling like an old balloon. “It’s over. All of it is over, I think. She’s left me. You’ve left me. I’ve lost the two most important people in my life and I don’t have a clue how I’ve done it.”

 

“Two most important?” Marinette said softly, with huge eyes. “No clue?”

 

“Were you just faking our friendship?” Adrien asked suddenly. “Was it all for show?”

 

“Of course it wasn’t,” Marinette replied instantly. “Things are just a little difficult at the moment.”

 

“Because you’ve been ignoring me?”

 

“B-because I’ve been dealing with some things,” she said with a flush to her cheeks.

 

“And cutting me out is the solution, is it?” Adrien huffed. Injustice heating his blood.

 

“No, of course not –”

 

“– So, what is the solution?” Adrien cut in desperately.

 

“I – I don’t know –”

 

“– I can’t keep doing this,” he said sadly. “I can’t see you every day and have you act like I don’t exist. You’re too important to me and I miss –”

 

His words were cut short as Marinette jumped him. Her kiss shot through him, lighting up every nerve in his body. Every coherent thought seemed to disappear as soft, warm lips pressed desperately against his own. Adrien couldn’t stop the moan as her tongue demanded his attention and her body pushed delectably against him. 

 

She was hot.

 

She was insistent.

 

She reminded him of someone else.

 

Adrien lost any ability to think straight as Marinette pushed him up against the wall and stole the air from his lungs. He could taste the rum she’d consumed throughout the course of the night and fleeting wondered if she could taste his numerous glasses of whiskey.   

 

“Marinette,” he groaned, as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered against his lips. “I’m so sorry.”

 

His hands took on a life of their own; gripping at her lovely curves with reckless abandon. Not a single touch or heart stopping caress felt anything other than right. So very right. Even in his drunken state, Adrien could recognise how perfect this felt.

 

“Holy shit!”

 

Marinette wrenched herself away from him; falling back against the opposite wall and staring between Adrien and Alya like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“What are you doing?” Alya asked, gazing between them in shock.

 

“I –” Adrien began and then stopped, looking over at Marinette in her perfect little cat ears and her pretty pink cheeks. What were they doing?

 

Shit. What was he doing?

 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette repeated, her hand pressing against her mouth in shock. “I didn’t mean to –”

 

She paused, looking completely lost, before jumping away from the wall and running away as fast as humanly possible.

 

Alya watched her go, looking as puzzled as he felt. Her penetrating gaze then ran over him.

 

“What the fuck just happened?”

 

“I don’t know,” Adrien answered honestly.

 

He had a girlfriend. Maybe.

 

Someone he loved more than anything in the world. Completely and utterly.

 

So how had he enjoyed kissing Marinette so much; with Ladybug as his girlfriend?

 

And why had Marinette kissed him at all?  

 

Fuck. What was going on?

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had written over 40,000 words for the rest of this story and had sections for every remaining chapter. I had thought I had saved a back up of them, but when my computer had a melt down I lost everything! It's taken me a little while to rewrite anything at all tbh. I was so angry with myself! Xxx


	24. A Mother Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Tigress bond, whilst Marinette struggles.

24\. A Mother Lost

 

Alya was more than a little exhausted.

 

The last few weeks had been ridiculously stressful at the Department. Hawk Moth seemed to have hit back with vengeance after his little quiet spell. Every day seemed to bring in news of another terrorist attack. Every area of Paris seemed to have been targeted; from coffee shops to shopping centres to universities. Some were low level skirmishes and others were utterly heart breaking attacks with fatalities. The Department agents had all been doing extra overtime but it seemed as if they were always a step behind.

 

Hawk Moth was clearly more than a little pissed off, and Paris was paying for it.

 

Alya was very much looking forward to the day they caught the bastard and locked him up for good. His ruthless and persistent assault on her beautiful city had to stop. It was becoming increasingly clear that the Department needed to make their move soon. Their monitoring and background meetings could only get them so far. Alya could feel a confrontation coming and wasn’t ashamed to admit that she was somewhat nervous.

 

Trying to banish the negative thoughts which had plagued her all evening, Alya had donned her Tigress suit and headed out for a hard core patrol. She’d pushed her body to its limits as she surveyed every location currently on the Department hot list. Of course, everywhere seemed to be as peaceful as it could be. It was only when she had reached her final street that Alya saw anything of interest at all.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked, folding her arms and watching Chat Noir jump like his namesake.

 

“Fuck!” He hissed, pressing a hand to his chest. “Don’t do that!”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be a super amazing spy?” Alya asked, watching him readjust into his crouch on the flat roof. He would be completely hidden at street level, due to the large ledge running along the building.

 

“I’ve got a lot on my mind,” Chat replied loftily.

 

Alya glanced down at the unassuming warehouse he seemed so intent on watching. “Like what?”

 

“Yeah, nice try.” Chat rolled his eyes. “I’m a super amazing spy, remember?”

 

Alya snorted, making a hasty decision to join him. She plonked herself down beside the strange man and pulled out her favourite gun as a small precaution. Marinette had been adamant that Chat was safe, but she was _fucking_ _him_ so Alya wasn’t going to completely trust her friend’s judgement just yet.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, flicking his gaze away from the warehouse and towards her. “Don’t tell me you’re here to put another bullet in me?”

 

“I missed you completely last time,” she snorted. “But don’t worry, I have no intentions of being hostile. Unless you deserve it, of course.”

 

“Then what are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like?” Alya asked, stretching her legs out and popping a few back muscles. “I’m joining you in whatever it is you’re doing this evening. Which is what exactly?”

 

Chat grunted, “I don’t need you to join me. I’d rather be alone.”

 

“You’re a lot grouchier than I remember,” Alya noted, looking over at him and seeing his tensed shoulders. He looked uncomfortably on edge. Nothing like the smirking hottie she’d come to learn so much about in her early research into the elusive Chat Noir. He looked very much like a man at odds with himself; gone was the well-documented confidence and air of sureness which so suited his cat persona.

 

“I’ve had a terrible few weeks,” Chat admitted quietly.

 

“Really?” Alya frowned. “Does that have anything to do with Hawk Moth?”

 

“Actually, it’s more Ladybug than Hawk Moth,” Chat replied shortly. “Although he’s been very hostile recently and definitely hasn’t helped with my beauty sleep.”

 

“Ladybug has made you grouchy?” Alya continued, sitting up a little straighter. “I thought you were fucking like bunnies?”

 

Chat laughed bitterly. “Is that what she’s been saying? Doesn’t surprise me that she told Department agents about us. I thought we actually had something, you know. I stupidly thought she might love me. But that was obviously not the case. She hasn’t spoken or been anywhere near me for nearly six weeks. Definitely no sex. Definitely no relationship.”

 

“Chat that doesn’t make sense,” Alya said, moving to grip his arm and forgetting his dangerous background. “Ladybug seemed head over heels for you when we last discussed you. She hasn’t told the Department anything about you. I’m the only person who knows anything and that’s because I’m her incredibly pushy best friend. She’s not seen you in six weeks?”

 

“Nope,” Chat muttered, looking forlornly up at the dark sky. “I don’t know what I did to scare her away, but she’s gone.”

 

“She has been odd lately,” Alya replied, rubbing her face. “Odder than usual anyway, and then there was _Halloween_. I still don’t know what that was about. Jesus Chat, what’s going on?”

 

“What happened at Halloween?” He asked, frowning over at her. His seemed a little flushed.

 

“Drink happened,” Alya said, avoiding his eyes. She wasn’t going to say anything about Adrien Agreste. That was not a can of worms she wished to open in front of Chat Noir. “Lots and lots of drink.”

 

“Well I don’t know what to tell you,” Chat muttered, shifting uncomfortably. “We were having the time of our lives together. We’d committed to an actual relationship and had started to work together on the Hawk Moth problem. I thought things were perfect!”

 

“But six weeks of nothing?” Alya frowned, folding her arms. “She just stopped seeing you?”

 

“She’s been following me around in bloody spy mode,” he moaned, with a flick of his fringe. “As if I can’t spot her a mile away.”

 

Alya watched him fidget forlornly and felt a pang of sympathy for the blond. He was clearly struggling with this. If Alya was ever in any doubt about his feelings for her best friend, they had completely vanished with this conversation. He cared. He really, really cared.

 

“Maybe something came up at the Department?” Alya said thoughtfully. Nothing had come up in their weekly meetings, although that didn’t necessarily mean Master Fu hadn’t given Ladybug a task. “It’s been pretty hectic with the Hawk Moth activity recently.”

 

“It’s not about him, I can tell. She’s staying away from me because of something I’ve done. It’s really shitty of her,” Chat retorted quietly. “I feel like I’ve done something wrong and I really don’t know what it could be. Just a quick drop in would have been good. I don’t need to know everything but a little conversation would have been nice.”

 

“I just don’t get it,” Alya admitted, folding one leg over the other and putting her gun away. Something about Chat’s obvious vulnerability and open discussion made her feel like an idiot brandishing a weapon. He was no threat to her.

 

“It’s just my luck,” Chat noted sadly, “to fuck up the only real relationship I’ve ever had and not know the reason why.”

 

“I’ll talk to her.”

 

Chat chuckled darkly. “It’s lovely that you can contact her. Must be nice.”

 

“Hidden identities aren’t exactly a recipe for dating success,” Alya said gently, moving to pat Chat’s arm again in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. Everything about him seemed downtrodden and desolate. Even his fake kitty ears seemed flat on his golden head. 

 

“Very true,” he replied, fiddling with the cuffs on his unique suit. “I’ve failed superbly.”

 

“Don’t give up on her just yet,” Alya sighed. “Ladybug has always had a little potential to be a bit flighty. She doesn’t mean to do it, but I’ve had many experiences of her shutting me out. It’s kind of a bad habit that she’s developed over the years. She’s always come back. It has sometimes taken a little pushing on my part, but she comes back in the end.”

 

“So, should I give her a push?” Chat asked, looking over at her with a spark of interest in his pretty eyes.

 

“Maybe,” Alya shrugged, rubbing her arms. “I’m not sure why Ladybug would abandon you like this. She was singing your praises a few weeks ago. Literally had heart eyes over you.”

 

“Something must have changed,” Chat mumbled, looking away dejectedly.

 

They sat in silence for a while; both undoubtedly thinking about the _spotted wonder_ and her baffling ways. Why did Marinette make such complicated decisions?

 

Sudden movement on the street below caused Chat to sit up and abandon his focus on her. Alya followed his gaze, gasping when she saw who exactly had left the building before them.

 

“Why are you watching Gabriel Agreste?” She whispered, pulling out her surveillance glasses and zooming in on the famous designer.

 

“I’m watching that entire warehouse,” Chat muttered, following as the man held the door for a young woman who looked extremely familiar to Alya.

 

“Oh my god,” Alya breathed, leaning forward as Chloé Bourgeois linked arms with Gabriel and began to march towards a blacked out limo; which had swiftly appeared on the street when they exited the side door of the warehouse. “What is she doing here?”

 

“You know her?” Chat asked, keeping his eyes on the departing vehicle.

 

“Who doesn’t?” Alya snorted, “her Father was the corrupt Mayor of Paris for years and that girl loved the camera when she was younger. What the hell is going on in that building and why are you watching it?”

 

“I’m not sure, I’ve only just started watching.”

 

It was a lie but Alya didn’t comment on it. Instead she took note of the address and decided that some digging of her own would be required in the very near future. Chat seemed to know exactly what she was thinking because as soon as the car disappeared, he turned on her.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” he said quickly. “This is my stake-out and I don’t need you snooping about and scaring away whatever might be happening down there. If Department people come sniffing about, they’ll scare away any leads I have.”

 

“It’s my job to snoop about,” Alya replied, with a roll of her eyes. “What do you expect me to do? I can’t just pretend I didn’t see Agreste and Chloé leaving an abandoned warehouse together. The same warehouse which notorious spy _Chat Noir_ happens to be bloody spying on!”

 

“Well, do me a favour and turn a blind eye. I’m working in your people’s best interest, regardless of what everyone thinks of me. I’m not a Hawk Moth minion.”

 

“I don’t know what you are,” Alya scoffed, folding her arms and chewing on his words. “An enigma in the field.”

 

Chat shot her a grim smile, before straightening up and motioning for her to follow him across the rooftop. “I’m in control of my own decisions for the first time ever. I can be whatever I want to be.”

 

“And this is what you’ve decided?” Alya snorted, moving quickly to keep up with the athletic cat. “Use your specialist skills to attack the man who had hired you to do god knows what to Ladybug?”

 

“I haven’t done anything to her,” Chat shot back, as he managed a death defying jump towards the street below.

 

Alya sent him a hearty glare, before making her way down a rusty drainpipe with far less poise or speed. “You and I both know that is a lie. You’ve _done_ plenty of things to her. More than I care to imagine.”

 

“I haven’t ever hurt her,” Chat muttered, sticking to the shadows effortlessly. “I’m on her side and I want Hawk Moth gone.”

 

“So, you’re doing a bit of surveillance to help us out?” Alya puffed, running behind him as they entered an alley close to the warehouse. “What will you do with the information?”

 

“Whatever I need to do with it to get rid of him,” Chat replied softly, taking out a concealed camera on the furthest wall from them as he did so. “But I can’t risk you coming along when I’m not here and ruining my juicy little lead.”

 

“So, you’re letting me come with you now?” Alya whispered, discovering another camera and knocking it out. “Like a babysitter?”

 

“Or a zoo keeper,” Chat whispered back, with a flick of his hand at her stripy vest.

 

Alya laughed, batting his fingers away. “My Papa has a lot of experience with that particular line of work. I can behave, I don’t need you to keep me in line.”

 

“Tough,” Chat smirked, eyeing a fire exit door to the left of them. “If you want to know anything else about the building, you’ve gotta stick with me.”

 

With a quick glance about her, Alya flicked on her headset. “Cora, are you there?”

 

“Yes, Tigress. Have you found something?”

 

“It’s a long story,” Alya muttered, watching Chat fiddle with the door. “Can you track my co-ordinates?”

 

“Of course. Why are you in the industrial district? Have you got a lead?”

 

“I’m not sure yet. Cora, if you don’t hear from me within the next hour, could you send a couple of agents to this address. Ladybug would obviously be my first choice.”

 

Her desk agent sighed. “Are you doing something unnecessarily dangerous?”

 

“I’ve got back up, I should be fine. It really is just a precaution,” Alya assured her confidently.

 

Another heavy sigh filled her ears. “Be careful Tigress. I’ll be here whenever you need me.”

 

“Thanks, you’re the best!” Alya smiled, switching her headset off and placing full attention back on Chat.

 

“Was that really needed?” He grumbled. “You’ve given away the top-secret location I wanted to keep to myself for the time being. Plagg, shut up a minute and let me speak.”

 

“Plagg?” Alya asked, looking about them. “What’s Plagg?”

 

“My own desk agent, of sorts. He wants to know if Cora is the same Cora who worked on military software with him and someone called Tikki? She’s gone now, idiot.”

 

“Tikki?” Alya asked, mouth opening and closing as she processed the question. “As in Ladybug’s Tikki?”

 

“Ladybug’s –” Chat repeated with a frown. “Ladybug’s desk agent is called Tikki?”

 

 “Tikki worked with your guy?” Alya snorted. “Small world or what?”

 

“Plagg says they developed loads of stuff for the government in the late nineties. They were fresh out university when they were employed. Plagg, did you work at the Department?”

 

Chat continued to frown as a conversation took place which Alya was not privy to.

 

“What made him go over to the dark side?” She wondered, running a hand along her tech.

 

“Money? Seriously Plagg?” Chat huffed, rubbing his face and looking a little tired. “Did you really not know she was partnered with Ladybug?”

 

A noise from the street ahead of them caused both to stop talking and take cover against the wall. A white van had stopped and two men got out.

 

“He doesn’t want anything to go wrong.”  The largest of the two said gruffly to his skinny partner. “The warehouse is empty and the orders have been given to everyone involved. You only have one job so don’t fuck it up.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Skinny grumbled. “It’s really not that hard.”

 

“The first watch will begin at midnight, so make sure you’re back by then.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Help me get the shit out of the van and then I’ll be on my way.”

 

Alya and Chat watched, completely out of sight, as then men unloaded a few sealed boxes. They worked quickly and were gone within minutes of putting their cargo in the warehouse.

 

“Come on!” Alya grinned, as soon as the van had zoomed away. “Let’s go and have a look.”

 

Chat swiftly destroyed the lock on the fire exit door. Winking when Alya gaped at his little hand trick.

 

“How’d you do that?” She asked, looking at his suit with renewed interest.

 

“A little modification I had made,” Chat laughed, flexing his claws at her. “I can destroy most things with this hand.”

 

“Very cool,” Alya admitted, looking down at her own gloved hands. “How do you stop damage to stuff you actually want to hold?”

 

“It’s a one use per charge kind of gadget,” he said, opening the door and motioning her to go first. “It’ll be useless until I give it a recharge later. The wonders of modern science have some limitations but it’s come in handy over the years.”

 

“You first,” Alya waved, before pulling out her gun and aiming it at the doorway. “I may have enjoyed our little meet and greet tonight, but I’m not stupid enough to walk in there with you at my back.”

 

“Wow,” Chat snorted, “thanks for the vote of confidence.”

 

She poked out her tongue, to which he chuckled and confidently strolled through the doorway. Alya followed, training her gun and taking a deep breath. She was not a natural agent like Ladybug, but she’d be damned if she were to be caught off guard by a man in a cat suit.

 

The warehouse was exactly as the two men had described it; empty. It was a vast, barren building with only an uncomfortable looking chair placed forebodingly in the middle of the largest room. The boxes had also been placed here and held no clues as to what the warehouse was being used for.

 

“Blankets?” Alya frowned, searching it thoroughly. “A couple of boxes of blankets?”

 

“And a few bottles of water,” Chat replied, looking about him and finding no answers.

 

They searched the other rooms and found nothing but a fridge filled with pre-made sandwiches and various fruits. Nothing untoward and nothing highlighting Hawk Moth’s plans.

 

“I’m guessing this is the meeting room?” Alya said, as they entered the final room. It had a cheap circular table and was surround twelve shabby chairs. “Not very grand. I was expecting a bit of class.”

 

“From a terrorist?” Chat laughed. “Besides, have you seen his stupid villain suit? There is nothing classy about him.”

 

“He’s a dick,” Alya agreed, examining a strange indent in the wall. “Shit! There’s a camera network running throughout the warehouse!”

 

“I had Plagg disable it before we entered, don’t worry. It’ll look like a fault in their equipment.” He gave a last search of the room and began to make his way out.

 

Alya followed and they soon found themselves back outside. “Well, that was a waste of time.”

 

He nodded, climbing away from the building and up onto the rooftops again. This time he helped Alya to navigate and didn’t move too far ahead of her. With one last helping hand, she found herself facing him several storeys up.

 

“It’s not ideal but at least we know it’s a meeting place,” Chat sighed.

 

“We should have some watchers posted around it,” Alya replied thoughtfully. “Something is going on here and it could be the lead the Department need.”

 

“No, no, no,” Chat shook his head, “Were you not listening earlier? No snooping by your people. I’m on this. It’s mine to investigate.”

 

“You can’t do it alone,” she argued, placing hands on her hips. “That’s just stupid.”

 

“I’ve always worked alone and it’s never been a problem,” he said shortly, folding his arms and staring her down. “My problems seemed to have started when I got myself involved with Ladybug. She was supposed to be my partner and look how that has turned out.”

 

“Come to the Department,” Alya responded, surprising both of them. “Talk to Master Fu and align yourself with us officially. Stop hiding and confirm your status as a supporter. Then you really won’t be alone. You’ll have people supporting _you_!”

 

“I’m not doing that,” Chat laughed. “You’re crazy if you think that’s the answer.”

 

“God,” Alya groaned, covering her eyes. “You’re as stubborn as Ladybug.”

 

“No one is that stubborn,” he smiled sadly, looking away from her and off into the distance. “I’m doing this on my own. Please don’t bring your people into this until I know exactly what’s going on. I’ll come to you or her as soon as I find anything.”

 

“Fine,” Alya sighed, after a moment of consideration. He was messed up and hurting from Ladybug’s absence, but she could see the determination in his eyes. This was something Chat felt he had to do; for whatever reason.   

 

“Thank you.”

 

She switched her headset back on. “Cora, I’m all good. No need for any back-up, it was a false alarm.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it!”

 

“I’m going home now. I’ll catch you up in the morning if that’s okay?”

 

“It’s more than okay Tigress. You have been working far too hard recently. Go home and get some rest.”  


Alya chuckled. “Love ya desky.”

 

Cora giggled, “Silly cub. Get out of here!”

 

She switched off and turned back to Chat. “I can’t promise anything, but I will talk to Ladybug. I really don’t know what’s going on with her anymore.”

 

“If I’m being honest T, I have no real expectation that she wants anything to do with me. I think I just need closure now.” He looked miserable as he said all this.

 

“You deserve some sort of explanation,” Alya replied, ignoring the nickname and patting his arm. “Six weeks is a very long time to be left in the dark, especially if you’ve done nothing wrong.”

 

She moved away from him. “Keep me updated if anything changes here.”

 

“I’ll try,’ Chat replied honestly. “See you around Stripes.”

 

Alya chuckled, before heading off towards her apartment. He was an odd one, that was for sure. A little odd, a little lonely and rather gentle. It was a bit of a shock to discover the sexy, mysterious image he’d created for himself wasn’t even close to his true self. He was certainly beautiful, and an air of the unknown clung to him, but Alya was sure his dark side wasn’t nearly as dark as she’d once thought.

 

She could certainly see how Marinette had fallen for him.

 

Except it looked like something had scared her best friend away. Alya couldn’t quite work out what, but she was damn well going to try.

 

~O~

 

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

 

Marinette groaned and pushed her head under her pillow.

 

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

 

“Go away,” she moaned despondently, grasping for her phone and glancing at the caller with only one eye open.

 

Alya’s number flashed up with a picture of them from a couple of years ago. They both looked so much younger; grinning out at the world without any worries of what the future would hold. 

 

Marinette cancelled the call and turned over to try and catch a few more minutes of blessed sleep.

 

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

 

_Bing!_

_Bing!_

_Bing!_

 

“Seriously?” Marinette huffed, flipping over and looking at the phone again. “It’s like eight am!”

 

_A: Girl, don’t avoid my calls!_

_A: When can we meet? Feels like we haven’t seen each other in ages!_

_A: I have some shit to tell ya. Don’t be a dick. Answer the phone!!!!!_

 

_M: It’s way too early. Leave me alone for like 1 more hour. Love u x_

 

Marinette sent her message and closed her eyes.

 

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 

“Why?” Marinette cried, rubbing her face and admitting defeat. Her best friend was an actual animal.

 

She slowly got out of bed and flung her dressing gown on. Slipping into her pink fluffy slippers, Marinette exited her bedroom and sleepily walked downstairs to let her crazy friend in.

 

“I would have rung you once I’d woken up,” Marinette yawned as she opened the door.

 

“Marinette, I’m sorry for the intrusion.”

 

She did a double-take as her boss and super secretive Department spy stood at the entrance to her home.

 

“M-master Fu?” She stammered, looking around them. “What are you doing here?”

 

“May I come in?” He asked gently, his bright red shirt contrasting with the greyness of his face.

 

“Of course,” Marinette replied quickly, ushering him inside and blushing at her rudeness. “I’m sorry, I’m just a little shocked to see you here. You never do house visits unless –”

 

She paused, realising for the first time that the bakery to her right was completely silent. No sound could be heard and that was extremely strange. Her Mother would have been up for hours and the ovens should have been humming away by now.

 

“Mama?” Marinette frowned, ignoring Fu and walking into the empty shop. “Mama?”

 

“Marinette, perhaps we should go upstairs so I can explain.”

 

“My Mother should be down by now. We’re going to miss the morning rush!” She ran from the room, taking the stairs two at a time and leaving Master Fu to follow at a slower pace.

 

“Mama, why aren’t you up?” She called, entering her parent’s bedroom and halting. The bed was made and everything was as it should have been, expect Sabine was nowhere in sight.

 

“Ladybug?”

 

Marinette turned towards the old man. “Where is she?”

 

“We aren’t sure,” he admitted softly.

 

Marinette felt her legs wobble and shakily sat on the bed. “What do you mean?”

 

“Sabine was completing some surveillance at the Louvre museum last night, but didn’t report back to her desk agent. We have been unable to track her location or get in contact.”

 

“She’s been discovered?” Marinette mumbled, looking at the petite navy shoes beside the wardrobe and feeling her stomach drop.

 

“Perhaps,” Fu replied, placing hands behind his back. “We are not sure. It is extremely unusual for her to not get into contact with us. I have sent six agents out but haven’t heard a thing. We must wait the full forty-eight hours before anything official happens, but I think it’s very likely that Hawk Moth is involved.”

 

“I need to find her,” Marinette said, shooting back up and moving to get her gear.

 

“I can’t authorise that,” Master Fu replied sadly, halting her movements. “You know the rules. Family cannot be involved. I want you to stay here and keep up the pretence of normality. Sabine may even attempt to reach out to you here.”

 

“I can’t stay put,” Marinette exclaimed, turning to the old man in shook. “I need to be out there. I need to be working. She needs me!”

 

“It is a command you will follow Ladybug,” Fu said firmly. “I know this is a hard thing to ask of you, but I must insist. You need to stay here.”

 

“She’s my Mother!” Marinette exclaimed passionately. “I won’t sit by as Hawk Moth does god knows what to her! You can’t seriously expect me to sit and wait?”

 

“That is exactly what I expect of you,” Fu replied, placing both hands on her arms. “You are an amazing agent. You have achieved things others could only dream of, but this is too close. I can’t demand you keep a level head out there. I don’t think it’s possible for you to do that and it would be unfair of me to ask. Stay here. Wait for communication.”

 

“I – I,” Marinette stuttered.

 

“We will not stop until Sabine is home,” Fu promised, letting her go and placing his hands behind his back again. “I let her go back in the field and for that I am truly sorry.”

 

Marinette nodded vacantly, feeling bile rise to her throat. This couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t lose her Mother. Not like this. Not ever.

 

“I shall keep you updated regularly,” Fu assured her, moving out of the bedroom and back towards the staircase. “Likewise, if you hear anything –”

 

“Of course,” Marinette muttered, her hands shaking as she followed him out.

 

“If there was anyone you could talk to about this,” he said, as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “Perhaps it would be useful.”

 

“Anyone I could talk to?” Marinette repeated slowly, looking at him blankly.

 

“Anyone with inside information,” Fu continued vaguely. “Anyone who could support you during this time.”

 

Marinette frowned, unsure of what he was going on about and feeling utterly lost.

 

“I shall talk to you again soon,” he said, with a sad smile.

 

She nodded numbly, seeing him out and shutting the door once he had disappeared into the streets of Paris.

 

With a shaky breath, Marinette leaned her head against the cold wooden door and closed her eyes. A sob shook her entire body as the magnitude of the situation hit her. As soon as one escaped, more followed. Her tiny frame heaved as tears fell openly down her face and she desperately clung to the handle on the door.

 

Her legs finally gave out and Marinette let herself slide to the floor, as wave after wave of suffocating grief raked her bones and left her feeling weak.

 

Sabine going missing was the final nail in her sinking ship of emotions. She had spent weeks trying to untangle herself in the aftermath of Chat Noir’s unmasking. The dilemma of not knowing whether he was truly sincere, or just setting her up for Hawk Moth, had felt Marinette completely lost. Now all of that seemed so childish.

 

Her heart broke as the world darkened and her brain shut down.

 

The all-powerful Ladybug had been brought to her knees.

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So many reviews for the last chapter and I feel so emotional over it. You have really helped with the rewriting and I must thank you all so much. Everyone is so kind and I love reading your thoughts on the characters and their stupid decisions!


	25. A Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fox is up to her old tricks and Chat Noir is summoned by Hawk Moth...

25\. A Panic

 

“Another visitor, what a treat!”

 

“Are you always so cheerful?” Alya asked, with a raise of an eyebrow. “Or perhaps being behind bars suits you.”

 

She took a seat in front of Volpina’s cage, watching the fox throw back her head and laugh merrily.

 

“I have spent quite a while here. I must admit, I’m starting to enjoy it a little more now that so many people want to see me!” Volpina grinned, her white teeth gleaming menacingly. “First Ladybug, then your Master, now you. What a treat!”

 

“Are you up for a little discussion then?” Alya asked, resting her forearms leisurely upon her thighs and leaning closer to Volpina’s bars. “I’ve heard you like playing mind games, but what I really want is your honest opinion on a few things.”

 

“I suppose,” Volpina smiled indulgently, “if you’re willing to share a few truths with me?”

 

Alya grinned right back at the sneaky fox. “Would you like to go first?”

 

“How considerate,” Volpina sighed, moving to sit down on the cold floor in front of Alya. She sat straight and graceful; looking proud and completely at ease in her prison cell. “I want to know whether you’re aware of Ladybug’s interactions with Chat Noir?”

 

Of all the things Volpina could have said, this was by far at the bottom of the list. Alya tried to school her expression into one of blank stone, but Volpina’s exuberant smirk left no doubt that Alya had a terrible poker face.

 

“You didn’t know?”

 

“I know plenty Foxy,” Alya sighed, clasping her hands together. “I’d love to know how you became aware of them?”

 

“I was ordered to Paris at the same time at Chat,” Volpina chuckled, twirling a piece of hair around her finger in a picture of innocence. “I’ve been tailing Ladybug as much as the Kitty has. Only difference is that he got to her first. We both had orders to learn as much as possible about the _Miraculous_ woman of Paris. He beat me to the bedroom, which is a real shame. She’s certainly a beauty. I think I would have been happy to play her all the way to bed.”

 

“So, you and Chat have been working together?” Alya frowned, contemplating Volpina’s words cautiously.

 

The fox’s smile stretched even wider. “Obviously he had a few advantages over me. He’s a beautiful blond man with unimaginable wealth and status, in his hometown, with his Father’s constant support, and a wonderful civilian persona to fool the world with. I didn’t really stand a chance at getting near her!”

 

“Ladybug doesn’t know anything about Chat’s civilian self,” Alya snorted, leaning back on her chair. “He wowed her with his kindness and companionship. Maybe if you were a little more agreeable, you’d have gotten closer to her.”

 

Volpina shook her head condescendingly. “No, no, no. Chat made sure I got nowhere near his little Bug. He made it impossible to make contact, which I see now as a clever way to ensure he had her complete attention. He dazzled her in and out of that mask of his!”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Alya laughed, crossing her arms. “Ladybug has never met him outside the mask. I know that for a fact.”

 

“Tigress, you are not looking at the situation in the right way. Let me explain so that you can see the big picture,” Volpina replied in a kindly fashion. “Chat Noir spent time getting to know Ladybug. He carefully built up their trust in and out of the mask, whether Ladybug knows this or not. Chat Noir made sure he befriended her with the spots and _without_.”

 

“You’re lying,” Alya said, feeling confident that Marinette had not befriended anyone resembling the shady Chat Noir. “I know the girl behind the mask and I know who she’s been spending her time with. This isn’t going to work on me, so let’s move on to Hawk Moth’s plans.”

 

Volpina sighed dramatically, “Come on _Alya_ , think about it again. Who has _Marinette_ befriended over the last year? Who has entered her life in a big way?”

 

Alya’s mouth dried painfully. “You know our names. Does Hawk Moth –”

 

“He didn’t believe my views on Marinette,” Volpina shrugged, “and it’s only since I’ve been held here that your true self came to me. Don’t forget I followed Ladybug for weeks. You’re her go-to friend, it seems. It clicked after days of staring at the same four walls. Of course, you’ve just confirmed it, but the suspicions were there for a while.”

 

“Why doesn’t Hawky suspect Marinette?” Alya asked, rubbing her face anxiously.

 

“He believes Ladybug to be some kind of deity,” Volpina scoffed, “and the little designer doesn’t match up to his high estimates. Although, Marinette does do a good job of seeming cute and harmless. If I hadn’t been following her spots, I might have missed it. She plays her parts well in all this.”

 

Alya noted the distain from the fox but chose not to comment on it. Instead she eyed Volpina carefully. “She’s the best in the business.”

 

Volpina laughed, “she was the best. Look at her now. Chat Noir has played her perfectly and now she’s one step closer to her own self destruction. Even with a few notable AKUMA members out of action, I wouldn’t fancy your chances now. The girl seemed unstable when she came to speak to me!”

 

“What is Hawk Moth going to do with her?” Alya asked, refusing to be goaded. “What’s his grand plan?”

 

Volpina smiled, leaning back on one hand. “Destroy Ladybug. Destroy her and make your Master pay for his misdemeanours. Your Department has wronged him and he is determined to get his revenge.”

 

“Revenge?” Alya huffed, slapping her hands back to her thighs. “He’s terrorizing Paris because of a bloody grudge?”

 

“These things always come down to someone who feels wronged,” Volpina noted wisely. “Religion, money, power or a sense of injustice. It’s all the same feeling, isn’t it? A sense of justification in what they are doing because they disagree with what has happened or is happening. It’s why you and I both have jobs. We tidy up those wrongs.”

 

“I help keep my country safe from people like you,” Alya replied, raising an eyebrow. “You help bad people do terrible things because of their _grudges_.”

 

“We do very similar things,” Volpina laughed, “you just get government clearance to do what you do. We right those wrongs, just on opposite sides!”

 

“You’re insane if you think you can justify what you’re doing with Hawk Moth,” Alya snorted, straightening up and glaring down at her. “I take no pleasure in all this. Your people seem to enjoy hurting others.”

 

“My pleasures come from playing not killing,” Volpina replied honestly. “I enjoy the hunt far more than the actual death.”

 

With a look of disgust, Alya leaned forward and growled, “you are a sick little bitch. The world is far safer keeping you locked up.”

 

“I could help your Department if the Master gave me a chance,” Volpina smiled, unaffected and calm. “I could lead you straight to Hawk Moth and this could all be over with. One little payment and a free pass out of France is all it would take. I’m nearly as powerful as Ladybug and Chat Noir, so you’d be getting a bargain.”

 

“No thanks,” Alya snorted. “I fancy my chances better with you stuck here.”

 

“I wonder if Marinette feels as sure,” Volpina smirked, sitting up again. “Now that she knows who her precious Kitty actually is.”

 

Alya sighed, holding the bridge of her nose. “I’ve already told you, Marinette doesn’t –”

 

“She does _Tigre_. Why do you think she came to visit me?” Volpina giggled. “Why did we spend the entire time talking about him and his plans for Ladybug?”

 

“What did you tell her?”

 

“The truth,” Volpina replied confidently; looking every bit as smug as the situation allowed. “Chat has worked hard to gain her trust. She made the silly decision to bed him and now he holds all the cards. It won’t be long before he makes his move and Little Bug will be easily picked off by Hawk Moth. She’s already falling apart over his identity!”

 

Alya sat in silence. If Marinette did know who Chat was, she’d failed to mention it. It’d certainly explain why Chat hadn’t seen her in weeks. He’d made it clear that Ladybug had been tailing his civilian self but had stayed away from him in the suit. Her odd behaviour pointed towards Volpina telling the truth. That was something Alya did not want to contemplate as it went against everything she knew of the sneaky fox.

 

“Think about it,” Volpina continued with gleaming eyes. “Who has wormed their way into your bestie’s life? Who has she fallen for besides the cat?”

 

Adrien’s face flashed suddenly across her eyes, causing Alya to pause in her rebuke.

 

_Fuck_.

 

Adrien had entered Marinette’s life at the same time as Chat.

 

_Fuck_.

 

He had built a relationship with her quickly; winning her heart and confidence just as Chat Noir had. He had effortlessly entered their circle and turned Marinette’s head. She had fallen as hard for Adrien as she had for Chat.

 

“Fuck!” Alya hissed, jumping up and gripping her face in panic.

 

“He’s done a good job, hasn’t he?”

 

“Under our nose,” Alya moaned. “How did we let him in?”

 

“And the father is shady as hell,” Volpina nodded consolingly. “I know your Department have been watching _him_ closely over the years. Rightly so, if you ask me.”

 

“I have to go,” Alya muttered, ignoring the fox and haphazardly making her way to the door.

 

“If I was your Master,” Volpina smiled sedately, from her seated position on the ground, “I’d want to eliminate the lot of them. Hawk Moth and the Agrestes. Get rid of all of them and be done with this.”

 

Alya shut the cell door; locking it tight and taking a deep breath.

 

_Fuck_.

 

How had she missed this? She was usually so good at uncovering shit like this. Her poker face was terrible and she was an average shooter, but what she lacked in spy skills Alya had always made up for it with her ability to dig up the juiciest of details. She had always been able to uncover the truths no one else seemed to be able to find. And yet, this had completely slipped past her.

 

Adrien fucking Agreste had entered their life and taken each one of them in with his polite smiles and friendly nature.

 

Marching down the dark hallways, Alya pulled out her phone and pressed her best friend’s contact. It rang and rang, but Marinette didn’t answer.

 

“Come on, Girl!”

 

More ringing and no answer. Alya swore under her breath and quickened her pace; passing the security checks as fast as possible and sending off a few carefully worded texts.

 

_A: Girl, don’t avoid my calls!_

_A: When can we meet? Feels like we haven’t seen each other in ages!_

_A: I have some shit to tell ya. Don’t be a dick. Answer the phone!!!!!_

 

Alya knew it was kinda early for the Marinette to be up but she did not want to waste another second skirting around this. It was time to seriously discuss the threat of Chat Noir, or Adrien. Whatever his name was.

_M: It’s way too early. Leave me alone for like 1 more hour. Love u x_

 

With a heavy sigh, Alya strolled purposely out of the building and towards Marinette’s bakery. She was not looking forward to this conversation one bit.

 

It was only when Alya was a block away from the Department that Alya realised she had failed to ask Volpina about Hawk Moth’s strangely abandoned warehouse; the entire purpose of her bloody visit.

 

Sighing heavily, Alya resigned herself to going back to question the Fox another time.

 

Her priorities now were the handsome blond who had stolen Marinette’s heart, and exactly what they were going to do about him.

 

~O~

 

Adrien had been busying himself with getting ready for work when an explosion of sound hit his huge balcony doors with heart stopping force. Jumping out of his skin and grasping for his closest gun, Adrien headed quickly to the living room with the intent of teaching whoever had come calling a lesson, only to pause at what he saw.

 

“Ladybug?”

 

She was leaning with her back to the door, knocking forcefully.

 

“Ladybug, what are you doing?” Adrien ran to unlock and slide the door open, ignoring the fact that he was without a mask and leaning down to place a hand on her shoulder. Her entire body shook like a leaf in the wind.

 

“P-please,” she stammered, grasping behind her to find his arm. “Put y-your mask on. I can’t do this w-with your m-mask off.”

 

“Do what?” Adrien asked, alarm evident in his voice. “Ladybug, what’s happened?”

 

“Suit up,” Ladybug choked, leaning over herself with a heart-breaking sob. “P-please Chaton.”

 

“I’ll be right back,” Adrien replied gently, running a soothing hand over her shoulder before spinning to change into his feline mask. His mind was a whirl of questions. What was she suddenly doing here and what the hell had happened to turn her into a blubbering mess? Adrien quickly made his way back to her; his heart twisting at Ladybug’s cowering form.

 

“Bugaboo?” He asked, sitting down behind her as his concern continued to grow. She hadn’t moved from her spot beside the now open doorway. “Bug, you gotta talk to me.”

 

“C-Chat,” she cried, trying to catch her breath and failing. “I d-don’t know what to do. I don’t know w-who to talk to. I d-don’t know. I d-don’t –”

 

“My Lady, I think you’re having a panic attack!” Adrien exclaimed, pulling her to his lap so that his chest covered her back. He began rocking gently in an attempt to calm her. “Slow down and take deep breaths, My Love.”

 

He mumbled softly; stroking every bit of her as Adrien tried to relax the shaking woman in his arms. Ladybug sobbed and gasped, falling heavily against him and allowing Adrien to wrap strong arms around her.

 

“Ladybug,” he whispered, placing a kiss into her hair without thinking. All of his bitter thoughts of separation had disappeared as soon as she had arrived. Every fibre of his being screamed to make it right. Make Ladybug better; whatever the cost.

 

“K-Kitty,” she choked, losing all energy and leaning heavily into him.

 

“I’ve got you,” Adrien assured her, relishing being so close after such a long time apart. “You’re doing just fine. Let it all out.”

 

Ladybug’s head fell back against his left shoulder, allowing Adrien a chance to gaze upon her beautiful face for the first time since her arrival. Her skin gleamed with a sweaty pallor. Every inch of her was porcelain white; with lips an unhealthy grey. She looked ill and as her body continued to shake, Adrien felt his panic flare up as possibilities of poison began to take shape in his mind.

 

“Darling, tell me what has happened,” he whispered, kissing her cold cheek and pulling her impossibly closer. “We can find an antidote.”

 

Ladybug blinked her eyes open in bewilderment. “Antidote?”

 

“You’re sick,” Adrien replied softly, sweeping her sweaty fringe from her normally glittering eyes. She gazed up at him; looking lost and confused. “Has someone poisoned you?”

 

“N-no,” she groaned out, turning quickly cling to him. “Chat, I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Let’s get you inside and we can talk it through,” Adrien said, with a quick glance around the skyline before him. His balcony was extremely private but he wouldn’t risk anything anymore. He was on the Hawk Moth naughty list, after all.

 

Ladybug gave no resistance as Adrien stood with her still clinging to him. He carried her indoors and locked up the sliding door. With absolute care, Adrien placed Ladybug onto his vast sofa and then sat beside her. He rested his hand over her tiny one and gave it a light squeeze.

 

“How about you start from the beginning?” Adrien prompted, when she stayed silent. “Talking it out might help?”

 

“Why are you being so kind to me?” Ladybug uttered softly, looking down at her knees and letting her tears continue their journey down her cheeks. “I’ve stayed away from you for weeks.”

 

“I’m not going to lie to you,” Adrien replied quietly, “I’ve been miserable. Really, really miserable. I’ve spent hours and hours thinking about what I could have done to scare you away. I promised myself that if you did come back, I would demand answers and keep my feelings for you in check.”

 

“You deserve answers,” Ladybug mumbled, lacing her fingers through his. “You should be shouting at me or asking me to leave.”

 

“I can’t do that,” Adrien sighed, running his free hand along her damp face affectionately. “I know exactly what I should be doing, but I can’t. I love you, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

 

Ladybug closed her eyes again, letting out a huge sob and falling into his side. “D-don’t say things like that. You can’t say that to m-me.”

 

“Why not?” Adrien asked, allowing her to wiggle even closer. “Bug, what’s going on?”

 

“Hawk Moth,” she replied, turning her entire body into him. “He has taken my M-Mother. He’s taken her and I’ve been given d-direct orders to stay away by Master Fu. He doesn’t want me involved because he t-thinks I’m too close. Hawk Moth has my Mother and I-I’m powerless!”

 

“Oh, My Lady,” Adrien said sadly, “Why didn’t you come sooner?”

 

“I came as soon as M-Master Fu told m-me,” Ladybug admitted, looking up at him with watery eyes. “I c-couldn’t stop myself. I n-needed to see you. I needed t-to talk to y-you. I had sworn to m-myself that I would stay away from y-you, but when it came t-to it, I needed y-you more than anyone else.”

 

“Why did you stay away?” Adrien asked, rubbing circles on her back now that she was practically on his lap again. “I don’t understand, if you need me why shut me out?”

 

Ladybug cried against him, placing her arms around Adrien’s shoulders and hiccupping despondently. “W-we can’t have a relationship. I-I know that now. I-I should never have gotten s-so close to you. We aren’t s-supposed to be t-together. It’s too d-dangerous.”

 

“So, you left without saying anything?” Adrien frowned, as he continued to stroke along her shoulders and across her neck.

 

She shivered against his touch, letting herself lean on him. “I know it’s n-not an excuse, but I d-didn’t know how to d-deal with how I was f-feeling. I panicked and r-ran.”

 

“That isn’t how you should deal with feelings Bug,” Adrien sighed, looking down at her feeling conflicted. Everything she said sounded like complete shit to him, but how could he demand anything from her anymore? She didn’t want him in the same way he wanted her and he really couldn’t put himself through the misery of trying to make Ladybug love him. He wasn’t supposed to have a happy ever after with her. His luck would never allow him that.

 

“I’ve h-handled everything wrong,” she agreed, sniffling into his neck. “I’ve lost sight of my original g-goal and now I’ve l-lost my Mother to a mad man. I can’t b-be with you, yet despite everything it i-is you I’ve c-come running t-to.”

 

“I’m always going to be here,” Adrien admitted, despite the sadness eating away at him. “I’m always going to help you in any way I possibly can Buginette.”

 

“I-I can’t sit back and let Hawk Moth kill M-Mama,” Ladybug muttered, hugging him closer. “I’ll do whatever it takes. I-I can’t lose her too.”

 

“You can’t go anywhere like this,” Adrien replied, noting the continued shakes coursing through her petite frame. She was a mess and he had no doubt that any attempt to hunt out her Mother would end in disaster. “You need to let the shock settle and then plan what to do next.”

 

“Are you going to tell Hawk Moth that I’m an easier target?”

 

Adrien snorted, adjusting her against him. “Why on Earth would I do that?”

 

“You’re his employee,” Ladybug mumbled, fighting a yawn as it travelled over her face.

 

“I’m not his anything,” Adrien assured her, frowning at her strange chain of thoughts. “You know that.”

 

“I know who you are,” Ladybug replied lightly, with a flicker of her eyelids. The adrenaline and previous panic attack taking hold of the last of her energy. It wouldn’t be long before sleep claimed her.

 

“I’m yours,” Adrien muttered, lifting her once again and carrying Ladybug to his bedroom in imitation of happier times in their relationship. “As painful as that seems to be for me; completely yours.”

 

Ladybug didn’t even stir as he placed her on his luxurious bed. He sat with his love for a long time thinking over her sudden reappearance into his life. He’d been so angry at her decision to cut him out without a single word. He had missed her more than Adrien had thought possible. How could she just turn up at his home and want his undivided attention?

 

Adrien had shared the location of his apartment with her months ago and she’d never just randomly shown up; even when they were at their most amorous. Ladybug had always insisted on finding him around the city and then allowed _him_ to lead her back to his penthouse, with their masks sitting pretty on their faces.  Having Ladybug turn up on his balcony so suddenly had shown him how easily his fragile heart could be swayed by her.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Adrien sighed, running fingers through her messy hair. “I want to be mad and yet here you are; making me want nothing more than to get into that bed and protect you from the evils of this world. Why am I such a pushover?”

 

He knew why.

 

He also knew that love was a terrible, dangerous thing.

 

Adrien’s phone buzzed on his nightstand, causing him to quickly grab at it. He glanced at the sleeping beauty on his bed before answering it.

 

“Hello?” He said quietly. “Père, what’s up?”

 

“Adrien, Hawk Moth has asked for you explicitly. I can’t hold him off on this. Apparently, he has a job of absolute importance and Chat Noir is the only person who can do it. I’ve tried everything but he is insistent. He wants to meet with you as soon as possible to discuss matters.”

 

“Are you serious?” Adrien hissed, keeping his eyes on Ladybug. She snuggled deeper into his pillow, breathing in and sighing contently.

 

“He wants to test your loyalty. He’s wanted to do this for a long time and I think your decisions in all this will have consequences for both of us. You need to be careful Son.”

 

“When and where?”

 

“As soon as you are able to. I’ll send you the address. He won’t tell me exactly what he needs from you, but it’ll be something to assess your commitment to AKUMA. Please think cautiously over your decisions. I will be meeting him tonight and hopefully things will be clearer for both of us.”

 

“I’ll contact you as soon as I can,” Adrien sighed, rubbing his face.

 

“Be safe Adrien.”

 

His Father hung up, leaving Adrien to ponder Hawk Moth’s next move. He’d expected this weeks ago and had been extremely surprised when nothing had happened.

 

The phone pinged with a text message showing an address which Adrien knew well; the abandoned warehouse.

 

With another thoughtful glance at Ladybug, Adrien changed into his Chat Noir suit and prepared to depart. Hesitating at the doorway of his bedroom, Adrien quickly located a notepad and pen to jot a quick note to her.

 

Hopefully she would understand his haste and they’d be able to discuss whatever Hawk Moth was planning when Adrien returned.

 

~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, rewriting chapters that have been lost is hard work. I've spent hours looking at this and wondering if I've remembered everything. Hopefully you have enjoyed reading and don't hate me too much for what's about to go down ;)


	26. A Mother's Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become impossibly harder for Adrien and Marinette, as their masked personas are challenged in a number of ways. Hawk Moth needs proof of Chat Noir's loyalty, whilst Ladybug is forced to take a back seat as the Department investigates exactly what has happened to Sabine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This took some time. I really wanted to get this story finished before season 2, but obviously I didn't quite make it! This story is very much an AU, even more so now ;)  
> I do hope you still enjoy my little spy drama. We have about six chapters to go!

26\. A Mother's Meeting

 

Adrien was scheduled to meet Hawk Moth at midnight.

 

He’d left an exhausted Ladybug in his large bed with a note explaining that his father had needed him and that he would be back in the morning. They had spent the day together and Ladybug had yet to calm herself down; instead going from broken sleep and bouts of sobbing. She’d refused food and had clung to him in her desperate state. Adrien had hated every minute of it, wishing that he could cure all her problems and dreading what lay ahead for them.

 

Ladybug’s mother was missing and he’d been called in by Hawk Moth. It didn’t take much to assume these points were related in some way.

 

“I love you,” Adrien had whispered, kissing Ladybug’s clammy forehead and zipping up his Chat Noir suit. What he wouldn’t give to crawl into bed beside her and cuddle close for the rest of their days. Alas, he knew that was not to be tonight.

 

Adrien was out and onto the roofs of Paris in no time, and he quickly made his way to the address he’d been given by his father.

 

The warehouse was not hard to find; Chat having been there recently with Tigress. It did look a little more used than his recent visit, however. The lights were on and two burly men were keeping stoic guard outside the main entrance.

 

“Evening fellas,” Chat grinned, landing in front of them silently and enjoying their jumps of surprise. “I believe someone is expecting me.”

 

With a glance between each other, the tallest of the pair gave a curt nod and signalled for Chat to enter. He shot a two-fingered salute and attempted a confident stride into the building.

 

Adrien was met by a very grim Gabriel Agreste and an equally pale Chloé Bourgeois.

 

“Why are you here?” Chat exclaimed, looking around and noting they were on their own in the dull entrance hallway.

 

“Hawk Moth insisted we were here,” Gabriel sighed, gesturing towards the double doors to their left. “We are insurance, I imagine.”

 

“Insurance for what?” Chat asked, glancing at Chloé in her black and yellow striped suit. It was a similar material to his own; well-made and strong enough to protect her from a variety of weapons.

 

“Whatever he has planned for you,” Gabriel replied softly, gazing at Adrien with a frown. “It is important that you remain calm and use your unique skill set to ensure Hawk Moth does not respond negatively towards your previous decisions.”

 

“So, do as he says or you’ll be killed?” Chat growled quietly.

 

Chloé groaned beside them, placing her head in her hands. “I didn’t want this. I really didn’t want this.”

 

“This is Father’s fault for involving you in all this,” Chat snapped, eyeing Gabriel angrily. “She should not be here. What were you thinking?”

 

“I could say the same thing to you,” Gabriel said quietly, raising an eyebrow. “Chat Noir decided to get himself involved with Ladybug. This was always going to be the outcome if you gave any impression of changing alliance.”

 

Chat scoffed, “what will my punishment be?”

 

“I am not sure,” Gabriel replied honestly. “I’ve been told nothing, except that you need to be here for midnight. But, whatever happens, I want you to do whatever is necessary to ensure we can move forward from all this. I know you’ve had moments of doubt, but your Mother’s death must have the justice it deserves. Those who took her from us need to pay.”

 

Adrien said nothing. Instead he looked wearily between his father and friend, noting their nervous energy and awkward body language. They were both scared.

 

“Let’s just get this over with,” Chat sighed, taking a step along the corridor.

 

Gabriel nodded curtly, proceeding to lead them towards the heart of the warehouse. “Keep your cool with him. He’ll want to test your nerve.”

 

“Of course he will,” Chat laughed humourlessly.

 

As they reached the largest part of the dilapidated building, Adrien observed the level of increased security. With each step, more and more masked individuals pathed the way to the vast open space. Coming to a stop on the edge of the room, Gabriel gave him one last nod before escorting Chloé towards a set of rusting iron stairs. She smiled weakly at Adrien, before taking her place on the mezzanine level.

 

“Chat Noir!”

 

Adrien flexed his clawed hands and stepped forward. “Hawk Moth.”

 

“Thank you for your punctuality,” Hawk Moth smiled, stepping forward from his place at the back of the room. He moved himself quickly in front of Adrien, resting on an ornamental cane and hiding his hardened face behind a strong mask.

 

“I was not sure whether you would want to be here,” he continued, looking over Adrien with interest. “You’ve stayed away from our weekly meetings.”

 

“I’m a busy cat,” Adrien replied calmly. “I didn’t think attendance was mandatory.”

 

“I usually have a little more communication from my followers,” Hawk Moth smiled threateningly. “You have barely bothered with our organisation since touching down in Paris. I was under the impression you were here to work for me, yet I’ve seen very little from you.”

 

“I’m here for one reason,” Adrien said, with a flex to his clawed hands. “Justice for my Mother and nothing else. I am not a new recruit and I have very little interest in the goings-on of your people.”

 

“If justice is what you look for,” Hawk Moth chuckled, leaning further over his cane. “Then AKUMA is exactly what you should be interested in. I am merely seeking retribution from those that have wronged so many of us.”

 

“By hunting Ladybug?” Adrien asked, with a quick glance around him. The heavy security presence was slowly dwindling as masked men and women trickled away from Hawk Moth; disappearing through unmarked doors with only fleeting glances back at their boss. Someone had clearly signalled for them to depart quickly and quietly.

 

It was odd, and it instantly sent Adrien’s cat ears twitching. Why would they leave knowing Chat Noir was facing off to the big, bad boss?

 

“She has a part to play in all this, of course!” Hawk Moth nodded, standing up straighter and gesturing for Adrien to follow him towards the back of the large warehouse. “Her and that entire government group have a lot to answer for. Surely Gabriel has explained the situation?”

 

“They killed my Mother,” Adrien stated softly, coming to a halt once they had reached a tiny figure chained to a large metal chair. Their face had been covered by a plain cloth sack, so Adrien had no idea who had been contained so forcefully.

 

“They killed your Mother,” Hawk Moth agreed, moving towards a table which had been set up next to the poor restrained individual. “They killed her because she had developed a wonderful serum, which would guarantee super soldier-like qualities in those that had the correct temperament for the drug. They killed her and gave the only known shot to a young girl. A silly little girl, who had no right to it.”

 

Hawk Moth straightened a particularly sharp looking knife, which had been placed on top of the table with a number of worryingly specific tools. Each seemed intent on inflicting pain.

 

“You see, Ladybug only received her spots because Mama Agreste was murdered. It’s only fitting that she be held accountable too. So, I have a gift for you Chat Noir.”

 

Hawk Moth shot him a sharp smirk, before lifting the dark hood and revealing a masked woman with beautifully dark hair. It was so strikingly familiar that it shot dread instantly into Adrien’s stomach.

 

“A mother for a mother,” Hawk Moth whispered excitedly. “Meet Le Corbeau; Ladybug’s darling Mama and of course, the reason you no longer have your own.”

 

Le Corbeau gazed up at him from behind an ornate crow mask. Her grey eyes showed signs of fatigue but her posture was upright and poised. She held herself like a queen upon her throne, instead of a prisoner chained up and threatened.

 

“My gift to you Chat Noir,” Hawk Moth continued, his wicked smile spreading further across his face. “I want her to truly feel the pain that has been inflicted upon so many people, thanks to her _Department_.”

 

“And if I don’t want such a present?” Adrien growled, clenching his hands into fists.

 

“If you refuse to use your infamous skills,” Hawk Moth smirked, “I will really have no reason to keep you or your Father within our organisation. Feel free to question the crow. I’m going to join Gabriel and his little assistant. I have a feeling that whatever you decide, I’ll enjoy the outcome immensely.”

 

“I’m to kill her?” Adrien swallowed, feeling his throat tighten at the prospect.

 

“I’d rather she was kept alive for a few weeks,” Hawk Moth said, moving to lightly stroke Le Corbeau’s striking hair. “I want Ladybug and her Master to truly experience your power. I think you are more than capable of inflicting pain without delivering the final blow.”

 

The sick bastard placed a gentle kiss to the top of Le Corbeau’s head, before nodding to two large guards and clearing the warehouse room of every remaining Akuma member. It would just be Adrien’s Father, Chloé and Hawk Moth watching this particular show.

 

As Hawk Moth began his ascent up to the mezzanine level, Adrien pulled his baton and began to follow.

 

“Don’t,” Le Corbeau whispered, causing Adrien to pause and glance back at the older woman. “He’s planned an awful death for the blonde girl.”

 

“You would rather I torture you?” Adrien replied, looking over her and feeling his stomach roll. She was so much like her daughter that it physically hurt him to even consider inflicting pain upon her.

 

“I would rather you do whatever it takes to stop Hawk Moth,” she smiled sadly. “I would rather you get this out of the way and do exactly what he wants. If you don’t, he’ll kill your Father, your friend and then you. How can you help my daughter if you’ve already been eliminated?”

 

“What makes you think I’ll be helping Ladybug?” He whispered, moving to stand next to the tray of sharp tools and grimly surveying them.

 

“Adrien,” Le Corbeau sighed sadly. “Are you telling me that you haven’t fallen in love with my baby girl?”

 

“You know who I really am under all this,” Adrien stated, picking up a long, slim blade and turning it over to test its weight. “Does Ladybug?”

 

“I don’t know,” Le Corbeau answered truthfully. “I didn’t realise it was you until Hawk Moth mentioned your Father. Please think about your next steps carefully. She will need you. I didn’t realise that until it was too late. Together, you can stop him. If you don’t hurt me, there will be no chance for that to happen.”

 

“I can’t torture the mother of the woman I love,” Adrien whispered, holding the knife but not taking a single step towards her.

 

“You can and you will if you want to stop this madness,” Le Corbeau replied firmly. “I am trained to withstand weeks of abuse. I may be older but I will hold. You need to do this. I’m _asking you_ to do this.”

 

“It will hurt,” Adrien gulped, walking slowly towards her and bending down to her eye level.

 

“I am counting on it,” she smiled reassuringly. “Please, do your worst.”

 

Adrien closed his eyes and took a calming breath. His heart pounded uncomfortable within his chest and everything felt wrong. Ladybug would never forgive him for this. Yet, Le Corbeau was correct in her assessment of the situation. Adrien could do everything in his power to help Ladybug, but at a huge price.

 

“Please forgive me,” he muttered, opening his eyes and inflicting his first strike.

 

~0~

 

When Marinette awoke, she was completely alone. Chat Noir was nowhere to be found and the first rays of sunshine had begun to filter into the luxury apartment. After a quick sweep of the penthouse, and a read of the brief note that had been left, it was clear that Chat had been gone for a while and didn’t look to be coming back any time soon.

 

So, after standing desolately in the vast living room for five minutes, Marinette pushed away her unease and quickly set about planning her next steps. She needed to speak to Alya, and she needed to get herself down to the Department and work on finding Sabine.

 

It didn’t take long to get herself home and contact her best friend.

 

“Girl, we’re on this!” Alya promised over their video call. “Get yourself cleaned up and I’ll be over in about forty minutes. I’m working with so many agents. Master Fu has put everyone on this.”

 

“Everyone but me,” Marinette frowned, trying to rub the fog from her brain. She felt ridiculously tired, despite sleeping most of the last twenty-four hours away.

 

“With good reason,” Alya replied instantly. “I know how much you want to be out there looking for a lead but you’re not in the right frame of mind.”

 

“I need to do something,” Marinette snapped, pacing her tiny kitchen restlessly.

 

“I’ll be over soon,” Alya said gently. “I’ve got some stuff from Fu. Hold tight Mon Chérie.”

 

Marinette sighed as the call ended and threw the device on to the counter. Everything was taking too long and the urge to break something was becoming increasingly more appealing.

With a quick caress of her Father’s coat, Marinette headed into the bathroom to peel her suit off and take a cleansing shower. It helped to wake her up but did nothing for the simmering anger unfurling inside her stomach.

 

Alya arrived just as Marinette had got herself out and dressed.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Alya breathed, pulling Marinette into the tightest hug possible. “We’ll get her back. We’ll find her.”

 

“I don’t know what to do with myself,” Marinette admitted, holding onto Alya with the last of her strength. “I’ve cried myself into a hole and now I feel utterly useless.”

 

“You’re allowed to be inconsolable,” Alya assured her, “but I know you, and I know it’s not going to be long before you climb out of that hole and head straight into action mood.”

 

“I want to hunt Hawk Moth out,” Marinette whispered, pulling away and wiping her face from the fresh tears now spilling down her cheeks.

 

“Which is not the best course of action right now,” Alya said, guiding them towards the sofa and sitting them both down. “Master Fu would rather you go back to Agreste and bump up your surveillance there.”

 

“Why?” Marinette asked, a sudden chill shooting down her spine.

 

“He’s always suspected Gabriel Agreste of foul play,” Alya stated carefully. “You were assigned to the fashion house for that reason. If the Agrestes are really involved in AKUMA then they’ll be involved in Sabine’s disappearance somehow. At least, Master Fu believes so.”

 

“No,” Marinette gulped, closing her eyes and picturing Chat Noir cradling her with obvious care and devotion. “They can’t be involved in _this_.”

 

“I know you feel things for Adrien,” Alya muttered, looking everywhere but at Marinette. “But until we have absolute proof that he’s not working for Hawk Moth, you need to be open to anything.”

 

“Adrien – He wouldn’t,” she replied, rubbing her face again. “He couldn’t do that to me.”

 

“But you know who he _is,_ Mari!” Her best friend sighed, gesturing with her hands weakly. “You know who he becomes when that suit goes on. I know you do.”

 

Marinette felt her jaw drop as Alya’s words hit home. “Y-You know?”

 

“Volpina told me,” Alya admitted weakly, adjusting her glasses. “He’s been manipulating you, hasn’t he?”

 

“I –,” Marinette paused, unsure how to answer. Had Adrien been messing with her?

 

“Master Fu doesn’t know,” Alya promised. “I haven’t told anyone. But Mari, we need to watch that family with all this. I think going back to work will be the best thing you can do for your mother. Even if it ticks the Agrestes off the list of suspects.”

 

“He does love me,” Marinette said quietly. “But you’re right; I need to know for sure what his game plan is.”

 

Alya nodded, patting her leg soothingly. “You could always approach him?”

 

“I really don’t think Adrien knows I’m Ladybug and I want to keep it that way.”

 

“I’m not saying you out yourself,” Alya snorted. “Just talk to him.”

 

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up as she glanced about the room. “I – erm – I may have already seen Chat.”

 

Alya smiled sadly, “I had guessed as much when I couldn’t get hold of you or locate you anywhere. Did you say anything about the situation?”

 

“I went to him as Ladybug,” Marinette admitted, running shaky hands through her damp hair. “He knows _Ladybug’s Mother_ is missing.”

 

“Did he react?”

 

“He did what he always does,” Marinette replied, continuing to blush. “Chat Noir has always known what to say and do. I felt safe with him.”

 

“Do you think he’s a master manipulator?” Alya asked carefully. “You don’t think he’s playing you?”

 

Marinette frowned, thinking how to respond. She’d certainly believed she’d been played by the model and masked man. “I’ve contemplated it, but as soon as I found out Mama had gone missing I needed to see him.”

 

Alya sighed, “I suppose now isn’t the time to argue over feelings. Perhaps your relationship with him could actually aid us. If you are being used by Chat then we can use him right back.”

 

“So, go back to the fashion house,” Marinette nodded, feeling exhaustion in her bones. “Follow him and Gabriel. Give nothing away, but ramp up my overall surveillance.”

 

“It sounds like a plan to me,” Alya agreed, pulling Marinette into another hug. “Meanwhile, I’ll keep you posted on every detail from the Department investigations. I’ll come over each evening to update you. Master Fu would like me to be your only contact as he’s concerned you may be being watched. I’m your best friend and it shouldn’t look too suspicious to have me constantly popping in.”

 

Marinette nodded. They had used their friendship in this way on a number of occasions.

 

And so, with a huge amount of effort on her part, Marinette took herself back to the fashion house and slipped back into the role of fashion designer. She worked with Sophie and her team to begin the process of the next line for the men’s casual wear. Spending her days drawing out designs, holding meetings for every single tiny detail, and following the Agreste men with trained eyes. Each evening, Alya held true to her promise and they debriefed together.

 

With every passing day, Marinette found herself more and more desperate for something to be found. A little piece of information. Anything at all.

 

It wasn’t to be. Not a single snippet could be unearthed on the whereabouts of Sabine.

 

By the fifteenth day of silence, Marinette found herself losing hope. Looking around her messy office and finding herself overwhelmed by her sense of despair, Marinette threw the file laying upon her desk across the room. It hit the wall with a deafening thud and fell to the floor.

 

Growling, Marinette grabbed her coat and jacket. Master Fu be damned, she was going to suit up and scour every inch of Paris.

 

Her walk to the elevator was halted by the blond figure slumped against the main reception desk.

 

“Adrien?”

 

He tried to stand himself up but was clearly having trouble. His hands gripped at the hard surface of the desk as he focused on her.

 

“Adrien, what’s wrong?”

 

“W-what are you doing h-here?” He slurred, swaying slightly and closing his eyes. “I-It’s late.”

 

“I’ve been putting in a few extra hours to catch myself up on our next collection,” Marinette replied, moving to help him stand up straight. “Remember?”

 

“Right,” Adrien nodded, before wincing and holding onto her. “Y-you felt behind and have been w-working hard to p-put our next line t-together. You’re t-talking to me again.”

 

Which was true. Marinette had been trying her best to work professionally with him, despite knowing who he really was. Setting aside her feelings had been difficult, but her determination to find Sabine outweighed anything else at the moment. Ladybug had even put off visiting him as Chat Noir. Investigating him as Adrien felt like the most sensible option. So far, he’d behaved exactly as he always did; respectful, kind and loving.

 

This, however, was a far cry from the put together man Marinette knew so well.

 

“Have you been drinking?”

 

“Just needed to n-not think, Princess. Needed a b-break,” Adrien muttered, holding her impossibly closer and inhaling deeply. “N-needed to not f-feel it.”

 

“Feel what?” Marinette asked, wrapping an arm more firmly around him as her heartrate quickened.

 

“Everything,” Adrien sighed, falling into her and causing Marinette to take a step backwards to take his weight.

 

“You need to go home,” she replied gently. “Come on, I’ll take you. We can talk once you’ve sobered up a bit.”

 

“Don’t wanna talk,” Adrien huffed, allowing himself to be directed towards the building exit and shakily putting one foot in front of the other.

 

Marinette took most of his weight as they made slow progress down the fashion house’s grand steps and out onto the main road.

 

“We don’t need to talk if you really don’t want to,” Marinette sighed, adjusting him and then directing Adrien down the road. “But something is clearly wrong. You don’t drink a bottle of whiskey at work, when everyone has gone home, if you’re feeling fine.”

 

“Could say the same t-to you,” Adrien snorted, closing his eyes and letting Marinette walk them across the road. “You’re a-all sad and v-vacant. Your e-eyes have stopped s-sparkling.”

 

“You’ve noticed?” Marinette asked, her nerves causing her to bite her lip and keep her gaze away from his face. Of course he could pick up on it. He was Chat Noir. He knew her better than most, even if _Adrien_ didn’t realise it.

 

“Everything is f-fucked,” Adrien continued, “I-It’s all fucked up.”

 

They made extremely slow progress to his luxury apartment building. She’d never been through the front entrance, so it came as quite a shock to haul Adrien through the footman covered doors and into a beautiful lobby.

 

Adrien directed her into an elevator and punched a code into the panel, taking them all the way to the top. He fumbled with the door, continuing to lean on Marinette for support.

 

“You’ve never been h-here before,” he stated, finally getting them inside the penthouse and stumbling down his hallway. Marinette helped him get to his sofa and dropped the gorgeous man down as gently as possible.

 

Without thinking, she walked to the kitchen and quickly made him a strong coffee. Her thoughts felt garbled and her entire body tingled with unexplainable apprehension.

 

Walking back into the living area, Marinette placed the large drink down in front of Adrien. She gingerly helped him out of his smart trench coat and threw it onto the opposite armchair.

 

“Drink up,” she muttered, sitting herself down next to him.

 

“You’re helping m-me,” Adrien replied, ignoring the coffee and watching her with hazy eyes.

 

“I’m not going to leave you whilst you’re like this,” Marinette admitted, carefully resting a hand on his broad shoulder and rubbing slowly. “You wouldn’t leave me.”

 

“I’ve messed up,” he whispered after a moment of silence. “I’ve ruined e-everything.”

 

“What have you done?” Marinette asked, dread settling in her stomach. “Adrien, what have you done?”

 

“I’ve destroyed any chance of h-happiness I c-could have had,” Adrien hiccupped, as tears began to fall from his lovely green eyes.

 

Marinette watched him, taking in his pale skin and gaunt cheeks. He’d lost weight recently.

 

“I can help you,” she replied softly, continuing to run her hand across his back. “If you tell me everything, I can help you.”

 

Adrien laughed bitterly, closing his eyes and leaning into her. “No one can h-help me. I’m bad luck and d-destruction. Y-you’re better off s-staying away from m-me.”

 

“Some people have said that I’m full of good luck,” Marinette admitted, pulling him closer and fingering through his hair. “Doesn’t always feel like it, but I’ve been in a number of strange situations where the odds have gone inexplicably in my favour. Maybe I can help?”

 

“Not even L-Ladybug could get me out of this mess,” Adrien mumbled, relaxing against her touch. “She w-wouldn’t want to.”

 

“I think despite everything,” Marinette began, choosing her words carefully as she absentmindedly continued to stroke his hair. “Despite all the secrets and unknowns, I think Ladybug would want to help. She’s supposed to be heroic. Why not show that heroism when it comes to Adrien Agreste?”

 

“He’s a villain,” Adrien sighed dejectedly. “He’s not w-worth saving.”

 

“Maybe,” Marinette agreed, glancing down at him and wishing desperately that they could put everything out on the table. Would Master Fu approve? Would it get her Mama killed, if she wasn’t already? Could it help them both?

 

“You smell like her,” he groaned, turning himself more fully into Marinette.

 

“Hmm,” she agreed, running a hand along the stubble on his face and enjoying the prickly sensation.  

 

“I love her so much,” Adrien admitted quietly.

 

“She knows,” Marinette whispered, resting her chin against the top of his head and dropping her hand so that she could wrap him in a hug. “I’m sure.”

 

“I’ve fucked up,” he repeated, sounding as tired of his life as Marinette was of hers.

 

They sat in silence. Each lost in their own world, but gaining comfort from the other.

 

As Adrien allowed sleep to claim him, Marinette spent a very long time contemplating his words. It felt like her choices would always lead her back to him. But, which decision would be best for Sabine and the Department?

 

Marinette really couldn’t decide. She sensed that it would not be long before a choice would need to be made. Picking the right one seemed impossible.

 

~0~


	27. A Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volpina has some more fun, whilst Master Fu receives CCTV footage of something startling.

27\. A Discovery

 

“You look like absolute shit.”

 

“Thanks Chlo,” Adrien grumbled, shielding his eyes as she opened the blinds in his office and let in far too much morning sunlight. “I wonder why?”

 

“Stop drinking yourself into a hole every bloody night,” she snapped, sitting herself down and throwing an apple at him. “Yes, the situation is hell. But you’re only making everything worse by drowning your sorrows. We need to do something.”

 

“We do?” Adrien replied, taking a hesitant bite into the fruit and glancing over at her. She wasn’t fairing much better in their almost daily torture meetings. Hawk Moth insisted on having both Gabriel and Chloé in the room, and Adrien knew it was gruesome viewing. Screams echoed through his head constantly and based off of Chloé’s evident weariness, she was also replaying each meeting relentlessly.

 

“That poor woman won’t survive much more,” Chloé whispered, glancing around her. “How she’s held on so far, I’ll never know. What the hell does her Department do to train them to withhold so much abuse?”

 

“Master Fu’s team are some of the best agents in the world,” Adrien replied, losing his appetite and tossing the apple into the bin beside his desk. “But you’re right, another week would probably kill her.”

 

“So, we need to contact this Fu,” Chloé huffed, crossing her legs and watching him carefully. “Get them to come and save her because honestly Adrien, I don’t think _you_ will survive another week of this.”

 

“It’s not that simple,” Adrien sighed. He’d contemplated every possible way in which he could help Le Corbeau, but each scenario ended with Ladybug, his Father and Chloé being killed in the process.

 

“Maybe you can’t see a solution because you’re all fucked up,” Chloé stated shrewdly. “You’re a mess and aren’t thinking in the way you would normally think things through. Hawk Dick has managed to get inside your head and now you’re second guessing everything.”

 

“When did you become my psychiatrist?” Adrien snorted.

 

“When I was forced to watch you mutilate Ladybug’s mother,” Chloé shot back instantly. “He’s got you exactly where he wants you. You’re practically useless right now.”

 

“This is a wonderful pep talk,” Adrien rolled his eyes. “I’m feeling _so_ much better.”

 

“I’m not here to whisper comforting words to you,” she snapped, standing up and beginning to pace. “I’m here to knock some sense into you. You’re acting like a puppet because you’re scared and don’t know what to do next. He’s forcing you to hurt someone and you’re not fighting him on it. We can’t just roll over. We need to start fucking with him!”

 

“Have you discussed this with my Father?” Adrien asked, watching her walk angrily around the room.

 

“Gabriel is as shit scared as you,” Chloé grumped, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. “He doesn’t want to upset Hawk Arse as much as you. You’re both being held prisoner.”

 

“So, what do you suggest?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

 

“I think I should find Ladybug,” Chloé said simply. “If I contact her, I can lead her to the warehouse and bingo! She can go in hard with all her people.”

 

“You don’t think Hawk Moth will know instantly what you’re up to?” Adrien replied tiredly, fiddling with the pile of papers covering his desk. “You don’t think he’s following your every move and will kill you the second he finds you contacting her?”

 

“You managed to have a full-blown affair with her, right under his nose!” Chloé said, dismissing his concerns with a flick of her hand. “How hard could it be to just talk to her?”

 

“Incredibly,” Adrien smiled sadly. “I’m extremely skilled and I can only find her when she wants to be found. You have no hope. Besides, Ladybug doesn’t even know you and you have no contacts in the Department. You’ll be caught instantly.”

 

“Maybe not,” Chloé smirked, “I’ve actually been handed the perfect present!”

 

“What present?” Adrien groaned, not liking where this was going at all. “I swear to god, if you’ve done something stupid –”

 

A small knock sounded at the door, causing Adrien to pause.

 

“Come in,” he sighed, eyeing his blonde friend wearily as Marinette entered.

 

“Hi,” she said softly, making her way into the room and placing a large coffee from his favourite coffee shop onto his desk. “I – erm – I thought you’d probably need this after last night.”

 

Adrien glanced at the drink and then back at his beautiful colleague. “You left before I woke up.”

 

“I needed to get back home,” Marinette admitted with flushing cheeks. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better,” he lied. “Thank you for this – and for – erm – everything else.”

 

“It’s okay,” Marinette smiled weakly. “If you need to talk, I’ll always listen. I know I’ve been a little up and down with you –”

 

Chloé snorted.

 

“– But I want to help,” Marinette continued, ignoring the blonde woman and focusing on him. “If you’d let me.”

 

Adrien observed her fondly. She had the wonderful ability of making him feel so much better. Despite their rocky friendship, he held nothing but affection for her. Maybe he just really liked women who fucked him up.

 

“Anyway,” Marinette continued, clearing her throat. “I’ll be with the fabrics team if you need anything.”

 

She gave him one last glance, before nodding shyly to Chloé and exiting the room.

 

“Call me stupid,” Chloé drawled, “but I still think you’re a little in love with that one too.”

 

“I’m not a little anything,” Adrien grumbled. “What’s your stupid present?”

 

“Do you think she heard us?” Chloé asked, looking at the closed door.

 

“No,” Adrien said truthfully. “Father made sure all the main office suites are completely sound proof. He said there is nothing worse than hearing all the workers going about their day when you’re trying to complete designs. What’s the present?”

 

“Hawk Twat wants me to visit Volpina,” Chloé grinned, clapping her hands together. “She’s allowed a visitor before her trial and he’s asked me to do it. He wants to make sure she’s _Team Akuma_ by bribing her with more money and promises of escape.”

 

“That’s not exactly fool-proof,” Adrien frowned, taking a sip of his drink and noting that it was exactly how he would make it.

 

“I’m not going to out myself against him,” Chloé rolled her eyes. “But I do think I can plant something for Ladybug. It’s a chance and I’m going to take it.”

 

“I don’t like you being so involved with all this,” he admitted worriedly. “You’re already far too close to all this.”

 

“Then it really is too late to back out,” she shrugged. “This is a chance for us. I really can’t endure any more of the torturing. I’m being sent on Wednesday and I’m going to at least try to give something to them, even if it’s through Volpina.”

 

“I’ll do whatever I can to protect you,” Adrien replied sadly. “I’m so sorry my Father got you caught up in AKUMA. You don’t deserve this.”

 

She shrugged again. “Adrien, you are the nicest person I’ve ever met. If anyone had no right to be caught up in the plans of a mad man, it’s you. These are the cards we’ve been dealt and I’m determined to at least play my part. I’ve even been taking all the stupid AKUMA training sessions. I’m pretty good.”

 

Adrien laughed, with a shake of his head. “That does not surprise me. You were always a frightening child. All that pent-up rage.”

 

“And you were as soft as a teddy bear,” Chloé replied, standing and straightening her skirt. “Don’t forget to ask someone to the Christmas Ball. It’s only a week away and your Father is adamant that we keep up appearances. Fuck knows if we’ll all still be alive when it rolls round.”

 

“I don’t want to think about shit like that,” Adrien muttered, standing to place two kisses upon her cheeks. “Can’t we just all go together?”

 

“He wants you to take a date,” Chloé said, shaking her head. “I’m already going with one of the accounts guys. Ask Marinette. She could stay the night at yours.”

 

“Don’t do that,” Adrien whined. “She helped me get home after finding me drunk out of my head. We didn’t do anything. Besides, I highly doubt she would go to a ball with me. We’re only just talking again.”

 

“From where I was sitting,” Chloé laughed, “she still seems smitten with you.”

 

“I’m not asking her.”

 

“Ask someone that’ll piss your Father off then,” Chloé replied, walking herself to the door. “Give him a bit of grief for even considering the stupid Ball.”

 

Adrien nodded, “I’ll find someone.”

 

“I love you. We’ll fix everything eventually,” Chloé smiled reassuringly, before waltzing out of his office and leaving Adrien to his thoughts.

 

It was only when Adrien found himself sat at Nino’s bar, that evening, that a solution to the Christmas Ball came to him. Nino had just spent a good ten minutes discussing ideas for how to get a bit of promotion for the bar on social media, when it hit Adrien.

 

“You wanna go to a paparazzi filled evening which will guarantee coverage?” Adrien asked, excitedly knocking over his glass but ignoring it to enthusiastically grin at his friend.

 

“What d’ya mean?” Nino asked, instantly cleaning up the mess.

 

“Father wants me to go to the annual Christmas Ball next week, which is a ridiculous guest list of celebrities and politicians. You’ll definitely get exposure and we can spend the night talking about the bar to every journalism who comes our way!”

 

“You want me to go as your date?” Nino laughed. “Won’t your Dad get really pissed?”

 

“One hundred percent,” Adrien grinned. “But who cares? We can go, enjoy the evening and get the bar advertised.”

 

“I think something else will be advertised if you take me, Dude!”

 

“You’ve been such a good friend to me this year,” Adrien replied honestly. “Let me do this for you.”

 

“I’m happy to go with you,” Nino chuckled, adjusting his glasses. “Alya is gonna love it. You’re really sure?”

 

“Completely,” Adrien said, feeling happiness for the first time in weeks. “We’ll have fun!”

 

“You look like you could use some,” Nino noted, placing a fresh drink down in front of Adrien. “What’s been going on, man. I haven’t seen you in a while and you look like shit.”

 

“You’re not the first person to say that to me today,” Adrien admitted, fidgeting with his glass. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah,” Adrien replied dismissively. “Let’s plan our Christmas date.”

 

Nino eyed him for a moment but didn’t push it. Instead he patted Adrien on the shoulder and proceeded to concoct elaborate ways in which they could promote the club.

 

Adrien found himself extremely thankful for a distraction from pained grey eyes, blood smeared skin and screams of agony. If he was killed before the Ball, he had no doubt that he completely deserved it.

 

~0~

 

Marinette’s phone went into overdrive during her Wednesday lunchbreak, causing Adrien to look up from his uneaten chicken wrap.

 

“Someone’s popular,” he smiled, looking drained despite his handsome features.

 

Marinette laughed, ignoring the pings as she continued to poke through her dull Caesar salad. “It’s probably Alya spamming me with stupid internet memes. She’s been sending me so much rubbish lately to try and cheer me up.”

 

“Is it working?”

 

Marinette shrugged, “not really.”

 

They had spent a number of the past few days in each other’s company. Something kept drawing Marinette towards him and she’d long given up resisting. She found herself constantly on edge except when Adrien was around her. He somehow dulled the voices in her head; the ones telling Marinette that her Mama was dead and she had failed. His presence gave her comfort, and she could tell that he felt the same way around her. Adrien came to find her just as much as she came to find him.

 

“Maybe you should answer her,” he laughed, when her office phone began ringing excessively.

 

Marinette hunted for the phone under her vast piles of fabric and answered with a frown, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Alya exclaimed loudly down the phone. “Are you alone?”

 

“No, I’m on a working lunch,” Marinette replied, adjusting the phone to her ear. “Stop shouting, what’s wrong?”

 

“Babe, get out of there,” Alya breathed, sounding more panicked than Marinette had ever heard her. “Get your shit and come in. We’ve found something. You need to come here. Don’t go anywhere near Adrien, Gabriel or Chloé. Do you hear me?”

 

“I – What?” Marinette stuttered, standing up and glancing over at Adrien. He was watching her with worry evident on his face. “What are you talking about?”

 

“I’m guessing you’re with him,” Alya sighed. “Make your excuses and leave. I’ll explain everything when you get here, but you’ve gotta get out of there. You’re in danger. Like, serious danger.”

 

“O-Okay,” Marinette replied, closing her eyes and turning away from Adrien. “I’ll be there as quick as I can. I-Is it bad news for her?”

 

“I –” Alya paused, causing Marinette to sway slightly and grab at her desk for support. “Mari, it’s not the worst news but it isn’t good.”

 

“I’m coming,” Marinette gulped, finding her chest tighten and the room spin. “I’m on my way.”

 

She dropped the phone and began searching for her bag and coat. “I-I’ve got to go. F-Family emergency. I’m s-sorry Adrien. I’ve g-got to go.”

 

“Marinette,” Adrien replied, coming to her side instantly. “Calm down for a second. You’re not breathing properly. Just take a moment.”

 

Marinette paused, allowing him to hold her arms as the room came in and out of focus.

 

“That’s it,” Adrien continued, rubbing soothing circles into her skin. “You’re okay. Just breathe. In and out. In and out.”

 

She followed his instructions, allowing his voice to calm the panic raging through her.

 

“Do you want me to take you somewhere?” Adrien asked, when Marinette could see again.

 

Shaking her head, Marinette untangled herself from his gentle hold. “I just need to go. I – I don’t know when I’ll be b-back.”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Adrien responded kindly. “Go and do whatever you need to do. I’ll ring you later. Are you sure I can’t escort you somewhere?”

 

He had walked with her, as she made her way from the office. “I’ll be fine.”

 

Marinette left him in the hallway and dashed as fast as she could out of the fashion house and down the street. His worried expression embedded into her eyelids as Alya’s warning played out repeatedly.

 

She found a tried and tested location to suit up as Ladybug and sped towards the Department building, making it there within minutes.

 

Alya was already waiting for her, looking fierce in her Tigress uniform. “Hun, only Master Fu, Tikki, Cora and I have seen it. We’re not going to show it to anyone else.”

 

Marinette was led deep inside the belly of the building, into one of the main meeting rooms. Fu, Tikki and Cora were waiting for her.

 

“It’s bad,” she noted, licking her dry lips and knowing that whatever they had would change her life forever. “Is she still alive?”

 

“Sit down,” Master Fu instructed, as Alya closed the door behind them and then followed Marinette to sit beside her at the large, circular, conference desk.

 

“We have been sent hours of surveillance footage from a warehouse in Paris. It’s from an unknown source we’ve yet to find,” Fu continued as Alya took one of Marinette’s hands and Tikki took the other. “It is not pleasant and if you would rather not watch, I would understand.”

 

“I must watch it,” Marinette said instantly. “I need to know.”

 

“As I knew you would,” the old man sighed sadly. He moved to a laptop, which had been hooked up to one of the huge screens covering the wall in front of them. “It will take some time to view everything.”

 

Marinette nodded, as Master Fu pressed play.

 

~0~

 

Chloé arrived at the impressive building promptly. Volpina had been moved from her top-secret security cell and into a simple holding room in the city’s courthouse. She was allowed one hour with her only visitor and the room would be heavily guarded. Nobody uttered a word as she was searched and then escorted to the tiny room in which the Fox was held.

 

“Your hour begins now Madame,” the gruff guard nodded, before opening the door and allowing her inside.

 

Volpina sat proudly at her table; handcuffed and smiling. “What a treat. The Agreste minion!”

 

“I’m not a minion,” Chloé rolled her eyes and sat down opposite the Italian beauty. “I’m employed and paid well, but I’m also a family friend.”

 

Volpina nodded, “I never got your name.”

 

“Chloé Bourgeois,” she introduced with a flick of her ponytail. “What do I call you?”

 

“The daughter of the corrupt Mayor!” Volpina laughed. “How wonderful!”

 

“He’s not a Mayor anymore,” Chloé replied, drumming a hand on the table. “So, do you have a name, or should I call you by your alias?”

 

“Call me whatever you want Sweetie. Once I’m tried, everyone will know my real name. I’m Lila Rossi.”

 

She bowed her head to Chloé, before bouncing back up and grinning. “So, why have you been sent to me?”

 

“I’ve been sent by the Big, Bad, Boss to let you know that he’ll spend whatever it takes to get you out of this situation. He has also offered to double his original fee as a thank you for your patience in this matter. All he requires is a little assurance that you will keep the highest discretion when discussing matters during your trial.”

 

Lila laughed sweetly. “Oh Little Cucciolo, Hawk Moth hasn’t sent you here for that. What have you done to displease him?”

 

Chloé frowned, “I haven’t done anything. Why would you think he’s not happy with me?”

 

“Hawk Moth knows I am his,” Lila chuckled. “He would know not to send someone to sweeten our deal. I have already been given everything I could possibly ask for from him, in servitude of my skills. You are here for another reason. What is it?”

 

“I’m not sure?” Chloé answered, trying to work out exactly what was going on. “I’m following his orders. I was told to come here and reassure you with his bribes.”

 

“Perhaps it is some sort of test,” Lila replied thoughtfully. “Have you been working with Ladybug’s people?”

 

“Of course not,” Chloé muttered, pretending to examine her new nails. “I’m not that foolish.”

 

“Then, perhaps you have been messing around with Chat Noir?” Lila smirked. “Those are the only two things Hawk Moth truly cares about.”

 

“I’ve not done anything with Chat,” Chloé scowled. “Hawk Moth just forces me to watch whilst Chat tortures people.”

 

“Ah,” Lila nodded, “then you are being tested. I wonder what the outcome is?”

 

“I’ve done everything he’s asked,” Chloé snapped quietly, folding her arms and eyeing the Italian. “I go to every stupid meeting. I train with all the others. I have a ridiculous Bee suit. I watch Chat torture Ladybug’s mother, even though he despises every minute of it. I do as I’m told.”

 

“But you are no follower,” Lila said with a shake of her head. “You are team Chat Noir if ever I heard it, and the Boss has had trouble reigning that one in. You’re a danger to his plans.”

 

“So, what happens next?” Chloé huffed, glancing around at the empty room. “Is he going to get someone to bump me off?”

 

The Fox chuckled happily. “Who knows. I do enjoy the suspense, however. You’re not the first person to come to me looking for answers I do not have. It’s been such fun!”

 

“Being locked up is fun for you?” Chloé asked, raising an eyebrow. “Surely, you’re bored out of your brains?”

 

“Not when I have Ladybug and her best friend popping in to quiz me,” Lila laughed, tapping her fingers excitedly against the desk. “And then their little Master interviewing me daily. Every single one of them is all mixed up and lost for what to do next. Hawk Moth has them second guessing at every turn. Poor dears really don’t stand a chance.”

 

“You really believe Hawk Moth is powerful enough to take them down?” Chloé frowned, feeling uncomfortable for the first time since entering the cell.

 

“Absolutely!” Lila clapped, her eyes gleaming brightly. “You’ve met civilian Ladybug I’m guessing. You work so closely with Gabriel, I’m sure you’ve seen her at that fashion house of his.”

 

“No,” Chloé snorted, throwing Lila a look of bemusement. “Of course I haven’t.”

 

“She’s the pretty, little designer that Adrien Agreste took a liking to,” Lila giggled, “Marinette, the one I tried to take out all those months ago. No one believed me but it’s definitely her!”

 

“You’re insane,” Chloé laughed harshly. “There’s no way Marinette could be _Ladybug_.”

 

“I’m remembering you more and more now!” Lila smirked. “You’re the one that got caught up in my little attack. I am sorry for hurting you like that.”

 

“Marinette isn’t a spy,” Chloé continued, ignoring the apology. “We would know. Gabriel would know. Someone would surely have spotted it!”

 

“Someone did!” Lila replied fondly. “Don’t you see? Hawk Moth has known for months and months. It’s why he specifically called Chat Noir to Paris. He knew that Ladybug was working closely with Gabriel. He thought it would be the perfect way of getting the Bug destroyed. Use the son to kill the being his mother created with her wonder drug!”

 

“Adrien’s mother was killed by the Department,” Chloé frowned. “Why would she help create their best weapon?”

 

Lila shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m sure Hawk Moth will reveal all eventually. But, don’t you see? Adrien was in a perfect position to kill Ladybug. It was an excellent plan.”

 

“It wasn’t though. Adrien hasn’t killed Ladybug.”

 

“You’re quite right,” Lila nodded, shifting forward in her chair. “He fell in love with her instead. So, what’s there to do now?”

 

“I – I don’t know,” Chloé replied honestly.

 

“Hawk Moth isn’t strong enough to kill them both. He needs one to kill the other!” Lila grinned, showing her sparkling white teeth. “Chat Noir failed to kill Ladybug, so now Ladybug needs to kill Chat Noir!”

 

“You’re not serious?” Chloé muttered, feeling her stomach turn. “Ladybug isn’t going to do that.”

 

“The cards have already been dealt Sweetie,” Lila said with a wave of her cuffed hand. “You said yourself, Hawk Moth is forcing Chat to torture _Ladybug’s mother_. Do you really think Ladybug will continue to love her prince once she finds out?”

 

Chloé shook her head. “She’ll be angry. Hurt, angry and completely betrayed.”

 

“Hawk Moth knows exactly what he’s doing!”

 

“Why are you telling me all this?” Chloé asked, her head swimming as she tried to process everything. “Surely, I’m the last person to blab to if Hawk Moth doesn’t trust me?”

 

“Actually, you’re the perfect person!” Lila replied happily. “If you’ve been sent to me, you’re a toy for me to play with. You’ll be dead before you get home. I’m guessing someone will be waiting outside for you. I can say whatever I want and you won’t be able to do anything with the information. I can tell you care about Adrien, and Marinette. It’s such a treat!”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Chloé said, standing abruptly. “You’re clearly crazy.”

 

“Are you sure you want to leave?” Lila called as Chloé made her way towards the door, determined to get as far away from the Fox as possible. “Only death is waiting on the other side of that door.”

 

Chloé stuck her middle finger up and stomped out of the room with as much confidence as possible.

 

Lila was, in fact, completely wrong in her prediction.

 

Hawk Moth’s men were not waiting outside for her.

 

Ladybug’s were.

 

She was arrested in an instant.

 

Without any resistance, Chloé allowed herself to be escorted to the rear of the building and placed in a blacked-out vehicle. She didn’t say a word as they drove through the streets of Paris. Chloé was led directly into an underground car park and then marched towards a cell of her own. No one said a word to her as she was placed inside the room and the door slammed shut.

 

Her last glimpse of the outside world featured Ladybug; looking utterly broken and completely betrayed.

 

Chloé couldn’t help but notice that the cerulean eyes behind the spotted mask looked very much like Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s.

 

How on Earth had she never realised something so painstakingly obvious?

 

~0~

 

 

Cucciolo = Puppy


	28. A Meeting of Two Halves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes to the Christmas Ball with Nino and Ladybug makes a surprise appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still December somewhere right? I really did plan to have this entire story wrapped up by Christmas but took part in the ML Big Bang - which was a serious amount of fun!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter which started it all. We're heading towards the final few chapters now. I'm so excited!
> 
> Happy New Year!

28\. A Meeting of Two Halves

 

Chat Noir was torturing her mother.

 

Adrien Agreste was working for Hawk Moth.

 

The evidence was clear for all to see, and Marinette was furious.

 

She’d let herself fall in love with a man who had successfully manipulated and worked her in and out of the Ladybug costume. Her foolish heart had allowed him to successfully capture and hurt her poor mother. Marinette had fucked up, and she had no one to blame for this situation except herself.

 

No amount of reassurance from Alya and Tikki could hide the fact that Marinette had been stupid. Her decision to befriend Chat and then bed him had endangered them all.

 

After watching the hours upon hours of surveillance tapes, Marinette had completely unravelled in front of her team. She had told Master Fu everything; starting with her first encounter with Chat and ending with her desperate run to his apartment after Fu had given her the news of Sabine’s missing status. Every single sordid detail of her affair, Marinette relayed robotically.

 

Master Fu listened with great patience, sighing sadly when Marinette had finished.

 

“I had known all of this,” he had said quietly. “It did not take much for me to realise you had started some sort of relationship with Chat Noir. I was just unaware of exactly how deeply you had fallen for him. I had believed he would be of use to us at some point and so, said nothing of your dealings with him.”

 

Marinette had hung her head in shame, as the true extent of her foolishness washed over her.

 

In the hours after their discussions, Marinette sat in silent shock trying to work out what to do next. The footage continued to play out into the depressing room, reminding her over and over that her stupidity had caused all this.

 

“How are you holding up Hun?” Alya asked, sitting herself down next to Marinette and pushing a large stack of folders away from them.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Marinette admitted, rubbing her forehead despondently. “I’ve ruined my career, I’ve put everyone in immense danger and I’ve given the death sentence to my Mama! I don’t think there’s anything I can say to make this right.”

 

“Sabine is not dead yet,” Alya replied passionately, gripping Marinette’s arm and gesturing towards the numerous files surrounding them. “We are going to sit here and plan a way out of all this shit. We’re not quitters. We’re not going to let Hawk Moth and his cat get away with this. It’s our chance to finally do something. It’s not just you, we’ve all had a part to play in this mess. I treated Chat as if he wasn’t a threat. Master Fu has sat on his arse doing god knows what. There isn’t a single agent that has done anything productive in months. We’re all at fault here.”

 

“But no one else fell into bed with Chat Noir,” Marinette muttered, feeling herself tear up. “No one else was that stupid.”

 

“You fell in love,” Alya sighed, rubbing Marinette consolingly. “You fell in love, and now you’re heartbroken. But we can’t sit here arguing blame. Instead, we’re going to fix this!”

 

“Fu wants to make a move against Hawk Moth,” Marinette replied, rubbing her eyes and sitting up a little straighter. “He doesn’t want to wait.”

 

“I agree with him,” Alya said, as she pulled papers towards her. “But I also think we should locate Sabine. If we can work in tandem, we’d have more success at avoiding –”

 

“– Death,” Marinette nodded. “So, where do we start?”

 

They spent hours going through every piece of information they had. Lists were made, people were discussed and locations were identified as possible locations for Hawk Moth’s torture. Master Fu joined them once they had sorted through the countless files the Department had on AKUMA. Cora and Tikki had also arrived, once all sound and surveillance footage had been examined.

 

News had then come in, during the early hours of the next morning, that Chloé Bourgeois had requested a visit with Volpina. The Fox would only be allowed one visitor and she had been delighted to hear Chloé would be it. Master Fu had been extremely interested in this information and Alya had blanched when she heard.

 

“Master, I saw Chloé leaving an old warehouse a few weeks ago!” Alya gasped, grasping her head despairingly. “Chat Noir was watching her and Gabriel Agreste leave. I thought he was just being nosey!”

 

“Would you be able to locate the warehouse?” Master Fu asked, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

 

“Yes!” Alya exclaimed, dropping her hands and beginning to pace around the room. Marinette watched her without actually seeing anything. Her mind kept replaying every interaction she’d ever had with her assistant.

 

Could the blonde be involved in AKUMA as well?

 

Was it possible that everyone Marinette knew, was part of the terrorist group?

 

“I broke in and had a good look around,” Alya continued, gesturing wildly with her hands. “it was empty, but people definitely use it because there was food in the fridge.”

 

“We will let Miss Bourgeois visit Volpina,” Master Fu said slowly, an idea coming together in his mind. “She can have her meeting and then we will arrest her and bring the young lady in for questioning.”

 

“Sabine is going to be in that warehouse,” Alya groaned, adjusting her glasses. “I should have made a bigger deal out of Chat watching over it!”

 

“Tigress, begin logistics for a raid of the warehouse,” Fu ordered with a nod. “We’ll plan a full scale attack once we interview Chloé Bourgeois.”

 

And so, with a focus and a clear target, the Department became abuzz with productive energy. Every agent was called in and Master Fu worked each member of his team vigorously; providing instructions and giving relevant information when required. Marinette was thankful that her relationship with Chat had not been shared.

 

Escorting Chloé into the Department, a few days later, had been easy. She had been shocked, but gave no fight as she was handcuffed and placed in a holding cell. Marinette mentally prepared herself for the discussion she was about to have with her assistant. Fu handed her a set of questions and assured Marinette he would be watching in his room next door. Donning her Ladybug mask, Marinette took a steadying breath before entering.

 

Chloé watched her enter with a look of awe. “I’m so stupid.”

 

“Well,” Marinette replied, sitting down opposite the blonde. “I suppose that depends on what you have done Mlle Bourgeois.”

 

“Cut the last name crap,” Chloé whispered miserably. “I know who you are under that mask now. I can’t believe it took me so long.”

 

“ _How long_ _have you known_?” Marinette asked, ignoring her list of questions for the time being. “Have you all been playing me from the beginning?”

 

“I realised about an hour ago,” Chloé sighed, rubbing her eyes before sitting up straighter. “And don’t give me the victim speech. _You’ve been playing_ _all of us_ for a bloody long time!”

 

“I’ve been doing my job,” Marinette retorted.

 

“Fucking Chat Noir was part of the job, was it?” Chloé drawled, rolling her eyes. “Making Adrien fall madly in love with you was just a task given to you, was it? Come on Marinette, this has all gotten twisted and disjointed from each side. Now no one knows what the fuck is going on.”

 

“I know that I can’t trust you or Adrien,” Marinette replied, pulling her list of questions towards her. “I know that I made a mistake getting close to Chat Noir and I know that I’m going to stop your terrorist group.”

 

“It’s not my anything,” Chloé said bluntly, running her hand over her ponytail. “I never wanted to be part of it. I took a job with Gabriel and ended up being sucked in and used until I had no way to escape. I hate going to the meetings and I hate spying on everyone. The training is awful and my stupid costume looks utterly ridiculous.”

 

“Do you know who Hawk Moth is?” Marinette asked, watching for any signs of lying.

 

“No one knows who he is, not even the Agrestes. But he’s powerful and he has a huge network of people across Paris. They all think they’re working to right the wrongs of your Department. Apparently, Master Fu has killed and destroyed many families with his government work. People want revenge and Hawk Cock is willing to provide it. Gabriel is adamant that his wife was killed by your people.”

 

“Does Hawk Moth have my mother?” Marinette whispered, ignoring all other questions and jumping to the most important.

 

“Yes,” Chloé uttered softly, glancing away from Marinette’s piercing eyes. “I didn’t know she was your mother. I knew she was _Ladybug’s_.”

 

Marinette stood up abruptly, knocking her chair to the floor in the process. “She’s alive?”

 

“Just. Hawk Moth wants her to stay alive as long as possible. He thinks it’s the ultimate torture for Ladybug.”

 

“Where?” Marinette growled, placing her hands on the table and shaking in fury.

 

Chloé reeled off the exact warehouse address which Alya had identified.

 

“Please don’t hurt Adrien,” Chloé begged with tears in her eyes for the first time. “He doesn’t want to do it.”

 

“I’ve seen footage,” Marinette snapped, spinning away from the blonde and heading to the door. “Adrien is doing Hawk Moth’s bidding and I will not sit back and let him get away with it.”

 

“Marinette!” Chloé called desperately, as she vacated the room. “Please. You don’t understand!”

 

The door slammed on Chloé’s protests. Master Fu joined Marinette in the corridor. “You didn’t ask all of the questions. We need to know everything.”

 

“I can’t. You need to take over,” Marinette muttered, holding her head in her hands. “I can’t think straight. I want to go and get Mama.”

 

“Tigress is doing everything she can to ensure a successful raid,” Master Fu replied. “We will not go in until the timing is correct. Perhaps you should take a break and rest.”

 

“I don’t need to rest,” Marinette snapped, pulling away and quickly formulating her own plans. “I need to get Mama back.”

 

Master Fu sighed heavily. “I can’t authorise that Ladybug.”

 

Marinette shrugged and began to walk away from the Master. “I’m not asking you to.”

 

A pinprick of pain on Marinette’s neck paused her attempts to walk away. Placing a hand to the source of discomfort, she frowned and looked back at the old man. He smiled sadly, lowering a small dart gun.

 

“I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this Ladybug,” he admitted, as Marinette staggered against a wall as wooziness clouded her mind. “You’re more powerful than anyone I’ve ever trained, but your stubbornness will get you killed. This won’t keep you down for long, but hopefully you’ll be able to rest before we do face Hawk Moth’s people.”

 

“You bastard,” Marinette slurred, slowly sliding to the floor. “Mama needs me.”

 

“We all need you,” Master Fu replied, moving to a crouch so he could check her pulse. “We need you strong and of the right mind. We don’t need you like this. You’re about to face many painful decisions. I’ve protected you from far too many secrets over the years, but Hawk Moth will insist on sharing them with you. I need Ladybug at her sharpest.”

 

Marinette groaned as the darkness claimed her.

 

~O~

 

Alya was prepared for the fall out of Master Fu’s actions. He insisted on keeping Marinette knocked out for as long as possible. A feat that required hourly doses of the strongest sleeping drugs known to man. Master Fu had explained that Marinette’s tolerance was at a range unheard of in human beings. Her body was truly _super_ and required unique handling.

 

She’d always known Marinette was different, but to see it on paper was ridiculous. Her stats were off the chart.

 

They managed forty-six hours before her body built up an immune system to the drugs being pumped into her.

 

Alya stayed with her best friend as she awoke; confused and extremely pissed off.

 

“Babe, I know it’s not good,” Alya consoled her, “but your body has been doing some serious healing. You’re well rested and your stats show that you are ready to take on the world. He’s a dick for doing it without your consent but Master Fu needed you fit.”

 

“He’s as bad as Gabriel,” Marinette seethed, sitting up in her Department infirmary bed and pulling at the wires attached to her. “I don’t need to be drugged.”

 

“Look on the bright side,” Alya continued, slapping Marinette’s hands away from her drip. “Tonight, we’re doing the raid. You’re going to be briefed after lunch. It’s happening tonight. No more waiting around.”

 

“Well, I guess that’s something,” Marinette agreed, halting in her fidgeting. “I’m still not happy.”

 

“Yeah, you’re also not going to like my next piece of news,” Alya admitted, adjusting her glasses.

 

“Mama?”

 

“No,” Alya assured her with a sad smile. “No, we think Sabine is holding up okay. It’s the Fox.”

 

“Volpina shared something?” Marinette asked, watching Alya with interest now that her initial concern was appeased.

 

“Volpina escaped,” Alya cringed, with a shake of her head. “God knows how, but Hawk Moth got her out. He used the day of Chloé’s capture to do it. We were all preoccupied with her and the surveillance footage. He killed six guards.”

 

“Fuck,” Marinette replied. “So Volpina’s at large again.”

 

Alya nodded, as food was brought in for the pair of them. “She’ll be in the mix tonight, for sure.”

 

Marinette agreed, before slowly consuming the warm pasta they had been served. Alya spent the entire day with her girl. Once they had eaten, Marinette had a hot shower and dressed in her Ladybug attire. They made their way to the briefing room where they were met by Cora, Tikki and Master Fu.

 

Marinette gave Fu a chilly reception but didn’t comment on her forced bedrest. Instead she dove into every detail of the plans for the evening. It was the perfect opportunity to storm the warehouse and eliminate a number of key figures in the AKUMA regime. Adrien was attending the annual Christmas ball with Nino. Alya had been adamant that Nino was to be protected at all costs. He still had no clue as to Alya’s true work and she was not about to set him up to be hurt in any way. Marinette had whole heartedly agreed and had suggested she be the one to take out Adrien.

 

Master Fu had contemplated her carefully for several minutes.

 

“You realise that you will need to kill Adrien,” Master Fu stated softly. “He is too dangerous for us to approach or even try to apprehend at this point. You’ll be given the instructions to terminate. Can you do that?”

 

“Yes,” Marinette replied instantly, with steel in her voice. “After everything, it is the only solution.”

 

“Tigress will be leading the team to rescue your mother,” Master Fu nodded, satisfied with her answer. “Hog will be targeting Volpina with his own hit squad.”

 

“And Hawk Moth?” Marinette asked.

 

“If the opportunity arises to take him down,” Master Fu replied carefully, “then do so. But, we will not be hunting him tonight. Any arrests made will be brought to our cells for questioning. Chat Noir and Volpina are the only members to be sanctioned hits. If anything changes I will let you know immediately.”

 

Alya nodded, giving Marinette’s arm a gentle squeeze.

 

“Would you like to speak with the Bourgeois girl again before you leave?” Master Fu asked quietly. “It may help you with your decisions regarding Adrien.”

 

Marinette scowled, “I have nothing more to say.”

 

“Perhaps,” Fu replied casually, linking his fingers and watching Marinette. “I’m sure she has much to say to you.”

 

Alya frowned at the Master. What was the old man playing at?

 

“I would rather get myself ready,” Marinette said dismissively. “I want there to be no mistakes on my part.”

 

“If a mistake did occur,” Master Fu smiled, “I suggest taking cover in one of the many safe houses dotted around Paris. Go underground until the air can clear. I would normally ask you to come back to the Department as soon as possible. For this mission, I would rather you lay low until we know our position is secure.”

 

“We’ll have full communication,” Tikki piped up reassuringly. “Whatever you need, we can assist you.”

 

Marinette nodded, standing up to leave. “I would like to get my equipment ready, if that’s okay?”

 

“Of course,” Master Fu agreed, allowing Marinette to exit the room. He quickly instructed Cora and Tikki to prepare their computer systems for the night ahead of them and dismissed the pair gently.

 

When it was just Alya and the old man left in the room, he levelled her with a knowing look. “She will not kill Chat Noir.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Alya responded quietly. “She’s Ladybug.”

 

“They are too closely connected,” Fu admitted, tapping a finger on his desk. “The same concoction which runs through Ladybug’s veins, runs through his. They are connected by more than just a meeting of hearts. Chat Noir can make Ladybug stronger. He is her only equal in this world. He is the only person alive who could give her children, and she is the only person who could carry his offspring. They complete each other in every single possible way. This goes deeper than merely falling in love.”

 

“Are – Are you serious?” Alya gasped, staring at Fu as if he’d grown another head.

 

“I have had my theories for a long time but the Bourgeois girl and Volpina have confirmed them. Ladybug will not kill her other half.”

 

“So, what do we do?”

 

“I don’t want him dead,” Master Fu admitted. “I believe him to be of great value to all of us. But his value can only be of use if he and Ladybug overcome the problems Hawk Moth has created for them. They need to do that together. Tonight will be a test for them both. I believe the outcome will determine where our war against Hawk Moth will take us.”

 

“If she kills him?” Alya asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

 

“We shall need to pray that Ladybug is strong enough to face AKUMA alone.”

 

Alya did not like the sound of that at all.

 

“You should have told her everything.”

 

Master Fu shrugged. “Telling doesn’t work quite as well as people seem to think. We need to learn in our own ways. Ladybug needs to be confident in her choices. She has not made concrete decisions for a long time. Losing her father made her lose part of herself. I want her to gain confidence in her abilities again. All this second guessing is destroying who she is.”

 

“You’re playing a risky game,” Alya lightly scolded.

 

“This has always been the way,” Master Fu agreed. “But you can help them. When the time comes, Ladybug and Chat Noir will want you at their side.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” Alya sighed, sensing that the night would be full of surprises.

 

~O~

 

Adrien and Nino had arrived at the Christmas Ball in a fit of happy comradery. Nino was excited to promote his bar, whilst Adrien was content to spend an evening with his best friend. No torturing, no Hawk Moth and no AKUMA to contend with. It was a sorely needed escape from the toxic world he’d been living in for weeks.

 

Of course, Gabriel had not been best pleased at his choice of a date.

 

“Of all the people in Paris,” Gabriel had said, upon meeting Nino in the entrance hall of the grand hotel hosting the event. “You pick some random thug off the street.”

 

“I picked my good friend,” Adrien snapped, thankful that Nino had already left to scout out a drink for the pair of them. “I thank you to not speak so ill of someone you’ve never met.”

 

“You could have picked anyone,” Gabriel muttered again, walking with his son to the decorated function room. It looked beautifully dressed, with its Christmas lights and huge bauble covered trees. “I honestly don’t understand you sometimes.”

 

“The feeling is mutual,” Adrien replied, nodded politely to the mayor and his latest woman. “Now, can we have a nice evening and not have a disagreement in front of great and powerful of Paris.”

 

Gabriel sighed, “Just don’t do anything scandalous with him. I do not want to see pictures of you snogging him down some alley in tomorrow mornings newspapers.”

 

Adrien laughed. “Now, there’s an idea!”

 

“I’m serious Adrien,” Gabriel replied, eyeing Mr. Kubdel wearily as the museum curator attempted to call him over. “I shall be working the brand tonight. I expect you to do the same.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Adrien snorted, “I get it. Model behaviour and all that.”

 

Gabriel shook his head, muttering about bloody puns as he left Adrien’s side and joined Kubdel’s table. Adrien watched him go for a moment, before moving to find Nino.

 

The evening actually turned out well. It was fun to spend it with a friend for a change. Adrien had been to many of these stupid things but never with someone he enjoyed spending time with. Nino laughed and joked, told stories and seemed to have an easy approach with everyone they spoke to. All in all, the night was a success.

 

It was towards the end of the event, when Gabriel had approached the two men looking grim. “There has been an issue, which needs to be dealt with. I have asked the Gorilla to escort you both home.”

 

Adrien frowned. “What kind of issue?”

 

“A work-related problem and I’ll need your help if I’m to fix it,” Gabriel replied, giving Adrien a meaningful look. “The timing is not good for us. I will go on ahead and meet you at our warehouse.”

 

Adrien groaned, knowing exactly what was currently taking place. The Department were making a move, no doubt with the help of Chloé’s intel. Her arrest had been an unwelcome shock to both him and his father. She had probably given them everything needed to stage a successful raid.

 

“What’s going on Dude?” Nino asked as Adrien bid farewell to his father and made his way out of the hotel to find the Gorilla. Nino kept up with his speedy pace.

 

“The joys of work,” Adrien smiled grimly. “Sorry to cut this off. Are you okay if we drop you off home? I really need to help father out.”

 

“Sure,” Nino smiled easily. “I get the family business shit. It’s nice that you have your old man’s back considering he can be a bit of a dick sometimes.”

 

Adrien spotted the Gorilla and gestured for Nino to follow. As they neared a parked BMW with the bodyguard glancing around them, Adrien had a sudden sense that he was being watched. He paused in his walk and frowned. His only thought being _Ladybug_.

 

Ladybug was here.

 

“Dude, you’re freaking me out!” Nino laughed, “what’s with the staring?”

 

Adrien laughed distractedly. “Sorry, just feeling a little strange.”

 

“It’s probably the snow,” Nino noted, watching small flakes flutter down from the heavens. “It makes everything sound weird. Like an unnatural quiet.”

 

And then everything changed.

 

Three gunshots fired into the night, causing the men to jump in shock. The Gorilla began to huddle Adrien quickly towards the car but a round was quickly emptied into the expensive bodywork. It exploded as the bomb below it triggered.

 

She appeared before them in an instant. Her red and black spotted suit a stark contrast to the white snow falling around them. With a speed which took Adrien’s breath away, Ladybug ran at them. His security guard fiddled with the gun at his hip as Adrien stood frozen.

 

Her run wasn’t an attack on them however. She flipped herself over their small group to take out an agent heading towards them from behind.

 

“I’m so sorry Tikki,” Ladybug uttered softly, kicking a masked member of her team in the stomach and sending him skidding across the snow-covered road. Pulling a small hand gun from her thigh belt, she ended his pursuit quickly with a bullet to the leg.

 

“Ladybug?”

Ladybug switched off her earpiece and turned towards the Gorilla. “I won’t kill them but they’re disarmed. Mr. Agreste isn’t safe here. He needs to come with me.”

 

“No way in hell,” Gorilla gruffly snorted. “I’m not handing him to you. I know exactly who you are Ladybug.”

 

“Doubtful,” Ladybug sighed, instead rounding on Adrien. “We need to go.”

 

He stood staring at her with his mouth hanging open. Nino took a nervous step forward. “He isn’t going anywhere Ms. Ladybug.”

 

“Nino, don’t involve yourself in all this,” Ladybug sighed, surprising them further. “Get out of here and head to your girlfriend’s place. She can keep you safe.”

 

“Y-you know who I am?” Nino stammered, reeling in shock.

 

“Of course I do,” Ladybug replied, moving around him and latching onto Adrien’s arm. “I’m a government spy. I’ve been trailing the Agrestes for a long time. I know everything I possibly could about them, which means I know everything I possibly could about you; the best friend.”

 

“What?” Nino asked, watching as Ladybug began to walk away with Adrien in tow. “How?”

 

“Magic,” Ladybug joked in her best deadpan voice, hailing down a cab and pushing the Adrien in before getting inside herself. Slamming the door, she gave sharp instructions to the driver before turning to her target. “We need to get you somewhere that’s completely off the grid.”

 

Adrien nodded, sitting in shock as the events of the past few minutes caught up with him. He tried to find words. He really did. But none came out. Not a single fucking sound.

 

Ladybug changed their route three times before paying the driver and walking the rest of the way, to who knows where. They stuck to the shadows and eventually arrived at a tiny room hidden down thirty-nine poorly lit ancient stone steps. Adrien assumed it had once been part of the Paris Catacombs. Now it seemed to be used as a safe house of sorts for Ladybug.

 

She pushed open the heavy wooden door and guided Adrien inside. For a moment they stood in absolute darkness, before Ladybug let out a shaky exhale and flicked a stiff light switch. It bathed the simple room in a dull yellow colour.

 

“Okay,” Adrien sighed, slowly rounding on her. “Do you want to explain what just happened?”

 

Ladybug gazed up at him, taking in his every detail before clearing her throat. “I’ve just become a traitor to my country Mr. Agreste.”

 

“Why?” He asked, pale and shocked to his core.

 

~O~

 


	29. A Partnership Realignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of talking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are on the downward slope now. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has continued to review and send messages. I love reading your thoughts!

29\. A Partnership Realignment

 

Alya knew something was off as soon as her team hit the neighbourhood surrounding Hawk Moth’s warehouse. The streets were eerily quiet as the Department agents crossed rooftops as swiftly as the ghosts they had been trained to become.

 

It became even more apparent that all was not well, when they stormed the large building and found it as barren as the day Alya had visited with Chat Noir.

 

“Fucking empty,” Le Cheval huffed, standing tall and looking grim beside Alya.

 

“We saw the tapes,” she muttered, surveying the largest room within the warehouse and noting the abandoned chair and dried pools of blood. “This is definitely the place where Le Corbeau had been held. This is where she was being tortured by Noir.”

 

“Not anymore,” Le Cheval replied, keeping his gun at the ready but relaxing his pose. “They obviously knew we were coming.”

 

“He sent the footage,” Alya muttered, with realisation hitting her like a freight train. “Hawk Moth wanted us to raid this place. He wanted us to fucking come here and find nothing. Holy shit – he’s playing us yet again.”

 

“But for what reason?”

 

“A trap?” Alya said, rubbing her face in confusion.

 

“Wouldn’t that mean Hawk Moth’s men would be waiting to ambush or something?”

 

“Yeah, I dunno what the fuck is going on either Cheval,” Alya admitted with a groan. “But I have a horrible feeling we’re going to find out real soon.”

 

Taking one last sweep of the warehouse, Alya admitted defeat and ordered her team to head back to the Department. As soon as they’d stepped outside, chaos erupted. Each agent’s headpiece buzzed with news from their desk partners.

 

“Tigress, all hell has broken lose,” Cora said, sounding panicked. “Once you’ve finished up at the warehouse, Master Fu needs you to head towards Ladybug’s last known location.”

 

“What do you mean?” Alya asked, clipping her gun back into its holder and preparing to mount onto the nearest roof. “Has something happened?”

 

“Ladybug did not follow the order to kill Adrien Agreste,” Cora replied sadly. “She turned on her fellow agents and has disappeared with the target. We haven’t been able to find either of them and Master Fu is worried that Ladybug is going to do something irreversible, if we don’t get to them quickly.”

 

“She didn’t kill him,” Alya repeated, halting in her tracks. “She really does love him then. Master Fu was right.”

 

“I don’t think there was any doubt of that,” Cora noted softly. “This just proves that Ladybug couldn’t truly hurt him even if ordered to.”

 

“Send me the coordinates and I’ll head over as quickly as I can,” Alya sighed. “We’ve hit a dead end here. Hawk Moth knew we were coming. The entire building is empty.”

 

“No Corbeau?” Cora asked, sounding miserable. “This is shaping up to be an absolute disaster.”

 

“I think it’s shaping up exactly how Hawk Moth had planned for,” Alya admitted, checking the coordinates which had just flashed up on her smart watch. “He’s fucking with us again and again.”

 

“Do you think you’ll be able to find our Bug?”

 

“I’ll give it a good go,” Alya muttered, moving further from her team as they began to branch off and head back to Master Fu. “I need to do it alone though. I’m not taking anyone with me.”

 

“Please be careful,” Cora replied quietly.

 

“Ladybug isn’t going to hurt me,” Alya assured her, nodding to a female agent as she took off and climbed swiftly onto the closest rooftop.

 

“It’s not her I’m worried about,” Cora admitted. “Chat Noir is Hawk Moth’s man.”

 

“I’m not so sure about that. I really am starting to think there is more to the story.”

 

“I’ll be here if you need anything,” Cora said with a light sigh. “I hate not knowing all the answers. I’m supposed to keep you well informed and instead I’m sending you into the unknown.”

 

“Don’t worry about me,” Alya chuckled humourlessly. “You’re doing a great job.”

 

An alarm began sounding into Alya’s earpiece, causing her to wince and stumble as she jumped across a gap between two roofs.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Oh shit,” Cora breathed heavily. “Tigress, there’s been a break out.”

 

“A break out?” Alya paused in confusion.

 

“Our security has been breached, some of the prisoners in our high security cells have been freed. Tigress, I have to go!”

 

“I’m on my way,” Alya assured her, turning on the spot and heading towards the Department. Ladybug was more than capable of looking after herself for another hour or two.

 

It took less than ten minutes to race across Paris in a fit of rage. This was what Hawk Moth had planned from the start. He obviously had someone on the inside feeding him information. How else could he know when to strike? It was no coincidence that a break out was happening when the best and brightest of Master Fu’s agents were out on a mission. A mission which Alya was sure had been instigated by Hawk Moth’s background meddling.

 

Dropping down into the entrance courtyard, Alya was not surprised to find Master Fu stood waiting patiently for her. His hands were clasped behind his back, giving the illusion of calm.

 

“They have taken their team,” he said, without ceremony. “Our most secure cells have been ransacked and all true members of AKUMA have been released.”

 

“He planned it,” Alya replied bitterly.

 

“Yes,” Fu agreed, motioning for her to follow him into the building. “It would appear so.”

 

“What do we do now?” Alya asked, following him down a well-trodden corridor.

 

“I feel that our next move depends on Ladybug,” Fu said, with his usual enigmatic air of uncertainty. “She will resurface soon.”

 

“So, we sit around and wait?” Alya snorted, with a shake of her head. “No offence, but haven’t we done enough of that?”

 

“We are never sitting back and doing nothing Tigress,” Master Fu smiled, leading her down a few flights of stairs. “Every action needs a reaction. But ours should be based on knowledge and not gut feeling.”

 

He paused outside a cell door and handed Alya the key for entry. “Get your answers and then go where you will be needed.”

 

Alya watched him smile confidently and walk away with a bob of his head.

 

“Fucks sake,” Alya muttered, watching him move swiftly back the way he came.

 

With a sigh, Alya opened the cell door and entered without any idea of who she was supposed to be talking to. What she found didn’t surprise her in the least. Hawk Moth evidently did not trust this particular person in the slightest. She was not worth breaking out.

 

“Have you come to kill me?” Chloé Bourgeois whispered, from her spot on the uncomfortably hard bed.

 

“No,” Alya replied, pulling up a chair to sit beside the blonde woman. “To be honest, I’m not sure what I’m doing here.”

 

“You’re Tigress,” Chloé noted, looking over Alya’s mask with some interest. “Ladybug’s favourite agent.”

 

“I am,” Alya agreed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

 

“Do you know her real name?”

 

Alya nodded, watching as Chloé bit her lip.

 

“I was so stupid, I didn’t see it until it was too late,” Chloé continued, shaking her head. “I saw so many signs but refused to acknowledge it. Is she going to kill me?”

 

“I don’t know what Ladybug plans,” Alya admitted honestly, shifting in her chair. “She’s gone rouge right now. No one knows where she is.”

 

“She’ll be heading to Chat Noir,” Chloé sighed, lifting her legs to cuddle them against herself. “He’s not the enemy. She’s not stupid enough to believe Hawk Moth’s crap.”

 

“Chat Noir has been torturing Le Corbeau for weeks,” Alya replied softly, taking in Chloé’s wince. “He’s been doing Hawk Moth’s bidding and Ladybug knows this.”

 

“Not because he wanted to,” Chloé exclaimed, sitting up straighter and dropping her legs. “Hawk Moth is using Chat’s father as a bargaining tool. Plus, Marinette’s mother made it clear that Chat must do it. She said that Hawk Moth would not let her or Chat out alive if they didn’t play his game. Chat hates every minute of it.”

 

“I’m sure Corbeau isn’t having a party either,” Alya snapped. “He could have stood up to Hawk Moth and ended all this.”

 

“It isn’t that easy,” Chloé muttered sadly. “There is history between Chat’s family and Hawk Moth. He is promising revenge for the death of Chat’s mother. Your Department killed her, apparently.”

 

“I’ve been made aware of this,” Alya nodded. “I get family ties are causing mixed loyalties, but the Agrestes should not be resorting to this level of madness with a terrorist. No one actually knows what happened to the mother.”

 

“You know who Chat Noir is too?” Chloé sighed, worrying her hands. “Are you going to hurt him?”

 

“Ladybug was ordered to assassinate him this evening,” Alya admitted.

 

“What the fuck?” Chloé shouted, standing up and pulling at her hair in anguish. “No. No. That’s not right. You can’t do that!”

 

“We can,” Alya sighed, as Chloé began pacing. “But Ladybug didn’t follow through.”

 

The blonde halted, turning to Alya in shock. “She – She didn’t?”

 

“Of course she didn’t. You’ve seen them together. They love each other. Like, serious all-encompassing love. Fairy tale levels of devotion.”

 

“This doesn’t feel like a fairy tale,” Chloé snorted, running a shaky hand through her hair. “This is hell.”

 

“And what’s your part in all this?”

 

“God knows,” Chloé admitted, dropping back onto her bed despondently. “I just needed a bloody job after my father had fucked everything up. I went to Gabriel Agreste because he was an old family friend once upon a time. I didn’t expect all of this.”

 

“So, you’re not an AKUMA disciple?”

 

“Of course I’m not,” Chloé said with a roll of her eyes. “I got roped into meetings because of Gabriel. He took me along and made me listen in on things I really didn’t need to know or desire to be part of. Hawk Moth wanted me to join up and I got scared. Once I realised exactly who Chat was, I had to get further involved. Adrien has been my most important friend since I was tiny. I can’t let him face all this on his own.”

 

“He’s a beast as Chat Noir,” Alya snorted. “I’ve seen what he can do. You really shouldn’t have bothered.”

 

“He may be all powerful and extremely destructive as Chat,” Chloé huffed, “but as Adrien he’s gentle and easily swayed by emotions. The loss of his mother hit hard and he’s spent years trying to get some sort of approval from Gabriel. That’s all he really wanted. But, Gabriel is a sack of shit most of the time.”

 

Alya agreed. “So, what now?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know the Agrestes well, and you’ve had some experience with Hawk Moth. You’ve known Marinette for years. What’s the next move?”

 

“If it was up to me,” Chloé began, chewing over her words as she thought everything over. “I would go to Gabriel. Get him to talk and share everything he knows. He’s been working with Hawk Arse for years. I would put money on him knowing exactly who the man behind the mask is.”

 

“Not a bad idea,” Alya agreed, “but he’s been investigated a million times. We always get nothing.”

 

“Different stakes now though,” Chloé smiled grimly. “He needs to know that orders have been given to kill Adrien. Make him pick between Hawk Dick or his son. It will give Adrien the answers he needs too.”

 

“Harsh but I see your point,” Alya nodded, making her own decision and standing up. “Let’s go.”

 

“Erm, hello,” Chloé huffed, waving her hands around the room. “I’m a prisoner. I can’t go anywhere.”

 

“Not anymore,” Alya grinned, hauling her up and pulling Chloé towards the cell door. “I’m going to need your help with all this.”

 

“And just like that, I’m free to go?”

 

“Well, technically, if you try to run away from me I’m legally allowed to put a bullet in your back.”

 

“Wonderful,” Chloé replied dryly, allowing Alya to lead them out of the room and towards the Department car park. “So, I don’t get a choice in any of this – as usual.”

 

“Look,” Alya said, quickly looking around as agents milled about in a frenzy of activity. No one paid the slightest attention to the two women. “You help me and the Department will be able to help you when everything goes to trial. I know you’re not a bad person and I know you have the capabilities to help Adrien.”

 

Chloé rolled her eyes again. “Of course I do.”

 

Eyeing up the vehicles, Alya located the fastest and quickly signed it out.

 

“Do you know where Adrien is?” Chloé asked, climbing into the front seat and buckling up.

 

“Not a clue,” Alya admitted, starting the engine and pulling out of the car parking space. “Ladybug didn’t shoot and they have both disappeared off the map.”

 

“Head towards Agreste manor,” Chloé instructed as they exited the building. “If Gabriel’s not there, we’ll go to the head office.”

 

“I imagine they have a lot to talk about,” Alya noted, following directions without further question.

 

“I hope she tells him who she really is under the spots,” Chloé admitted, giving herself the once over in the passenger vanity mirror.

 

“Adrien doesn’t know her real identity?” Alya frowned, as she turned left.

 

“Not a clue,” Chloé sighed, flipping the mirror back up. “He’s been conflicted for months over the two women he’d somehow fallen in love with.”

 

“So, this hasn’t been a big game to him?”

 

Chloé shot her a dirty look. “Of course not. The stupid idiot fell head over heels and hasn’t stopped to think since. Adrien needs to know though. This shit has gone too far now.”

 

Alya agreed wholeheartedly.

 

“Gabriel has company,” Chloé muttered, as they pulled up at a safe distance from the manor. Three large, blacked out Range Rovers sat within the driveway.

 

“Hawk Moth?”

 

“Maybe,” Chloé shrugged, adjusting her top unnecessarily. “But, I’ve never heard of him coming to the house before. Gabriel is always extremely careful to keep his name separate from AKUMA.”

 

“Yeah, he’s a sneaky bastard. Let’s go in from the roof,” Alya said, as she unclipped her seatbelt. “You think you can handle a bit of climbing?”

 

“I can try,” Chloé sighed, getting out the car and following close behind Alya, as the stuck to the shadows.

 

Making into onto the large home was actually easier than expected. As both women crouched down next to a small skylight, Alya had to chuckle.

 

“This place has been designed for a Kitty.”

 

“It’s been designed for criminals,” Chloé scoffed, helping to lift the window and watching as Tigress gracefully made her way in. “Do you think you could catch me?”

 

Alya grinned, holding her arms up and successfully aiding the blonde inside.

 

“Now what?” She whispered, holding Alya’s arm and looking around the ridiculously well organised attic space.

 

“Now, we do a little recon and see who’s here. Once we know, we can decide whether to approach Gabriel or wait until his guests have gone.”

 

Chloé nodded, looking determined, and began walking towards the tiny staircase to the side of the room. Pausing, she glanced at an old design table and snorted.

 

“Look – This must be where he designs the AKUMA outfits!”

 

“Fuck me,” Alya laughed, moving to have a look at the discarded costumes with bemusement. “Someone actually designs and makes these stupid things?”

 

“Not someone,” Chloé grinned, picking one up with glee. “A world-renowned fashion designer. This is my original. Hawk Moth didn’t like it, as it was too similar to your Department designs.”

 

“A bee?” Alya asked, eyeing the black and yellow stripes with renewed interest. “The fabric is virtually identical to mine.”

 

“That’s because Mama Agreste created it for the Department. It’s pretty indestructible and a brilliant way of keeping human bodies safe.”

 

“She invented a lot of things,” Alya noted, watching as Chloé began striping off to put her bee outfit on.

 

“That was her job,” Chloé supplied, zipping herself up with a flourish. “She made weapons, tools and drugs for the agents, back in the day. Apparently, she was the best in the world. The Department had to keep her a secret from other countries because they were worried she would be targeted.”

 

‘Which she was,” Alya said, gesturing for them to keep walking once Chloé’s hair was up and her mask was in place. “You look great.”

 

“I look amazing,” she smirked, flicking her ponytail. “Can I have a gun or something?”

 

“Nope,” Alya smirked right back. “Let’s do our spying before we decide how you’re going to help me.”

 

They came down the first set of stairs and paused to take in their surroundings. Chloé pouted but kept quiet. The entire floor seemed to be empty, so they kept moving downwards. Alya used her smart technology to do a quick sweep of the lower levels and found a large number of bodies in the largest part of the house.

 

“That’s the formal dining room,” Chloe whispered, glancing over at the map blinking up at them. “Twelve people. That’s definitely strange. Gabriel has only had about five people here in his entire life.”

 

Alya snorted, “Somehow, I believe you.”

 

Continuing onwards, they reached the main lobby with no problems.

 

“This is too easy,” Alya frowned, looking about them and aiming her gun at the double doors to her right.

 

“Well, we couldn’t put up a fight just yet.” A girly giggle echoed around them. “We need as many friends and family here as possible.”

 

Alya sent a shot towards the unmistakable figure of a fox. It flickered and disappeared, only for another to blink into life besides them. The damage had been done however, as the huge doors swung open to reveal a laughing Volpina and her victorious boss.

 

AKUMA members swarmed the area, successfully taking hold of the two women and dragging them inside. Alya was dumped at the feet of a tied-up Gabriel Agreste. Beside him, slumped in her chair, was an exhausted and unmasked Sabine Cheng. Anguish rested over her unusually dull, grey eyes and Alya knew they were in serious shit.

 

“Welcome to the final hour,” Hawk Moth grinned, watching as Alya struggled and kicked out at the arseholes who attacked her with restraints. It was no use, however. Within seconds her hands and feet were tied and her mask had been ripped from her own face.

 

Chloé received similar treatment. Her eyes widening as they took in Alya.

 

“You’re not going to win,” Alya spat, wriggling and struggling with all her might.

 

Hawk Moth shook his head and continued to chuckle. “My Dear, I’ve already won. I have all of you ready to gift to Ladybug, as soon as she receives my message. Master Fu is already making his way here, and Chat Noir is dead. Everything is as planned. Nothing is going to save you.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Alya snapped, opening her mouth to argue, only to have it sealed shut with tape.

 

“Enough sound from you,” Hawk Moth smiled, tapping his cane against her head. “Your Department is a joke. Always has been. Look how easy it has been to manipulate you all. Now hush and enjoy your last moments on this planet.”

 

“Someone will stop you,” Chloe seethed. “You’re not as great and powerful as you think. You’re a worthless piece of shit!”

 

A resounding slap rung around the room as Hawk Moth’s hand connected with Chloé’s cheek. “Tap her mouth up too.”

 

Hawk Moth pulled away from her with a sneer. “You had so much potential, yet you threw your lot in with them. I could have made you so much stronger.”

 

“Can I kill her first?” Volpina asked, her gleaming teeth showing in her excitement.

 

“All in good time,” Hawk Moth replied, gently running a hand across the Fox’s face, in stark contrast with how he had handed the blonde. “We need the final guests to arrive before we get started.”

 

Volpina simpered at his touch, looking as pleased as could be at her master’s attention.

 

Chloé caught Alya’s eye and paled. They were in serious shit and had no way of getting out of this unharmed.

 

~0~

 

Adrien watched as Ladybug’s eyes filled with unshed tears.

 

“Why do you think I’m a traitor?” She hissed, angrily gesturing to him. “ _Chat Noir_!”

 

“You know who I am,” he stated, moving to comfort her and pausing as she took an unsteady step backwards.

 

“I know,” Ladybug whispered harshly. “I know. I know. I know everything!”

 

“I’m sorry,” he began, only for Ladybug to take three steps forward and push violently at his chest.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” she growled. “Don’t you dare apologise for this. You’ve been torturing my mother for weeks. You’ve been helping Hawk Moth and leading me along like a damn fool.”

 

“No!” Adrien exclaimed, trying and failing to grasp her hands. “Bug, no. It’s not like that. I can explain.”

 

“I don’t want your excuses,” Ladybug snarled. “I don’t want anything from you. I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

 

Adrien swallowed, watching Ladybug take large, shuddering breaths as the implications of her words settled over them.

 

“You can still do it,” he whispered, standing perfectly still in front of her. “I won’t stop you. If it’s what you’ve been ordered to do, I won’t resist.”

 

Ladybug looked up at him, her eyes as captivating as they ever had been. “Was all this a bit of fun for you? Was I just an easy fuck?”

 

“Never,” Adrien replied seriously. “I fell for you within hours of observing you. Within hours of reading your files. I didn’t know it at the time, but I was yours from the moment our paths crossed.”

 

Ladybug snorted and crossed her arms.

 

“Nothing I say will make you believe me,” Adrien said sadly. “But you need to know everything if you are going to put a bullet in me.”

 

“I’ve already missed that deadline,” Ladybug muttered, as Adrien ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what I should do now.”

 

“I’m not working for Hawk Moth,” he replied softly. “I know how it looks, but I’m not.”

 

“Then why have I seen hours and hours of footage,” Ladybug frowned, shaking her head. “Don’t tell me it was for fun.”

 

“Hawk Moth wants her alive and your mother was adamant that I do as he instructed.”

 

“You’re lying!” Ladybug exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and beginning to pace again. Her body barely containing the fury within her. “Why would she want you to mutilate her?”

 

“If I hadn’t,” Adrien replied carefully. “Hawk Moth had planned to kill her, my father, my friend and me. He knows I’m not loyal and this was a way of getting rid of me. Your mother was clear that we were to follow his rules. It’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

 

“You should have come straight to me!” Ladybug cried, rounding on him again. “We could have done something together. Instead, I had to sit through hours of footage. I’ve spent weeks going mad with worry. I’ve lost all ability to think straight. Meanwhile, you’re waltzing around the place getting on with your life and acting like everything’s peachy!”

 

“I’ve been a mess,” Adrien admitted quickly. “I can’t eat, I can’t sleep. I spend my days going over everything I’ve had to do and hating myself for it.”

 

“The solution was to stop!” Ladybug snapped, looking at him with disbelief. “Stop and come to me, you idiot!”

 

“Maybe,” Adrien agreed, rubbing his face tiredly. “But I was too scared to stop in case he did kill her and everyone I care about. I thought I’d be able to stop _him_ by now. I can’t seem to do anything anymore.”

 

“So, she’s not dead?” Ladybug asked, hope evident in her voice. “She’s still alive?”

 

“I saw her yesterday and spoke to her for a few minutes.”

 

“Can you take me to her?”

 

“Yes,” Adrien sighed in relief. “Yes. Let’s go and get her. She’s in an old warehouse in the industrial district.”

 

“Tigress was right,” Ladybug muttered, her eyes glazing over as she thought everything through. “She should have raided it by now.”

 

“A raid was happening tonight?” Adrien asked and then mentally slapped himself. “Of course it was. Assassinate me, whilst hitting the warehouse.”

 

“And hunt for Volpina,” Ladybug confirmed with a nod.

 

“The Fox is out?” Adrien frowned. “Hawk Moth broke her out?”

 

“When we arrested Chloé, it was all a distraction.”

 

“Chloé’s been used by my father,” Adrien sighed, running hands through his hair again. “Please don’t be too hard on her. She’s a victim in all this. I didn’t realise until it was too late.”

 

“I know,” Ladybug muttered, running hands up her arms. “I’ve always known your father was a dick. I just thought he was the big, bad dick in all this.”

 

“He’s definitely done some questionable things,” Adrien admitted, stepping closer to her. “But so have I. Ladybug, I’m not Hawk Moth’s man. I’m not trying to trick or trap you. I’ve hurt you and your family beyond belief and I’ll never forgive myself for it.”

 

Ladybug watched as he pulled a gun from one of her holsters. He wrapped her fingers around the weapon and let go.

 

“You should follow your orders.”

 

They stood for a few seconds just staring at each other. Adrien took in every perfect detail of her beautiful face, as Ladybug drank up his own features with equal interest.

 

“I love you,” she whispered with a look of despair. “I love you as Chat Noir and I love you as Adrien Agreste. I hate you for hurting Mama. I hate you for doing things for Hawk Moth. But most of all, I hate that this is the decision I have to make.”

 

She lifted the gun high, aiming it at his forehead. “Kill you and end all this madness, or try to forgive you and move on from this.”

 

“I know it doesn’t help,” Adrien replied, just as softly. “But I love you too. I’ve never felt like this before. I didn’t think I could. Regardless of what you decide, I’ve been happier with you than I’ve ever been with anyone else.”

 

Ladybug’s hand wobbled. “Will you help me get my Mama back?”

 

“Bug, it’s the least I could do.”

 

She nodded, slowly lowering the weapon and letting the first of her tears fall. “No more bullshit Adrien. No more hiding and lying. If we’re doing this, we’re not team Hawk Moth or team Master Fu. We work for no one but ourselves.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” Adrien agreed, watching as Ladybug put her gun away and began fiddling with her mask.

 

“With that in mind,” she muttered, removing the item from her face and looking a little bashful.

 

Every thought left his head as the wonderful sight of Marinette seared into his brain. With a shaky step forward, Adrien opened his mouth to say something – only for nothing to come out.

 

“I’ve been spying on your father and the company all this time,” she rambled, with a wave of her hand. “I didn’t realise you were Chat Noir until I overheard you talking to your father. I had come to your penthouse as Ladybug and had been on the balcony. Volpina confirmed it when interviewed. It’s why I had to take a step away from you. I was so confused and – and –”

 

Adrien cupped her cheek delicately. “I really, really, fucking love you.”

 

Marinette’s eyes grew as he gazed with utter awe. “You – you do?”

 

“Ladybug and Marinette have given me the most joy, the most love and the most support that I’ve ever received. How could I not?”

 

“No more secrets,” Marinette smiled weakly. “I already prefer it.”

 

Adrien smiled right back. “Let’s do this as the team we were always supposed to be.”

 

Marinette nodded, placing a hand over his and moving her head to kiss his palm. It was such a sweet gesture, it shot pure adrenaline into Adrien’s heart.

 

“First your mother, then Hawk Moth.”

 

“I need to contact Tigress to see how the raid went,” Marinette admitted, as Adrien dropped his hand and let her move away. “But I can’t use my system because it’s going to be heavily monitored.”

 

“I can see if Plagg can contact?” Adrien suggested, pulling his headpiece from inside his suit jacket pocket. “He’s worked with your desk mate and developed the system the Department uses.”

 

“Give him a go,” Marinette nodded, opening up a tiny cupboard and pulling out a clean set of clothes.

 

“Plagg,” Adrien called, once his gear was in place. “Plagg, are you there?”

 

“Oh, thank god!” Plagg yowled into his ear. “Kid, what the fuck is going on? It’s complete chaos. Everything has gone to shit.”

 

“I’m safe, don’t worry about me. I need your help,” Adrien replied, as Marinette began pulling a hoodie over her outfit. “Do you think you could hook me up to Ladybug’s desk partner at the Department?”

 

“Tikki?” Plagg asked. “Piece of piss. Why do you need to talk to Tikki?”

 

“Ladybug needs her help and it’s not safe with her equipment,” Adrien explained as he accepted his own hoodie and swapped his designer jacket for it.

 

“I’m putting us on a shared line. She’ll be able to hear us in a minute. But listen kiddo, things have gone seriously south. You need to get your arse over to the manor.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Plagg?” A high, sugary sweet female voice cut in. “What on Earth is going on. This best not be some sort of joke. You know we can’t talk!”

 

“Tikki!” Plagg cried happily. “Hey Babe. Listen, this is going to sound crazy but I have Chat Noir here and he says he needs to speak to you.”

 

“Oh, Chat!” Tikki exclaimed. “Is she okay? I can’t find her anywhere. Chat, Master Fu needs her to come back.”

 

“Hello Tikki,” Adrien replied politely, holding the headpiece away from his ear and turning the volume up as loud as possible. Marinette quickly came to stand as close to him as their bodies allowed. “I’m here with Ladybug. We’re both fine. Why do I need to go to the manor and why does Ladybug need to go to Master Fu?”

 

“Plagg, you’ve heard?”

 

“Of course I have,” Plagg drawled. “That whole house is under my watchful eye. I can see everything as it happens.”

 

“And what is happening?” Asked Adrien.

 

“Hawk Moth was alerted of the raid on the warehouse before it actually happened, so he has decided to strike. He has taken Corbeau to Agreste manor,” Tikki informed them.

 

“That’s only the half of it!” Plagg shot back. “Gabriel and Corbeau are tied up in the dining room with the Bee girl and the Tigress. Volpina is there with Hawk Moth and a nice big group of AKUMA. He’s told them all that Chat Noir is dead – oh, wait. Another visitor. Bloody hell, it’s Fu himself!”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Everyone is at the manor?” Adrien asked, cutting across Tikki. “Then that is where we need to go. Ladybug and I are done with this. He’s wanted a fight for years, so it’s high time we showed him what we can do.”

 

“I agree,” Tikki said, “but I think you both need to be completely informed before you storm the castle. Is there any way we could meet?”

 

“Kitten, take Ladybug to my place. It’s the most secure location in the entire city right now,” Plagg replied before Adrien had a chance. “I’ve got your current position, if you follow the tunnels with the map I’ve just sent you, you’ll come out a few metres from my front door.”

 

Adrien glanced down at Marinette, to find her nodding in agreement.

 

“Tikk, you remember the way, don’t you?” Plagg said, a smirk evident.

 

“Yes,” Tikki sighed dramatically. “I’ll be there in about ten minutes. Ladybug?”

 

“Yes?” Marinette replied carefully.

 

“I’m so glad you didn’t follow through. But, next time, please contact me as soon as possible. I’ve been worried sick!”

 

“Sorry Tikki,” Marinette said, with evident relief. “We had a lot to discuss.”

 

“That best be all you’re doing too,” Plagg interrupted. “There is no time for shagging each other senseless.”

 

“Thank you for that,” Adrien muttered, a blush forming across his face. “See you soon.”

 

Marinette gave a nervous giggle as Adrien cut the call.

 

“Sorry about him. He can be a real arse sometimes.”

 

Marinette shrugged, glancing down at the electronic map that had been sent their way and swiftly putting her mask back on. “It’s okay. We did have a lot of sex.”

 

She opened the door and motioned to him. “Kitty-cats go first.”

 

Adrien smiled, clasping his hand around hers. “Are you ready for this?”

 

“As I’ll ever be,” Ladybug admitted, before following him into the tunnels of Paris.

 

They would be a very different type of partnership when the next hour hit.

 

~0~

 

Le Cheval = The Horse


End file.
